KHAOS
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Grace Harris is now apart of pro-wrestling, the family's had five years of peace and quiet, but then the message *KHAOS IS COMING* is sent by a mysterious leader leading a mysterious group known as KHAOS, who attacks several members of the Extended Family of TNA, due to seeking revenge on Jeff Jarrett and Sting for some past deed.
1. Eleventh Hour

_A/N: So , some plans change , even in the fanfiction world and sometimes when I have a new idea it happens to stop everything else in order to bring the new idea into action . So , without further delay , here is the new story involving the Extended Family and a brand new enemy , these guys will not be connected to Aces & Eights , Trifecta , Biohazard , or any other enemy I have used or created in the past . No , this enemy will be the worst to date that the family will have to put up with , the group known as KHAOS ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , KHAOS , and the story itself ._

 **KHAOS**

Chapter 1 : Eleventh Hour

 **KHAOS - Base of Operations - Control Room**

" Is everything in place ? " asked a man deep within the Control Room of the Base of Operations for the organization known as KHAOS .

" The final pieces are being put in place as we speak . " His leading warrior said looking at the man as best he could do to the back of the Control Room being dark and only the lower part of the man ' s face could be seen , like his mouth and chin .

" Good , we must not fail like many others have done before as this is the only way for all of them to pay for opposing me and as long as you and the others go along with it , you will be rewarded handsomely . " The Leader of KHAOS said .

" And I assure you that everyone of these men are ready to back your play , Boss . " The Warrior said .

" Then I give you the title , General and you will be the go between from me to the men and to the Extended Family of TNA . " The Boss said .

" I am grateful for the new position , Boss , and you can trust that I will serve you well , so , what is the first step that must be taken ? " The newly appointed General of KHAOS asked .

" The first step is for these accidents , if you will , to not kill the unsuspected victims , but harm and possibly maim them , but not to the point where they can ' t fight or get back to their feet , for pain and fear is the first response I want from all of them , then they will meet their final fate . " The Boss said .

" How will we pick who to target first ? " The General asked .

" The Randomizer will play a game of Russian roulette and then we will start this deadly game with the Extended Family of TNA and it won ' t stop until Jeff Jarrett and Sting give me what I want and gives it to me in full . " The Boss setting the Randomizer to three and setting up the pictures of the ones in the Extended Family and pressing the button to start the machine up .

" Three ? " The General asked curiously .

" A lucky number , well , at least for us , not for the Extended Family and you know they say good things should always come in threes . " The Boss said as the machine beeped to signify that the Randomizer had made its choices and when the Boss and General saw who the three were they smiled evily as the General went to inform his men .

 **11:00:00 pm - Chase Stevens - Tampa , Florida - Wrestling Arena**

In Tampa , Florida , Chase Stevens was just finishing with the clean up after his victory that night and was heading out as his phone rang .

" Hello , " Chase answered smiling as he heard the voice of his wife for five years on the other end of the phone .

" Just calling to see how the match went , " Traci Brooks Stevens said on the other end of the phone .

" Went well , I think I made a statement . " Chase said .

" And that statement is what exactly ? " Traci asked .

" That Chase Stevens is the man . " Chase said .

" Meaning you were victorious ? " Traci asked .

" I was , " Chase said .

" Okay , and are you going to be home tonight ? " Traci asked .

" I will , why ? " Chase curiously asked .

" To see as far as supper and then your victory celebration later . " Traci said .

" Any details on that celebration , baby ? " Chase asked smiling big .

" You will find out tonight when you get here . " Traci said .

" Okay , and where ' s my Giggles at ? " Chase asked .

" Watching TV and waiting on you to get home . " Traci laughed .

" Alright , I will be home soon , I love you . " Chase said .

" I love you , too , Chase . " Traci said as they hung up .

Chase turned to get into his car when unbeknownst to him his foot stepped on a wire causing something to click and Chase to look around for whatever clicked as he moved his foot and sharp glass shards shot out of a strange , three barrel looking gun nailing him in his bare leg as he was wearing shorts .

" AAHH ! OW! AH SHIT ! What was that ?! " Chase fell to the pavement ready to clutch his leg , but deciding against it as he saw the glass shards sticking out of his leg and the gun that they had come out of until his phone vibrated showing him an unmarked text message that said , **" THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING , KHAOS IS COMING , "** before he dial 9-1-1 for help .

 **11:00:01 pm - Christopher Daniels - Orlando Apartment**

In Orlando , Christopher Daniels was just walking into his apartment from a house show for Impact Wrestling and finished his supper when he decided to get a shower .

" Everything is looking up for the family . " Daniels said .

He whistled as he was getting ready for the shower , sang in the shower , and hummed after he was through with the shower as he did everything he had to do to get ready for bed .

" Sweet little Miss Leia was happily laughing today at her brother being goofy , he must of gotten that from Frankie . " Daniels figured as he went to his bag to grab the lotion he normally used to keep his body moisturized not aware that someone had switched it at the arena with something harmful .

But , Daniels , unknowingly rubbed the lotion onto his arm until he felt his hand and arm burning as he washed them off and looked at the lacerations on his arm and the minor ones on his hand .

" What the hell is wrong with this lotion ? Ahhh ! " Daniels hissed as he felt more burning in his arm as he dialed 9-1-1 for help as his tablet in his bag lit up and he took it looking at the message on his screen from some unknown source, **"TWO HAVE FELT THE PAIN , KHAOS IS COMING . "**

 **11:00:02 - Eric Young - Impact Zone**

" Showtime " Eric Young was leaving the Impact Zone after the house show that night with his girlfriend of five years , Laura Michaels , now Dr. Laura Michaels as she had taken over the AMW clinic after James and Chris thought it was best to get back to focusing on TNA and the family since every other time they had divided their focus bad things started happening and they were pulled away from two responsibilities instead of just one .

" Time for our date , EY , " Laura said .

" And I will definitely treat you well , my beautiful lady . " Eric said as they got in his car , but as he cranked up the vehicle , he heard something ticking and he saw the hood smoking .

" Eric , I think we need to . . . " Laura started .

" RUN ! " EY said as they got out grabbing their stuff and running from the car together as it exploded causing both of them to drop to the ground .

Both were unharmed outside of the scrapes on Eric ' s arm from both the debris and sliding on asphalt .

" Ow , " Eric and Laura said looking at the car as Bobby Roode and Petey Williams ran to them .

" Are you two , okay ? " Bobby asked as Petey tried not to panic .

" Yeah , I think . " Eric went to stand up and then went back to the ground as his body was shaken up .

" Eric , " Laura said .

" I ' ll call , 9-1-1 , for help . " Petey said dialing the number as they saw glowing in Eric ' s bag .

" EY , " Bobby said pulling Showtime ' s laptop out of his bag and showed it to them which read from an unknown location, **" THIRD TIME ' S THE CHARM , KHAOS IS COMING , "** making all of them look at each other .

 **KHAOS - Base of Operations - Control Room**

 **" THE KHAOS ERA HAS BEGUN AND WE WILL REIGN ETERNAL ! "** The Boss of KHAOS said to his General and loyal followers laughing at the snapshots of their attacks on Chase Stevens , Christopher Daniels , and Eric Young , three members of the Extended Family of TNA .

 **Clinic**

Grace Lynn Harris and Cassidy Riley walked into the clinic as the last members of the family to show up as both of them were in Alabama at the same show . Grace had finished school a year ago and stepped foot in the wrestling ring to be trained by AMW and now was out wrestling on the independents until the day TNA calls her up .

" Okay , so , someone want to explain what happened ? " Grace asked not really sure what was said on the phone with her dad except for family members had been attacked which put her and Cassidy in enough panic to get home .

" Chase , Daniels , and EY were all attacked tonight at the same time and with similar messages sent to them by someone or some group calling themselves KHAOS . " Chris Harris said looking at his daughter .

" What ?! " Cassidy asked .

" Daniels is in the burn unit due to someone swapping his lotion bottle with some type of lotion used to burn his arm pretty bad . Eric ' s car blew up before he and Laura were getting ready to leave the Impact Zone without them in it . And Chase is in there getting glass picked out of his leg from some three barrel gun tied to tripwire shooting glass shards into his leg . " James Storm said pointing at the room that Chase was in as they all heard him scream as another shard came out .

" Daddy , " Katie said looking at the door worried .

" Come on , Katie , he will be okay . " Andy Jr. standing there looking pissed knowing that his Uncle Chase , EY , and Daniels got hurt by some new group .

" Where ' s Andy and Traci ? " Grace asked looking around for them .

" In the room with Chase trying to hold him down as one of the nurses picks glass out of his leg . " Debra Douglas said .

" Holding down a wounded animal is not easy , " Cassidy said .

" A very , pissed off , wounded animal at that , " Dakota Williams said also pissed off that his family was in danger once again .

" AH SHIT ! " Chase screamed from the room .

" Hey , now they ' re minors out here . " Cassidy called into the room .

" Shut up , Cassidy . " Chase said as Talia started crying .

" Come here , sweet girl . " Grace picked her up .

" Grace , " Talia hugged her crying .

" I know , Uncle Chase , scared you when he shouted didn ' t he ? " Grace asked .

" Uh huh , " Talia said .

" Its okay , Talia , Uncle Chase just has a really bad boo-boo and like your brother when daddy tries to pour alcohol on it for some damn reason , he likes to scream really loudly . " Andy Jr. said .

" Quit cursing in front of your sister . " Debra scolding the Little Andy Douglas .

" Yes ma ' am , " Andy Jr. said .

Talia started laughing at her brother .

" Bubba ' s funny , " Talia said to Grace .

" Yeah , I know , hey Cassidy just because we are not still in Alabama doesn ' t mean you get to weasel out of that steak dinner you owe me . " Grace said .

" Steak ? " AMW asked .

" He betted against me tonight and lost , so , now he owes me a steak dinner . " Grace said .

" Steak , sounds , good , " Chase grimaced as he walked into the waiting area with Andy and Traci behind him making sure he didn ' t fall over as he sat inbetween Grace holding Talia and Katie .

" You okay ? " Grace asked seeing the walking stick and bandaged up leg on Chase .

" Been better , was hoping for a nice night and I end up in the hospital , again . " Chase sighed .

" Well , last time is because you decided to do a frog splash on steel chairs instead of a person and ended up with broken ribs again , brother . " Grace said making Andy do something of a chuckle .

" With every win , you seem to be getting bolder , American Kid . " Chase said .

" Just so you know , the Saints will dominate . " Grace said .

" Not likely , " Chase said .

" Did you know that your daughter is a heel ? " Andy asked the Wildcat .

" Oh , I know , " Chris said .

Grace was about to start whistling _"When The Saints Go Marching In ,"_ when Eric walked out from the back with a little help from Laura .

" He ' s better , just his equilibrium was a little off after the vibration from the blast of the explosive in the car . " Laura said .

" That ' s a relief . " Petey said .

" Yeah , we can ' t lose our comic relief guy around here . " A1 said .

" And I can ' t lose one of my best mates . " Bobby said .

" And its a relief that Eric has good eyes or else both of us would be goners . " Laura said .

" No worries , beautiful , now what ' s the word on Daniels ? " Eric asked as Chase looked at them .

" Daniels isn ' t in the worst condition and his injuries isn ' t permanent , but we are keeping him in overnight in order to watch the burns to make sure they do not start back up or worsen . " Laura said .

" Can we see him ? " AJ Styles asked .

" Yeah , " Laura said as AJ and Frankie stood up to follow her .

" Dad , " Edward said .

" Yes , " Frankie looked at his son .

" Don ' t forget to take these to him as they will keep Uncle CD from getting board . " Edward handing his father some comic books .

" That ' s my boy , " Frankie chuckled .

" Oh yeah , " Maria agreed as Matt Bentley laughed .

AJ and Frankie walked back to where Daniels was at with Laura .

" Ow , " Chase groaned as he stretched and regretted it as his leg started hurting .

" Looks like we are going to have to wait on that victory celebration , Chase . " Traci said .

" Remind me when we see these KHAOS people to strangle them . " Chase looked at Andy .

" No problem , " Andy said .

" So , they waited until after your match in Tampa to attack you ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , " Chase said as the Motorcity Machine Guns and Johnny Devine walked back in with the information from Chase ' s cell phone , Daniels ' tablet , Eric ' s laptop , and from the authorities .

" Alright , I think we can say that everything was done by the same people and none of them are involved with past enemies as all of them are either out of commission or still in prison . " Alex Shelley said .

" And they did not exactly attack Chase , Eric , and CD all at the same time either . " Chris Sabin said .

" So , what order did they go in ? " Jessie Harris asked .

" Chase , Daniels , and then Eric and we got all of that off of the texts and messages they left and the time frame between these messages and the time on the attacks themselves . " Johnny Devine said looking at Eric concerned .

" I ' m okay , Johnny , just thrown off balance due to the vibration of the blast , the rest is just scrapes and surface damage . " EY said .

" Good , we need to keep the team intact , bro . " Devine said .

" Alright , so , how far apart were these attacks ? " Jackie Moore asked .

" Seconds apart . " Alex said .

" Huh ? " Cassidy asked .

" Alright let me put it to you like this , when Chase got attacked , the moment his foot stepped on the tripwire it was exactly 11:00:00 , meaning the eleventh hour , zero minutes , zero seconds , and then the text message he got arrived at the 11:00:01 , the eleventh hour , zero minutes , and one second which was the exact same time that Daniels was being burned by whatever was in the fake lotion , and the time CD got the message on his tablet was 11:00:02 , which is the eleventh hour , zero minutes , and two seconds , and the same time as EY ' s car was exploding and the message on his laptop was 11:00:03 , the eleventh hour , zero seconds , and three seconds . So , like Alex said each attack was seconds behind each other and corresponded to the texts and messages sent . " Sabin said .

" I ' m going to strangle one of them . " Chase said again feeling ill .

" Yeah and why are you looking green ? " Grace asked .

" Starting to feel nauseous . " Chase said .

" Have you taken the antibiotics and anti-nausea medication they gave you ? " Traci asked .

" Don ' t have anything to take it with . " Chase said .

" Uncle Chase , " Talia handing Chase her bottle of juice making them all smile especially Andy , Debra , Chase , and Traci .

" Thank you , sweet , Princess Talia , but I need food with it , too , little one . " Chase smiled at the sweet innocent gesture for him by his little niece .

" Chase , the cafeteria should be open for those that work here both late at night and for the visitors that stays with their families . " Chris said .

" Okay , then I will go there and get something . " Chase said standing up with the help of Andy and Cassidy .

" Some of you go with Chase , " James said .

" Got it , " Grace said as she and Debra stood up with Traci , Katie , and the Dynamic Duo otherwise known as Andy Jr. and Dakota to go with them as Grace carried Talia .

" I will go so I can find out more on what ' s going on . " Devine said .

" Us too , " The Motorcity Machine Guns said .


	2. Wrong Crowd

_A/N: Ouch , on all three attacks , so KHAOS , will be a bit different than the others , but just to let everyone know yes , Grace and Chase ' s relationship is fine , the teams they are affiliated with on the independents are opposing teams with Grace ' s team as heels and Chase ' s as a face team ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , KHAOS , and the story itself ._

Chapter 2 : Wrong Crowd

 **Clinic - Cafeteria**

The group that had went with Chase to the cafeteria were now at one of the tables eating as Chase was starting to feel better with both the food and medication in him .

" How are you feeling ? " Traci asked looking at Chase .

" Better , " Chase said his color returning to normal .

" So , exactly , how long are you going to be out of action with the leg ? " Grace asked .

" Three to five weeks , why ? " Chase asked curiously .

" Just wondering if you were going to make it to the Street Fight between the Saints and Tennessee Connection ? " Grace asked .

" I haven ' t backed out yet , " Chase said .

" Good , everything is intact . " Grace said .

" Its weird listening to Grace plan out and talking about matches of her own now . " Traci said .

" Future Knockout here just trying to show people that she belongs in professional wrestling and not letting anyone intimidate her . " Grace said .

" Good girl , " Devine said looking up from the information he was going through with the Motorcity Machine Guns .

" Andy Douglas Jr. , what are you doing ? " Andy looked at his son suspiciously when he saw something light up .

" Nothing , " Andy Jr. rolled his eyes .

" Nothing , " Andy said taking the cell phone from his son before smacking him on the back of the head .

" Ow , dad , " Andy Jr. glared at his father making Chase , Cassidy , and Grace look at the two confused .

" I told you no phone privileges until I decide you can have them back . " Andy scolding his son .

" When will that be ? " Andy Jr. asked rolling his eyes at his dad again .

" When you can behave , now come on . " Andy said standing up for his son to follow him .

Andy Jr. followed his dad as Debra sighed to herself and shook her head .

" Should I even ask what ' s going on between those two ? " Cassidy asked .

" He decided skipping class at school to go write on the bathroom walls was a good idea . " Debra said .

" What ? " Chase asked looking at her surprised at his nephew ' s strange behavior .

" According to his teachers , he ' s been hanging out with the wrong crowd at school , lately . " Debra said .

" How bad are these people ? " Grace asked .

" Two of them have been involved with gang related stuff . " Debra said .

" Outside of when Andy comes by the Impact Zone and I ' m there , Fangs , hardly talks to me anymore . " Dakota said a little depressed .

" When you ' re there ? " Grace asked Dakota .

" Dad ' s been helping D ' Amore quite a bit lately and going in between Canada , Detroit , and Orlando , so , I ' m not in town as much like I use to be to just go and see Andy Jr. like I once was able , too . " Dakota said .

" Dakota , its not your fault . " Debra said .

" Partners , brothers , are suppose to look out for each other and I have no idea what my partner is going through or even doing now . " Dakota said .

" Everyone must go through situations on their own Dakota , it doesn ' t mean you are any less there for them , it just means they have to figure everything out for themselves . " Grace said as Talia looked in the direction her dad and brother went sad .

" Bubba , " Talia said .

" How is he with Talia ? " Chase asked concerned .

" Surprisingly , we don ' t have any problems there , he looks out for her , plays with her , and if anything at times he is more attentive to Talia than we are , its just at school and sometimes with us he ' s out of control and Andy ' s been butting heads with him a lot lately . " Debra said .

Talia looked at Grace and Katie wanting to say something , but not knowing how so she just started crying .

" Talia , what ' s wrong ? " Katie asked her .

" Daddy and bubba , " Talia still crying .

" I know that Andy Jr. is still good to Talia by the way you say Debra , but it is affecting her seeing her dad and brother at odds with each other . I can remember what it was like five years ago when Rosie was having problems and the issues within just my family and how it affected everyone in the family or whoever came around my family . " Grace said surprised how much Talia was crying even with her holding the little one as Talia was always comfortable in Grace ' s arms .

" We ' re both realizing the same thing , now . " Andy said coming back to the table after making Andy Jr. sit by himself at another table while he was still in trouble .

Talia was still crying in Grace ' s arms though and it was beginning to bother Debra that both of her children were upset .

" Hey , Talia , would you want to go down and see the Wildcat ? " Grace asked .

" Okay , " Talia said drying up her tears .

" Andy , Debra , would it be okay with you ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , go ahead , " Andy and Debra both agreed .

" Alright , come on , little one , " Grace said standing up with Talia and going back to where her dad was at with the others in the family .

 **Waiting Area**

Grace walked back into the waiting area with Talia to see AMW and the rest of Team Canada talking over what this KHAOS stuff could be and if it could affect the Extended Family , TNA , or both this time .

" You kidnap Talia , sis ? " Rosie Harris , Grace ' s little sister asked .

" No , she was upset , so , Andy and Debra said I could walk with her . " Grace said .

" Hey , Princess Natural , how are you ? " Chris asked her smiling at how good Grace was with Talia .

" Good , " Talia giggled and smiled at Chris talking to her .

" How is Daniels ? " Grace asked .

" They said he would be able to go home tomorrow as long as the burning doesn ' t come back , but the authorities are looking into all three attacks and who these KHAOS people could be . " James said .

" Man , just when I was satisfied and happy with the way everything was going in wrestling , a new group of dimwits have to show up and start this mess with the Extended Family or mess with TNA or mess with both idea of their ' s that never works . " Grace sighed .

" Its a problem . " Christopher Eric Harris Jr. , CJ , and Robert James Harris , RJ , the two Harris Twins and youngest of the Harris family said as Jessie laughed at her sons ' sarcasm .

" You two are getting pretty good with the sarcasm , guys . " Grace proud of her brothers .

" Oh yeah , " Rosie agreed .

" So , do you and the rest of the Saints have anything planned coming up , Grace ? " Bobby asked her curiously .

" Oh , well and before you get over protective , dad , know that everything will be okay , but the Saints have a Street Fight planned for Pigeon Forge , Tennessee against the Tennessee Connection next month , as long as Chase stays in one piece that is . " Grace said .

" Street Fight ? " James asked smiling .

" That ' s the plan , by the way I got you a present , dad , you said you wanted one the other day on the phone . " Grace pulling out a Saints t-shirt from the bag she normally carried with her everywhere .

" Yes , " Chris smiled .

" Do wear it around Chase and Cassidy as much as possible , so , they will know which team is top dogs on the independents . " Grace said making James and Bobby laugh .

" Keep dreaming , nice snot rag , Wildcat , perfect for blowing your nose on . " Chase limping towards them Cassidy , Traci , and Katie were with him .

" If you weren ' t crippled I would backhand you . " Grace teased Chase .

" What are you waiting on ? Take your free shot now before you can ' t touch me next month . " Chase teased back making A1 and Bobby laugh .

" I don ' t want you to make excuses about why you can ' t show up next month if I lay you out , Mr. Natural . " Grace said .

" Oh , " AMW said chuckling at the two .

" I don ' t make excuses , American Kid , " Chase said .

" By the way the match is still going to be five against five as that new kid Domino didn ' t work out . " Grace said a little more serious .

" What happened to him ? " Cassidy asked .

" We decided we liked Papa John ' s instead , so , we left Domino at the Pizza Hut while we went to Little Caesar ' s and ordered Papa John ' s special . " Grace said making AMW , Chase and some of the others laugh hysterically .

" So , there ' s not someone named Domino in your group ? " Cassidy asked .

" There was , " Grace said .

" Then what happened to him ? " Cassidy asked .

" He got caught stealing stuff and David Young had to cut him loose , " Grace said making them look at her .

" That bad , huh ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , David and Sigmon said since he couldn ' t represent the Saints like he should then he wasn ' t apart of the group , so , we all agreed to let him go . " Grace said .

" I would have done the same if he was in the Tennessee Connection , " Chase said .

" I agree to that brother . " Cassidy said .

" Yeah , " Some of the others agreed .

" Stealing is not nice , " Talia said sleepily .

" No its not , Princess Talia . " Chase said .

" Uncle Chase , " Talia hugged him .

" Precious child , " Traci said as Katie giggled .

" I was wondering when I was going to hear my Giggles , tonight . " Chase smiled at Katie who also hugged him , Katie Stevens was Chase and Traci ' s adoptive daughter but her not being their biological child didn ' t matter to either one of them as Katie was special to both and Chase and Traci had much love for her .

" I was worried earlier , daddy . " Katie said happy that her dad was at least acting like himself again .

" As long as I have you and your mother , I will always be okay , Katie . " Chase said kissing his daughter on the forehead .

" Yeah and you seem to still find a way to scare us to death , dear . " Traci said making Chase look at her as they both kissed .

" Its the Chase way , " Katie said .

" Yeah , exactly , its the Chase way , Mrs . Stevens . " Chase laughed .

" You guys are cheesy , " Cassidy said .

" I think someone is asleep . " Grace said as they looked at Talia asleep , she was in Grace ' s arms still , but her head was some how snuggled up next to Chase .

" I see you tired her out . " Debra said as the rest of the ones that went to the cafeteria came back .

" I think its just about time all of us called it a night and let Daniels get some sleep and Eric and Chase go home and do the same . " Laura said coming out with AJ , Kazarian , and Maria from visiting Daniels .

" The Natural sleeps , since when ? " Grace asked .

" I don ' t know how much he has convinced the rest of you on the independents , but trust me when I say he does sleep . " Andy said taking Talia from Grace .

" He does ? " Grace asked .

" Yes , I have roomed with him before , Grace . " Andy said .

" And he sleeps like a baby at home . " Traci agreed .

" Hey , you two , quit messing with my image , " Chase standing up again .

" You talking about the old man with his cane image ? " Rosie asked making them laugh .

" Nice , " Grace said .

" Harris sisters have jokes on the jokester . " Chase said .

" You know , you should get a walking stick that is more you with like some , Chase Stevens style and stuff done to it , " Grace said .

" Yeah , I should , " Chase agreed .

Soon , all of them left after they had checked on Daniels , one - by - one , then went to their homes hoping this new problem would be fixed soon .


	3. Saturday School

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , KHAOS , and the story itself ._

Chapter 3 : Saturday School

 **AMW Training Facility**

Five years ago , after Harris and Storm moved into their new homes after the Biohazard and Trifecta issues , the two built an additional place on the property in between their two houses where they and their family and friends could come out to train . It was this new training facility on their property that Grace would be trained in a year ago to wrestle herself by AMW and was used by most of the ones in the Extended Family to improve on their wrestling , to work out , or to just hang out . The training facility even had a place outside to work out and train for those who wanted to do conditioning and outdoor training as well , but at the moment AMW and Grace were inside when Andy Douglas showed up with Talia .

" So , how much long on this Saints and Tennessee Connection feud , Grace ? " Storm asked as Andy walked in with Talia .

" You would have to ask David and Chase that , because I was under the assumption that it was going to end in Nashville , two months ago . But , then we figured we had a good thing going and that it should last a little longer which is how the whole Street Fight thing got started and working towards that , so , now with Chase three to five weeks out due to KHAOS , nothing has been said except to make it at least through the Street Fight in Pigeon Forge , Tennessee . Of course , I was under the impression that they were planning on finishing everything in Nashville at the big SAW event coming up in July . " Grace said .

" What did you do with Debra and Jr. ? " Chris asked Andy .

" Debra is with Jessie and Maria dealing with Knockout business and Jr. is in Saturday School for writing on the bathroom wall . " Andy sighed .

" Hmm , " Grace said looking at Andy .

" What ? " Andy asked .

" Are you here to work out or what ? " Grace asked curiously .

" I can , why ? " Andy asked .

" Give Talia to dad and come on I need someone to run with and seeing as Storm only runs when someone is giving out free beer and dad when Star Wars intro starts playing then its got to be you , Count Douglas . " Grace tossing the ball she had to James before looking at Andy again .

" Alright then , be good for Chris , okay , Princess . " Andy said as he handed Talia to Chris .

" Yes sir , daddy , " Talia said .

Grace and Andy walked outside to the track Douglas still confused as to why she wanted him to go with her . But , just like Grace had said they did do some running and conditioning , for Grace it was fun to run with Andy as he still gave her a challenge and he was someone she could keep up with since it was five years ago that Andy taught her how to do conditioning out at Shane Douglas ' place . It wasn ' t until after they had stopped and Grace had thought long and hard about what she wanted to say and realized that it was someone outside of the guys in the Extended Family he wanted to talk to about the things that were bothering him .

" You can still keep up , " Andy said after they had breathed a little to calm down after the conditioning .

" Yeah , but now the real reason I wanted to run with you . " Grace said .

" And that would be ? " Andy asked .

" Whatever is bothering you that you don ' t want to tell Chase , Debra , or the guys within the family ? " Grace asked .

" Its , Andy Jr. , I feel like my son is pulling away from me and his mother for some reason and I don ' t know why and he won ' t talk to either one of us about it . And I ' m not going back to wrestling until I find out what is going on within my own family . " Andy said as Grace saw the stress and frustration on his face .

" Yeah , I was kind of shocked when it ended up being Crimson instead of you in the Tennessee Connection , but now I see why , " Grace said .

" Chase , called me and I wanted to , but with the stress I ' m under right now , I just can ' t focus on wrestling and try to sort everything out with Andy Jr. and the issues with my family . " Andy said .

" How long has this been going on with him hanging out with kids involved in gang related activity ? " Grace asked .

" Since school started back after the Winter Break , before that he was fine and everything was going okay . But , then he mentioned new friends at school and our first thought was good he ' s making new friends and then it turned into he ' s getting in trouble , his teachers and principle telling us that two of the new kids he is hanging with is involved in gang related activity , and that ' s got both me and Debra worried about what it could do to him and who he is bringing around the house and Talia . " Andy sighed again shaking his head .

" And what ' s been going on between him and Dakota ? " Grace asked .

" They hardly see each other since I ' m not at the Impact Zone a whole lot and the same way with Petey being gone with whatever he is doing for D ' Amore , so , nothing is ever said and he doesn ' t even mention anything about the Dynamic Duo anymore . " Andy said .

" Does he go to the same school as Rosie ? " Grace asked .

" No , we ' re to far out of the same school district . " Andy said .

" If he was in some sort of trouble would he know to come to you or Debra or someone he trusts with a problem ? " Grace asked just thinking of what could quite possibly be the problem with Andy Jr. without actually saying what it is .

" I would hope he would know well enough to do so , but with the way he ' s been lately , I don ' t know , why , you seem to have an idea now of what ' s going on with him ? " Andy questioned her seeing the change in tone from Grace .

" I don ' t know yet , I have my speculations , but I ' m remembering the issues five years ago when we found those pictures Trifecta had taken of Rosie and how she was trying to protect the family from Biohazard by trying to distance herself from dad . " Grace said .

" You think he ' s being stalked or something ? " Andy asked concerned .

" No not stalked , at least I hope not , and it may not even be that bad , Andy . It may just be peer pressure which is enough to drive any kid crazy in this day and age , but it could even be bullying and even things worse than bullying . I don ' t really know , but it does sound similar to the situation with Rosie . " Grace said .

" How do I deal with this ? " Andy asked .

" First of all , its going to need to be more than just you as this maybe something that not just you can handle and it maybe where with Fangs , if one of his parents say anything it may not come out the same way as if someone like a friend , teacher , counselor , or someone like that may sound to him . " Grace said .

" What are you talking about ? " Andy asked confused .

Grace explained more in detail what she wanted to do and by the time she was finished Andy was smiling .

" Grace , you are brilliant . " Andy said .

" Tell that to Chase next time you see him . " Grace said making Andy laugh .

" Yeah , do know that just because you are my family and just because I am not aligned with the Tennessee Connection doesn ' t mean I am not going to side with my Natural partner , Grace . " Andy said .

" Darn , thought I could convert you . " Grace said .

" Not likely , but thanks for the help . " Andy said .

" Hey , like you said we ' re family , right ? " Grace asked .

" Of course , " Andy agreed .

" Then I will gladly help you in anyway possible , Vampire Lord . " Grace said making Andy laugh again .

 **Saturday School**

Andy Jr. was sitting in one of the classrooms at his school that was used for those who were serving detention in Saturday School , after he and one of the other boys had cleaned off the writing he had done on the bathroom wall when the P.E. coached walked in asking that Fangs come and help him in the gym much to the fear of the kid , the teacher over the Saturday School told Andy Jr. to go .

" Alright , we will continue on what we discussed after P.E. last week . " The coach smiled as Andy Jr. nearly a nervous wreck walked into the locker room when he saw the two boys who were involved in gang related activity waiting on them .

" Get in , little wrestler . " One of the gang boys said grinning at Andy Jr. knowing what was about to happen .

" I don ' t want , too . " Andy Jr. shivered also knowing what was going on wishing he could tell his dad or somebody who would put a stop to everything.

" Either , you get in or that sister of your ' s will meet one of us . " The other gang boy informed the Little Natural .

" Talia , " Andy Jr. thought walking into the school , boys locker room without any further complaint , tears falling down his face praying that someone would help him .

 **Track at AMW ' s Training Facility**

Andy and Grace were still out at the track on AMW ' s property when Rosie walked out to see them after Jessie had gotten home from the Impact Zone with her and the twins .

" Hey , " Rosie said .

" Rosie , just the person we were hoping to see . " Grace said hugging sister .

" Not that I am upset at you guys being happy to see me , but why ? " Rosie asked .

" We have something we are wanting to ask you . " Andy said .

" But , it maybe a bit personal , so , if you want us to leave it alone we will , but it also may help Andy Jr. " Grace said .

" Then ask , " Rosie not opposed to helping a member of the family especially one of the future Inheritors as Grace and Jarrett had come up with five years ago as a name for the kids that were the future of TNA .

" Five years ago when Biohazard sent you those pictures what exactly was your thought process when you tried to run away ? " Grace asked Andy looking at them curiously .

" Protecting our family due to Biohazard threatening you guys , Grace , but it wasn ' t until I thought , at the time , that it was better for me to be away from you that I thought about running . Infact , when I first got the message from Biohazard , I was more concerned with protecting the twins than running , so , I kept my mouth shut and smiled when I had to until it got to the point where leaving seemed like the best option . " Rosie said .

" Oh boy , " Grace just thought about what Rosie said about protecting the twins knowing what she would do if her younger siblings were in trouble and knowing how her dad was with Aunt Maria .

" What ? " Andy asked .

" Rosie , five years ago , would a friend telling you to go to your parents or someone to tell them the truth have helped the situation ? " Grace asked before answering Andy .

" It was a friend who told me to talk things out with dad . " Rosie said .

" Who ? " Grace asked confused .

" A1 , " Rosie said .

" Grace ? " Andy asked .

" I think Andy Jr. is protecting Talia and if someone has threatened Talia to the point that Andy Jr. wouldn ' t say anything then its something worse than peer pressure and even bullying . Because , I know what I would do if it was Rosie and the twins being threatened and I have seen how dad reacts to someone going after Aunt Maria . " Grace said about to panic .

" How bad would something be for it to get to that point ? " Andy asked .

" Bad , " Grace and Rosie both said .

" I ' m calling the school , " Andy standing up and walking off calling the school .

" One of us may have to actually talk , Fangs , into talking to Andy . " Grace said .

" I ' m willing to have your back and help our brother . " Rosie said .

" Good , then I may need to have Petey bring Dakota by , because I think this may need to be something that a tag team partner helps out with , Rosie . " Grace said as she dialed Petey ' s number on her cell phone .

" Nice plan , " Rosie said .

" Yeah , I want to come by and pick him up if he ' s finished with his detention . " Andy said .

" Thanks , Petey , you ' re the best . " Grace said hanging up and looking at Andy who hung up with his conversation with who ever at Andy Jr. ' s school .

" I ' m going to pick up , Jr. , could you girls go tell your dad and Storm , and tell them to watch Talia ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , of course . " Grace and Rosie agreed going to the training building as Andy headed out to pick up Andy Jr.

 **School**

" Coach , another teacher is coming , " One of the gang boys said .

" Make sure the kid gets cleaned up . " The coach said to the other one .

" Right , " The boy agreed .

" I can clean up for myself . " Andy Jr. walking away almost sick as he walked into the bathroom daring them to follow him , when he came back he looked himself despite the sick feeling inside of him after what they made him do as the coach left the locker room .

" Kid , you are going to start listening if you want that sister of yours not to get it . " One of the gang members said .

" Yeah , whatever . " Andy Jr. thought to himself as he walked out of the boys locker room .

" Your dad is here to pick you up , go and grab your stuff from the classroom , your detention is done , so , don ' t let me see you back in Saturday School again , " The teacher in charge said looking at the coach and gang boys suspiciously .

" Yes ma ' am , " Andy Jr. said leaving .

Andy Jr. grabbed his stuff from the classroom used for the kids in detention and then headed out to see his dad waiting on him at the front office .

" Dad ? " Andy Jr. asked a little concerned now .

" Come on , we need to go over to AMW ' s they were keeping your sister while I came to get you and with your mom still over at the Impact Zone . " Andy said .

" Okay , did something happen ? " Andy Jr. asked getting in his dad ' s car .

" No , why ? " Andy asked also getting in the car .

" The teacher seemed rushed and panicked when she came to get me , so , I was hoping this new problem with KHAOS wasn ' t any worse or that no one else had gotten attacked . " Andy Jr. said relieved .

" No , but Daniels did get to go home , well to AJ ' s , this morning . " Andy said .

" I guess , five years of peace and quiet was too much to ask for the dodo groups to leave us alone . " Andy Jr. said .

" Except this one hasn ' t really left us anything outside of what happened during the attacks on your Uncle Chase , Daniels , and Eric . " Andy said .

" Great , another mystery . " Andy Jr. sighed as he started feeling ill again .

" What ' s wrong ? " Andy asked seeing the change in his son .

" Just hungry , " Andy Jr . brushed it off .

" Alright , " Andy said thinking about what Grace and Rosie had said earlier going on to AMW ' s place .

 **AMW ' s Training Facility**

Grace and Rosie was in the ring playing around with Talia when Andy and Fangs walked into the training facility , Dakota laughing at Talia as she frog splashed Grace .

" Darn , you must of learned your frog splash from your uncle . " Grace groaning .

" And she does it with force . " Dakota said AMW and Petey were also laughing .

" I was about to say its more of a tadpole splash than a frog splash at the moment with her being so little . " Rosie said .

" Yay , I beat Grace . " Talia cheered .

" The Tennessee Connection needs you on their team , Talia . " Storm laughing .

" Whose side are you on , Uncle James ? " Grace asked .

" Tennessee , " Storm said .

" Hey , you and dad trained me to wrestle . " Grace said confused .

" Sorry about your damn luck , Grace . " James said making Grace ' s jaw drop .

" Dad are you on my side ? " Grace looked at the Wildcat .

" Of course , well , except when you are on the other side of the ring from me , but yes , any other time I am on your side . " Chris said .

" You ' re not very much help , what do you say Petey ? " Grace looked at the Canadian Destroyer .

" I ' m neutral on this . " Petey said .

" And considering that Andy Jr. is my partner and he ' s a Natural , I got to go with the Connection . " Dakota said as Grace looked at Rosie with a smile .

" A heel is suppose to have heat , sis . " Rosie said making AMW and Petey laugh .

" Whose side are you on little one ? " Grace asked Talia , but she had spotted Andy Jr. instead .

" Bubba , " Talia ran to where her brother was standing next to the ring .

" Hey , Little Talia , what are you doing ? " Andy Jr . asked her smiling as she hugged her brother .

" Wrestling with Grace . " Talia said as Chase , Traci , and Katie showed up .

" I saw that , " Andy Jr. said .

" She beat Grace , too . " Dakota said .

" Naturally , " Andy said as Chase laughed coming over .

" Yeah , apparently she learned how to do a frog splash from someone . " Grace looked at Chase .

" Of course , Grace , " Chase smiled as he limped to the ring with the help of the walking stick .

" Hush , hop-along , " Grace said making Chase ' s jaw drop this time .

" Don ' t make me separate you two , " Traci said .

" Sorry , baby , " Chase said making Katie giggled .

" Alright , " Grace said looking at Petey .

" Hey Talia , do you want to go see Mrs. Jessie and the twins ? " Petey asked .

" But , I want to stay with bubba , " Talia said .

" Look , you can come back out here with bubba in a minute , but they need to talk about grown up things , so , how about you come with me and play for a little while ? " Petey explained to her the best he could .

Talia looked at her dad and Uncle Chase who both nodded for her to go with Petey .

" Okay , " Talia said as Petey took Talia from Andy Jr. who was standing their both confused and nervous .

Petey left with Talia to Chris and Jessie ' s house while Andy Jr. continued to get more nervous with each passing moment .

" Uhm , what ' s going on ? " Andy Jr. asked confused as his dad looked at him concerned , but letting Grace , Rosie , Dakota , and Katie try and talk everything out with him .

" Fangs , " Dakota said making Andy Jr. look at him as their eyes met , the issues five years ago had made them bonded and they had developed the ability to communicate with their eyes , just like AMW , the Naturals , Beer Money , Team Canada , and other teams that were in the Extended Family of TNA .

Andy Jr. knew at that moment that everyone of them knew something was going on and they were going to ask , but between wanting to protect Talia , being ashamed of what happened to him , and fear he tried to run from the building only to have Dakota tackle him .

" Forgive me , but this is not the time to start running away , bro . " Dakota said .

" Let me go , Dakota , " Andy Jr . started tearing up shaking in fear and the sickening feeling coming back to him .

" Fangs , what are you afraid of and what ' s with the sudden change in what you believe in ? " Rosie asked .

" You wouldn ' t understand . " Andy Jr. said as Katie saw bruises on his arm .

" Grace , " Katie said pointing them out to Grace who saw what she saw .


	4. Bad Coach

_A/N: Something bad is going on at that school with Andy Jr._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , KHAOS , and the story itself ._

Chapter 4 : Bad Coach

 **AMW ' s Training Facility**

" What happened to you ? " Grace asked seeing the bruise on his arm .

" Nothing , " Andy Jr. started crying as Dakota continued to hold him to keep Fangs from running away .

" Then what is this ? " Katie asked pulling up the back of Andy Jr. ' s shirt making all four of the kids look at each other in shock .

" Andy , " Grace looked at her friend .

Andy and Chase both walked over as both of their jaws dropped in shocked and Andy started getting pissed at the sight of the bruises on his son ' s back .

" Grace , razor strap marks , " Katie recognizing the marks from when both of them were in the bad house .

" Fangs , who hurt you ? " Grace asked AMW and Traci realizing what was going on .

" I don ' t want to talk about it , " Andy Jr. said .

" Son , the only way for this to stop is if you tell us whose doing this , " Andy said running a hand down his son ' s back , Andy Jr. flinched as he felt his dad touching him , but he didn ' t say anything .

" Who are you protecting ? " Chase asked making Andy Jr. glance at his uncle .

" Talia , " Andy Jr. giving in making his dad concerned .

" What happened ? " Andy asked .

" They saw Talia with mom one day when she came to pick me up from school and that ' s when everything started . I thought I could resist and ignore them , but then they told me they would hurt Talia if I didn ' t cooperate with them and if I said anything . " Andy Jr . said .

" Who ? " Andy asked making his son look at him .

" Fangs , I promise you , if you tell your dad what ' s going on it will stop . " Rosie said .

" P.E. coach at school and those two gang boys whose been hanging around me and my friends . " Andy Jr. said .

" So , they are not your friends ? " Andy asked .

" No , the exact opposite , I did meet two new friends after Winter Break , but it wasn ' t them , but they did show up not too long after that and started trying to intimidate us . It worked on my friends some as they started acting strange and not wanting to talk to me or anything , then they started asking me to skip class and stuff like that . I didn ' t go with them at first , as it would take a lot more than them asking me to bully me into anything after facing Biohazard and Trifecta five years ago . But , then they saw Talia with mom and started threatening to hurt her if I didn ' t do as they said , they also said if I talked something bad would happen to my sister , so , I went along with them not knowing what to do at the time , skipping class , writing on the bathroom walls , I wasn ' t sure what they were getting at , but that ' s what they would do . Then , one day the P.E. coach walked in to see them bullying me and I thought it would stop , but that ' s when I found out that the two gang thugs were with the coach , that ' s when the beatings started and then it went from beatings to worse stuff , first from just the boys and then from all three and then more so from the coach . " Andy Jr. quit trying to fight with Dakota and sat up as Fury let him go .

" How much worse ? " Andy asked his son making him gulp .

" They started touching me and making me touch them , I don ' t know if they did it to the other boys are not , because I never saw anything . But , what they did and made me do felt wrong and ashamed like I was dirty all over and it felt sickening . " Andy Jr . really crying this time as he hugged his knees to his chest .

" Fangs , did they touch you where they shouldn ' t ? " Katie asked directly making Andy and Chase look at her and then Andy Jr.

" Yes , they did , " Andy Jr. finally said as he broke down to the point where he couldn ' t speak anymore .

Andy pulled his son into his arms as Chase looked at both of them as he and the kids backed off to let Andy deal with what was going on with his son .

" I promise I will put a stop to everything , buddy , " Andy said trying his best to keep it together for his son .

" I ' m sorry for causing trouble and not telling you everything , but I was afraid they would make good on what they said and would hurt Talia , I couldn ' t let that happen , dad . I couldn ' t let them hurt my sister after I promised her I would protect her . " Andy Jr . said .

" When exactly did you promise her that ? " Andy asked confused .

" The first time I held her , " Andy Jr. said .

" Oh , " Andy remembering five years ago , Andy Jr. , whispering something into his sister ' s ear when Andy taught him how to hold her .

" Yeah , " Andy Jr. said .

" Look , I promise these people won ' t hurt you again and I won ' t let them hurt your sister either . " Andy promised his son hugging him .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. said happy to finally feel some sort of peace .

" Andy , can I speak to you alone for a minute ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , " Andy said going over to Wildcat who whispered something in his ear .

" I never felt like strangling a teacher or coach before , but right now it feels like a good idea . " Dakota whispered to Grace , Rosie , and Katie .

" That may not help , it may do better to have the authorities deal with this so it can end for Fangs and anyone else that coach and those gang thugs could be hurting . " Grace said .

" So , not only is this KHAOS thing a problem , but now Andy Jr. is dealing with problems from this coach . " Katie said .

" Maybe the problems that Andy Jr. is dealing with will resolve now and all we will have to deal with is KHAOS . I mean KHAOS shouldn ' t be allowed to do things to the point where Chase is looking like an old geezer with that stick . " Rosie said making Grace chuckle as Chase looked at Rosie .

" Hey now , Rosie . " Chase shook his head .

" Hey now , crippled , " Rosie smiled innocently .

" No , comment . " Grace said as they watched Andy go back to his son whispering something into Andy Jr. ' s ear and Chris walked over to them .

" What ' s going on ? " Dakota asked .

" I told Andy to take Fangs by the clinic in order to back up the story that way we can put these people away . " Chris said .

" I would put them away alright , right into a deep , dark hole . " Chase said .

" Yeah , well , I didn ' t want our one-legged joe going up and getting himself into trouble for being stupid when he needs to help his partner and nephew . " Chris said making Chase look at him shocked now .

" One-legged joe , " Grace and Rosie laughed .

" You guys are funny . " Chase said .

" We still love you , " Rosie said .

" Yeah , after I knock him out next month I will love him a whole lot more . " Grace said Katie was laughing at Grace and Rosie teasing her dad .

" I told you , you had a free shot last night , so , don ' t come crying to me when you get beat . " Chase said .

" And like I told you , I will beat you next month in Nashville . " Grace said .

" Anyone worrying you in that match , sis ? " Rosie asked .

Grace looked at Chase for a moment thinking and then whispered something in Rosie ' s ear .

" Yeah , it would me , too . " Rosie said .

" If you can ' t say it outloud then it must not be good for everyone else to know about girls . " Chase realizing they were talking about the match and he couldn ' t hear anything they were saying .

" As the Cowboy would say 'Sorry About Your Damn Luck,' Chase . " Grace said making Storm laugh as Katie couldn ' t contain her own laughter any longer .

" Giggles , you are just about in a fit there , " Chase said making her laugh harder .

" You kids are trouble , " Traci said .

" Yes , Jeff Jarrett , " Grace said as Traci ' s jaw dropped .

" Girl , " Chase shook his head as Traci acted like she was going to choke Grace .

" Ahk , Traci , don ' t strangle me I need to be able to beat your husband in Nashville next month . " Grace joked .

" I will believe that when I see it , " Traci said .

" Ha , " Chase said to Grace .

" Guys , I ' m taking , Fangs , to the clinic after taking Talia to Debra . " Andy said .

" Okay , " Chase sighed hoping everything will work out as his partner and nephew left .

" Hey , everything will be okay . " Grace said .

" You really know that ? " Chase asked .

" Chase , this family has seen its fair share of abuse issues and I think we are strong enough now to help anyone in this family and even those outside of the family who needs it . " Grace said .

" I agree , " Rosie and Dakota said as Petey and Jessie came out to the training facility with the twins .

" How did it go ? " Petey asked .

" The truth came out and now its up to Andy and Debra to deal with it and to know that we are here to help them when they need us . " Chris said .

" Wise Cat comes out again . " CJ said .

" Yeah , " RJ agreed .

" Cut the sarcasm , " Chris said .

" They are just like you and Jessie . " Storm said .

" Can say that again . " Petey and Chase agreed .

" So , how do we prepare for the next move of KHAOS ? " Grace asked .

" By staying on our toes , not letting them intimidate us , and preparing to fight the coming danger . " Storm said .

" Well , if there ' s one thing a Harris knows how to do its fight . " Rosie said .

" True statement , sis , " Grace hugging her little sister .

" Harris Twins are ready to fight . " RJ and CJ also hugging Rosie .

" Well , I can also tell that my siblings love me , so , I ' m good . " Rosie smiled .

" Always , " Grace and the twins said .

" Fury is ready to let loose the fighting spirit of Canada , too . " Dakota said .

" What do we do first ? " Katie asked .

" Get crippled back into working order . " Petey pointed at Chase .

" Hey , " Chase said .

" Bye , " Petey said making AMW laugh .

" Get him back into working order just so I can knock him out next month , sounds weird , but okay . " Grace teasing Chase .

" I love you , guys , " Chase said .

" I love you very much , too , Chase . " Traci hugged her husband as Grace ' s phone rang making all of them look at her .

" Hello , David Young , just the man I ' ve been needing to talk to , later dad . " Grace walked out of the training facility .

" Tell him the Tennessee Connection will win , " Chase yelled to her .

" What ? No , Chase is being delusional again about the Saints losing to the Tennessee Connection , brother . " Grace said before closing the door so she could talk to David about business as Chase looked at the door with his mouth open and then looked at Chris pointing at the door .

" She makes me so proud , " Chris said .

" You know she really has come into her own since she started wrestling . " Jessie said .

" Future Knockout in the making . " Traci said .

" Give her a few years to grow on the independents and then let Jarrett and Dixie hire her and she will definitely be a force in the Impact locker room . " Storm agreed .

" Like a Harris should , " Rosie said .

" Oh yeah , " The twins agreed .

" You know , Chase , that her being apart of this feud between the Saints and Tennessee Connection has really meant a lot to her and has helped her grow more confident as a professional wrestler ? " Chris looked at him .

" I ' m aware of the fact , David says she is growing daily and he ' s really been depending on her a lot more lately . " Chase said .

" I also know that you were the one who called David and Sigmon as far as including her into this feud . " Chris said .

" I thought it may help her and she would benefit from something like it . " Chase said .

" When are you going to tell her ? " Chris asked .

" After the feud is over . " Chase said .

" Alright then , " Chris said .

 **KHAOS - Base of Operations - Control Room**

In the Base of Operations , Control Room , the Randomizer was going again this time just set to two people in the Extended Family and with Chase , Daniels , and Eric ' s name off of the choices . Soon , the machine beeped and reveal who KHAOS would be attacking next making The Boss and The General of KHAOS very happy .

" Two more has been set up only to get knocked back down on their asses . " The General said .

" Remind me to write that down under the notes . " The Boss said as The General sent word to his men on what to do to the new victims .

" Yes sir , " The General said to his leader and mentor .


	5. Domino

_A/N: So , bad coach and kids at Andy Jr. ' s school , but I wonder who KHAOS is planning on attacking next ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , KHAOS , and the story itself ._

Chapter 5 : Domino

 **Next Day - 11:00:00 AM - Matt Bentley - On The Way To The Impact Zone**

" So , how was Daniels when you talked to him today , Frankie ? " Matt Bentley asked Kazarian on the way to the Impact Zone .

" He was pissed , but otherwise okay , " Frankie said .

" This KHAOS doesn ' t know who they are messing with . " Matt said feeling ill .

" Exactly , hey , are you okay ? " Kazarian asked seeing Matt looking dizzy .

" No , pull over , man . " Bentley said about to puke .

" Sure , " Frankie pulling over as Matt got out of the car and vomited in the grass on the side of the road .

" Kaz , something doesn ' t feel right . " Matt said not liking the way his body felt .

" Hang on , I will call , 9-1-1 , " Frankie said as he noticed Matt ' s phone glowing as the message said , **"FOUR HAS TASTED VENGEANCE , KHAOS IS COMING . "**

" Great , they attack again , " Matt said before puking again .

" They will pay , " Kazarian said pissed .

 **11:00:01 AM - Johnny Devine - His Home**

Johnny Devine was at his home going over everything that had happened to the Extended Family that KHAOS had caused so far , when he started smelling something strange in his house .

" What is that ? " Devine asked himself getting up to find whatever it was that he was smelling .

The smell seemed to be coming out of all of the vents as Johnny started getting dizzy and the room started to spin .

" Hey , what ' s happening to me ? " Johnny asked as he began to see things that weren ' t there as the smell was getting stronger .

" Aahhh , " Devine screamed when he saw his worst nightmare in front of him no longer sure if it was real or not as a knock came at his door .

Johnny opened the door hesitantly seeing A1 at the door as the fumes began to leave out the open door , but the effects on Devine were still there .

" Alistair , don ' t go in , the house , he will kill us all . " Devine said .

" Johnny , what are you talking about ? " Alistair asked a little worried at the sight of Devine and what he was saying .

" I saw them , I saw the one ' s who stabbed me years ago , don ' t let them attack you too , man . " Johnny said sitting on the grass outside of his house about to have a nervous breakdown as A1 realized something was wrong as he saw the message on Devine ' s home computer where he was working , **" THE FIFTH HAS SEEN THE COMING DARKNESS , KHAOS IS COMING . "**

" Hang on , Johnny , I will get you some help , " A1 said dialing 9-1-1 realizing something had happened to Devine if KHAOS was sending him messages .

 **Clinic**

" You know , if this is becoming the new family hang out , then we will need to consider making sure that we each have our own individual room or something . " Grace said as she sat once again in the clinic waiting room hold Talia sitting in between Chase and Andy .

" Seriously ? " Andy asked .

" Just trying to keep myself and everyone else calm , Andy . " Grace said .

" So , what exactly happened with Bentley and Devine ? " Chris asked Laura .

" Bentley was food poisoning and Johnny had some sort of hallucinogen used on him that ' s made him hallucinate . " Laura said .

" Yeah , Johnny was talking about see the guys that stabbed Andy and Devine years ago , when I went over to his place earlier . " A1 said making Andy look at him concerned and then Laura .

" Can a hallucinogen really cause someone to have visions of memories that far back ? " Andy asked Laura .

" If it ' s a strong enough memory or if something was around him to make him remember then yes . " Laura said .

" The authorities were tracing both the food poisoning and hallucinogen back to the sources , then they were going to let us know what they were and where they came from . They also sent us the information from Devine ' s computer as they didn ' t feel like it was a good idea for Sabin and myself to go into Johnny ' s house with the stuff possibly still in there . " Alex said .

" Is there anything new to the information ? " James asked .

" The fact that it was in the morning and not in the evening was different and that it was two attacks instead of three , and the first part of the messages are all different even from the attacks the other night on Chase , Daniels and Eric , but they are still using the exact , eleventh hour as their starting point , making the messages correspond with the same time as the next attack , and each attack being seconds from each other . " Sabin said .

" The attacks themselves are different from each other and they haven ' t exactly killed us or harmed us to the point that we can ' t heal from it . " Chase said .

" Where are these messages and what does each one say ? " Bobby asked .

" I will go and get those , " Shelley stepped out to grab the messages .

" Are we sure no one is free that has been put away by the family ? " Rosie asked Sabin .

" Everyone is accounted for , A1 , even went over the Aces & Eights members and all of them are counted for as to whereabouts and none of them are close by or even after us anymore . " Sabin said .

" Yeah , I called Devon , when I got here to check in with them and nothing was found . " Alistair said .

" What about the tunnel close to the Impact Zone ? " Grace asked making all of them look at each other .

" I will call Dallas and see as far as us riding out to check it . " A1 said getting up and going to call Lance Hoyt .

Shelley came back in with the messages laying them in order on the table in the waiting room .

 **" THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING , KHAOS IS COMING , "** Bobby read the first one .

" That was pulled from Chase ' s phone that was sent through a text message . " Sabin said Chase bared his teeth .

 **" TWO HAVE FELT THE PAIN , KHAOS IS COMING , "** Bobby read the second one .

" That was from CD ' s tablet , " Sabin said , Daniels was actually sitting in the room with AJ , but not really saying anything due to being pissed off as he looked up at the sound of his name .

 **" THIRD TIME ' S THE CHARM , KHAOS IS COMING , "** Bobby read the third one .

" From Eric ' s laptop , " Sabin said .

" They better be ready to pay the insurance on my car , me , and then get a beating for scaring my beautiful lady . " Eric said making Laura hug EY .

 **" FOUR HAS TASTED VENGEANCE , KHAOS IS COMING , "** Bobby read the fourth message .

" That came today on an instant messaging service through Bentley ' s phone . " Sabin said .

 **" THE FIFTH HAS SEEN THE COMING DARKNESS , KHAOS IS COMING , "** Bobby read for the fifth and latest message .

" That was from Devine ' s home computer . " Sabin finally said .

" KHAOS IS COMING , is the only part of this message that is the same and seems to give the idea that they are not ready to reveal who is KHAOS or what KHAOS really is yet . " AJ said .

" You know something else I find strange about all of this ? " Grace asked .

" Do tell , " Dakota said .

" Aces & Eights , Trifecta , Biohazard , they all had foot soldiers coming after us that got knocked down and left after they were fought off , but KHAOS has stayed in the shadows to attack us making them seem smarter than the other groups , no offense . " Grace looked at Alistair as he had come back into the room .

" No problem , " A1 said .

" And ? " Frankie asked Grace .

" If they are really so intelligent why aren ' t they using any of these methods of attacking to permanently take us out . I mean , how hard would it have been to either have that gun higher up or with something deadly in it as far as the attack on Chase , the explosive could have been out of EY ' s line of vision , and the fake lotion , food poison , and hallucinogen all could have been more potent than they were . " Grace explained .

" Not very hard at all , so , what are they trying to do , Grace ? " Katie asked .

" Send a message , ' vengeance ' , was in the message to Bentley and ' coming darkness' to Devine , those are messages to someone , ' just the beginning ' telling us to be prepared for the unexpected and trouble, ' pain and charm ' are feelings that can get anyone to do what someone wants them to do even if its not good or can cause bad things to happen , who has this family pissed off lately or at any given time ? " Grace asked .

" No one lately , " Daniels finally snapped .

" Easy , CD , we are trying to figure out what happened . " Frankie said .

" KHAOS being stupid is what happened . " Daniels answered .

" I agree , because everything they have done to us so far is something that you guys can heal from and if I have learned one thing from this family is that when we take hits we get back up stronger than before , pissed off , and ready to deal with who ever tried to hurt our family . " Grace pointed out .

" Grace , you seem to have a lot of insight into the situation , " Daniels said getting suspicious .

" Yeah , so ? " Grace asked .

" I was just wondering who would benefit from Chase getting hurt at the moment , or who would have the ability to get back to where he was at backstage or even backstage to the Impact Zone freely ? " Daniels asked .

" Whatever you are implying is wrong , Daniels ? Besides I was in Alabama with Cassidy the night you three were attacked . " Grace surprised at Daniels accusing her of attacking the family as the other ' s started feeling the same .

" Daniels , " Chris said .

" Then where were you when Bentley and Devine got attacked today ? " Daniels asked Grace .

" Training facility getting ready for the Street Fight next month . " Grace said .

" Anyone with you ? " Daniels asked .

" No , but I workout alone sometimes . " Grace said .

" Convenient . " Daniels said .

" Maybe , but how would I get from Alabama to Tampa or Orlando that fast to attack Chase , you , or EY when I had a match myself ? " Grace asked .

" You had help , " Daniels said .

" I wouldn ' t , you two don ' t believe ? " Grace asked looking at Chase and Eric getting a little hurt by the accusations , then at her dad , Storm , and Bobby before looking at her siblings and the rest of the Inheritors and Extended Family , before running out the door of the waiting room .

" Daniels , what was that ? " Chris asked .

" That ' s you needing to keep your daughter on a tighter leash , Wildcat . " Daniels said .

" Grace , wouldn ' t hurt this family . " Andy Jr. said making them look at him as he hadn ' t really spoken much since the other day at AMW ' s Training Facility .

" Yeah , if anything my sister has done her fair share of protecting this family . " Rosie said .

" Daniels , Grace was in Alabama with me in the ring wrestling when Wildcat first called us about the attack on Chase and by the time she got to the back , Chris was calling us back about the attacks on you and EY . " Cassidy said as Talia walked out the door trying to follow Grace .

" Grace , " Talia called to her making Grace turn around before a guy in a long , trench coat and luchador mask that looked like domino pieces on his face appeared in the hallway .

" Domino , " Grace said as AMW and the Naturals ran out seeing the guy close to Talia as Andy Jr. and Dakota were close behind them .

" Hey , step away from my sister . " Andy Jr. said .

" All in do time , Little Natural , " Domino said picking up Talia who started crying .

" Domino leave her alone , " Grace growled ready to fight if he tried to hurt Talia .

" Grace , I have no need to hurt her right now , as , it wouldn ' t benefit , The Boss , who hired me . " Domino said as the rest of the family stepped out ready to act if necessary .

" The Boss ? " Grace asked .

" Of KHAOS , " Domino said as an evil grin appeared on his face .

" Put Talia down , " Grace ordered this time glaring at Domino .

" Get away from me , brat . " Domino putting Talia down who ran to her dad hiding behind him .

" Talia , are you okay ? " Andy asked .

" No sir , meany scared me , daddy . " Talia said still crying a little as Grace and Domino began staring each other down .

" Its too bad you , Phantom , and Steve didn ' t take my offer to join me instead of David and Sigmon , you are such a fool , we could have been more detrimental to the Tennessee Connection and Extended Family if you were on my side . We could have built a better Inheritors and even been apart of the new driving force behind TNA , you could have been on top of the wrestling world , but you chose to side with the weak and worn out wrestlers instead . But , like I said , too bad , I really liked you kid , I thought you had more class than all of these other ones in TNA and in the TNA Extended Family . " Domino taunting Grace .

" Oh , I ' m so happy to have a secret admirer with a delusional fantasy , I have news for you Domino , most of the ones in this family have taught me either how to fight or to wrestle at some point in my life and the rest I have fought beside to help protect both our family and TNA , so , it will take more than flattery and words to turn me into a traitor . " Grace said going to punch Domino in the face , but he moved quicker than she did and got behind Grace putting a hand around her neck , rubbing it instead of squeezing .

" What is he doing to her ? " Chris asked .

" Relax dad , I wouldn ' t hurt this beautiful neck . Grace , I will give you one more chance to think about the fun we could have together and to join me in KHAOS and you will get everything you wanted . " Domino said first kissing her on the cheek then licking his way up her face grossing Grace out .

" Eew , get your face off of me , " Grace making contact with her fist to his face this time making Domino stagger back .

" You have a mean right hook , " Domino said .

" You can thank my dad , Cowboy , and Chase for that , they were the ones who taught me how to punch someone in the face and make it count . " Grace said .

" Speaking of Chase , how did it feel to have the one you willingly risked your life for five years ago suddenly get attacked again without you there to stop it , Grace ? " Domino asked .

" Why you . " Chase said about to go after him , but remembering his leg .

" Not much help with that leg are you , I guess I left a pretty good present for Grace to return home to seeing as I willingly set up the attack all for her and I had a pretty good sight of the action myself , Chase . " Domino said .

" If you want to fight , why not go with me ? " Grace asked wanting to rip him apart for attacking Chase .

" All in due time Grace , infact I think I will be your opponent in your next match , but maybe you should ask Chase about the secret he has been keeping from you . " Domino snickered before making smoke appear in the clinic hallway with some device allowing him to leave in discretion .

" Domino , " Grace said before looking at Chase wondering what the secret was he had kept from her .

" Grace ? " Chase looked at her questioning whether it was a good idea to talk to her as Grace walked down to the cafeteria wondering why everyone was either against her or doing things behind her back again .

" Grace , " Talia went to run after her again , but Andy Jr. picked her up .

" Let Uncle Chase deal with it , Talia . " Andy Jr. said as Chase followed Grace .

" Daniels , why did you start that about Grace ? " Chris asked turning to look at him .

" Because , its true , " Daniels going to walk away .

" Grace has never hurt anyone in the family , Daniels and you know it . " Andy said .

" Whatever ? " Daniels leaving .

" What ' s his problem ? " James asked .

" He ' s pissed , " Kazarian said .

" Doesn ' t mean its right for him to take it out on Grace . " Chris said .

" If it makes you feel any better , I don ' t believe Grace is responsible for this as she wasn ' t at the Impact Zone at all the other night . " Eric said .

" Thank you , " Chris said to EY .

 **Cafeteria**

Grace was sitting by herself with a small thing of jello in front of her eating on it wanting so badly to strangle Domino when Chase sat next to her .

" Yeah ? " Grace asked .

" You eating jello ? " Chase asked her surprised .

" They didn ' t have ice cream . " Grace said looking at him .

" Ask , " Chase said .

" What have you been keeping from me , Chase ? " Grace asked .

" I didn ' t want to say anything until after the feud between the Saints and Tennessee Connection due to not wanting you to feel any different about everything , but Grace it was me who mentioned to David and Sigmon to include you in the Saints . " Chase said .

" Why ? " Grace asked .

" Because , I thought it would help your career grow and I wanted to have you apart of it , Grace . " Chase said .

Grace looked at him with tears in her eyes .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" Forgive me , " Grace said .

" For what ? " Chase asked .

" This guy attacking you because of me . " Grace said not wanting to cry and feel weak like she had years ago .

" Hey , what happened isn ' t your fault , Grace . " Chase said .

" Tell that to Daniels . " Grace said .

" Daniels is pissed and doesn ' t know what he is saying , but these attacks are not your fault and you are not apart of KHAOS , so , stop doubting and blaming yourself for something you have no fault in , Grace . This family needs you with your head on straight and ready to fight , so , don ' t you dare start giving up or I will be pissed . Are you just going to abandon and forget what myself , Andy , Cassidy , Devine , and Shane taught you five years ago or what AMW taught you in the ring last year ? " Chase questioned her knowing that the family needed Grace with her head on straight and thinking clearly .

" No , I just , I don ' t understand why this Domino guy targeted me . " Grace said .

" Because , he thought you were vunerable and would just fall for his tricks , just like you figured out with Andy Jr. the other day and those creeps at his school . Grace , you can ' t let this guy mess with your head and win , you need to focus , besides he said he was facing you in your next match . I don ' t know , but to me it sounds like you have a chance to take him out early , so , get your head on straight and be the American Kid you say you are , you are not a baby anymore who needs her hand held . " Chase finally telling her straight .

Grace looked up at him realizing what he was saying as she dried her eyes and gave him a look that made Chase realize she was back to normal .

" Now , what are you going to do against Domino ? " Chase asked .

" Tear him apart . " Grace said with purpose .

" Good girl , " Chase said as Chris walked in and saw them talking .

" Hey , " Chris sitting on the other side of Grace .

" Dad , " Grace said .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , except I need disinfectant for my face . " Grace said making Chase laugh .

" Yeah , remind me to knock Domino out when I see him next . " Chris said .

" I will do that in the ring at my next match when I face him , ow . " Grace punching her own hand .

" Ha , you hurt yourself . " Chase said .

" Remember , next month , Chase . " Grace glared .

" Yeah , " Chase agreed .

" Grace , " Talia ran in hugging her .

" Hey , are you wandering the halls alone , little one ? " Grace asked picking Talia up .

" No , daddy and bubba are walking in now . " Talia smiled looking at Chase .

" Hey , Princess Talia . " Chase said .

" Uncle Chase , " Talia said .

" Hmm , you two are still trying to figure out whose really in charge on the independents ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" That would be me , " Chase and Grace both said pointing at themselves and then looked at each other .

" I take that as a yes , " Andy Jr. looked at his dad .

" I have no part whatsoever in their feud . " Andy said .

" Except the fact that you are a Natural and should be siding with your partner . " Chase looked at Andy .

" I will side with you as moral support . " Andy said .

" Okay , " Chase said .

" Are you going to have to use the cane next month ? " Grace asked making Chris laugh .

" No , I will be losing it , soon , and then waiting for my leg to heal completely . " Chase shook his head .

" Oh , should I call David and Sigmon about Domino ? " Grace just thought about it .

" It may do some good , " Chris said .

" Talia , here go to your uncle , while I step outside and call my mates . " Grace said whistling , " _When The Saints Go Marching In , "_ making Chase stare at her as he took Talia and Grace walked out the door to call David and Sigmon .

" Now that ' s funny . " Andy laughed .

" Traitor , " Chase teased Andy .


	6. Next Generation

_A/N: Domino is a problem , but just like all dominos , he will get knocked down sooner or later and it maybe by Grace Harris in her next match . The Steve mentioned in the last chapter is actually Crazzy Steve from TNA , but before he was ever in Impact Wrestling ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , KHAOS , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 6 : Next Generation

 **The Following Day - AMW ' s Training Facility**

 _Grace was once again running around the track at AMW ' s training facility trying to improve on her speed , agility , and momentum for her upcoming match with Domino which was actually announced for down around Miami for some reason . But , for her it was a plus , as she could get home quicker than she did from Alabama when the first attacks from KHAOS happened . To Grace getting home with enemies once again after the family was important as above all else , even with her career in wrestling , the Harris Family , TNA Extended Family and TNA ' s Future Inheritors came before anything else she did , as Grace knew that defending the family was apart of her being as both the American Kid and a member of everyone of those family ties ._

 _" Grace , " said a familiar voice that walked up behind her as she was taking a break from the workout ._

 _Grace turned around to see " Franchise " Shane Douglas standing there , Shane had been her mentor back during the Biohazard and Trifecta issues five years ago . Grace had been trying to teach herself how to fight after the first problems with Trifecta and Grace feeling like she needed to learn to fight herself in order to protect the family . But , she was also trying to teach herself how to fight in a dangerous way ; this would lead to the Naturals introducing her to Shane and then those three along with Cassidy Riley and Johnny Devine teaching her how to fight the right way . Devine had taught Grace how to stick fight back then as that was originally what Grace was using to fight off the enemies she encountered while Andy Douglas had been big in helping her with conditioning , and Chase , Cassidy , and Shane were the ones that really taught her how to throw a punch and use her body as weapon instead of a stick to fight with instead ._

 _" Shane , when did you get back to Orlando ? " Grace asked ._

 _" Today , after your dad and Chase called as far as KHAOS being around , but I was come out to see how you were doing after this Domino challenged you ? " Shane asked ._

 _" I ' m fine with the challenge , I mean if Domino want ' s to go ahead and get his ass kicked by me then who am I to argue against it , but I wish he would have kept his face and hands off of me . " Grace cringed as Chase came hobbling out to them ._

 _" You can ' t help , but get yourself hurt can you ? " Shane asked looking at Chase ._

 _" Hey , this was totally unexpected and it wasn ' t like I sent KHAOS a note saying 'please attack me' " Chase said ._

 _" Considering you are going to get your ass handed to you next month . " Grace said making Chase look at her as Shane laughed ._

 _" I heard that you two were on opposite sides from Jarrett , but I did realize that you two were making it a competition between yourselves at the same time . " Shane said ._

 _" Ah well , you know that Mr. Natural can ' t help to try and compete with the American Kid , but we all know who will win in the end . " Grace said making Chase look at her with his mouth opened ._

 _" What ' s the matter with you ? " Shane asked ._

 _" She ' s bold , " Chase said ._

 _" It comes with the territory around those within the Extended Family as all of you like to have your comments and opinions heard . " Shane said ._

 _" So , what ' s the word on the school situation with Andy Jr. ? " Grace asked Chase knowing that Andy had been in contact with the Orlando PD all afternoon , the school board , and with the principals and counselors at the school all day ._

 _" He ' s definitely making sure those three pay for what they did to Fangs and more has come up that those over the school weren ' t aware of with this coach and these gang boys . " Chase said making Grace look at him curiously as Shane also knew what was going on he too looked at Chase ._

 _" Huh ? " Grace asked ._

 _" Apparently , this is not the only school he has worked at and he has been targeting young boys everywhere he goes , but changing his name whenever he applies for a coaching job at whatever new school he ' s looking into when the authorities start getting suspicious of him . One of the gang boys is very technologically advanced and gets his records changed and erased to where he looks nice and clean , but really isn ' t , so , they are going back through everything to catch him . " Chase explained ._

 _" How are they dealing with the gang boys ? " Grace asked ._

 _" They are both eighteen , so , they are both going to be charged with sexual assault on a minor and that ' s just minor if the cops and lawyers really pull out everything they have done to these children including Andy Jr. " Chase said ._

 _" Good , they need to be put in a cold cell and left to rot . " Grace agreed ._

 _" Yeah , " Shane looked at Grace ._

 _" Hey , they put their hands on family , Shane . " Grace said ._

 _" I know , but despite everything going on , you look calm and stable compared to five years ago when you didn ' t know what you were doing against the last problems this family dealt with , Grace . " Shane said ._

 _" Five years ago , I didn ' t know who I was and was still dealing with issues of my past , but now I know who I am , I ' m confident in my both my abilities as fighter and a wrestler , my past issues have been dealt with , and I am more than ready to tackle anything that I need to in order to protect those I care about . " Grace said_

 _Chase looked at her knowing that Grace had dealt with her past years ago which definitely made her more of a force in both defending the family and in the ring ._

 _" So , now I have to ask , why are you still training by yourself ? " Shane asked ._

 _" I don ' t do big workouts by myself , I just deal with most of the conditioning and studying alone when I need time to myself to think and figure out what I need to do next . " Grace said ._

 _" Hmm , " Chase looked at her knowingly ._

 _" What , I ran with Andy the other day , does that count ? " Grace asked about to go off ._

 _" Grace , didn ' t we talk over this five years ago about you not doing things on your own because you could get hurt ? " Shane asked ._

 _" I ' m not a little kid anymore , " Grace looked at both of them ._

 _" No , you ' re not , but that doesn ' t mean you can just forget about everything you were taught about being the safe way to do things , Grace . " Chase about to get pissed off at her ._

 _" And like I told you , I don ' t work out alone except when it comes to conditioning and watching tapes in which I like to be alone so I can think , so , enough Chase , you ' re my friend and brother , not my dad or Storm . " Grace walking away before she got into it with Chase and Shane who both shook their heads ._

 **Harris House**

 _Grace walked into the new house her family had moved into after Trifecta and Biohazard where defeated five years ago , after getting done with Shane and Chase at the track with her dad there looking pissed at her ._

 _" What are you pissed off about ? " Grace asked ._

 _" Did you really go off at Shane and Chase out at the track ? " Chris asked ._

 _" Did you tell them that I was working out alone ? " Grace asked tired of being treated like a kid again ._

 _" Have you not been conditioning and studying tapes alone ? " Chris asked ._

 _" Yes , I have , but I haven ' t done anything else alone , when I need help working through moves , matches , or attempting to try something new , I ask for help , if I ' m home I ask you or Storm , and when I am out with the Saints I ask one of them . But as far as going for runs or looking over tapes , yes , I do it alone sometimes as I think better when I am alone . So , enough with being over protective of me , enough with the babying me , enough with the getting on my case about things that I am okay with doing for myself , and enough accusing me of stuff that I don ' t do . " Grace said as Andy and Storm who had walked into the room looked at her upset ._

 _" Grace , we know who you are working for and everything you have done lately proves it ' s true . " James said ._

 _" You work for KHAOS , Traitor , " Andy said ._

 _" I don ' t , " Grace began to crying ._

 _" Traitor , Traitor , TRAITOR ! " The voices said as Grace felt someone shaking her ._

" GRACE ! " Andy finally shouted at her as she shot up and looked around at the basement in the Harris house .

" What ? Wha ... ? What happened ? Andy , what are you doing here and where ' s my dad ? " Grace asked sitting back down on the couch trembling .

" Your dad and Storm went to tell Jarrett and Sting about this new KHAOS problem we are dealing with and then went to join Dallas and A1 at the tunnel to the Impact Zone to see if the new enemy is using it as a hideout . " Andy said looking at her concerned .

" And you being here ? " Grace asked .

" Some of us in the family feel like its not a good idea for all of us to be alone again since it seems like this KHAOS is attacking us when we are alone . So , myself and Chase came here to make sure you weren ' t alone , he is upstairs with your siblings , Debra , Fangs , Talia , Traci , and Katie , which is why I came down here to check on you due to Rosie saying you ' ve been down here for awhile ? " Andy looked at her wondering what was wrong .

" I came down here to see if I could get any information on Domino and go over what to do in our match coming up and I guess I sort of dozed off . " Grace said .

" Sort of dozed off ? You were asleep and apparently having a nightmare . " Andy said making Grace look at him .

She wasn ' t sure at first about telling him , but then she remembered how telling people about her nightmares had helped to get rid of them years ago . So , Grace told Andy about the nightmare she had and everything that was in the nightmare .

" Are you working out alone again ? " Andy asked her .

" Outside of the occasional run in the mornings , studying tapes , and talking to David about upcoming events or anything else I need an update on , no , I don ' t . " Grace said .

" Alright , then , no problem and you ought to know by now that we know you are not a traitor or wouldn ' t do anything against the family and Daniels was just pissed off and looking for someone to blame , yesterday . " Andy said .

" Yeah , I guess , I ' m just a little upset about everything going on with this KHAOS after the family and everything else I need to do to get ready for next month ' s match against the Tennessee Connection . " Grace said .

" Can I give you some advice , Grace ? " Andy asked .

" Go ahead , Vampire Lord . " Grace said making Andy laugh .

" Quit looking so far ahead to next months match and focus on what ' s happening now like with what ' s happening with KHAOS , your upcoming match with Domino , and stuff going on today and this week . I know you and Chase like to joke around about if the Saints or Tennessee Connection is stronger and all of that stuff , but remember you have matches and things to do before you get to the actual Street Fight between the two teams and that way you are not burning yourself out and ignoring your other matches while focusing on the one that ' s further away , which will also cut down on the nightmares you are having about everything that ' s going on . " Andy advised her .

" Okay , " Grace said .

" Daddy , Grace , " Talia said as she ran downstairs and jumped on Grace .

" Oh , girl , who taught you to have so much energy . " Grace groaned after Talia landed on her .

" Bubba , " Talia said jumping up and down on Grace .

" Oh , oh , Talia , okay , okay , I give up . " Grace said .

" Yay , I win again . " Talia said making Andy laugh .

" Don ' t tell your Uncle Chase your secret weapon . " Grace said .

" Oh , speaking of Uncle Chase , he said that you two are not allowed to plot against him . " Talia said .

" I wouldn ' t plot against my Natural partner . " Andy said .

" Why not ? Its fun , " Grace said , Talia bouncing on her some more .

" Oh , oh , okay , maybe not . " Grace said making Andy laugh .

" Let ' s go upstairs , girls . " Andy said picking Talia up .

Grace stood up and followed them out of the basement .

" Everything okay ? " Chase asked .

" Everything ' s good , " Grace said playfully , light smacking Chase on the head .

" Hey , " Chase said .

" I ' m taking my free shot now . " Grace said .

" Uncle Chase , " Talia said .

" Yes , little one . " Chase smiled at her .

" I beat Grace again . " Talia said .

" I told you not to say anything . " Grace laughed .

" Grace , its okay to get beat by Princess Natural . " Talia said making Andy and Chase laugh .

" Haha , " Grace laughed at how cute Talia was being .

" Naturally , the Naturals family would beat out one of AMW ' s family members . " Andy Jr. said .

" Hey , just because Grace gets beat , doesn ' t mean all of us gets beat , Fangs . " RJ said .

" Exactly , " Rosie and CJ said .

" Not yet , " Andy Jr. said .

" Bubba , " Talia climbed on him after her dad put her down .

" Little vampiress , what can I do for you ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Hey , now , don ' t start with the vampire stuff with her . " Debra shook her head at her son .

" Aw , mom , you know vampiric training must start at a young age , just look at what it did for me , Fangs , the Vampiric Warrior . " Andy Jr. said .

" Yeah and Andy Jr. , the Little Natural , was taught how to drive the rest of us bananas with the vampire stuff by the bigger Andy Douglas . " Traci said making Andy look at her .

" Really ? " Andy asked .

" Yep , " Traci said as Chase belched making all of them look at him and Katie giggled .

" I digress , " Chase said .

" That ' s also disgusting . " Rosie said .

" Better out than in . " Chase shrugged .

" Alright then , Shrek , " CJ and RJ both said as Katie giggled some more .

" Giggle box , there you go again with that wonderful laughter of yours , baby girl . " Chase smiled at the sound of her laughter .

" I think we are the only adults here , Traci . " Debra said .

" I agree , " Traci said .

" One of Traci ' s kids , comes with his own danger notice . " Grace looked at Chase as Talia went to jump on Grace again , but the American Kid caught her .

Talia started laughing as Grace started tickling her .

" Uh huh , who caught you this time , Princess Natural ? " Grace asked .

" Hehe , ah , you Grace , ah haha , that tickles , " Talia continued to laugh as Grace continued to tickle the little one .

" You are going to have her in a fit over there , sis . " Rosie said .

" Yeah , she needs to give up . " Grace said .

" But , I don ' t want to give up , Grace . " Talia looked at her brother as Andy Jr. playfully headlocked Grace from behind causing her to let go of Talia who hid behind her dad .

" Alright now , what are you doing , Fangs ? " Grace asked trying her best to look at the Little Natural .

" Grace , you of all people should know that siblings watch out for each other . " Andy Jr. said letting go .

" Yeah , you ' re right , but , I have to ask , have you been getting secret training that I don ' t know about ? " Grace asked .

" Well , if it wasn ' t a secret then you would know about it , Grace . " Andy Jr. said sarcastically making Grace ' s mouth fall open .

" Ha , that was funny . " Chase started laughing .

" Yeah , there ' s the Andy Douglas way of outwitting people . " Grace finally said .

" You should have known he was going to pick it up sooner or later , " Andy looked at Grace .

" Yeah , yeah , Count Douglas , I hear you . " Grace said as Rosie and the twins laughed with Chase .

" What ' s so funny ? " James asked as he , Chris , and Shane Douglas walked in the door .

" Andy Jr. outsmarting Grace , " Chase said .

" Really , haven ' t I taught you to be sarcastic . " Chris said .

" I may have lost the battle , but the war between the Natural family and the AMW family hasn ' t been won yet . " Grace said .

" Oh , it was decided along time ago that the Naturals will dominate AMW . " Andy said .

" My brother speaks the truth . " Chase said .

" Your boys have done lost their minds , Shane . " James said .

" I know right , the Naturals dominate AMW , yeah , more like the other way around , AMW will dominate the Naturals . " Chris said .

" Quit , frankly I think with the rate and the talent the next generation of the Extended Family or the Inheritors are going in at the moment that there may come a day when y ' alls future and TNA ' s future will outshine even the four of you and anyone else from the original days of TNA including those within the family . " Shane said .

" How so ? " Chase asked curiously .

" Because if you continue to have the kids trained in the way that Grace was taught and in the way the Dynamic Duo has been formed then all of them will have a firmer foundation built not just by one wrestler or one tag team within TNA , but with multiple backgrounds who were taught by some great trainers and mentors of their own and even stack on top of that with what they have learned on their own . " Shane said .

" Could you explain that in a simpler way ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , I was confused by that myself . " Andy said .

" Alright , then , Storm who was you originally trained by ? " Shane asked .

" Wolfie D . Slash . " James said .

" If I asked you who else mentored you after that who would you say ? " Shane asked the Cowboy .

" Jeff and Jerry Jarrett , Sting , Dusty Rhodes , and Curt Henning . " Storm said .

" And I take it you have add to what they taught you , what you ' ve learned on your own as well , maybe even through some people who may not of mentored you , but influenced you in some way either before or after you started wrestling ? " Shane questioned Storm .

" Yeah , of course , " James said .

" Well , lets look at your partner , I know Chris has mentioned learning from the Jarretts , Sting , Dusty , and Curt , many times , but you were also mentored by Roger Ruffin and even maybe through Booker T when he would mentor Jessie some ? " Shane looked at Chris .

" I would say that , " Chris said .

" And you ' ve add what you learned out in the wrestling world to that as well ? " Shane asked .

" Yeah , " Chris said wondering what Shane was getting at with his conversation .

" And you two both used what you learned to teach Grace , a year ago how to wrestle ? " Shane asked .

" Yeah , why ? " AMW asked .

" Because , Grace has all of that which you two learn , plus what she is learning now to build on to that even before she gets to TNA or where ever she may end up in her own career . But , lets not forget that she was taught to fight by Andy , Chase , Cassidy , Devine , guys who also have different and multiple mentors who taught them to wrestle , but also added what they learned on their own to that as well which means Grace not only has the background of AMW in her and her own ability to learn , but also some of the knowledge that was passed on through the Naturals , the Hotshots , Team Canada , and each one of you individually . " Shane explained .

" I would also say that I have things that were taught to me by you , Shane , and then Uncle Bobby , Jeff Jarrett , Sting , Jessie , D ' Amore , when he ' s around , and Booker T , and even now learning from David Young and Sigmon whose been wrestling a lot longer than I have . " Grace said .

" I told you when we first started training her , Cat , that Grace would be a force to be reckoned with . " James said .

" That she will and that ' s just someone who is a singles wrestler at the moment , look at where Andy Jr. will be as a tag team with Dakota someday especially given how they were five years ago through just with a little bit of coaching . " Shane said .

" Dakota has Team Canada and Scott D ' Amore to learn from , while I have the Naturals and you , Pops , " Andy Jr . thought about .

" Exactly , " Shane said .

" Come to think of it , there has been times when I have learned something from Petey and Dakota from dad . " Andy Jr. added .

" And both of you have the chance to learn from many of the original tag teams of TNA that exist just within the Extended Family , as well . " Rosie said .

" Yes and the Dynamic Duo gained most of our abilities as a tag team or to start a tag team five years ago against Trifecta and Biohazard . " Andy Jr. agreed .

" Which means as long as you two continue to grow together as a tag team , the Dynamic Duo maybe more dominate than the current tag teams out in the wrestling world right now . " Grace said .

" The Dynamic Duo , will definitely be the future of tag team legacy and supremacy within professional wrestling . " Shane said .

" The Harris Twins will be right with them . " RJ and CJ both said .

" My boys , " Chris said proudly .

" Just remember that there will be tough competition out there , guys . " Andy Jr. reminding them .

" We can handle it . " The Twins said .

" Makayla , wants to learn to wrestle , too . " James said .

" She and Dakota will graduate about the same time and then Rosie , Fangs , and Katie , right behind them . " Grace said .

" That ' s the first wave of the Inheritors to graduate and then the second wave if you will , would be the Twins and Edward together , and then Leia and Talia , behind them at the moment . " Shane said .

" Yeah , we currently don ' t have any new kids coming into the group . " Rosie said .

" Unless , they happen to not be connect directly to the family as Jarrett did say that we have the power to add those who would benefit TNA and the Inheritors if need be at our discretion or with the help of those within the Extended Family . " Grace said .

" Exactly , " Shane said .

" Well , we can say that at least from this side of the Harris family , there ' s not going to be anymore kids as these four are it , now if Frankie and Maria decide to have more kids then its a different story . " Chris said .

" Dad can only handle four of us . " CJ said .

" Yeah , " RJ said .

" Four is a good number . " Chris said .

" Right , " Grace and Rosie said .

" Well , the litter is through . " James said .

" Hey , " The Harris children looked at Storm .

" Watch it , Cowboy , they may gang up on you . " Chase said .

" You know , Chris , said four is a good number , two is enough for me . " Andy said .

" You may have two , but including you baby , I have three and occasionally four when Chase comes over . " Debra scratching Andy ' s head .

" Yeah , with you , its just Chase and Andy , with me its Chase , Andy , Cassidy , and whoever strolls in the door with Chase at any given time . " Traci said making Katie laugh .

" Trouble , " Katie said .

" Yeah trouble , " Traci said making them all laugh .

" I ' m surprised the King of Knoxville doesn ' t have his own room yet with how much he ' s at y ' alls place now . " Grace said making Chase laugh .

" We put him in a hammock out in the yard . " Traci said making Chase laugh harder .

" Is that what I ' ve heard howling over there ? " Andy asked making all of them laugh again .

" Maybe , " Chase shook his head as Grace laughed .

" So , what are the plans coming up for the family this week ? " Chris asked .

" Me making Domino pay for putting his face on me . " Grace gagging .

" Was that your first kiss , sis ? " Rosie asked .

" Kiss ? More like an agonizing experience , Rosie and he needed Tic Tacs on top of that . " Grace shivered making Chase and James laugh .

" Any information on him ? " James asked .

" No , but Phantom was looking into the place were he use to wrestle down in Mexico and was going to get back to me on it as both of them are luchadors . " Grace said snuggling up next to her dad .

" Any news on Devine and Bentley ' s condition ? " Chase asked .

" Bentley was better and going home , while Devine was having his system flushed again to make sure the hallucinogen doesn ' t have any lasting affects on him . " Chris said .

" Who would take the time to study us and follow us around that much in order to attack us one at a time in completely different methods ? " Grace asked .

" Good question and we are definitely working through all possibilities . " James said .

Soon , the Naturals and Storm left to go to their homes as Jessie walked in the door getting home from the Impact Zone .

" You know this is the first time in awhile that we ' ve had the whole family here . " Jessie said .

" Grace is usually gone so much . " Rosie said looking at her sister as they sat at the dinner table eating together .

" Things have really picked up lately on the independents which has kept me busy and away from home so much . " Grace said .

" That ' s professional wrestling in general , " Chris said .

" Huh ? " CJ and RJ asked .

" Busy , " Chris looked at the boys .

" Oh , " The Twins said .

After dinner , Rosie and the Twins went to bed due to having to get up for school the next morning while Jessie cleaned up the kitchen leaving Chris and Grace alone in the living room watching TV .

" So , what exactly is in the works for Impact ? " Grace asked .

" A lot of new people are coming in lately and a lot of them internationally through contacts with Jarrett , D ' Amore , Doug Wiliams in the UK , The Franchise , and Konnan down in Mexico , while still getting some new kids here in the states in TNA , so , we are having to teach all of them the ropes around the Impact Zone . " Chris said .

" Yeah and while Storm tests how much liquor they can hold , I bet you are there trying to scare them to death and laughing about it later . " Grace knowing how AMW functioned .

" Hey , you got to test them somehow and sometimes the best test is the one that makes the kids learn their place . " Chris said .

" Yeah , yeah , " Grace said snuggling up next to her dad .

" Hmm , you are very calm despite everything going on in the family . " Chris said .

" I ' m confident in the family making it through this and I am prepared to make Domino the first one out of KHAOS to pay for meddling with us . " Grace said with purpose .

" Yeah , you are definitely trouble , who do you take after ? " Chris asked wanting to chuckle at the tough attitude coming from Grace .

" I thought everyone says I take after you , dad . " Grace looked at him .

" You do , " Jessie said going to the master bedroom .

" Meaning , I get my troublesome nature from you , " Grace said making him laugh .

" Maybe , you do . " Chris said .

Grace looked at her dad again and then away deep in thought .

" What are you thinking ? " Chris asked .

" That we live very hectic lives even as wrestlers . " Grace said .

" Yeah , but , I wouldn ' t want it any other way . " Chris said .

" Really ? " Grace asked .

" It makes life more interesting and less boring . " Chris said .

" Okay , I got something I want to ask you . " Grace said figuring this was as good a time as any to run something by her dad while they were alone .

" What ? " Chris asked curiously and wondering what his oldest daughter was getting into now .

" I ' ve been thinking . . . " Grace started .

" About ? " Chris asked suspicious .

" . . . getting a tattoo . " Grace said bracing herself for the twenty questions her dad was about to give her or possibly blowing a gasket like the Wildcat was very skilled at doing if he didn ' t think something was a good idea for his kids to do .

" Okay , that was random and unexpected , you do know that tattoos are permanent right and something you have to be committed to getting as they cost a lot to be put on and to take off ? " Chris asked .

" I know and I don ' t really have commitment issues . " Grace said .

" Yeah , you are not going to get anything put on you that you shouldn ' t and where you shouldn ' t , are you , Grace ? " Chris asked really giving her the familiar glare that was reminiscent of the Wildcat ' s serious look .

" No , of course not , " Grace said .

" You have thought about what you want to get and certain about it that you won ' t regret it ? " Chris continued to question .

" I am and I don ' t have any regrets . " Grace said .

" Do you know who you want to have put the tattoo on you ? " Chris asked hoping she gave a good answer .

" Considering that I wasn ' t sure if you were okay with it , I really didn ' t check as far as who and I wasn ' t exactly sure who to go to even if you were okay with it . " Grace said .

" So , that answer would be no ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir , " Grace said .

" Alright , you can get the tattoo , but I suggest that you wait until you go back to North Carolina and talk to Shannon Moore and if you need to get in contact with him talk to Storm or Chase . " Chris advised her .

" Okay , " Grace said yawning .

" But , now , it looks like you need some sleep . " Chris hugging her .

" Yes sir , " Grace said kissing her father on the cheek and then going upstairs to go to bed .

" She is so you . " Jessie said smiling at the Wildcat from the master bedroom door .

" You think so ? " Chris asked .

" I know so , " Jessie giving Chris a wink that said for him to come to bed if he wanted some lovin .

" Meow , " Chris said before getting up to lock up the house and following Jessie into their bedroom after cutting the lights out in the house .


	7. Phantom and Steve

_A/N: Scary nightmare for Grace Harris , but she ' s perfectly safe with AMW , the Naturals , Shane Douglas and everyone else in the family; Christopher Daniels is just pissed at everything that ' s happened to the family and looking for someone to blame for it . But , now its time for Grace to face one of KHAOS ' guys , Domino , in a singles match ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 7 : Phantom and Steve

 **Following Week - Miami Arena - Locker Room Area**

Grace was in the locker room of the Miami arena getting ready for her match that night against Domino , the only known man and fighter from the new enemy of the Extended Family of TNA known as KHAOS . While Grace would have wanted a match against let say one of the guys from the Tennessee Connection or somebody else other than Domino , and would have felt even better with a main event match , a fight against one of the KHAOS guys this early not only was important and a way for her to show what she could do against KHAOS and to see what the new enemy had to offer in a match . It was also a way for the Extended Family to get an upper hand early on the problem and to possibly knock out Domino before others started revealing themselves and came to help their man .

Phantom and Steve showed up not to long after she had arrived ready to help her if things got out of hand , while David and Sigmon had a match elsewhere that week and couldn ' t be there to help the rest of the Saints . Even more surprising or maybe not to Grace , but at least to Phantom and Steve , Chase , Cassidy , and The Franchise showed up to keep an eye on those outside of the ring in order to either spot any other members of KHAOS early or to make sure things didn ' t get out of hand like KHAOS attacking Grace before or after her match that night like they had done to Chase , Daniels , and EY .

" So , you guys are here to make sure Grace doesn ' t get attack by Domino ' s new friends or something like that ? " Phantom asked

Phantom , much like Domino , was a luchador from right outside of Mexico City , a student of Homicide and Low Ki , the mask he chose looked much like Rorschach of the Watchmen from DC Comics , white based with black for the eyes and where his mouth was suppose to be . In the dark the black eyes and mouth glowed in the dark from black light paint that was on the eye and mouth part of the mask . The rest of his gear was split half and half , with one half being white and the other black , with a simple red _" P "_ on the back for _Phantom ._ On his way out to the ring , a long , black coat without sleeves and metal plated on the chest with a hood up was what he wore to the ring as his ring coat or jacket . Phantom was a fan of DC Comics , especially that of Rorschach which was the reasoning behind the mask , but he was also heavily influenced by Suicide and Psicosis as luchadors themselves and even inspired by The Willow mask of Jeff Hardy ' s persona in the ring . Phantom was very athletic as most luchadors were preferring to take to the air and fly around the ring with high risk , daredevil offense that was both enchanting and spectacular to watch in motion , these skills had be refined by the mentoring he got from two very skilled , former TNA and X - Division guys , who were very adept when it came to flying in the ring , Homicide and Low Ki . Phantom had been the first wrestler outside of her own family , the Extended Family of TNA and those who had been involved with TNA through out the years , that Grace had met and was really comfortable being around . Grace was also the only one who knew his true identity , as David , Sigmon , and Chase hadn ' t been told who Phantom really was and that was the way the two wanted to keep it for now .

" That ' s the idea , " Chase said as Cassidy was looking at Steve a little freaked out by the makeup .

" You want balloons or something ? " Steve or Crazzy Steve as he liked those that weren ' t his friends to call him by asked Cassidy making the guy jump .

" The clown effect gets everybody Steve , " Grace laughing at the reaction Steve was getting from Cassidy .

Crazzy Steve , was one word , a clown and not one of those funny clowns you see at a carnival or at the circus . While , Steve , certainly had his tricks and jokes like most clowns , the real danger was when you got him in the ring as Steve would do anything and everything in the ring as nothing was off limits to him or above his brain level . Steve could be a bit dark and scary , possibly influenced by the late Doink and maybe even by the Rakshasa from Supernatural , he was a creepy clown and one of the last guys added to the Saints . Well , if you didn ' t count Domino being there and then not being there , Steve was the last one and now as far as David and Sigmon were concerned he was the last one they were adding to the Saints .

" So , what are we going to do if Domino and his friends get any ideas ? " Steve asked .

" Drop them where they stand . " Grace said .

" I like the idea , " Chase said now without the walking stick and bandages on his leg as the stitches from where the glass had struck him in the leg were gone and all that was left was for the cuts to finish healing on their own .

" While I deal with taking Domino out before KHAOS gets any new ideas going about taking on the family , perhaps I could send them a message that they messed up messing with us and send them back to where they came from without them unpacking there bags . " Grace said .

" Perhaps , " Shane said .

" That ' s our girl , " Phantom and Steve both meeting her eyes .

" Easy boys , " Grace nodded her head at both of them to go and make sure she had back up waiting near ring side .

" Good luck , " Steve walking out .

" We ' ll be watching , " Phantom following Steve out .

" You seem to be able to let them know what you are thinking without saying anything . " Cassidy said .

" We ' ve had practice and time to learn our skill . " Grace shrugged .

" So , who is Phantom really ? " Shane asked .

" I can ' t and won ' t say , as we have a promise between each other not to say anything or to reveal his true identity until he is ready . I ' m not even sure if his mentors know who he really is behind the mask , all we know him as is Phantom and that ' s good enough for myself , Steve , David , and Sigmon . " Grace said .

" How do you know he is really on your side ? " Chase asked .

" He ' s the first person outside of the Extended Family that I trust and when I say I have my ways of knowing that he is on my side it means I really do have a way of knowing that he is on my side . " Grace said .

" Huh ? " Chase and Cassidy both asked .

" Wait and find out . " Grace said before leaving the locker room as the Hotshots followed her with their eyes both of them confused as they looked at Shane Douglas for answers .

" She has her ways whatever they maybe . " Shane said .

" You ' re not much help , Shane , " Cassidy said .

" Hmm , " Chase looked at Cassidy and Shane then walked out the door ready to keep a look out for KHAOS and to keep them from hurting Grace .

 **The Ring**

It was finally time for Grace ' s match against Domino as she came out first to her own entrance music _**, " I Will Not Bow " by Breaking Benjamin ,**_ instead of the one she used in the Saints stable she had been working with over the last few months . While Domino came out to **,** _ **" Monster " by Skillet ,**_ looking straight at Grace with a creepy look on his face , but he wasn ' t scaring the American Kid as she had been through worse during her childhood and wouldn ' t be intimidated so easily . As soon as both competitors were in the ring the bell rang and the two were locked up into combat with each other .

Grace through out the match was getting the best side of the match which she thought was strange for someone like Domino to do as she would have guessed that KHAOS would have wanted her taken out as soon as possible . If anything it felt like Domino was toying with her through much of the first part of the match until both of them were outside of the ring and Domino decided it was a good idea to smash Grace ' s shoulder into the ring post causing her to back away in pain and Domino to throw her back into the ring . Domino continued to work on her bad shoulder after that until Grace finally had enough and used a face first suplex on him and then followed up with a flying lariat much like her dad used but with her right arm instead of the left as the left was hurting at the moment .

As Domino was getting up from the mat , Grace used her Liberator finish or the spear that she had adopted from her dad ' s wrestling moves and had used against enemies in the past on Domino . She hit the Liberator with purpose on Domino using her good arm , then covered him for the pinfall , and sighed in relief as the ref ' s hands came down for three . Grace allowed the referee to raise her good arm in victory before leaving the ring and walking to the back to find herself face - to - face with members of KHAOS who finished what Domino started as they jumped her and tried to make the shoulder worse before Chase and Cassidy was on them followed by Shane , Phantom , and Steve .

" So much for not attacking her and them not caring about Grace having back up . " Cassidy said .

" Ow , " Grace held her shoulder .

" Grace , " Chase said kneeling next to her as Phantom looked at her through the mask concerned .

" My shoulder hurts bad . " Grace said .

" Alright , lets get you too the medic . " Shane said as Phantom , Chase , and Steve helped her up .

" The match against Domino was a scam , guys . " Grace said as she walked with them to the medic .

" What are you saying ? " Phantom asked .

" He took it way to easy on me out there , until we were outside the ring and once he had injured my shoulder and I started fighting through it , it felt like he just gave up . " Grace said .

" But , that would be going against our code . " Phantom said looking at Grace again .

" Code ? " Chase and Cassidy asked .

" Our code as luchadors to never throw a match or just give a victory away , we always perform to the best of our abilities , and we always follow the honor and traditions of the luchadors from the past . So , either Domino is following the orders of someone really powerful , completely sold out on his own heritage , or he ' s not a true luchador , hmm , " Phantom said .

" What ? " Steve asked .

" Let me get in contact with Homicide and see if he knows anything or if quite possibly Konnan and Hernandez knows this guy or even contact Low Ki to see if he ' s heard of Domino out in Japan . " Phantom said .

" Go ahead , " Shane said .

" Anything that may help put a stop to Domino and KHAOS would give us a one up on the problem . " Grace agreed .

" Alright , and then let me see if I can ' t schedule my own match against him , if he truly isn ' t a luchador or have turned against the code , then I have another way to stop him . " Phantom said .

" That way would be what exactly ? " Chase asked .

" There ' s not any greater shame than for a luchador to lose their mask unwillingly , its one thing for us to take the mask off ourselves , its another for someone else to do it as it takes away the image and identity we created behind the mask revealing who we truly are underneath it . " Phantom said .

" So , you are going to demask , Domino ? " Steve asked .

" Yes , " Phantom answered .

" Do it , but after you find out what ' s going on with this guy from Homicide and Low Ki , we can ' t continue to go after him without the proper information and way to deal with Domino . " Grace said .

" Of course , " Phantom agreed .

" And you can rest assured that after tonight , you will have my help against Domino and KHAOS , Grace . " Steve said .

" You have my help as well , " Phantom said .

" Nice to have you guys watching my back and the Extended Family ' s back . " Grace said .

After Grace went to see the medic , it was revealed that her shoulder was dislocated and had to be popped back in . To her relief and everyone elses she wouldn ' t have to go to the hospital that night , but not to her relief , it still had to go back in which was a painful experience on its own .

" AH FUCK ! MAN , " Grace screamed .

" She has a dirtier mouth than you do , Chase . " Cassidy looked at his partner .

" Shut up , Cassidy , " Chase and Grace both said after she came out with her shoulder taped up .

" Let ' s go , " Shane said .

After saying goodbye to Phantom and Steve , Grace went home to Orlando with Shane Douglas and the Hotshots .

 **Harris House**

Chris , Jessie , James , and Andy were waiting on them when they came through the door seeing Grace ' s shoulder taped figuring who attacked her .

" KHAOS or Domino ? " Andy asked .

" A little bit of both , Domino started it by smashing my shoulder into one of the ring posts and then working it over in the ring , then after the match some of the KHAOS people jumped me before the guys could get back there to me . " Grace explained what happened .

" Alright , lets go get you cleaned up , Grace , and then your dad can re-tape the shoulder and you can put an ice pack on it . " Jessie said helping her upstairs .

" Okay , " Grace said .

A little bit later , Grace , came back down the stairs , with Jessie , cleaned up and allowed Chris to re-tape it for her as Storm fixed the ice pack for her .

" If it makes anyone feel any better , I did get the victory , but it wasn ' t much of a win . " Grace said .

" Huh ? " James asked .

" It felt like he let me win or didn ' t put up much of a fight , yes , he injured me , but that was only when we were on the outside . Before the injury and even after when I was fighting back he didn ' t fight me like he should . " Grace said .

" Phantom doesn ' t believe he is a true luchador or has abandon the ways of the luchador , so , he was checking in with Homicide and Low Ki to find out who Domino really is or isn ' t . " Cassidy said .

" Sounds like a lot of secrets are going on in the Saints these days or just from Grace . " Chase said making them look at her .

" I said in the car to drop it , Chase . " Grace said making Chris look at them .

" What secrets ? " Chris asked .

" Grace knows the true identity of Phantom and she won ' t reveal it . " Chase said .

" Grace ? " Andy and Storm looked at her .

" Hey , I made a promise that I wouldn ' t reveal who he really is until it was the right time and he was ready to reveal himself , and I keep my promises . " Grace said frustrated that they wouldn ' t leave it alone .

" Grace , please tell me this guy isn ' t dangerous ? " Chris asked .

" He ' s not , I met him in Dallas , Texas months ago before he put on the Phantom mask , he showed me around town and he was the first friend outside of the Family that I feel like I can trust to be around . When he first put the Phantom mask on and came to work with the Saints , he revealed himself to me , but made me promise not to say who he really is until he was ready for his identity to come out . Look , Homicide , Low Ki , Konnan , and Hernandez trusts him , I trust him , isn ' t that enough or do you guys really believe that I am with KHAOS and against the Extended Family like Christopher Daniels believes I am ? " Grace asked going upstairs to get some rest .

" Where did that come from ? " James asked looking at the stairs and then at the guys confused at Grace ' s anger .

" She ' s been having nightmares again . " Andy said .

" What ? " Chris , Chase , Cassidy , and Shane looked at him .

Andy told them about finding Grace downstairs in the Wildcat ' s basement the other day and about the nightmares she had about them turning against her because they throught she was with KHAOS .

" She hasn ' t mentioned anything about the nightmare ? " Chris asked .

" I think the only reason she said anything to me is because I went down to check on her when Rosie said she had been down there for awhile . " Andy said .

" I thought we told her to talk to people about the nightmares . " Chase said .

" We did , but remember that she takes after a certain , Wildcat . " Shane said looking at Chris .

" I think its more than that this time , " Jessie said .

" Huh ? " Cassidy asked .

" Grace has always dealt with the issues that she had to go through either in that house or with the ones who came up against the family knowing that everyone in the Extended Family was at least on her side . But , the little bit of change in that even with Daniels being angry at the situation and accusing her has opened up another issue that Grace has never dealt with and that ' s anger towards her for no reason from someone she trusts . Then lets add in the issue with Domino , someone else she trusted betraying her and she finding out that he targeted friends and family that she cares about and people who have helped her in the past and now Domino has injured her in a match where she is being scrutinized and watched by more than just the Extended Family . I would take it that the little bit of whatever problem Chase has with Phantom and the fact that both of you are her friends maybe adding to the lack of trust she is feeling from some of the others in the family at the moment . " Jessie said .

" I tell you something else that maybe a problem , she is looking to far ahead to matches she has further away than focusing on what ' s coming up in the following week or whatever maybe closer . " Andy said .

" Hmm , " Chris thinking .

" We could go back over some of the basics with her . " Storm looked at Chris .

" I ' m not saying she needs to completely go back over the training , I ' m saying she needs some fine tuning . " Andy thinking .

" Meaning ? " Chase and Cassidy asked .

" I think Grace needs someone to manage her . " Andy thought about it .

" Somebody who knows how to help her pace herself and focus on the upcoming matches while also being able to help her improve on the wrestling . " Shane said .

" My thoughts exactly , " Andy said .

" Someone like you , " Shane looked at Andy .

" Huh ? " Andy asked as Chase looked at the two .

" Wait , that would mean he would have to side with the Saints and since when have the Naturals been on opposite sides ? " Chase asked .

" I was going to ask that , myself ? " Andy asked .

" I am not telling you two to turn on each other or Andy managing her while she is with the Saints . I think she should end up turning on the Saints after the Street Fight and before the end of the Saints or either have some of them turn on the others . " Shane said .

" It wouldn ' t be too much of a stretch for David and Sigmon to turn on teammates , but lets make it David , Sigmon , and Steve turning on Grace and Phantom so that way with Andy coming back soon that would be a way for him to come back with them needing him to even out the numbers game with Andy managing Grace or both of them . " Chase thinking everything through .

" I like it , but let ' s wait and talk it out with her after the Street Fight as to not put more issues and stress on her shoulders as some can ' t manage stress that well and it seems like Grace at the moment maybe one of them . " Andy agreed .

" I agree and like the idea . " Chris said .

" Me too , " James said .

" Sounds good , " Jessie said .

" Is Andy qualified to be a manager ? " Cassidy thought outloud making Andy look at him .

" Are you qualified to get you ' re ass kicked by me due to asking a question like the one you just asked ? " Andy asked making Cassidy ' s jaw drop .

" Hey , you two , enough bickering , does your partners ever bicker about you or around you ? " Chase asked Storm .

" Not that I ever know about , I think its more of who wants to be around me more , bro . " James said making Chris look at him .

" Sure , " Chris shrugged .

" Alright , I think its time I headed home , night guys , Chris , Jessie . " Storm leaving for home .

" Night , Storm . " Chris and Jessie said .

" I need to get home , too , due to finalizing on the issues tomorrow . " Andy said .

" Do you need a shovel ? " Jessie asked knowing what the issue was .

" Shovel , if Andy had it his way he would tear the fool apart until there wasn ' t anything left to bury and I would gladly help him . " Chase said .

" Partner speaks the truth . " Andy said .

" He usually does , " Cassidy agreed as they left for the night , too .

" Night guys , " Chris said as he let them out and then locked the door .

" I ' m going to bed , " Jessie kissing Chris before heading to the master bedroom .

Chris looked at the master bedroom door before going to the freezer and getting an ice pack wrapping it up in a towel before going upstairs to Grace ' s bedroom .

" You asleep ? " Chris asked as he walked in .

" Not , yet , " Grace said as she sat up in her bed to look at him .

" Alright , " Chris said putting the new ice pack on Grace ' s injured shoulder , she cringed at first , but then calmed down as she got use to the cold on her shoulder .

" Dad , why is everyone doubting me again or acting like I can ' t be trusted when I have always given myself to this family and for this family ? " Grace asked .

" Baby , everyone is just frustrated with this KHAOS issue , I told you Daniels was pissed . " Chris said .

" And Chase now ? " Grace asked .

" Grace , Chase trusts you and he ' s not doubting you its just that he ' s very cautious with everything going on and after everything that happened five years ago . Do remember that Chase has more than just him to think about now and has to worry about what things would do to Traci and Katie if these things , like with KHAOS , gets out of hand . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said .

" But , I want you to tell me why you really don ' t want anyone to know who Phantom is ? " Chris asked .

" I told you downstairs I made him a promise that I wouldn ' t say anything until he is ready for it to come out , but for everyone to know that he is a good guy , dad . I don ' t know about you , but I don ' t feel like breaking a promise I made to a friend , it doesn ' t seem right . But , do know that Phantom is on our side , that he and Steve are willing to fight Domino and KHAOS with us , and that Phantom has a good reason for not telling people who he really is at the moment . " Grace said .

" Can you at least tell me the reason why he doesn ' t want people to know who he is right now ? " Chris asked .

" Let ' s just say that he was once connected to a wrestler who he knows people may have negative reactions to him if he were to reveal himself right now . And he feels like the best way to redeem his family and to be able to live his own dreams without anyone reacting badly to him is by him being this luchador known as Phantom and it may come to the point where he can never reveal himself openly to the public . He does hope that at least his fellow wrestlers will except him no matter what one day , but for now its best that he remains the Phantom and hides his true identity . " Grace said .

" Alright , then , but be careful with this guy , Grace . " Chris said .

" I will dad and like I said I trust him . " Grace said .

" Okay , now get some sleep baby , " Chris kissing her on the forehead before leaving his daughter ' s room with the used ice pack in hand .


	8. Six & Seven

_A/N: Domino blew the match , injures Grace , and then KHAOS jumps her after the match injuring her worse , this is definitely a different group than the others ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 8 : Six & Seven

 **Few Days Later**

Grace was out in the training facility again with Phantom and Steve ready to get her shoulder back in working condition before the Street Fight in Pigeon Forge and before KHAOS showed up again .

" So , was anything said by Homicide and Low Ki as far as who Domino is exactly ? " Grace asked .

" Nothing about who he is , but a lot on who he isn ' t and he ' s definitely not a luchador , he ' s just a masked wrestler who seemed to be trained in the luchador style . " Phantom said .

" So , he is a phony ? " Steve asked .

" Looks like it , " Phantom answered .

" So are you still planning on having the match against him to try and take the mask off of Domino ? " Grace asked as the Naturals showed up with Talia and Katie .

" That ' s the plan , Domino is suppose to have a match in South Carolina coming up in the week , so , I will go and shake things up by challenging him to a match of our own . " Phantom said .

" Are you going to need help with that ? " Grace and Steve asked .

" Homicide and Hernandez was coming out , so , I don ' t think so , I actually think it would be best if you guys stay here and get ready for the Street Fight . " Phantom said .

" Considering Steve and I have one more match before the Street Fight , I would say we deal with that first and then the Street Fight in Pigeon Forge will be in our sights , guys . " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Steve agreed .

" Who are you two facing ? " Andy asked .

" Ryan Stone and Ron Horn , " Steve and Grace both said making Chase look at them as Andy looked at Chase knowing the history the he once had with Ron .

" What ? " Grace asked looking at the Naturals .

" I don ' t know much about Stone , but watch out for Ron . " Chase warned the two .

" What ' s the deal with him ? " Grace asked .

" He ' s not a nice guy , " Chase said .

" You knew him ? " Grace asked .

" I thought I did , before I came back to TNA the last time , Andy and I were wrestling as separate wrestlers for a time and I took Ron under my wing for a little while , thought I could help him learn the ways of the wrestling business . But , then he decided to stab me in the back by using my name to do whatever he wanted even if it meant him getting into trouble with my name . One day the cops showed up looking for me for something he did , but because I happened to be in the ring that night I had an alibi and they actually found out that it was Ron Horn using my name for the issue . " Chase said .

" Sounds like Kash , " Grace said .

" Except Kash we knew was a problem , where Ron can be deceptively nice but really isn ' t . " Andy said .

" Grace , " Talia said hold her arms out to Grace .

" Hey , sweet girl , " Grace picking Talia up .

" Yay , " Talia cheered .

" You ' re extra happy today , " Grace said .

" Uncle Chase is feeling better . " Talia said .

" His leg has finished healing . " Katie said .

" Meaning you three need to tell David and Sigmon that trouble is coming during the Street Fight . " Chase looked at Grace , Phantom , and Steve .

" Yeah , for the Tennessee Connection . " Grace , Phantom , and Steve said in unison Chase looking at all of them in shock .

" Those three are at least of one mind . " Andy said .

" Once again whose side are you on ? " Chase asked Andy .

" The Naturals , of course . " Andy said .

" We are slowly converting , Andy , guys . " Grace said .

" Good , " Phantom and Steve said .

Talia started laughing as she spotted Steve .

" What ? " Steve asked .

" Are you a clown ? " Talia asked .

" Yes , I am , why ? " Steve asked .

" Clowns are suppose to be funny are you funny ? " Talia asked .

" Sometimes , " Steve said pulling out one of those long balloons you see at the carnival .

" What are you doing ? " Talia asked as Steve blew up the long pink balloon and then blew up a long green one and made a balloon flower out of it .

" Steve ? " Grace asked .

" There a pretty flower for a pretty girl . " Steve said laughing .

" I thought you were suppose to be a creepy clown ? " Phantom asked .

" I take days off from being creepy . " Steve said .

" Anyway , what ' s the word going around about our problems with KHAOS ? " Grace asked .

" Absolutely nothing since they injured you . " Chase said .

" I hate when the enemy is to quiet and actually not doing anything . " Grace said .

" Means they are up to something . " Andy agreed .

" You guys are deep in thought . " Cassidy walked in with Frankie and Daniels .

" KHAOS is a little to quiet at the moment . " Chase said .

" Suspiciously quiet . " Daniels glanced at Grace with a look that said he still thought it was her behind KHAOS .

" Yeah , Uncle Frankie have you seen my dad ? " Grace asked .

" He was on his way from the Impact Zone last I heard . " Frankie said .

Grace looked at her phone knowing that he was suppose to come out and work with her a little bit before the tag match .

" What ' s up ? " Andy asked .

" Dad was suppose to be here by now to help with the work out , but he ' s not and its not like him to miss out unless something happened . " Grace thinking about the fact that it was a little to quiet and to the point where it almost felt eerie .

" Grace , if your dad says he will be here then he will be . " Chase said .

" Then why do I feel like somethings wrong ? " Grace asked .

" Maybe , you want to admit something to the rest of us , because you know guilt eats away at you . " Daniels said .

" I ' m not guilty of anything . " Grace said .

" Daniels now is not the time for this . " Andy agreed as Grace looked at everyone in the training facility before stepping away from them to call her dad , but not getting him .

" I can ' t get him . " Grace said about to panic again .

" Grace , " Chase said concerned .

" Chase , I ' m serious , something feels off . " Grace said looking at him worried .

" We could always go towards the Impact Zone and see if we can find him . " Cassidy said .

" I don ' t think its a good idea to take Talia and Katie to where they both could get hurt . " Andy said before Grace ran out of the training facility to her own car .

" Grace ? " Chase ran after her stopping her before she got in the car .

" Chase , I really feel like somethings wrong , " Grace said .

 **11:00:00 am - Chris Harris - On the Road**

At **11:00:00 am** , Chris Harris was on his way home from the Impact Zone when someone in a large truck rammed it into his car knocking him off the side of the road and into a tree before riding away and parking out of sight to keep an eye on everything going on .

Domino and two of the KHAOS guys ran up to the car from where they were at to see the Wildcat knocked out before sliding something into his jacket pocket before leaving and calling the paramedics to tell them about the wreck .

 **11:00:01 am - Grace Harris - Outside of the Training Facility**

" Grace , everything will be alright . " Chase said trying to get her to calm down and think things through .

" Not if my dad is hurt somewhere and every part of me is saying he ' s hurt , Chase please I want to go find him . " Grace getting upset .

" Grace , look , I know you want to , but remember what you told Andy five years ago about running off when we have ones here to protect . Look I will call Storm and Shane to go and look for your dad , but you need to pull yourself together . " Chase said

" Okay , " Grace said as she started shaking and trembling .

" Hey , what ' s going on with you ? " Chase asked holding her steady .

" I told you I ' m worry about my dad , Chase . " Grace said panting .

" Grace , have you taken anything today ? " Chase asked .

" Taken anything ? Chase , I don ' t do drugs mate and I am not legal limit yet to be able to drink . " Grace said beginning to feel warm .

" Then why are you acting funny ? " Chase asked .

" I don ' t know , but it all of a sudden feels really hot out here . " Grace said before passing out .

" Grace , guys , get out here . " Chase said as they all came out and saw Grace on the ground with Chase kneeling beside her trying to wake Grace up .

" What happened ? " Andy asked .

" She passed out . " Chase said as Frankie saw something in Grace ' s car light up .

" Grace ' s car , " Frankie opened the door and saw her tablet .

" **UNLUCKY SEVEN HAS BECOME NUMB , KHAOS IS COMING ,** " Grace ' s tablet showed on its screen .

" Seven , but who was number six ? " Cassidy asked as Chase picked Grace up taking her to his car .

" Chase ? " Andy asked .

" We are taking her to the clinic , while one of us calls Storm on the way there for him to grab some guys to go and find Chris . " Chase said just as Grace ' s cell phone went off .

Chase pulled it out of her pocket as he laid her in his back seat and threw the keys to the training facility to Andy for him to lock up after everyone left .

" Hello , Storm , I was just about to call you , what happened ? No , James , seven has been attacked , I ' m bringing Grace to the clinic as we speak , I have Andy , Cassidy , Bad Influence , Phantom , and Steve here with me along with Talia and Katie . Grace is the seventh , she is passed out at the moment , yeah , I will let the others know , right , bye . " Chase hanging up the phone as they all got into either his or Frankie ' s car .

" What happened ? " Frankie asked before they left .

" Chris was in a car accident coming from the Impact Zone , the paramedics found his car ran into a tree , apparently the call came from an anonymous person . " Chase said handing Andy the keys to his car for him to drive as he kept an eye on Grace as they left to the clinic .

Chase was letting Katie ride up front with Andy as Chase held on to Grace who began to stir a little bit .

" Chase , " Grace called out startling him .

" Grace , hey , its okay , how are you feeling ? " Chase asked .

" My body feels numb all over , " Grace said .

" Hold on and we will be at the clinic soon . " Chase trying to be easy with her .

" Dad ? " Grace asked .

" Grace , you need to know something . " Chase said as he told her what Storm said about her dad .

" Is he okay ? " Grace asked about to panic .

" I don ' t know yet , he was just arriving at the clinic when Storm called me , he was the sixth attacked by KHAOS and you were the seventh . " Chase said .

" I ' m gonna make Domino and KHAOS pay for this . " Grace began crying as her whole body was numb which was also making her panic even more .

" Grace , " Chase and Andy both said this time .

" No , I don ' t want to lose another parent and I can ' t lose my ability to both protect the family and wrestle by my body not being able to move from numbness . " Grace said ready to snap .

" You ' re not losing anything , baby girl . " Andy said making Grace calm down at his familiar nickname for her .

" Why is this happening ? Why is everyone and everything I love being hurt and feels like its being stripped away again ? " Grace asked as tears fell down her face not knowing what was going on .

" I don ' t know little one , but we will find out and put a stop to it . " Chase said rubbing her face trying to dry the tears .

" I can ' t feel it . " Grace said .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" You rubbing my face , I can ' t feel it . " Grace said only crying more .

" Grace , do remember that everything that has happened to the family so far due to KHAOS has been temporary issues and the numbness you feel should be , too . " Andy said .

" You ' re right , but what about dad , how can you say a car wreck won ' t cause him some problems ? " Grace asked .

" We can ' t until we know for sure , but you need to remember that your dad is strong and he will fight with everything he is to get through this so he can be there for you , Jessie , and your siblings , baby . " Chase holding her as they arrived at the clinic .

" Okay , " Grace said as Andy parked the car at the emergency care unit as Laura and Storm came out to get her .

" James , she can ' t walk . " Chase said .

" Here , " Storm lifting Grace and putting her on a gurney .

" Uncle James , Laura " Grace said .

" Easy , Grace , " Laura said .

" How is my dad ? " Grace asked as they wheeled her into the clinic .

" He was awake the last time I went to check on him . " Laura said .

" Jessie was in there with him . " James said .

" Alright , boys , you guys are going to have to stay out while I figure out what is going on with Grace . " Laura said to the Naturals , Bad Influence , Phantom , and Steve , Storm stayed out , too , so he could go and give Chris the update .

" Come on , let ' s go see Chris . " Storm said .

" Right , " Andy said as they followed Storm into the room with Chris and Jessie .

" How ' s Grace ? " Chris asked when he saw them walk in .

" Whatever is in her at the moment has made her body go numb to where she can ' t move on her own . " Chase said .

" Laura is checking her out right now to see what ' s going on , Cat . " James said .

" Alright , " Chris sighed .

" She was about to get in her car to try and find you when we realized something was wrong . " Chase said .

" More like when Chase figured out something was wrong , " Cassidy said .

" And there ' s no telling what would have happened if whatever is going on with Grace had taken full effect if she had been on the road . " Andy said .

" Chase , " Chris said .

" Yeah , " Chase looked at the Wildcat .

" Thank you , for once again taking care of my daughter when I couldn ' t be there . " Chris said .

" No problem , Cat . " Chase said as Laura came in .

" What ' s wrong with Grace ? " Chris asked .

" The smoke that Domino used the other day to disappear in the halls here seemed to have been too close to Grace where she breathed it in , and it seems to have similar affects to her as the hallucinogen did on Devine except its making Grace panic instead of hallucinate like it did with Johnny . " Laura said .

" Will she be okay ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , we are flushing her system and clearing her airways now , so , it shouldn ' t take long for her to get better . " Laura said .

" Why did it make Grace panic and not Domino ? " Cassidy asked .

" His mask may have something in it that protects him from inhaling the smoke he uses . " Laura said .

" Okay , " Chris said .

" I will go and check on Grace , " Laura leaving the room .

" Once again I will strangle Domino and the rest of KHAOS . " Chase said .

" When we catch them . " Andy said .

" We have another message and two more of the members of KHAOS has been revealed on camera . " Storm said handing Chase the new message and picture as the others looked on .

" **NUMBER SIX HAS FALLEN , KHAOS IS COMING ,** " Chase read outloud .

" You know , I wish they would come up with a new slogan , KHAOS IS COMING , " Cassidy said .

" No kidding , " Andy agreed as Chase gasped at the picture .

" What ? " Kazarian and Daniels asked .

" Ron Horn and Ryan Stone are the new members of KHAOS ? " Chase asked .

" Ryan Stone ? Not that little piss ant that caused me a lot of problems years ago after the WWE issues I had ? " Chris asked .

" One in the same , along with the problems I had with Ron Horn , " Chase agreed .

" Grace and Steve were suppose to have a tag match against them coming up . " Andy said .

" Yeah , in Knoxville , Tennessee . " Cassidy said .

" It was suppose to be Grace and Steve ' s last match before the Street Fight in between the Tennessee Connection and the Saints . " Chase said .

" You know Grace and the rest of the Saints were having problems with Domino stealing stuff and Chase and myself had problems with Ron Horn and Ryan Stone , what if this big leader is someone we ' ve all had a problem with or may have a problem with us as in TNA us ? " Chris asked .

" What if the big leader of KHAOS has a problem with the big leader of TNA ? " Andy asked .

" As in Jeff Jarrett ? " Cassidy , Kazarian , and Daniels asked .

" Yeah , " Chase agreed .

" I think I may know who is behind this , but let me go to Jarrett and see if I can dig some stuff up . I will go and tell AJ , Team Canada , and the Motorcity Machine Guns to come with me . " Storm said leaving the room .

" Right , " Chris said .

" She ' s been asking for Chris . " Laura said rolling Grace in a wheelchair into the room who was awake , but very exhausted .

" Dad , " Grace said .

" I want to hold her . " Chris said .

" Is she okay to be put up there ? " Chase asked Laura .

" Yes , and she is safe to lift as well , I just brought her in the wheelchair due to the numbness still wearing off and her being exhausted . " Laura said .

" Okay , hold on Grace , " Chase said picking her up and putting Grace on the bed next to Chris .

" Do you do all of the heavy lifting , Chase ? " Grace asked .

" Easy now , " Chase laughed a little .

" I needed a laugh . " Grace smiled weakly at Chase .

" Yeah , " Chase said as Chris pulled Grace closer to him holding her .

" Dad , are you okay ? " Grace asked .

" Yes , baby , its just my leg is broke and I have some sworeness from the wreck , but this Cat still has maybe eight lives left . " Chris said .

" He tried to scare us to death , Grace . " Jessie said .

" For this family , its normal , " Grace said .

" How about you , Grace , are you going to be okay ? " Phantom asked , he and Steve were both in there worried about their friend .

" I will be , " Grace said .

" Alright , guys , lets step out and let them have a family moment . " Andy said as they left Chris , Jessie , and Grace alone .

" I will contact Low Ki and Homicide to see if they have anything new on Domino , but I am beginning to think that he has been using this Domino identity for along time and it may have become who he is more so than his real identity . " Phantom said .

" I thought most masks with the luchador community or in wrestling in general had their own stories and meanings behind them ? " Steve asked .

" They do , why ? " Phantom asked .

" Then would the meaning behind Domino ' s mask be the way to figure out what his identity is and how to stop him ? " Steve asked .

" It could be , " Phantom said .

" So , what exactly is the meaning behind your mask ? And how did you come up with the mask you wear ? " Chase asked .

" The meaning is to determine ones personality or mental state , my mask was taken mostly by the love I had for Rorschach . " Phantom said .

" As in the DC comics character from the Watchmen ? " Kazarian asked .

" Yes , the Rorschach character and mask from Rorschach was thought of from what is called the Rorschach test which is a psychological test using an inkblot to test ones mental or personality through what one sees in the inkblot . Each persons response is different and is determined by what is going on with both their mental and personality state . I ' ve had other influences , too , but Rorschach is the main one to give me the idea behind the mask I wear as a luchador . " Phantom said .

" Who else influenced you ? " Daniels asked curiously .

" Suicide , Psicosis , even Jeff Hardy ' s Willow character was an inspiration to the mask I wear , but I was also trained and influenced by Low Ki and Homicide , while I have worked for Konnan and with Hernandez in the past . " Phantom said looking out the window as they came to it .

" Why hide your identity ? " Chase asked curiously .

" Because some may see me being apart of the wrestling world as not such a good idea as my past has a lot of shadows and darkness in it that some would think it would benefit them to keep my name out of professional wrestling as a whole . But , one day I will fight to restore the honor my family once had as it doesn ' t seem completely hopeless since I know that their is at least one person in the wrestling world who doesn ' t see who I truly am as a problem . " Phantom said as Steve sat in the windowsill next to Phantom .

" Who truly sees you for what you are ? " Andy asked .

" Grace , " Phantom said .

" Grace isn ' t exactly the best person to be crediting right now kid . " Daniels said .

" You really think that she is behind KHAOS when it was Grace the first one to notice Domino stealing stuff and wouldn ' t allow such dishonor to come into the Saints by telling David Young and Sigmon the truth , because of what the Extended Family in TNA had built the foundation of TNA upon which includes honor and truth . Daniels , all do respect to your opinion due to Low Ki saying good things about you , but I can honestly tell you that you are wrong about Grace being apart of KHAOS . " Phantom said as Chase glared at Daniels .

" Whatever and what ' s your problem , Chase ? " Daniels asked .

" You still blaming Grace for everything considering that both she and Chris were the last ones attacked and that Grace has a reliable alibi for her whereabouts during every other attack on the family . " Chase in disbelief at the way Daniels was acting .

" She was with Chase when KHAOS caused the Wildcat ' s wreck , CD . " Frankie having enough of what Daniels was pushing onto Grace .

" And you constantly accusing her of things she didn ' t do is causing her a lot of stress man . " Andy said .

" Not my problem , " Daniels walked off .

" Somebody can ' t take a hint . " Steve shook his head .

" Apparently not , " Phantom said .

" So , what are we going to do about the tag match that Grace and I have against Ron and Ryan ? " Steve asked .

" Grace should be back on her feet soon , so , leave the tag match until we know for sure you guys can ' t be apart of it . " Chase said .

" Maybe , I should think about acting sooner on that manager idea for Grace that Shane mentioned . " Andy said .

" You are going to be managing , Grace ? " Frankie asked .

Andy explained to them what Shane had planned for Grace and possibly Phantom and Steve .

" You maybe just getting Phantom and Grace as I have a different deal lined up for me after the Street Fight . " Steve said .

" And that would be what exactly ? " Phantom asked .

" Its classified man , " Steve said .

" So , what does Phantom say about the managing idea ? " Andy looked at the luchador .

" I like the idea , but know that I maybe in and out of the country coming up soon due to things I have going on with AAA in Mexico . " Phantom said .

" Then maybe I should talk things out with Grace . " Andy said as Phantom and Steve left .

" She is in a room now . " Storm said walking up to them .

" Is she asleep or what ? " Andy asked .

" She ' s mostly dozing off at the moment , why ? " Storm asked .

" I want to talk to her . " Andy said .

" Alright , I will take you to her . " James said as he and Andy walked off to Grace ' s room .

" What do you know ? The Motorcity Machine Guns are the last original tag team still standing that hasn ' t gone off and done separate things since they have come together as a team , what a momentous occasion . " Frankie said .

" You want a cookie or something ? " Chase asked .

" No , " Frankie said .

 **Grace ' s Hospital Room**

A knock came at the door to the hospital room Grace was currently in before James and Andy walked in .

" Hide my jello , " Grace said covering up her red jello hiding it from Andy .

" Funny , " Andy said .

" Everything okay ? " Grace asked Storm .

" For now , little one , are you getting your feeling back into your body ? " James asked .

" I am , " Grace said .

" Good , we can ' t have you hurt . " Andy said .

" Where ' s your partner ? " Grace asked looking for Chase .

" He went to check on the kids , but I have something I need to talk to you about . " Andy said .

" What ? " Grace asked .

Andy explained to her the manager idea that Shane had came up with the other night as far as him managing Grace .

" You are going to become my manager ? " Grace asked .

" That ' s the plan . " Andy said .

" What is it going to cost me ? " Grace asked .

" Just you allowing me to fine tune you to how the wrestling world works a little better , Grace . " Andy said .

Grace thought about it for a moment and knew it would help her and her career if she had Andy to show her how things worked a little better than she was doing now .

" What about Chase and the Naturals ? " Grace asked .

" This won ' t effect that after you turn face when the Saints deal is through . " Andy said .

" Alright , I except , just don ' t turn me into a vampire , Count Douglas . " Grace said eating her jello before Andy got any ideas .

" Never , " Andy chuckled rubbing her head .

" Shane was right about Grace being a force to be reckoned with when she gets to TNA . " James said .

" Maybe , one day I will get the chance to go against you , Uncle James . " Grace smiled .

" We ' ll see , " Storm said .

" I ' ll win , too . " Grace whispered to Andy with a wink .

" Yeah , " Andy chuckled .


	9. New Manager

_A/N: KHAOS is dangerous ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 9 : New Manager

 **Knoxville , Tennessee**

After a couple of training sessions with Andy , Grace was finally ready to deal with the tag match that she and Steve had against Ron Horn and Ryan Stone . She had gone over who both of these guys were with Chase and her dad knowing not to turn her back on them as both were sneaky , but then again she and Steve hadn ' t been none to clean at wrestling lately and was prepared to use what she knew as a heel to help her and Steve get the victory .

" They are not going to be laughing when we get through with them . " Steve said putting on his clown makeup .

" I agree completely , " Grace agreed happy to not be affected by the numbness now from that smoke stuff Domino had used on her .

" Alright , you two keep your heads on out there and everything will go smoothly . " Andy coached them as he was there as well since he had recently become Grace ' s manager and possibly Phantom ' s manager , too , in the near future .

" Right , Steve , maybe you should try to psych one of them out at the beginning of this match ? " Grace thinking that Steve ' s ability to confuse his opponents may help more so in this situation .

" Sounds like fun . " Steve agreed .

" And watch out for anybody from KHAOS hanging around . " Andy added letting them plan as to see how they worked everything out at the moment .

" We definitely don ' t need another incident on our hands like the one Domino pulled in Miami . " Steve agreed .

" Exactly , " Grace said looking at the ones in the ring right now .

" Hmm , looks like King , Shane Williams of Knoxville , Tennessee is in action tonight in his hometown . " Steve said looking at one of the other members of the Tennessee Connection .

" Look , I know both of you have this deal with the Tennessee Connection , but focus tonight on Ron and Ryan , okay . " Andy said .

" We can do that , " Grace said looking at Steve who nodded in agreement as he turned around with his face now looking like a clown from hell .

" I ' m ready to take these fools down . " Steve grinned methodically .

Grace looked at Steve with an evil grin of her own as she stood up ready for a fight herself .

" I see David and Sigmon taught you two to be creepy . " Andy said .

" Nah , I learned my creepiness as a heel from AMW . " Grace said .

" King Williams won , " Steve said .

" Yeah and looks like its our turn to go knock around a couple of dodos . " Grace said as all three of them left the room to go to the ring .

 **The Ring**

It was time for some hot tag team action in Knoxville , Tennessee as Ron Horn and Ryan Stone , the newest revealed members of KHAOS walked out to the ring ready to make Grace and Steve have a bad night . Grace and Steve , both walked out surprising the fans with Andy Douglas walking out with them as Grace ' s and at the moment Steve ' s new manager as the seemingly newest member of the Saints .

" How ' s daddy , Grace Harris ? " Ryan asked snickering at Grace knowing what happened to the Wildcat .

" Better than you will be when we get done with you . " Grace said as Ron looked at her interested .

" What ' s your problem ? " Steve asked Ron .

" Chase speaks so highly of Grace , so , I was just wondering what the fuss was all about and seeing by the way Andy came out here to help you makes me realize that the Naturals are bigger fools then I thought they were . " Ron said his eyes not leaving Grace .

" Yeah , Chase told me about you , I have to admit that you are not any different than the other villians I ' ve dealt with in the past , snake bitten smile , try to charm your way into everything , but I will not be fooled by you . I ' ve dealt with the likes of Kid Kash and the two of you are not very different , so , don ' t expect to pull any tricks on me , " Grace glared at Ron .

" Chase is an idiot and so are you . " Ron declared , Grace was about to jump on the guy for insulting , Chase , but Steve and Andy held her back .

" Don ' t let him play with your head , he is so worried about Chase that his mind isn ' t on you at the moment , Grace , use that to your advantage . " Andy whispered in her ear .

Grace looked into Andy ' s eyes nodding before Douglas left the ring going to the floor to watch the match as Grace and Ron stepped outside of the ring . Steve tried his best to get inside of Ryan Stone ' s head by using his clown tricks to his advantage and while it worked at first , Stone caught on pretty quickly and started getting the best of Steve until the clown tagged Grace in making Ryan back up . Grace first glared at Ryan methodically before both of them locked up and Stone pushed Grace back only to tag Ron in and step away from the ring holding his hands up innocently . Ron looked at Grace with an evil grin happy to test the one that Chase spoke so highly of in each locker room that Stevens had been in .

Ron and Grace locked up making Grace feel the difference in strength from Ron than Stone . Ron was tough almost like Chase , but with a lot more rough handling unlike the deadly athleticism and speed of Stevens . The fact that Ron ended up being a lot easier to predict than Chase gave Grace an edge after dealing with the unpredictability factor of Chase in the past . It was easy to see that Chase had taught Grace far more not just about wrestling , but about fighting in general than Chase had ever taught Ron or maybe Chase had picked up on the snake that Ron had been even through trying to teach this dodo what Stevens knew . Grace soon had Ron in a sharpshooter that she had learned from both AMW members and was hoping he would go ahead and tap , but Ryan Stone was there nailing her in the back .

Steve ended up jumping on Ryan for nailing Grace and the two were on the floor battling it out as Grace and Ron continued their fight in the ring until Grace got the advantage to where she was able to catch Ron off guard with the Liberator covering him for the pin . Grace actually had to breath before helping Andy get Ryan off of Steve and the three of them going up the ramp to allow the ref to raise Grace and Steve ' s arms in victory .

" At least they put up a fight this time , unlike Domino did in Miami , " Steve said as they walked to the back .

" But , I would have thought that KHAOS would want guys that would actually win a match . " Grace said .

" Hey , don ' t knock a victory even if it feels off . " Andy said .

" Look whose teaching the new kids . " Shane Williams walked up shaking Andy ' s hand before looking at Grace and Steve .

" Hey , that ' s the American Kid , Shane . " Grace corrected him .

" Now to the Street Fight , " Steve grinned at Shane turning his head to the side .

" You guys had a nice win tonight , but don ' t think it will be the same in Pigeon Forge , " Shane said .

" Chase , Cassidy , Shane , is everyone from the Tennessee Connection just as disillusional as you three ? " Steve asked .

" Speaking of Cassidy he still owes me a steak from that victory in Alabama , he decided to bet against me . " Grace added .

" You will get your steak , soon . " Cassidy said as he , Chase , Crimson , and Derrick King all showed up along with AMW .

" Hmm , so , is this another one of the issues KHAOS caused ? " Shane asked looking at Wildcat ' s foot .

" Unfortunately , " Chris rolled his eyes .

" We were debating on whether he and Cowboy should race to see if the wheelchair is faster than the boozer cruizer . " Crimson said .

" I have my money on . . . " Cassidy started .

" The last time you betted on something you ended up owing me a steak , so , do you really want to try your luck again ? " Grace asked .

" Uhm , no . " Cassidy said .

" Good answer , " Derrick said .

" Derrick was there for that bet , " Grace said .

" So , all of the Tennessee Connection is present and accounted for , what about the rest of the Saints , Grace ? " Steve asked .

" Phantom was suppose to have a match tonight against Domino in South Carolina , David and Sigmon didn ' t have a match so they were going that way to keep an eye out for KHAOS trying anything to back up their mate . " Grace said as they walked into the locker room where Grace pulled her cell phone out of her locker looking at it to see if there was a message .

" Anything ? " Steve asked .

" Not yet , " Grace said .

" Meaning Phantom could still be in the ring , " Andy said before Grace could start panicking .

" Yeah , " Grace said .

" Alright , why don ' t you two get ready to leave , so , we can go and eat ? " Storm said to Grace and Steve .

" Okay , " Grace looking at Chase who hadn ' t said anything yet , but was going to wait until later to ask .

Once Grace and Steve were cleaned up from the match and ready to go all of them got ready to head out so they could go eat .

" Chase , why are you so quiet ? " Grace asked .

" Just wondering why KHAOS hasn ' t attacked tonight like they did after my match in Tampa or yours in Miami . " Chase said .

" Maybe they were spread out to thin tonight with Grace and Steve facing Ron and Ryan here and Phantom facing Domino in South Carolina , Chase . " Storm guessed .

" Maybe , " Chase said .

" And everyone having back up tonight . " Grace said .

" That , too . " Chase agreed .

" And maybe they are having an off night . " Steve said .

" Alright , you guys made your point . " Chase said .

" Another point I am about to make is that the dodo is still trying to get up from the ring mat after that spear I used on him . " Grace glancing at the TV monitor as they grabbed their stuff .

" Ha , " Chris looked at Ron in the ring not aware that the match was over .

" Did I hit him to hard ? " Grace asked .

" Nah , " Chase laughed .

" I was actually trying to break his leg with the sharpshooter , but his girlfriend unfortunately came to his rescue . " Grace informed them making Shane , Cassidy , and Derrick laugh .

" Girlfriend . " Storm snickered as they left the building .

" I don ' t get it though , " Grace thought as they got in the SUV .

" What don ' t you get ? " Chase asked .

" I don ' t get where Domino , Ron Horn , and Ryan Stone fit into this KHAOS deal against the Extended Family and TNA . I mean okay they have something against the ones in the family , but those three never had any dealings with TNA directly , at least not that I am aware of . " Grace said .

" Those three have worked only on the independents , but just because you work with the indies doesn ' t mean you go unnoticed by the bigger companies or by people that worked in bigger companies . " Chase said .

" I faced Ron once before prior to teaming up with Bobby as Beer Money and before Chase ever met him , he wasn ' t a big guy then as far as WWE or TNA wise , but in the area he was wrestling , Ron had a decent following at the time . " Storm said .

" What changed ? I mean , even Kid Kash couldn ' t have always been bad ? So , why are these guys changing all of a sudden ? " Grace asked .

" Some end up getting power hungry as their fame status so to say becomes more in the business and they start letting the business change them into something their not . Ron and I were once friends , and I never regretted helping him to learn what I was taught about wrestling , but soon Ron was using my name to answer for the mistakes he was making instead of taking responsibility for what he was doing wrong which nearly end in me getting into trouble for him . So , his lying and trying to cheat me and other people is what made us go our separate ways and looks like he found some friends or whatever that has continued to teach him bad ways to do things . " Chase said .

" It seemed like you were already aware of this when you took him under your wing , Chase ? " Grace asked .

" Why would you say that ? " Chase asked curiously .

" Because it seemed like Ron didn ' t nearly put to use the same skills you taught me over the years . " Grace answered .

" Grace , I wasn ' t exactly in a right spot myself when I allowed Ron to learn from me , so , maybe I was a little relunctant to teach him everything I knew , of course I ' ve grown both personally and professionally since then . So , it maybe that I was a little more mature when I started teaching you how to fight and what I could both in the business and just about life in general . " Chase said .

" So , that would make me what exactly , seeing as I am not like any of them ? " Grace asked .

" Smart and truly worthy to call yourself a professional wrestler , reason none of us that have experienced the full meaning off the wrestling world regrets ever training you or allowing you into this business . " Chase said .

" Awe , " Grace hugging Chase .

" Uhm , should you guys be hugging before the Street Fight ? " Cassidy asked .

" Might as well get it out of the way now before we are locked in combat . " Grace said .

" Just remember that your free shot to knock me out has come and gone , kid . " Chase said .

" American Kid , to you buddy . " Grace glared .

" Can we calm down before we eat ? " Derrick asked .

" No , " Chase and Grace both said at the same time making Andy and AMW laugh .

" Damn , " Steve and Shane said .

" Derrick , you just got told , brother . " Crimson said as Derrick ' s jaw dropped just as Grace ' s phone rang making them all look at her .

" Hello , hey , David , what happened ? Really , now , I will let them know , bye . " Grace said as everyone continued to look at her .

" What happened ? " Andy asked .

" Phantom won his match by count out due to Domino playing chicken and staying outside of the ring for the ten count . " Grace said .

" These guys are willing to attack members of the Extended Family , but not willing to win the matches they are scheduled in against the family or their allies , this is beginning to really bug me . " Storm said .

" I ' ll say , but lets not get hung up on it seeing as the real match happens at the end of the week . " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Steve said .

Grace started whistling _' When The Saints Go Marching In , '_ making the Tennessee Connection look at her especially Chase .

" It ' s such a catchy tune you can ' t help , but to whistle it . " Grace smiled innocently looking at the guys .

" Sure you can ' t , " Cassidy said .

" My manager didn ' t say anything against it . " Grace looked at Andy who looked around at the other guys as Chase ' s eyes met his and then Andy looked at Grace .

" It wasn ' t bothering me any so who am I to argue against it . " Andy said .

" Ha , " Grace said raising her arms in victory .

" I thought Andy was on your side ? " King Williams looked at Chase .

" For the moment , I guess not , " Chase shrugged .

" Are you going to be out with them during the Street Fight ? " Storm asked .

" No , it was agreed that I wouldn ' t fully become Grace ' s manager until after the Street Fight , the only reason for me being out there tonight was to offset any tricks from KHAOS . " Andy said .

" So , is this the last match between the Tennessee Connection and the Saints ? " Chris asked looking at Chase .

" I don ' t know about last , but the Saints are definitely breaking up after this . " Chase said .

" Steve has other things lined up for after the Street Fight that we can ' t talk about due to wanting to keep the details secret , Phantom has things coming up that are going on in Mexico with AAA , and myself getting Andy as a new manager has left David and Sigmon in agreements with us to go ahead and put the Saints to rest . I got the phone call last night about how everything was going to work out . " Grace explained .

" Alright , then . " Chris said .

" I would say I would be alone again , but I have Andy as my manager now . " Grace said looking at Andy .

" Yeah , both of you did good tonight . " Andy said .

" Getting props from the coach . " Steve said .

" Its all good . " Grace said as they pulled into the restaurant .

" Food time , " Cassidy said .

" Steak , " Grace poked Cassidy .

" I do owe you . " Cassidy said .

They went in and ate dinner together actually getting a chance to talk and hang out with nothing going wrong or happening like KHAOS causing trouble , before everyone headed to the hotels to rest up for the coming Street Fight later that week .


	10. Street Fight

_A/N: Andy is now managing Grace , but only after the Street Fight is done ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 10 : Street Fight

 **Pigeon Forge , TN**

Later that week in Pigeon Forge , TN , the Tennessee Connection and the Saints were set to do battle against each other in the Street Fight that seemed to be the talk amongst the fans .

" They may need to add extra seating , " Phantom said as he walked into the locker room with his teammates in full gear .

" You ' ll be surprised on a Tennessee Friday Night , especially when professional wrestling is the main attraction . " David said .

" Are you guys decent ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , Grace , " Sigmon said as she walked in with Andy Douglas and AMW .

" I see Storm found the booze . " Steve said as he finished up with his clown makeup ready to wrestle .

" Of course . " Chris and Andy both said .

" I can smell it , " James said .

" So , everything is set for the Street Fight ? " David looked at his team .

" We ' re ready , " Phantom and Steve said .

" American Kid is all set , " Grace looking focused .

" Looks like we are all ready to go , David . " Sigmon satisfied with the focus and confidence in the group .

" And the after match plan is all set as well , right ? " David asked Andy .

" Everything is ready . " Andy said just as a knock came at the door causing Sigmon to open it as the Franchise walked in with two masked guys one in vampire gear and the other in skeleton gear .

" Whoa , what do we have hear , the Dynamic Duo back in business . " Grace said as Andy Jr. and Dakota revealed themselves after the door was closed .

" Now , what are you two doing here ? " Andy asked .

" Well , " Dakota started .

" Ask Pops , it was his idea . " Andy Jr. said as both boys pointed at the Franchise .

" I thought we could benefit from their stealth abilities by seeing if any members of KHAOS were around . " The Franchise said .

" Anyone out there ? " Chase asked as he entered the locker room with the rest of the dressed and ready to compete Tennessee Connection .

" The enemy has appeared , " Sigmon said .

" Don ' t get cute before the match Sigmon or I may regret what will happen later . " Derrick said .

" You will ? " Crimson asked .

" He will regret picking himself up from the ground later . " Grace declared .

" Oh , " Phantom and Steve both said .

" I forget what its like to be a kid in this business . " Chris said .

" So , was anyone from KHAOS around ? " Chase asked again .

" Domino , Ron Horn , and Ryan Stone are in attendants , but they have matches of their own tonight meaning they won ' t be a problem . " Dakota said .

" And we didn ' t see anyone who maybe apart of KHAOS like foot soldiers , masked guys , anyone acting suspicious , or any newly revealed members of KHAOS in the area , so , either no one is with them or the enemy is well hidden . " Andy Jr. added .

" But , I ' m taking them to keep an eye on things during the match so KHAOS will be taken care of if they try anything tonight . " The Franchise informed them .

" Alright , so , everything is taken care of , now just to the match itself . " Chase satisfied that everything was in place .

Grace started whistling ' _When The Saints Go Marching In , '_ making the Saints cheer and the Tennessee Connection look at them .

" Tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife . " Chris said .

" Ah , the smell of competition , egos , and rivalries in the air makes a wrestler excited even if they are not in the match . " James declared .

" Grace , " Cassidy started .

" Don ' t start making bets again , or you maybe going home without your shorts , Cassidy . " Grace warned .

" Are you going to be able to handle managing the Harris kid , Andy and her witty humor that she got from the Wildcat ? " David asked .

" Well , I spent years in a locker room with her father , so , how hard can Grace be to manage ? " Andy asked .

" Sarcasm and wit is just part of the Harris family , the other part will be displayed tonight . " Grace said .

" Come here , Grace . " Chris said holding his arms out to her .

" Yes sir , " Grace said hugging her dad .

" You be careful out there and remember what you were taught and who you are American Kid . " Chris whispered in her ear .

" I will , dad , " Grace smiled with confidence .

" Somebody is ready for competition , " Traci said walking in with Katie .

" My girls , " Chase hugging Traci and Katie .

The matches that night went off without problems and they were all grateful when Domino , Ron , and Ryan of KHAOS had lost their match and the report came in from the Dynamic Duo who were now out with Shane Douglas to keep an eye on things that KHAOS had taken off after the loss .

" They won ' t be a problem now . " Grace said .

" Then the Street Fight is on without any problems to interfere . " Chase relieved .

 **The Ring**

Finally it was time for the main event , the talk of the past few months , all of the fans were hyped for what the two teams had been building to , and now the Saints and the Tennessee Connection , Street Fight was about to begin . The weapons and hardware was scattered around ring side as most were aware that the ring wouldn ' t contain the ten wrestlers set to compete in the ring , even the ring side area and arena may not contain them . The end to a Street Fight didn ' t have to take place in the ring and rules went out the window meaning that this match could go in any direction and could end anywhere a pinfall took place .

The Saints were the first ones out in the ring putting on their mean heel faces as they waited for their opponents to enter the ring . Grace glanced at the weapons around the ring , remembering the various conversations with AMW , The Naturals , other members of the TNA Extended Family , Shane Douglas , David , and Sigmon that there was a certain level of trust that wrestlers gave each other in any match . But , for a match that was even more dangerous than others that level of trust was also extended to a point that allowed them to do their jobs affectively and without major problems coming into play .

When the Tennessee Connection came out the Saints scattered from the ring letting them have their moment before coming back in and jumping all of them like heels would do before the bell even rang good . After the initial start to the match everyone of them were soon locked into combat which like most Street Fights in wrestling was like a controlled chaotic situation if there was such a thing to wrestlers .

David and Sigmon had first went after Chase and Cassidy right from the start leaving Crimson , Williams , and Derek to Grace , Phantom , and Steve . Steve like always was trying to use his clown tricks at the start of the match to outsmart and get in the head of the three , but so far Shane was the only one it was working on .

Phantom and Grace had knocked out Derek temporarily and was trying to figure out how to take down Crimson which was not easy as the big man outsized both of them despite Grace being tall herself , a trait she had of course gotten from the Wildcat . Grace finally picked up a chair and threw it in the face of Crimson who caught it only to have Phantom use the railing to the stairs to drop kick the chair into the bigger guy ' s face making him go down . Grace backed off to take a breath as Steve who had knocked Shane off of him for a moment , came over the top rope landing on Crimson and Phantom who had stood up only causing both of them to go down again . Shane came next over the top rope using a crossbody to knock all three down as Grace climbed back in the ring using the ropes on the other side of the ring to send her all the way to the side of the ring Crimson , Shane , Phantom and Steve were on as all of them were standing again and launched herself into a somersault over the top rope onto all four of them knocking everyone to the ground .

The fans were cheering for the five of them as the display of athleticism was being shown very well by the five wrestlers as Chase , now free of David Young , climbed to the top turnbuckles as he saw the five on the other side of the ring standing up again and fighting amongst themselves . The crowd came alive as they watched the Natural on top of the turnbuckle as the five noticed him just as Chase used his Shooting Star onto the five knocking them down to the ground .

Once the mess of bodies were up they started fighting again as Derek now back up tackled Steve and dragged him out to the crowd as they fought it out amongst the sea of fans . Crimson and Phantom still fighting each other kindo stick now being used by the big man on the luchador as the masked wrestler fought back as best he could . Shane somehow found himself battling Sigmon who was near the entrance ramp as David was now being fought against by Cassidy both exchanging blows close to the ring , but on the floor .

Grace had pulled herself into the ring after the daredevil moves from the majority of them in the match earlier finding herself alone with none other than Chase Stevens . The American Kid looked at the Natural methodically ready , but deep down knowing to fight Chase in front of the fans and her family and friends that were there was a dream come true for her . And given the fact that it was Chase who had suggested to David and Sigmon that she be included in the Saints and their rivalry against Chase and the Tennessee Connection made this moment even more special .

The two soon were locked in combat of their own as the lessons taught to her by Chase five years ago about fighting , the mentoring here and there when they would meet up on the road when Grace had finally stepped foot into wrestling , and the constant approval she heard from the fans and promoters that Chase had mentioned about her that had allowed them to give her a chance with each new promotion she worked for had all came back to her and she knew this was the moment she had wanted since joining the Saints , for a chance to wrestle against Chase . Chase had been many things for her in the past , rescuer , protector , friend , mentor , coach , the guy that helped her deal with the flashbacks of her troubled childhood , the one who had believed in her when some didn ' t , the person who showed her that she could live in freedom and not in the shadows due to her past darkness , a brother , but now he was her competition , the one who saw her as someone worthy enough to stand in the ring with that Chase had long become a veteran and legend in giving her the chance to show to him , the fans , fellow wrestlers , friends , and family what she could do in the ring and she wasn ' t about to disappoint any of them or give up the opportunity he was giving her . The fight between the two was fun for her , but this was also about her job , so , the two had to remember to not forget about the other wrestlers in the match with them as well .

The Street Fight between the Tennessee Connection and the Saints was coming to the final stages of the match as all of them were exhausted to the point where it was more about who would have the energy to continue . But , at some point with most wrestlers , adrenline and instinct tends to take over at the level when you think you can ' t go any further pushing them on to continue the fight . Some of them were bloody , all of them were battered , bruised , and sweaty , the hurting was there but ignored knowing if they gave into the pain then the match would be lost . Finally , Chase with the help of Crimson and Cassidy put the final move on David allowing Chase to cover David Young for the pinfall and the Tennessee Connection had won the Street Fight and the war against the Saints .

The Tennessee Connection walked back through the curtain as the Saints looked to be having problems in the ring as Sigmon and David seemed to be declaring mutiny on the other three for allowing the team to fail . Steve simply scratched his head before shrugging , looking at Phantom , and leaving as Phantom disappeared in a cloud of white foggy mist .

" As for you American Kid , if we hadn ' t allowed you into the Saints then none of this would have happened , we would have won against the Tennessee Connection . But , seeing as you are the second generation to one half of AMW , GRACE HARRIS , the American Kid , I guess it was just like you to allow Chase Stevens to cover me when you had him right in this VERY RING ! " David declared .

" Sounds like you were working for the Tennessee Connection all along , " Sigmon agreed .

" Apparently both of you got hit in the head a little to hard tonight seeing as it was David who got pinned by Chase tonight and not the rest of us . But , if you two want to whine and complain like little babies who need their diapers changed then I will leave you to it while I go and find something better to do . " Grace not afraid to show them whose boss as she went to leave the ring , but got jumped by both David and Sigmon .

Both of them were giving her a beating as the Naturals ' ring music hit and to the fans surprise Andy Douglas along with Chase Stevens , who had been close to the curtain backstage , came out to Grace ' s rescue sending both David and Sigmon out of the ring and to the back before the Naturals could get their hands on them . The fans booed David Young and Sigmon as they left , but cheered as Grace got up with the help of Andy and Chase as the fans seemed concerned about the American Kid ' s well being after the very physical Street Fight and then the beating after the match . The Naturals were also cheered on by the fans as the two helped Grace to the back as the American Kid was now successfully changed into a face on the independents and in wrestling with Andy now as her manager which would be announced the next time they were in the ring .

" That worked and went off without problems . " Andy said as they got to the back .

" Nice job everyone the fans are still going out there . " The Franchise said as they all walked into the locker room .

Grace sat on one of the benches in the locker room to breath for a moment .

" You okay ? " David and Sigmon asked looking at Chase to see if he was going to throttle both of them seeing as the Wildcat couldn ' t while still in the wheelchair at the moment .

" I ' m good , exhausted , hurting , but still good , I think my adrenline is going haywire at the moment with the Street Fight itself and the aftermath , so , I ' m on a high right now . " Grace said as she grabbed one of the towels in her bag whipping the sweat off of her face and out of her eyes .

" You did good baby , " Chris proud of the way his daughter preformed tonight .

" Thanks dad , " Grace said .

" We just about had to superglue the Cowboy to his seat as he was getting really excited out there like he wanted to join in the match . " Katie said .

" All true wrestlers are like that . " Traci said .

" I heard that , we can ' t help but get excited and rowdy when a good fight is going on around us . " Storm agreed .

" Did we do good , Uncle James ? " Grace asked .

" Of course , and like your dad said nice job , American Kid . " James said .

" Finally someone says the name right , thanks Uncle James and thank you for believing and trusting in me enough to let me be apart of this , Chase . " Grace smiled at Storm and then looked at Chase .

" Grace , after the performance you ' ve given since you stepped into professional wrestling , since being apart of the Saints , and tonight in the Street Fight , you don ' t have to thank me . You ' ve done your job well and worthy enough to step foot in any ring and with anyone just promise me and promise us you won ' t lose yourself as you continue to grow in this business and promise us that you will always continue to help professional wrestling without any hesitation or fear in the future . " Chase said .

" Always , Chase , I promise to always grow in the wrestling world , take care of the wrestling business , and never lose myself while continuing to live the dream of a professional wrestler that the ones have taught me about . " Grace agreed .

" Good , then its time for you to start your next phase into professional wrestling , seeing what you can learn from a manager in Andy Douglas . " The Franchise said .

" You are getting my dad as a manager , Grace ? Can you handle being managed by one of the Naturals ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" I ' m not afraid , Fangs . " Grace said .

" We will make the announcement the next time you are in the ring , Grace . " Andy said .

" Sounds good . " Grace said .

" Time to get cleaned up , so we can go and celebrate . " Cassidy and Shane said .

" Agreed , " Derrick and Crimson said .

" Daddy ' s team won . " Katie cheered .

" Exactly , " Chase said .

" Which means someone gets a special moment later . " Traci kissing Chase .

" Traci Brooks Stevens , you better not start what you can ' t finish alone , " Chase said when they broke the kiss .

" You two cut that out with everyone watching . " Andy said .

" Says the one who likes to be cheesy with my mom . " Andy Jr. looked at his dad .

" Watch it , son . " Andy said .

" I ' m glad sometimes that its just dad and me . " Dakota said .

" Being on the road helps , too , until I get home . " Grace said as AMW gagged at the sight of Chase and Traci kissing .

The rest of the group gagged as well .

" Could you two find a room ? " Cassidy asked .

" We may kick you out of yours if you don ' t hush . " Chase said .

" You wouldn ' t . " Cassidy looked at Chase in shock .

" He would . " Andy said .

" I wouldn ' t put anything passed Chase . " Grace said .

" AMW , do you have anything to say about this ? " Cassidy asked .

" Sorry about your damn luck . " Storm said .

" What Storm said . " Chris said .

" Franchise ? " Cassidy asked .

" What Chase and Andy do in their free time isn ' t my problem . " The Franchise said .

" Ha , " The Naturals said .

After clean up , everyone of them left the arena to go celebrate with the Tennessee Connection on the victory and to rest after the Street Fight had now come and gone .


	11. Open Challenge

_A/N: So , the Street Fight between the Tennessee Connection and the Saints is done , the Saints have broken up , and Grace will now be managed by Andy Douglas with KHAOS still being a problem ; the Extended Family is busy this time around ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 11 : Open Challenge

 **Harris House**

A couple of days later , Grace was sitting alone at the kitchen table in her house when The Naturals came walking in the door with Storm and Cassidy .

" Don ' t you guys knock ? " Grace asked eating jello while looking over a calendar and planner to go over her schedule after the Street Fight with a large box next to her .

" Your dad gave me a spare key . " James said .

" Oh , Andy , stay out of my red jello , " Grace said throwing a balled up piece of paper at the man , who had been looking in the fridge for jello , hitting him on the back of the head .

" Hey , now , I am your manager . " Andy said as Chase and Cassidy chuckled .

" Yeah , you are my manager not a jello thief . " Grace said .

" So , what exactly are you doing ? " Cassidy asked .

" Since the Saints are over with , I am having to book myself now as Grace Harris , the American Kid with her jello thieving manager , Andy Douglas . " Grace looked at Andy who held his hands up innocently .

" Where ' s the first match going to be ? " Chase asked laughing at Andy trying to look innocent .

" Raleigh , " Grace said .

" North Carolina , is our first stop , " Andy said looking at the schedule .

" Yeah , speaking of , dad mentioned before my match with Domino in Miami , that Chase and Storm knew someone that Shannon Moore was connected to who could do a tattoo for me . " Grace looked at Chase and Storm .

" Yeah , Shannon runs a place called Gas Chamber Ink. , you need to talk to a guy named Shane Gastaph and he can definitely hook you up with something good , Grace . " James said .

" Yep , so , you are thinking about joining the rest of us who has ink ? " Chase asked her .

" I am , " Grace said pulling out a piece of paper from her planner that she kept with her things that went on the road with her showing them what she was getting done .

" Does your dad know what you are getting ? " James asked smiling at the picture she showed them of what she was having put on her .

" No , I wanted to surprise him with it , " Grace said .

" Where are you having the tattoo put ? " Andy asked .

" My left shoulder . " Grace said .

" Alright , we will call Gas Chamber Ink to see if Shannon and Gastaph can ' t schedule you in . " James said .

" Sounds good , " Grace said .

" Hard to believe this one is talking about tattoos . " Chase said .

" But , at least she ' s thinking it through properly . " Cassidy said .

" Agreed , " Andy said eating the jello in front of him .

" Jello thief . " Grace said making them laugh and Andy smile at her satisfied .

" Are you going to start feeling the pressure of wrestling as a singles competitor now Grace since you don ' t have the rest of the Saints to back you ? " Cassidy asked .

" Should I use you as a tackling dummy and find out ? " Grace smiled at Cassidy .

" Grace , do remember that you are a face now and not a heel , so , you need to start acting like a face . " Storm said .

" Oh , whoops , " Grace shrugged looking at the box .

" What ' s in the box ? " Chase asked curiously .

" New gear , " Grace said .

" So , you got an upgrade . " James said .

" Yeah , look , " Grace pulling out her new ring gear and jacket .

" So , it doesn ' t have the Saints on it anymore . " Cassidy noticed .

" That and the jacket has been slightly altered as well . " Grace showing them that an eagle was now on the back with American Kid spelled out with red , white , and blue threading , while Liberator was on one sleeve and Freedom on the other sleeve , and the American Flag decorating much of the rest of the jacket .

" She knows how to style just like AMW taught her to do . " James said as Chris and Jessie came in the door with Andy and Chase ' s family Andy Jr. and Dakota talking about something .

" Where did you guys pick up Dakota from ? " Andy asked .

" Team Canada will be here in a minute after going to check the tunnel with the Franchise . " Debra said .

" So , Dakota came with us . " Andy Jr. said .

" Daddy is eating jello , " Talia said looking at Andy with pleading eyes .

" Come here , Princess , " Andy said picking her up and letting her finish the jello .

" I ' m surprised Grace let you near her jello , Andy . " Jessie laughed .

" He like to have gotten his fangs knocked out , but then I remembered that I need my manager in one piece . " Grace said .

" You couldn ' t catch me , " Andy declared .

" Andy , I am probably the only one who can catch you around here . " Grace reminded him .

" No , Grace , not the only one , you ' ve been on the road so much that you ' ve missed on the fact that I can keep up with dad pretty well now . " Andy Jr. said .

" Andy is getting competition now . " Chase realized .

" Running gives me gas . " James said .

" Uncle James , you only run when somebody is giving out free beer . " Grace said making Chris laugh .

" That ' s so true , " Chris said .

" Do you know anyone giving away free beer ? " James asked .

" Nope , " Grace said .

" So , this must be the new gear . " Chris looking at the box .

" Yeah , I ' ve been meaning on taking it up to my room . " Grace stretching as she stood up and took everything she was working on up to her room .

" So , back to singles competition for Grace . " Traci said .

" With Andy managing her . " Jessie said .

" Yep , when are you going to start physical therapy on the leg , Chris ? " Andy asked the Wildcat .

" In the coming week , " Chris said .

" We will need to start watching out for KHAOS more often since they have been quiet as of late . " James said .

" Has Jarrett said anything to the possibility of who might be leading them ? " Chase asked .

" Not yet , " Jessie said .

" Pops said that he was certain that just Domino , Ron Horn , and Ryan Stone was at the Street Fight the other night . " Andy Jr. informed them .

" Meaning they are planning something . " Grace said coming down the stairs .

" We ' ll be ready . " Dakota said .

" But , how are we going to know who KHAOS will attack next ? " Traci asked .

" Seeing as they haven ' t been to keen on attacking us a second time , maybe that ' s a clue . " Chase said .

" And they have attacked only seven of us at the moment . " James said .

Grace looked around knowing what they need , but with her feeling like only a few in the family believed she wasn ' t aligned with KHAOS she knew for sure that she wasn ' t the best one to bring the family back together .

" Grace , you are deep in thought . " Andy said .

" Have you noticed anything different about the family this time around with KHAOS that was in the Extended Family during the Aces & Eights Crisis , during the fight with Trifecta , and the battles against Biohazard ? " Grace asked .

They all looked at her curiously and confused .

" Unity , everyone was working on a way to take down the enemy together , and I get it we have other things to deal with at the same time . But , wasn ' t the Extended Family and what has already formed with the Inheritors suppose to work together and believe in each other . But , here this KHAOS comes in and all of a sudden family members are doubting family members , people are getting blamed for stuff they didn ' t do , the family is scattered when the enemy is out ploting something instead of using that time to start planning a strategy against them , and the ones within the family are still getting attacked and having to deal with the ones inside of KHAOS . " Grace said trying not to start tearing up again .

" Grace , " Jessie said .

" No , I know , what you would say , Daniels is pissed at what they did to him and is trying to blame it on someone , I get it , I do , it would be just as easy for me to blame the smoke issue and numbness on anyone of you . But , here I am ready to fight for the family , because I know that the ones within the family wouldn ' t hurt me . I know that I am safe at least around the Extended Family , but what many don ' t realize is that I put defending this family before anything else I do or anything else I care about . Standing up for the people I care about has made me happy , its a part of me that if I wasn ' t able to do so and wasn ' t able to take a stand , I wouldn ' t be able to live with myself . The issues in the family needs to be hashed out and dealt with now and before KHAOS gets any worse and then we need to focus on taking out the enemy instead of blaming each other and going off to try and fix things by ourselves . This isn ' t what TNA was founded on and its not the way the Extended Family came together to begin with to deal with the problems that found their way into TNA . " Grace finally having enough as she got up and went upstairs to her room .

" Grace , " Andy Jr. and Dakota ran up to get her with Katie .

" She has a very valid point . " Traci said .

" Maybe we should get a family meeting together and deal with all of the issues . " Chris suggested .

" It would be good to see where all of the investigation stuff is at as well . " Storm agreed .

" Then lets set up the family meeting , but what do we say to Daniels to convince him that Grace isn ' t aligned with KHAOS ? " Chase asked .

" Wrestler ' s court , but lets bring in some impartial people to decide what is what by presenting all of the evidence to the jury and letting them decide who is guilty and who isn ' t . " Andy suggested .

" You want to put Grace in wrestler ' s court when she hasn ' t done anything wrong and in front of people who hardly knows her , Andy ? " Chris asked .

" Chris , it maybe the only way to clear this mess up in the family . " Andy said .

" I don ' t know , I mean it could work , but Andy take into account that Grace has been put in a situation where she has been judged and mistreated by other adults that are not her family . Let ' s remember that it took one wrong person with a bunch of false allegations telling people who didn ' t know her and didn ' t know Chris and where that put Grace for years after that man . " Storm realizing this might not be a good situation .

" Alright then , lets not go with complete strangers , how about we allow Grace and Daniels someone they both trust to talk for them preferably , someone who hasn ' t felt the attacks . Then we ask older , more experience wrestlers that have been close to the family to deal with issues , but not actually in the family who intellectually think things through , and wouldn ' t be bias to either one , guys like Sting , Jarrett , The Franchise , D ' Amore , Raven , Low Ki , guys like that . " Andy explained better .

" That definitely sounds more reasonable than just letting anybody deal with the issues . " Chase liking it better .

" I can agree to that as well . " James said .

" Alright , then lets set it up . " Andy said .

" I don ' t like it , " Chris said wheeling himself away from the table and into his office .

" Maybe , we should just see what the evidence shows . " Jessie told them .

" Huh ? " The Naturals asked .

" I mean its been proven that Grace was in the ring in Alabama when Cassidy got the call about the attack on Chase and walking into the locker room when the call came about the attacks on Daniels and EY , so , lets start there and see where it leads us . " Jessie said .

" That could work , too . " Andy sighed .

" I know , babe , you want the situation resolved , we all do , but would you want to put Andy Jr. and Talia through something like that knowing good in well how wrestler ' s court can be ? " Debra asked .

" No , you have a good point , " Andy realizing what everyone was saying as he looked at Talia .

" Jello , all gone now daddy . " Talia smiled .

" I see that Princess . " Andy hugging his daughter .

" Sometimes you wish you could keep them this little forever with that innocence before they get to the point where everything can hurt them and where the world is a mess . " Jessie said .

" I ' ll say , sometimes its hard to believe that Little A isn ' t little anymore . " Debra said .

" Hearing Katie ' s giggles does wonders when I need a stress reliever or feeling swore after a match . Its amazing how just one little sound of it makes the strength come back into my body . " Chase said .

" Makayla is with my mom right now , so , I don ' t get as much time to see or talk to her like I would want , too . " James said .

 **Grace ' s Room**

Grace was in her room trying to calm down when a knock came at her bedroom door .

" Yeah , " Grace opened the door to see Katie and the Dynamic Duo .

" We want to talk . " Andy Jr. said as Grace let them in .

" There ' s not anything to talk about that I didn ' t say downstairs . " Grace said .

" You said it yourself that the Extended Family and Inheritors were suppose to work together . " Dakota said .

" I did , why ? " Grace asked .

" How is the Extended Family suppose to work together if we in the Inheritors are not united ourselves ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" We can ' t expect them to do something if we are not willing to do it ourselves . " Katie said .

" Then lets bring the Inheritors together to show the Extended Family that we know what true unity is and how to trust others in the family . " Dakota said .

Grace looked at the three realizing they have a point and smiled knowing it was what they were meant to be , united and the future generation of what the Extended Family built and the future of TNA itself .

" You guys are right , lets truly unite the Inheritors and put us to use in helping the Extended Family deal with KHAOS . " Grace said .

" What if we got a team meeting set up so the adults can deal with what they have to and the Inheritors have their own meeting at the same time ? " Andy Jr. asked as they left Grace ' s room back downstairs .

" That could work , " Dakota and Katie both said .

" It could , and I think we need to have someone who can be the go between for the Extended Family and the Inheritors at least at the moment when we are trying to set up and not really familiar with everything . " Grace said .

" An adult that has worked with the adults and some of us type of thing ? " Andy Jr . asked .

" Sounds about right . " Dakota said as they saw Chase now in the kitchen stealing a cookie , but not seeing anyone else .

" Andy Douglas is a jello thief and Chase Stevens is a cookie bandit , what is the Naturals coming to these days . " Grace said making Chase jump and look at the kids .

" Hey , its just one cookie . " Chase said .

" Chase , I said stay out of the cookies , jeez , they ' re for Chris . " Jessie scolded as Chase hid behind the kids .

" He doesn ' t need all of them . " Chase said making Jessie glare at him .

" Chase , she has been taking care of dad a lot since the accident , so , do you really want to push it ? " Grace asked .

" No , " Chase said .

" Where is everyone else then ? " Dakota asked .

" Chris is in his office while everyone else went to the training facility . " Jessie said .

" Okay , so , back to this go between for the Inheritors and Extended Family . " Katie said .

" This person could also aid us at times and be beneficial to the growth of the Inheritors if we ever decided to add new people . " Grace thinking it through .

" So , wait , the Extended Family is made up of more than just guys that were there the first days of TNA ? " Andy Jr. asked Chase looked at them curiously .

" Yes , Team Canada and Alex Shelley wasn ' t apart of the first days of TNA or even the first year , some didn ' t even come in until the Aces & Eights Crisis , and the Extended Family add people that were in TNA the first days , but hadn ' t been here in years or only came around for special occasions . " Grace said .

" Meaning what for the Inheritors as far as adding people ? " Dakota asked .

" They need to have at least some qualities that would be similiar to the foundation that TNA was built on by the Originals and the Extended Family , or they must be able to strengthen that foundation as Jarrett mentioned five years ago . Those born within the family already have a spot within the Inheritors and can be reinstated if something went wrong like the Extended Family reinstating A1 five years ago after he fully left Aces & Eights , we have the ability to add people outside of the family into the Inheritors if they meet the requirements and they can be asked to leave if they go outside of TNA tradition and start messing with the foundation TNA was built on , further more the Extended Family or those connected with family and the Inheritors can send people to us that they feel should be add to the Inheritors and the same rules apply to those we add ourselves . " Grace explained .

" Who came up with those rules ? " Chase asked .

" Jeff Jarrett , Sting , Booker T , Shane Douglas , and Scott D ' Amore , " Grace said .

" I was actually about to say that Shane could be our go between , seeing as he has been a big part in helping the Extended Family and TNA Originals since the very beginning of TNA and since he ' s helped us in the Inheritors both during the Trifecta and Biohazard situation and now with KHAOS . " Dakota pointed out .

" That ' s not a bad choice at all , " Grace agreed .

" Pops definitely has my vote . " Andy Jr. said .

" Sounds good , but wait and see what the others say . " Katie said .

" I can always talk it over with Rosie and the twins after they get home from school , but getting the word to Edward maybe hard . " Grace said .

" Maybe not if he still has the radio we use during the war with Trifecta and Biohazard . " Dakota said going to his bag and pulling out the radio .

" We will call him and find out about what he thinks about all of this . " Andy Jr. said as both of them moved to the side to talk to Edward .

" Should I be worried about what you guys are up to ? " Chase asked Grace and Katie .

" The Inheritors are putting the pieces in place to start helping the family and maybe all of this bullshit about whose siding with who and the trust issues in the family will stop . " Grace said .

" We need to be united in order to help out the Extended Family . " Katie said .

" Jarrett put this in place for it to happen , we are just making it now with KHAOS after us and before other problems start happening . " Grace said .

" Alright , but you guys be careful . " Chase said .

" Sure , so , what ' s the word with the Tennessee Connection now that you guys won the war against the Saints ? " Grace asked .

" Haven ' t really said yet . " Chase said .

" At least your boys don ' t have to worry about getting their asses kicked by me , anymore . " Grace shrugged .

" Grace , " Jessie glared .

" Ma ' am , " Grace gulped .

" Watch your language . " Jessie scolded .

" Yes , ma ' am , " Grace hiding behind Chase now Katie and the Dynamic Duo trying not to laugh .

" Now , what ? " Chase asked .

" Let ' s go down to the training facility and see if my manager has any insight . " Grace stealing a cookie while Jessie ' s back was turned .

" Now whose . . . " Chase started as Grace pulled him out the door with the Dynamic Duo and Katie following trying not to laugh .

 **Training Facility**

James and Andy were working out in the training facility with Debra and Traci talking over upcoming events with the Knockouts when Chase and the kids came walking in .

" So , I ' m still scheduled for the SAW event in Nashville , but I don ' t exactly have a match , how does that work ? " Grace asked .

" It means they want you to be on the card that night , but don ' t really know what to do with you . " Chase said .

" Sounds like a good opportunity to throw out an open challenge and see what fish I can get on the line that wants their ten minutes of fame by getting beat by the American Kid . " Grace said .

" Oh , that was some smooth talking . " James said .

" Do we need to remind you that you are a face now ? " Andy asked .

" Being a face doesn ' t mean I let just any old or young fool steal a victory from me , Andy . " Grace said .

" Open challenge actually doesn ' t sound to bad for you . " Chase said .

" With me answering that challenge . " Daniels walked into the training facility right to Grace looking her dead in the eyes .

" Daniels ? " The Naturals asked .

" Chris called and said this maybe the only way to get all of our issues out and I say he ' s right , the only way I can know for sure whose side you are really on Grace is to fight you in the ring . So , I did some calling around and I will be your opponent in Nashville , Tennessee in the SAW main event , so , if you really want to prove you ' re innocence except my challenge if not then I will assume you are really guilty like I have always believed , American Kid , " Daniels challenging Grace .

" If that ' s the only way to resolve the issues and get this family focused on what ' s important again then fine I will except your challenge , but don ' t think I ' m going to lose to you , Fallen Angel . " Grace accepting the challenge .

" You guys are weird . " Edward said as he walked in with AJ , Frankie , Maria , and Leia .

" Leia , " Talia ran to Leia hugging her friend .

" Talia , " Leia squealed as both started laughing and bouncing up and down .

" Andy acts like that too when he ' s excited . " Chase said getting a look from Andy .

" Must be a Natural trait as I recall Chase doing that a time or two as well . " Traci said making Debra and the kids laugh .

" Hey , Andy can you focus on being my spotter instead of on your first wife ? " Storm asked .

" I was never married to Chase like you were to Chris . " Andy said .

" Yeah , right , " Frankie said .

" So , the match is on ? " AJ asked .

" Yes , " Grace and Daniels both said staying as far away from the other as possible .

" It was the best plan I could come up with . " Chris wheeling himself into the facility with Jessie .

" Okay , " Grace said .

" By the way which one of you stold another cookie ? " Jessie looking at Chase and Grace who looked at each other .

" I was doing dad a favor by saving him from unnecessary carbs . " Grace said .

" Grace , never ever get between a Harris and their cookies , you should know that by now . " Maria said .

" I am a Harris , Aunt Maria , so , wouldn ' t that apply to me , too ? " Grace asked .

" It would . " Maria said as Talia came running over hiding behind Chase with Leia running after her both of them laughing .

" Hey , when did I become a hiding spot ? " Chase smiled at the girls as Chris wheeled his wheelchair right beside Leia picking her up .

" Uncle Chris , " Leia laughed .

" Sweet girl , its been awhile since I ' ve gotten a hug from you . " Chris said .

" Big hug for the big Wildcat . " Leia hugging Chris .

" Talia , what are you doing ? " Andy asked as they looked at her trying to put on a bandanna like her dad and brother had on .

" Uh oh , " Talia looked at the bandanna after she thought she had it , but then it came apart making her drop her head .

" Hang on , sis . " Andy Jr. walked over to his sister and redid the bandanna on her head where it would stay making her smile .

" Bubba , " Talia hugging her brother .

" Happy children are good children . " Debra said .

" Exactly , " Jessie and Chris said .

" I ' ll agree to that . " Frankie and Maria said as James finished up with his work out .

" That was fun , " Andy said .

" For me or for you ? " Storm asked .

" What you weren ' t having fun ? " Andy asked .

" Calm down children , " Chase said getting a look from Debra and Traci .

" Coming from the other kid in the building . " Traci said .

" Whose the kid ? " Cassidy and Shane Williams walked into the training facility .

" Chase , " Debra said .

" Not me , " Chase holding his hands up innocently .

" Chase , you are definitely not innocent . " Andy declared .

" Neither are you . " Chase said .

" Guys , calm down , " Grace finally said .

" So , we come baring gifts from Konnan and Phantom . " Cassidy said giving the folder he was holding to Chase .

" What is that ? " Chris asked .

" Information you seek on Domino . " Williams said .

" King of Knoxville , I could kiss you if you weren ' t so funny looking and if my dad wouldn ' t kill you after the fact . " Grace said .

" Eh , " The Dynamic Duo and Edward said .

" Domino is not Mexican , but Puerto Rican which can help us start tracking down his whereabouts and who he is a lot better . " Chase looking in the file .

" Something else he lied to the Saints about . " Grace said .

" He ' s been known as like the ghoul of Puerto Rico much like the Islamic ghoul that is known as a body-snatching demon . The folklore in Islam about these ghouls says they are evil demons that eats freshly buried bodies , and often abducts children or attacks unwary travelers . " Chase read what Konnan put down .

" Phantom mentioned that every mask has a meaning in luchador wrestling , so , Domino ' s mask means what , that he is dark , evil , obsessed with the dead , and not against kidnapping or abducting those that are helpless . " Grace said .

" According to this that Konnan wrote that ' s exactly what his mask means . " Chase answered .

" Abducting children ? " Katie said making Grace look at her .

" They are not involved Katie , the Motorcity Machine Guns and Johnny Devine said that they were put away for a long time and not out at the moment . " Grace knowing who she was thinking about .

" But , they were in the child abducting business weren ' t they ? " Katie hinted at Grace .

" They were , I wonder how deep that business runs , " Grace answered .

" It was never mentioned , but surely we couldn ' t have been the only two they had at any given time . " Katie said .

" Do you know of any other children that were there before I came along ? " Grace asked .

" No , not there , but I do remember scratch marks and other things that made me assume a kid had been at the other place before I was brought to him . " Katie said .

" He wouldn ' t talk to any of us , but I think I know someone who might talk to me . " Grace said .

" Who are we talk about ? " Chris asked .

" Cledus , " Grace said walking out of the training facility .

" Grace , wait up . " Chase ran after her realizing what Chris was concerned about .

" Chase , I need to go and deal with this . " Grace going to get into her car with Chase behind her .

" You don ' t have to dig this up again . " Chase told her knowing what it did to Grace five years ago remembering what she went through as a child .

" Chase , I am not afraid of that place anymore , but if there ' s any hint that what Katie says is true about Sanders , Cledus and those people that hurt us and if Domino is connected to them or child abductors then I need to find out . And I will personally shut everyone of those places down to find out the truth and to put a stop to them hurting kids and ripping apart families like mine . " Grace said .

" But , why Cledus ? " Chase asked .

" He might be the only one that would talk to us , seeing as what Sanders almost turned him into and he decided to not go that far . I am not saying that the guy isn ' t evil because I know what he did to me personally even after Sanders left with Katie , but I ' m hoping he may at least have the decency to tell the truth after he saw the evil Sanders was doing . " Grace said .

" Then let me go with you . " Chase said .

" Why ? " Grace asked curiously .

" Because I don ' t feel right about you going to a prison all by yourself to talk to someone who hurt you . " Chase said making Grace looking at him with a slight smile .

" Alright , you can go with me . " Grace said .

" Hang on , " Chase said running back in to tell Traci to look after Katie and where they were going .

" Grace , are you sure this is good idea ? " Chris came out to ask her .

" I need to do this dad to make sure nothing happens to someone else like it did to me . " Grace said .

" Alright , baby , " Chris realizing what she was saying .

When Chase came out his and the Wildcat ' s eyes met each other and Chris knew Chase would look after Grace .

" I ' ll watch her , " Chase said .

" Thank you , " Chris said .

With that the two were gone to see Cledus in prison to see if they could figure out how to deal with Domino .


	12. Crazy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 12 : Crazy

 **Training Facility**

Not long after Grace and Chase left Team Canada showed up at the training facility with Laura causing Traci to look at her talking to Jessie and Debra .

" Hey , can I talk to you three alone about girl problems ? " Traci asked them glad that Chase was away at the moment so she could speak to the ladies without him getting suspicious .

" Yeah , of course . " Jessie said as the other two looked at Traci curious .

" Katie , stay in here with the kids . " Traci said .

" Okay , " Katie said curious , but doing as Traci told her .

The ladies walked outside to talk while the guys and kids stayed in the training facility .

" So , what do you need to talk about ? " Debra asked curiously as she and Traci had become closer through the years as both of them were now married to one of the Naturals .

" I ' m having some problems , " Traci said .

" What kind of problems ? " Laura asked confused and concerned .

Traci explained to the girls that she and Chase had been trying to have a baby to give Katie a sibling , but they hadn ' t been very successful despite both of them trying very hard and her now thinking that something maybe wrong .

" Does Chase know you are having problems with it ? " Debra asked .

" Not at the moment , all he knows is that I haven ' t been pregnant yet , not that I am having difficulty with it . " Traci said .

" You need to talk it out with him . " Jessie said .

" I will , I just want to know what ' s going on with me . " Traci said .

" Traci , I can always schedule you for a doctor ' s appointment to see what is going on , but you need to talk this out with Chase . " Laura said .

" I will tell Chase , but I will also take up your offer on that doctor ' s appointment Laura . " Traci said looking a little frustrated .

" Hey , it ' s not the end of the world , Traci , do remember you have Katie . " Jessie trying to make her feel better .

" I know and I love Katie , I just hoped that Chase and I would have a baby eventually and Katie would have a brother or sister . " Traci said .

" And we will figure out what is going on . " Laura said .

" Yeah , just in the meantime you need to let Chase know and continue to take care of Katie and Chase . " Debra said .

" Its a full time job taking care of Chase . " Traci said .

" We know , " Jessie , Debra , and Laura said .

 **In The Car**

Grace and Chase were headed to the prison that Cledus was being kept in Grace hoping that the guy would talk to her as Chase watched her hoping Grace was being smart about what she was about to do .

" Do you think I ' m crazy for doing this , Chase ? " Grace asked .

" I don ' t think you are crazy , Grace , I just don ' t want you to start hurting yourself by going back to what caused you so much pain as a child . " Chase said .

" Thank you , " Grace said .

" For what ? " Chase asked .

" For not giving up on me like some of the others in the family are doing right now . " Grace said .

" Grace , I know you would never turn on this family , because I have seen you fight so hard to protect it and I know what you were willing to put yourself through five years ago just to fight for the family . " Chase said .

" It ' s still nice to have someone willing to go along with me even if my ideas and ways seem crazy . " Grace said .

" Well , with this family crazy can be a good thing . " Chase said making Grace laugh .

" I guess I could be put in the crazy category with EY and the Naturals . " Grace said jokingly .

" You can , wait , what about the Naturals ? Do you really think we are crazy ? " Chase asked .

" Well one ' s a vampire lord and the other a party animal , how much more do you need than that to be considered crazy ? " Grace asked .

" Uh , not very much . " Chase said .

" To bad we are so spread out on this KHAOS issue unlike with Trifecta and Biohazard where everyone was so much more united and we had allies to back us up . " Grace said .

" Everything will get better once we know exactly what we are up against , Grace . " Chase said .

" At least we don ' t have to worry about two dodo groups teaming together like last time . " Grace said .

" At least you are not jumping off the roof of buildings again . " Chase said making Grace laugh .

" I get that out of my system while in the ring , Chase . " Grace chuckled .

" Sure , daredevil . " Chase said .

Grace started whistling _"When the Saints Go Marching In"_ making Chase look at her amused .

" Can we change the music , " Chase went to turn on the radio .

" You know the rules , Chase . " Grace said .

" Rules ? " Chase asked .

" Driver picks the music , shotgun shuts his cake hole . " Grace smiled .

" You got that off of Supernatural , meaning you are good at quoting TV shows . " Chase pointed out trying not to laugh .

" Rosie and the Twins are hooked on the show , " Grace grinned innocently .

" And you ' re not ? " Chase asked .

" Maybe , I am , " Grace still with an innocent look on her face .

" Grace , " Chase said .

" Okay , its a guilty pleasure . " Grace said Chase laughing as they pulled up at the prison .

" Looks like you will have to hold off on that pleasure for a little while , Grace . " Chase said .

" Yeah , I just felt the joy go out of me , but this needs to be done as it may lead to Domino and the rest of KHAOS , maybe it will also put a stop to Sanders and the people like him . " Grace said .

" Grace , I don ' t care how many of them you stop , there will always be someone evil out in the world willing to hurt others , it doesn ' t have to be kids it can be anybody that these people are willing to hurt . " Chase said .

" Then , I will try and stop as many of them as I can when I come across a creep , starting with talking to Cledus and using whatever information he gives us to stop the ones who are possibly aligned with Domino and KHAOS . " Grace said .

" You do know that he may not talk to us at all . " Chase said .

" I know , but I have to try , Chase . " Grace said .

" Why ? " Chase asked .

" Because I don ' t want to see another kid go through what Katie and I went through at the hands of evil people . " Grace said .

" Alright , " Chase said .

" Chase , I need you to have my back on this because I ' m not sure if I will be alright with walking into a prison due to being in a prison myself as a child and due to seeing the guy that was a big part of hurting me . " Grace said .

" Grace , know one thing . " Chase said .

" What ? " Grace asked .

" I will always have your back . " Chase said .

" Thank you , " Grace said .

" But , when you go in there and talk to Cledus , you don ' t need to start getting pissed off and letting your temper take control , you need to be confident and firm , without fear and keep all emotions in check you hear me . " Chase advised her .

" Okay , " Grace said taking a deep breath .

" Stay focused like you do in the ring . " Chase said .

Grace nodded as she looked at the prison and then at Chase realizing what she must do .

" Let ' s go Chase , " Grace said as both of them got out of the car and walked towards the prison .


	13. Difficulties

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 13 : Difficulties

 **Orlando Prison**

Walking through the prison to talk to Cledus was a different experience for Grace entirely and while she wasn ' t showing her fear to the prisoners , she was definitely grateful that Chase was there with her as Grace knew she would have freaked out if he hadn ' t been there . Chase wasn ' t afraid of the prisoners , but he was still worried that Grace may reopen some old wounds that had closed up five years ago from when she was being held by some bad people .

" You two are definitely not here for the scenery , " said a familiar voice that made both of them look at each other and turn around to see Kid Kash in his cell .

" Looks like five years has been good to you . " Chase said .

" Shut up , Stevens , you ' re not that cute despite what that pathetic wife of your ' s thinks , boy . " Kash said .

" You can ' t be making many friends in here , Kash , " Grace said holding Chase back knowing he was about to go off if Kash kept mentioning Traci .

" Who needs friends ? " Kash asked .

" Sanders was your friend . " Grace said .

" Sanders was a business partner , a means to an end , he made me money and got people out of the way that may have caused me problems , we were never friends . " Kash made it clear to them .

" Did you know ? " Grace asked .

" Know about what ? " Kash asked .

" About me and Katie way back in the beginning ? Did you know that Sanders and Cledus had us like Gayda did ? " Grace asked .

" I knew , but it really wasn ' t my business , I had other issues to deal with at the time . " Kash shrugged like it wasn ' t a big deal to him .

" It wasn ' t your business that children were being kidnapped and tortured , what type of man are you ? " Chase asked .

" One that survives , Chase and one day you may wish you were more like me . " Kash said .

" I would never wish to be like you . " Chase stated .

" How much do you know about Sanders and his obsession with children ? " Grace asked .

" Not nearly as much as Cledus or Gayda , but what I do know is that you caused them more trouble than any other kid in the past . Infact , I am pretty sure that Gayda made a major mistake by sending Grace to him as you weren ' t really his type like Katie was . " Kash said .

" Type ? " Chase wondering what would make Sanders target a kid .

" It has something to do with the age of the kids , ask Cledus , he ' s in here somewhere , " Kash laying back on his prison bed .

" Kash , " Chase said .

Kash just rolled over ignoring him making Chase glare at the man as Grace put a hand on her friend ' s shoulder .

" He ' s not going to tell us anymore , so , let ' s go talk to Cledus , " Grace whispered to Chase .

They finally made it to Cledus who looked a little shocked to see them , but didn ' t say anything like Kash did .

" Cledus , " Grace said .

" Strange how you don ' t like cages , but would come here of all places . " Cledus said .

" We ' re not here on pleasure , but because we have questions for you that I would like to have answered . " Grace said .

" You always did have a lot of questions , when we first got you , you asked more questions than anyone else John would bring to us , even Katie didn ' t ask a lot of questions due to being to afraid . " Cledus shrugged .

" Why Katie and myself ? " Grace asked .

" You , I don ' t really know , you were to old to be Johnny ' s type , Katie when she first came was more his age range and like most of the others he let her go when she got to old for him . " Cledus said .

" To old , so , he had an age range and liked little girls , what was the point ? " Chase asked .

" He liked both girls and boys , some of the ones that gave in , became his top clients , he turned them into business partners , more so boys than girls , but the ones he couldn ' t control he would let them go to find a way to survive on their own . " Cledus said .

" Did he ever do business with a guy named Domino ? " Grace asked making Cledus look at her .

" He didn ' t do business with Domino , but he did do business with a guy that Domino works for , not passing around kids mind you . " Cledus said .

" What type of business ? " Chase asked .

" Military strategy and torture . " Cledus said .

" Who did Domino work for that was in contact with Sanders ? " Grace asked .

" Kevin Nash , " Cledus said making Chase and Grace look at each other in shock as their jaws dropped open .

" He has something against Jarrett and Sting , " Grace said .

" And he is a big leader and a pretty powerful guy in wrestling . " Chase said .

" Where is the proof of this , Cledus ? " Grace asked .

" Look , you can ' t come in the cell with me due to issues I won ' t talk about , but let me talk to the guard and I will send you what I know . " Cledus said .

" Sure , " Grace and Chase both said looking at each other as they stepped out to the waiting area of the prison until the guard brought out piece of paper with the info on the paper to the documents .

" Computer stuff , we can always give this to the Motorcity Machine Guns and Johnny Devine if he is able to do so . " Grace said .

" Right , let ' s go talk to the others as this is very shocking and disturbing news . " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Grace said as they left the prison .

 **Mall**

Not to long after Chase and Grace left to talk to Cledus , Andy and Andy Jr. went out to the mall for some reason that was confusing Fangs .

" Dad , why are we here ? " Andy Jr. asked confused .

" Mine and your mother ' s anniversary is coming up and I need to get her something . " Andy answered looking at his son .

" Let me guess , you need your brilliant sidekick son ' s opinion . " Andy Jr. said .

" Yeah , something like that , " Andy looked at his son holding back a laugh .

" Don ' t worry dad , Vampire Warrior , has your back . " Andy Jr. said .

" Right , " Andy said as they went in a store that Debra liked at mall which had a lot of girl stuff in it making Andy Jr. roll his eyes .

" Uhg , the only time I come into a girl ' s store is when Talia drags me into one . " Andy Jr. thought to himself looking around as his dad went down one of the isles .

" Fangs , " someone called him making him jump and see Angela Smith , a girl from his school that he liked a lot and seemed to like him but Andy Jr. wasn ' t sure if he was ready to say anything to her due to the issues at school .

" Hey , Angela , " Andy Jr. smiled .

" Sorry , I startled you , " Angela chuckled .

" Its okay , I was thinking about something else . " Andy Jr. said .

" Oh , what are you doing here ? " Angela asked .

" My dad was picking up something for my mom , you ? " Andy Jr. said .

" My aunt was checking on messages from my dad , " Angela said .

" Is he still overseas ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Yeah , " Angela said .

" Do you know when he will be back ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Not yet , so , what about you ? You ' ve missed a couple of days of school , when will you be back ? " Angela asked .

" I ' ve had some personal issues going on that has kept me away from school lately , but I should be back soon , " Andy Jr. said .

Andy looked around to see where his son had wandered off to and saw him speaking to a girl a little shocked , but smiling as he walked over to the kids .

" Hey dad this is Angela Smith , she is a friend from school . " Andy Jr. said .

" It ' s nice to meet one of Junior ' s friends . " Andy said making Fangs look at his dad for calling him Junior which he has never done realizing his dad was trying to be funny .

" Fangs talks about his family a lot , you guys must be close . " Angela said .

" Family has a big meaning to us , I ' m sure it does to you as well . " Andy said .

" It ' s a little different as my dad is away a lot which means most of the time it ' s just my mom and me . " Angela said .

Andy Jr. looked at Angela knowing what it was like to have a dad that was on the road , but at least he knew that his dad would be home at the end of the day where Angela wasn ' t always sure when her ' s would be home . They talked a little more before having to leave which Angela gave Andy Jr. a hug before leaving as Fangs turned three different shades of red as he smiled at getting hugged by the prettiest girl in the world in front of his dad .

" Turning red there , kid . " Andy said after they had gotten in the car .

" Junior ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" You looked a little nervous , so , I thought you may need a laugh . " Andy shrugged .

" Thank you , dad , when did you know that mom was the one ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" The first day I laid eyes on her , why ? " Andy asked .

" Angela is the one , dad , " Andy Jr. said .

" Have you ever asked her out ? " Andy asked .

" No sir , " Andy Jr. shook his head .

" Why not ? " Andy asked .

" Because of the issues going on right now . " Andy Jr. said .

" Son , let me give you some advice . " Andy said .

" What advice ? " Andy Jr. asked his dad curiously .

" With this family , the Extended Family , there will always be issues that will come up and you waiting around to tell somebody you like how you feel isn ' t the best way to do things . Your Uncle Chase waited around to tell Traci and nearly lost his chance to be with her and realized the time he lost a long the way that they could have been together . And if I had waited around to tell your mother how I felt about her then you and your sister wouldn ' t be here . So , while I am not the one to tell you what to say to Angela , I am someone who would tell you to not wait around for the right time , because it may never come around and someone else may be there to ask her instead . " Andy advised his son .

" So , I shouldn ' t wait , " Andy Jr. said .

" No , you shouldn ' t , so , where is her dad at ? " Andy asked curiously .

" Overseas , he ' s in the Navy . " Andy Jr. said .

" Yeah , that ' s difficult , " Andy said .

" I understand having a parent away sometimes , but I don ' t know how Angela and her mom handles having her dad in a dangerous place and we ' ve been in danger before . " Andy Jr. said .

" We all have to make sacrifices sometimes even with family and being away in the military is a sacrifice one has to deal with to make sure their family and friends are safe and free , Fangs . " Andy said .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. said as his dad ' s phone rang .

" Hello , Chase , WHAT ?! Yeah , I ' m on my way there now , Debra and Talia are at the Impact Zone with Jessie , Maria , and Traci , I think Katie was staying at the Harris House to spend time with Rosie , alright bye . " Andy hung up the phone .

" Uncle Chase and Grace know something about KHAOS ? " Andy Jr. guessed .

" Yeah and it ' s the biggest news and enemy we ' ve had so far , we are going to the Wildcat ' s place and Uncle Chase is calling the girls to meet us there . " Andy said .

" Okay , " Andy Jr. said ready to back up the adults of the Extended Family .

" I see you are ready to go , " Andy said .

" Naturally , " Andy Jr. said .

" Good boy , " Andy proud of his son .

 **Harris House**

Chase and Grace walked into the Harris House not to long after getting off of the phone with Andy seeing AMW , Shane Douglas , Cassidy Riley and Team Canada there AJ , Bad Influence , Bentley , the Motorcity Machine Guns , and Devine were off in the corner going through the information that was sent to them as Daniels looked at Grace as she walked into the house .

" So , this is startling news . " Chris said as Chase glanced at Katie playing with Rosie and Leia in the Wildcat ' s floor .

" Yeah , we both nearly passed out when we heard . " Grace said .

" Andy was on the way and I also called Traci to let the girls know to come here . " Chase said .

" And James took the liberty in calling Jarrett and Sting . " Chris said .

" They are on the way , too . " James said turning up the bottle of beer he was holding drinking from it .

" Slow down with the beer , Uncle James . " Grace said .

" Sorry darlin , but with the new information I need to be all here . " James pointing to his head as Daniels got up and came over to Grace .

Grace looked at Daniels and then Chase and Chris wondering what was going on and then back at Daniels .

" Yes ? " Grace asked .

" I ' m sorry for accusing you of being behind the attacks on the family and for betraying the Extended Family to go with KHAOS , you wouldn ' t side with Nash and what he has done to Jarrett , Sting , and the family . " Daniels said as Andy and Andy Jr. walked in .

" Don ' t worry about it CD , I just want this family working together again not hating each other as that ' s not what family does especially the Extended Family . " Grace said as they hugged .

" That ' s a relief . " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Cassidy and Frankie both said .

" But , don ' t think you can get out of the match for SAW in Nashville , Fallen Angel . " Grace said .

" Never , American Kid , " Daniels said .

Once everyone had finally made it to the Harris home that was apart of the family , Chase and Grace reveal what they found out and who was leading KHAOS against the Extended Family .

" The leader is Kevin Nash . " Chase said making Jarrett and Sting look at Chase as the ones who had not heard the news gasped and looked at the others in shock .

" This family all reacts to the news in the same way . " Grace said .

" Yeah , but this news is probably the biggest to date . " Cassidy said .

" Booker T delivered to us the news years ago at the beginning of the Aces & Eights Crisis that Nash could become a problem and not to include him in the effort to stop the gang from taking over TNA . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , Aces & Eights even made it unanimous to not include Nash into the club as he was too much of a liability issue , we could have all been done in before the invasion started . " A1 thinking back .

" So , if Nash is enough to have Booker T so worried that he was excluded from the effort to stop Aces & Eights , if he was enough to have Aces & Eights who weren ' t pushovers or easy to beat scared enough to not include him in the club , and from what I saw in Cledus which was a bit of fear when Domino was mentioned and he began to talk about Nash then how big of trouble are we in this time ? " Grace asked .

" Nash is a major player in professional wrestling itself and to be on the wrong side of him is not somewhere we want to be . " Jarrett said .

" But , after all he has done to the family , we are not going to sit by and watch him and his KHAOS continue on whatever they are planning for this family . " Chase said .

" I agree with Chase , " Storm said .

" You guys are sure you want to take on Nash ? " Sting asked .

" Hey , they fired the first shots , we ' re just going to finish it for them . " Daniels said .

" Finish them off like all of the other idiots that we ' ve been against . " Eric said .

" Here , here , " Devine and Bentley agreed .

" Jeff , Sting , you really didn ' t think that this group would back down from protecting the family now did you ? " Chris asked .

" No , but all of you must be careful . " Sting said .

" Be careful with this family , I ' ll believe that when I see it . " Rosie said .

" It ' s the effort that counts , Rosie , " Jarrett said .

" And some of you are more daring than others when it comes to protecting the family . " Shane said looking at Grace .

" No sacrifice or risk is to great when it comes to taking care of ones family and I would take any risk I ' ve taken in the past and do it all again in a heart beat . And I will be prepared for any risk I may take in future for this family as well , so , how exactly do we deal with Nash and KHAOS ? " Grace asked .

" By working as a team and figuring out his plans to stop the problem . " Shane said .

" We can definitely work as a team . " AJ said .

" Team Canada is ready to roll . " Petey said as the rest of Team Canada cheered .

" Huh ? " Andy Jr. whispered to Dakota .

" They evented a new cheer without me apparently . " Dakota answered .

" That ' s okay , the Dynamic Duo has our own motto , bro . " Andy Jr. said .

" Ready and willing , " Dakota said .

" Ready and willing indeed partner . " Andy Jr. said as the Dynamic Duo high-fived each other .

After the meeting , the family relaxed together Talia and Leia now sitting on both sides of Chase who was looking at one and then the other wondering what was going on .

" Alright , what are you two about to get into little ones ? " Chase asked the two .

" We ' re not getting into anything , Uncle Chase , " Talia said as Leia started playing with Chase ' s hair .

" Looks like they are messing with , Chase , " Grace said .

" That ' s fun , " CJ and RJ said .

" What is ? " Chase asked .

" Messing with Uncle Chase , " Andy Jr. said .

" Hey , " Chase looked at the kids .

Katie started giggling at them ganging up on her dad .

" Giggles , " Chase said looking at his daughter .

" Grace , " Talia whispered to Grace .

" Yes , sweet girl ? " Grace asked .

" Help us , put Uncle Chase ' s hair up with pigtails , please ? " Leia whispered in her other ear .

" Sorry , I don ' t have a way to hold him down , but if you can find a way I will help you , girls . " Grace chuckled .

Talia and Leia looked at Chase with devious smiles making him get up slowly and sneak to the basement as the girls winked at Grace who told them to wait as she went downstairs spotting Chase trying to hide .

" He ' ll be surprised , " Grace thought to herself sneaking up behind Chase .

" They don ' t know I ' m here , " Chase whispered .

" They don ' t ? " Grace asked making Chase jump and look at her .

" Grace , " Chase said going to run before Grace jumped onto his back pulling him down to the couch .

" You are not getting away . " Grace said using a pair of her dad ' s handcuffs to secure him down .

" Hey , that ' s not fair , " Chase said .

" To bad , Talia , Leia , " Grace called to the girls who came down smiling deviously at Chase who looked at Grace .

" What are they going to do to me ? " Chase asked .

" Make over , " Talia and Leia squealed .

" Uh oh , " Chase said as the little girls came closer to him , Grace watching as they gave the Natural a makeover and when they were done he had long pigtails .

" Hehe , Uncle Chase looks pretty . " Talia cheered with Leia as Grace laughed .

" What are you girls doing to . . . Chase ? " Andy asked as he and Cassidy both came down the stairs seeing Chase as their jaws dropped .

" We gave him a makeover , " Leia said .

Andy and Cassidy laughed as Chase looked at them as Traci came down seeing her husband in pigtails .

" You look cute dear . " Traci said .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" We love you Uncle Chase , " Talia hugging her uncle making Chase smile .

" Yeah , we love Chase . " Leia also hugging him .

" Awe , " Chase smiled making Traci look at him and then walked back up the stairs .

" Alright , let ' s go upstairs girls . " Andy said looking at Traci leaving confused as Chase looked at the door also confused .

They all went back upstairs after Chase ' s hair was back to normal , once they were upstairs Chase saw Traci deep in thought wondering what was going on with her .

" What ' s on your mind ? " Chase asked her .

" I ' ll tell you when we get home baby , " Traci putting her head on his shoulder .

" Okay , " Chase a little concerned , but agreeing to wait .

 **Chase and Traci ' s House**

Later on at their house in their room getting ready to go to bed , Chase and Traci finally got the opportunity to talk .

" So , do you want to tell me what is on your mind , honey ? " Chase asked .

Traci took a deep breath and then told Chase about the difficulty she was having with becoming pregnant .

" What kind of difficulty ? " Chase asked concerned .

" I honestly don ' t know , but I am worried about it . " Traci said .

" Is there anything we can do ? " Chase asked .

" I don ' t know that either , but I do have a doctor ' s appointment with Laura to see if she may can tell me what ' s happening . " Traci looking at Chase with tears in her eyes .

" Baby , it may not be anything wrong , it may just be us doing something wrong or the timing may be off . " Chase hugging her .

" But , what if we can ' t have a kid , Chase ? " Traci asked .

" Then we continue to take care of Katie , " Chase said trying to reassure her .

" Okay , " Traci putting her head against his chest as Chase let her get her emotions out before both of them went to bed Chase holding her close to him as she cried herself to sleep .

Chase looked over at the candle in their room that was at their wedding the one which was in memory of Candido , his and Andy ' s greatest mentor and manager silently praying for guidance and a miracle .

" Chris , please watch over us right now as we deal with this difficulty together . " Chase hoping he would listen and help them in someway .

After that Chase went to sleep himself still holding Traci hoping for better news in the coming days .


	14. Test

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 14 : Test

 **Later That Week - Raleigh , NC**

Later on that week , Grace and Andy was in Raleigh , North Carolina for her first match since the defeat and break up of the Saints and her turn from heel to face in Pigeon Forge , Tennessee .

" Are you going to be okay tonight with wrestling without any partners to back you up ? " Andy asked knowing the transition from working with a team and partners to tag in when you need them to take over to working alone without anyone could be difficult .

" Well , I ' ve been taught to fight alone before , so , it shouldn ' t be to difficult , I ' ve actually got a better question for you though . " Grace said looking over at who she had to face that night .

" And that question would be what exactly ? " Andy holding back a laugh at the confident , cocky answer of hers realizing that while she had a lot of her dad ' s confidence in her and the toughness of the Cowboy , that Grace had spent a lot of time on the road being influenced by Chase in the last year .

" Do you know anything about this joker I have to face tonight ? " Grace asked .

" No , except that he ' s some local kid , " Andy said .

" So , I will be walking into this match blindly , which means care should be taken , " Grace said .

" Grace , you should always learn to pace yourself during a match even if you know who you are facing , kid . " Andy said .

" American Kid , Andy , " Grace sighed making Andy laugh that time .

" I think we should have named you Wildcat Jr. , " Andy said .

" Wildcat Jr. Grace Harris , does not fit Andy even if it is true that I am just a younger version of my dad . But , Grace Harris , the American Kid does have a certain likeness with America ' s Most Wanted making it fit with both dad and Storm . " Grace explained making Andy smile realizing that while Grace ' s connection with her dad was obviously there and very much apart of her that she also had a strong connection to Storm as well .

" Grace , remember that you are very unique in this business , little one . " Andy said .

" How so ? " Grace asked curiously .

" You have been taught by two very influential people in the wrestling world , two people who together shaped the foundation of a company and the way one of it ' s divisions would be set for years to come , so it makes you a very special individual with the heart of wrestling with in you . " Andy said .

" Andy , brother , yes , you ' re right about AMW being influential in my life and in the way I would decide how my life would turn out , what career path I would take , and the like , but do remember that I have been taught by more than just dad and Uncle James at what this business is and what it means . " Grace said .

" Hmm ? " Andy asked .

" In the last year after AMW trained me I was mentored on the road by Chase , Cassidy , David , and Sigmon , a year ago dad and Cowboy trained me , five years ago I was taught by Shane Douglas , the Naturals , Cassidy Riley , Johnny Devine , and the Motorcity Machine Guns how to fight and defend myself against anything that would hurt me and my family , eight years ago I witnessed the events that would make me start looking for ways to get stronger and fight so I could help protect the family , several years ago a group invaded TNA and a family saw to it that they would protect what they built without failure or regret and during that time two brothers would sneak in to rescue me from a group of psychos risking themselves to make sure that I wouldn ' t have to be a slave to evil people and to be able to be reunited with my dad and even to be able to have the dream and career I have now . So , my name is a reflection of AMW because of what everyone including them taught me along the way and what they were willing to do to make sure I grew up happy and free instead of in total darkness and fear. " Grace explained to Andy .

" Sometimes it ' s scary how right and on the mark Shane can be about this stuff . " Andy said .

" Scary like those looks he gives you and Chase ? " Grace asked .

" Oh no , " Andy shivered making Grace laugh as they pulled into the arena .

" Ass kicking time , " Grace cheered .

" AMW would be so proud of you , " Andy laughing at her sudden increase in enthusiasm .

 **Clinic**

Chase and Traci arrived at the clinic for Traci ' s appointment with Laura to figure out why Traci was having a hard time getting pregnant . Chase was a bit worried about what they would find out , but seeing Traci very nervous made him hold back his fear in order to stay strong for her .

" Traci ? " Chase watching her shaking as it became apparent that her anxiety was getting to her where it was close to a panic attack .

" I know I should calm down , but I ' m frightened of what I might find out . " Traci said as a nurse came out to get them .

Once in the room Laura came in seeing that Traci was nervous as well as she looked at Chase wondering if either one of them were going to be able to handle any bad news . Laura first went through with an exam , during which Chase had to at one point put a hand on Traci ' s shoulder to calm her down in order to get accurate readings on heart rate , pulse , and blood pressure .

" Traci , do you know if anyone in your family had any problems with getting pregnant ? " Laura now asking questions .

" No , " Traci answered .

" What about you , Chase ? " Laura asked .

" No , " Chase answered as well knowing that this was as much about him as it was about Traci .

" Have you two had any other problems outside of Traci not being able to get pregnant that may be affecting this ? " Laura asked .

" No , " Traci said .

" No , " Chase answered .

" How long have you two been trying to have a baby ? " Laura asked .

" Since we got married , " Traci said .

" Chase , would you be willing to go through a test ? " Laura asked .

" I am if it will answer any questions to why we are having a hard time getting pregnant , but what kind of test are we talking about here ? " Chase asked curiously .

Laura began explaining the test to Chase and Traci and once she was done Chase was kind of red do to being a little embarrassed at what the test would entail .

" Wow , this maybe your favorite test yet , babe . " Traci said making Laura laugh as Chase looked at his wife with his mouth open .

" So , will you do this ? " Laura asked Chase .

" Yeah , I will to find out what could be happening , " Chase said a little more serious .

" Alright then , " Laura said pulling out a specimen cup on the counter .

Traci looked at Chase with a small smirk as her husband looked at her .

" You are very amused , Mrs. Stevens . " Chase said making Traci laugh .

" I will step out so you can deal with this , " Laura said stepping out of the exam room as Traci continued to look at Chase .

" What ? " Chase asked her .

" You need any help with that ? " Traci asked making Chase smirk .

" Maybe if this was at home as I don ' t think it would be appropriate in the doctor ' s office , Traci , dear . " Chase said dropping his pants and underwear getting a whistle from Traci making him laugh .

" Yeah , baby , " Traci said as he grabbed the specimen cup from the counter .

Chase began rubbing himself groaning at first and then almost humping the air as waves of pleasure began to wash over him starting at the organ and center of his pleasure that he was rubbing .

Traci was trying not to laugh behind him as she knew this was important , but watching Chase pleasure himself was funny especially when he started trying to have what appeared to be air sex before finally releasing like he was needing to do right in the specimen cup . Chase had to breath deeply before sealing the cup , laying it on the counter , cleaning himself up , pulling his underwear and pants back up , before sitting in the chair next to Traci exhausted from the overload of pleasure and release of his fluids for the test .

" You okay , Chase ? " Traci asked laughing .

" I ' m good , " Chase said as Traci patted him on the leg before Laura walked back in to get the test sample .

" Everything good ? " Laura asked .

" You would have to ask , Chase , " Traci said .

" I ' m okay , " Chase sighed .

Laura once again excused herself before taking the test samples to the lab so she could figure out what was going on with Chase and Traci .

" Are you worried ? " Traci asked .

" Not really , " Chase said .

Traci looked at him wondering why he wasn ' t as panicked as she was do to the fact that if they couldn ' t have kids that this would effect both of them .

" What is that look for , Traci ? " Chase asked .

" How can you not be worried about this ? Do you not want kids ? " Traci asked in disbelief .

" Traci , baby , I would give you a kid in a heartbeat if I could , " Chase said .

" And you wanting kids ? " Traci asked .

" I would love to have a kid that ' s ours , excuse me let me repraise that , I would like to have another kid that is ours . Traci , whether we have another kid or not , do , remember that we also have Katie , she is ours , so , if it comes down to us not being able to have kids . I can live with it and be happy with you and Katie , honey . " Chase said .

" Am I being selfish , Chase ? " Traci asked .

" No , why do you ask ? " Chase wondered .

" I love Katie , but here I am wanting another kid and not showing how happy I am to have Katie . " Traci said .

" Baby , I don ' t think you are not showing it , I think its you ' re just frustrated with the issues and worrying if something could be off with either of us . " Chase rubbed her back as the door opened and Laura walked back in .

" So , are we normal ? " Chase asked .

" Wrestlers normal , especially the ones in the family , I will believe that when I see it , Chase . " Laura said making both of them laugh .

Laura then explained what was happening with both of them and how it could be dealt with easily .

" So , the timing is just off ? " Traci asked .

" Yes , and it should be dealt with easily just as long as you don ' t make having a baby a chore when you two are intimate . " Laura said .

" Huh ? " Chase asked .

" When you two are having your alone time don ' t make it about having a baby , instead focus on each other and being romantic , Chase , " Laura said .

" Oh , " Chase said .

" We can give it a try , " Traci said .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" And quit worry so much . " Laura looked at Traci .

Chase was happy that someone besides him advised Traci to stop worrying about the issue .

" I will , " Traci said .

After dismissing both of them , Laura allowed Chase and Traci to go and get Katie from school .

 **Later That Night - Raleigh , NC - Arena , Locker Room**

Grace ' s first match without the Saints and with just Andy as her manager now ended up being a successful and solid victory giving her great momentum going forward with her singles under a manager at this point in her career as a professional wrestler . Furthermore , KHAOS , had not shown themselves that night giving both Grace and Andy another reason to be relieved do to not being unexpectantly attacked by bad people .

" KHAOS seems quiet since they caused my numbness and dad ' s wreck , I wonder if they are waiting to see how the family bounces back after this ? " Grace thought outloud once Andy had gotten back in the locker room after Grace had cleaned up after her match .

" That is a good question , " Andy said wondering why nothing had happened himself .

" Are you worried ? " Grace asked looking at him .

" Not so much about them attacking us as I know we can take care of it , but I am of them attacking Debra and the kids when I am gone . " Andy said .

" Even with Fangs knowing how to fight and being able to take care of himself ? " Grace asked .

" It doesn ' t matter how much they are able to take care of themselves , Grace , a dad will always worry about his children . " Andy answered .

" Is this why dad is so over protective of us kids ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , it is , he wouldn ' t want anything to happen to any of you , just like I wouldn ' t with Andy Jr. and Talia , or Frankie with Edward and Leia , or Petey with Dakota , or even Chase with Katie , " Andy explained .

" I see , " Grace said yawning .

" You are not tired . " Andy said .

" I am hungry and then I will be tired . " Grace said .

" Okay then , " Andy laughed .

" I ' m not Chase , I don ' t try to pull all nighters , if I do , I tend to have my nightmares worse . " Grace explained .

" Have they came back since the other day after KHAOS showed themselves ? " Andy asked concerned .

" No , but lack of sleep has caused them to get worse in the past , so , I try not to push how late I stay up if I can help it . " Grace said .

" Everything will be okay , baby girl . " Andy said making Grace smile at his nickname for her .

Andy started calling Grace baby girl years ago when she was still in the hospital after he and Chase helped her escape John Sanders , Cledus , and the ones associated with them that had been aligned with Trifecta and Biohazard five years ago , and Andy was the only one allowed to call her baby girl , now .

" The main event sure is boring , " Grace watching the last match of the night that really sucked .

" Yeah , I know , that happens sometimes , " Andy was kind of bored himself , both of them jumped when her phone rang .

" Good grief , hello , " Grace answered .

Andy looked at her wondering who was calling Grace at this time of night .

" Hey , dad , yes sir , everything went well , yeah , yeah , I bet the Cowboy was worried , more like a certain Wildcat dad of mine was having a panic attack . " Grace said in a sarcastic tone making Andy laugh .

" No , we are wait on this really boring main event to be over , " Grace said turning the speaker on .

" Really , how boring is it ? " Chris asked laughing .

" I ' m about to fall asleep watching this match , " Grace said making all of the ones with Chris groan .

" Probably some backyard trained weirdo , I tell you main events on the independents would be a lot better if they just allowed Chase Stevens to deal with them instead of some nut . " They heard Chase say in the background as Jessie and Traci laughed .

" Just Chase ? " Andy asked .

" Andy you know I wouldn ' t leave you out . " Chase said .

" So , what about your match since you are complaining about the main event ? " They heard the Franchise ask in the background .

" I took care of business and came out the winner just like a Harris should . " Grace said .

" That ' s my girl , " Chris said proud .

" Just like we taught her to do , " Storm said .

" Have you guys seen KHAOS tonight ? " Chase asked .

" No , it ' s been really quiet tonight , what about there ? " Andy asked .

" Everything has been really quiet on our end , " James said .

" They haven ' t shown their faces since Grace and Chris became their last victims . " Shane Douglas said .

" I am not a victim , " Chris and Grace both said .

" Grace has a theory that they could be waiting to see how we make a come back after Wildcat ' s wreck . " Andy said .

" It is possible , especially if Nash is behind this , as Kevin isn ' t a pushover or an idiot he would probably try to be calculating on how he handles us which is more than what the others in the past did to the family . " The Franchise said .

" Either way that big giant is going to take a big fall when we get through with him . " Chase said .

" Chase says it best . " Grace said .

" So , what is on the agenda for tonight and tomorrow ? " Chris asked .

" Food and bed tonight then tomorrow we are heading to Gas Chamber Inc. to get my tattoo done then headed back to Tampa for another match before coming home before the SAW event in Nashville . " Grace said .

" You heard her , " Andy agreed .

" Alright , we will let you guys go before it gets to late , Grace , be good and listen to Andy . " Chris said .

" Be good ? " Jessie asked .

" For wrestlers that is very hard , you should know that by now , Chris . " Shane Douglas said .

" I will listen to Andy and I will try to be good , but I am not going to promise anything . " Grace said .

" Alright , good night , love you baby , " Chris said .

" Night dad , love you too , " Grace said .

" Are you going to tell your first wife good night , Chase ? " James asked .

" I was never married to Andy , " Chase said as Andy gagged .

" Bye dad , " Grace said .

" Bye , " Chris said before they hung up .

After getting off of the phone the promoter came around to tell them they could leave as Andy and Grace gratefully did going to grab something to eat before heading to the hotel to get some sleep .

" Oh , what was the thought process when they chose to make wrestling a night job ? " Grace asked yawning .

" The majority of the audience works during the day , so , that means we wouldn ' t have as big of a fan base out in the audience as we do today . " Andy said .

" Oh , " Grace said yawning again .

" Yeah , its bedtime for you , " Andy said .

" Sure , " Grace said .

Not long after they both were ready for bed did both Andy and Grace go to sleep to be ready for the next day .


	15. Humble

_A/N: Grace's first match with Andy as manager went well and looks like everything is okay with Traci ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 15 : Humble

 **Andy Jr. ' s School - Cafeteria**

After all of the problems with the P.E. Coach and the gang boys had been dealt with , Andy Jr. was finally back at school in the cafeteria for lunch as Angela came over to sit next to him .

" Good to see you back in school , Fangs . " Angela said hugging him making Andy Jr. blush again .

" Hey Angela , it ' s good to be back , how are you today ? " Andy Jr. asked after taking a deep breath .

" I ' m good , I heard from my dad yesterday . " Angela said making Andy Jr. look at her remembering what his dad said in the car the other day when they left the mall .

" Did he say when he was going to be home ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" He said it maybe sometime after the summer . " Angela said .

" I see , is it difficult knowing it will be that long before you see him ? " Andy Jr. trying to understand what Angela was going through with her dad away .

" It is all the time , you never know when or if he will be home , so , while you always hope for the best , you also must be ready for what could happen which causes you to worry about him . " Angela looking a little down .

" I didn ' t mean to upset you . " Andy Jr. said seeing the sad look on Angela ' s face after answering the question he had asked .

" You didn ' t , it ' s just hard with him gone and with mom like she is and my aunt there at night not really understanding me and trying to control me . " Angela said .

" Angela would you like to go with me to a barbecue that my family does at the beginning of the summer ? " Andy Jr. asked hoping she would say yes and that it would cheer her up in the process .

" Fangs , are you asking me out ? " Angela asked surprised .

" Yes , I am , if that ' s okay with you , " Andy Jr. said .

" I guess I could always ask my mom and see what she thinks , but yes I would love to go with you . " Angela said .

Andy Jr. and Angela sat there and talked all through lunch , Fangs , happy that she had said yes to going out with him even if it was just to the get together with the Extended Family .

 **Gas Chamber Ink**

The day after Grace ' s victory in Raleigh , she and Andy walked into Gas Chamber Ink that was owned by Shannon Moore , so , Grace could get her tattoo done .

" Look who walked in the door . " Gail Kim said surprising Grace and Andy .

Both of them knew Gail had taken some time off from Impact to spend time with Shane Helms in North Carolina .

" Aunt Gail , " Grace said hugging her .

" Sweet girl , I ' ve heard a lot of good things about you lately on the indies . " Gail said .

" I ' m preparing myself for the task of one day following in the footsteps of the great Knockouts like yourself , Jessie , and Traci who came before me , " Grace said .

" Good girl , " Gail said as Shannon Moore came over to them .

" Andy Douglas , " Shannon said shaking Andy ' s hand .

" Shannon , how is life treating you ? " Andy asked .

" Really good , I can ' t complain about anything . " Shannon said .

" So , where is your other half ? " Grace asked Gail .

" Training some new kids with Matt , " Gail said .

" Hardy ? " Andy and Grace asked .

" Yeah , " Shannon said .

" Jeez , the Franchise was right , it is wierd that the former kids in professional wrestling are training the current kids coming in now . " Grace said as Jeff Hardy walked in .

" It is at times , so , you must be Grace Harris . " Shannon said as Jeff shaked Andy ' s hand .

" I am , " Grace said .

" Wow , you have grown since the last time I saw you , " Jeff said .

" She takes after the Wildcat pretty well , " Andy said .

" Yeah , just as well as Andy Jr. takes after you , buddy . " Grace said .

" Sounds about right , " Gail said making them laugh .

" I understand you have an appointment for a tattoo kid , " Shannon said .

" I do , " Grace said .

" So , let ' s get it done , " Shannon said .

Soon , Grace was getting her tattoo done as Andy was talking to Gail and Jeff about what was happening with the Extended Family , Impact , and KHAOS after them with Kevin Nash leading the new enemy do to having issues with Jeff Jarrett and Sting .

" I can ' t imagine why anyone would have something against Jarrett or Sting , but Nash has been really unstable in recent years . He attacked Triple H right at the start of everything which is the reason Matt and I pulled out of TNA and went back to WWE to help them offset any attacks on the younger wrestlers there and to prepare the up and coming kids for the ring . " Jeff said .

" Nash trying to take on both companies sounds like a suicide mission to me , like he ' s desperate for revenge that doesn ' t make much sense . " Andy said .

" Speaking of up and coming kids , I understand that Grace here has stepped foot in the ring in the last year . " Shannon said as Grace continued to get inked .

" I did a year ago after AMW trained me . " Grace said .

" How is the ring and the indies treating you kid ? " Jeff asked .

" That ' s American Kid , before she says anything , " Andy said .

" Thanks Andy , I knew you would be a good manager , " Grace said .

" She ' s picky about her nickname like the Wildcat , too , " Gail said .

" Being managed by one of the Naturals huh , so , you are deep in this business . " Shannon said .

" I am , " Grace said .

" So , back to that question about the ring . " Jeff said .

" I love every minute of it , I love being able to learn more and see more of professional wrestling outside of seeing just what I ' ve been able to around the Impact Zone . " Grace said .

" She ' s a bit of daredevil , somewhere between Chase and you , Jeff , many of the X-Division originals wants her just as much apart of them as the ladies do in the Knockouts Division . " Andy said .

" And the tag team division wants me too , seeing as I have the blood of a tag team specialist in me . " Grace said .

" I like the confidence in you , " Shannon said .

" Just as long as you don ' t get over confident . " Jeff said .

" Never , " Grace said as Andy began to see the angel that was being tattood on her arm .

" Grace ? " Andy asked as Grace saw the questioning look in his eyes .

" I think I was about to ask the same thing as Andy as far as this tattoo , Grace . " Shannon said .

" It ' s in memory of my mom , " Grace said as Gail looked at her .

" Does your dad know ? " Gail asked .

" He knows I ' m getting a tattoo , but he doesn ' t know what I am getting yet , I wanted to wait and surprise him . " Grace answered .

" Your mom died of cancer didn ' t she ? " Jeff asked .

" She did , " Grace said .

" Was it ever said what kind ? " Shannon asked .

" Dad never said anything to me , " Grace said .

" I think Aubrey when she first found out about her having cancer , said something about her bones , so , I think it was bone cancer of some kind . " Gail said .

" How are you dealing with it ? " Jeff asked .

" Somedays are easier than others , but I deal with everything one day at a time and I know she is watching over me , I often pray for her to watch over me when I am in the ring or going through a hard time . " Grace said .

" I hear you as Matt and myself does the same , " Jeff said .

" Huh ? " Grace asked .

" Matt and I lost our mother to brain cancer when we were little , Matt was twelve and I was nine at the time . " Jeff said .

Grace looked at the Charismatic Enigma for a moment , she had meet Matt and Jeff during the days of the Aces & Eights Crisis , but she had never heard this about the two .

" So , what about you ? How do you deal with it ? Did it get any easier for you ? " Grace asked .

" It did overtime and I mean a lot of time , but I learned to deal with it by learning to help others and remembering to be humble even through wrestling . " Jeff said .

Grace thought for a moment on what Jeff said about helping people and remembered what happened to her as a child and then what happened five years ago knowing that helping people especially those she cared about was very much apart of her .

" Alright , Grace , you are done , " Shannon said .

" Wow , " Grace said when she got up and saw the tattoo in the mirror .

" We can say she has now joined the rest of us in the ink world . " Andy said .

" Yep , " Jeff said .

Shannon then gave her instructions on how to care for the tattoo and tapped it up before she paid and told him thank you .

" So , when are you going to be back , Aunt Gail ? " Grace asked .

" Soon , tell Jessie I have picked up on a few new moves I will fill her in on when I get back to Orlando . " Gail said .

" I will , " Grace said hugging her before she and Andy told them goodbye leaving for Tampa , Florida and Grace ' s next match .

 **Douglas House**

Andy Jr. was in his room doing homework as he waited for his cell phone to ring glad he finally had it back as he was waiting for a call from Angela as far as going to the barbecue that the Extended Family had every year with him .

" Bubba , " Talia said running in to see he had gotten home while she was napping .

" Hey , Talia , " Andy Jr. said .

" What are you doing ? " Talia asked .

" Homework , " Andy Jr. said as Chase walked in .

" So , that ' s where you ran off to , " Chase said as Andy Jr. glanced at his phone as he finally got through with his homework sticking it back into his bookbag .

" Fangs , what are you thinking about ? " Talia asked .

" Nothing , " Andy Jr. said .

" Why are you staring at your phone , Little Natural ? " Chase asked .

" I ' m waiting on a phone call from a friend , " Andy Jr. said .

" What kind of friend ? " Chase asked .

" Talia , why don ' t you go and see if mom is home ? " Andy Jr. asked her .

" Okay , " Talia ran out the room to the window to see if her mom was home .

" Alright , Andy Jr. , what friend are we talking about ? " Chase asked curiously .

" She ' s a friend of mine from school , " Andy Jr. said .

" She ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , her name is Angela and I really like this girl , Uncle Chase . " Andy Jr. said .

" Does your dad know about this ? " Chase asked smiling as Andy Jr. had never said anything about liking a girl to him before .

" Yes , he met her the other day at the mall and he was the one that advised me to ask her out . So , I asked her to come to the barbecue at the end of the week when dad and Grace gets back from Tampa . " Andy Jr. said .

" Alright then , " Chase said .

" Is it true that you waited to tell Aunt Traci how you felt about her ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" I did and I nearly lost my chance to be with her , it was your dad who gave me the push to ask her out and it was also your dad who taught me to never wait around to tell someone how you feel about them . " Chase said as Talia ran back in .

" Mommy is here with Aunt Traci and Katie . " Talia said .

" Thank you , Princess . " Andy Jr. standing and picking Talia up over his shoulders making her laugh .

" When did you start heavy lifting ? " Chase asked .

" While you were on the road , Uncle Chase . " Andy Jr. said .

" Oh , " Chase said .

" Mommy , " Talia said when they were down the stairs .

" Now , little one who has you ? " Debra smiled seeing Andy Jr. carrying his sister .

" Bubba , " Talia laughed .

" Here , " Andy Jr. putting her down carefully .

" Daddy , " Katie hugged Chase .

" Sweetheart , " Chase loved getting hugs from Katie .

" So , everything okay ? " Traci asked .

" Yeah , everything has been quiet . " Chase said as Andy Jr. ' s phone rang .

" Hello , " Andy Jr. answered walking into the other room getting a look from Debra , Traci , and Katie .

" What was that about ? " Debra asked .

" Ask him later , " Chase said to Debra .

" Yes , we sure can , alright then we will pick you up at the end of the week , bye . " Andy Jr. said before hanging up and coming back into the kitchen smiling big .

" Good news ? " Chase asked .

" Definitely , " Andy Jr. smiled as his mother looked at him .

" Son ? " Debra asked .

" I have a friend coming with me to the barbecue , Saturday . " Andy Jr. said .

" What kind of friend is he ? " Debra asked suspicious .

" Not a he mom , a she , " Andy Jr. hugging his mother as Traci and Katie ' s mouths fell open .

" What ? " Debra asked looking at her son surprised .

" Her name is Angela and I like her . " Andy Jr. said .

" Does your dad know ? " Debra asked .

" Yes , he knows , dad meet her the other day when we were out and he was the one that advised me to ask her out . " Andy Jr. said .

" Aw , bubba is in love . " Talia said making Andy Jr. blush again .

" Good for you , " Traci patted the kid on the shoulder .

Not long after that Chase , Traci , and Katie went home as Debra fixed supper for the two as Andy Jr. kept Talia preoccupied for a little while .

" Alright kids , it ' s time for supper , " Debra said to the two .

" Yes ma ' am , " Andy Jr. and Talia both said getting ready to eat .

 **Following Night - Tampa , Florida**

The next night after being on the road part of both days was Grace ' s next match as a singles wrestler , but this one was before the main event and against someone she actually knew . Sonjay Dutt , former TNA wrestler and X-Division original was in the match against her that night meaning this match would be a tough one for the American Kid , but Grace wasn ' t backing down and she quickly got some advice with Andy on how to handle this one by pacing herself , using her speed , while make sure her strength was ready to stop Sonjay if it came to that .

" Good grief , Andy Douglas is a manager now . " Sonjay said as he saw the two before they had to walk out for the match .

" Yeah , hope you can keep up with her Sonjay . " Andy said .

" I can manage , what about you , Grace ? " Sonjay asked .

" Oh , I can manage alright , some of your brothers think I can manage so well that they believe I should be in the X-Division , Dutt . " Grace said .

" Then let me be the one to test that , " Sonjay said before his music hit and he left to go out to the ring .

" Stay focused , Grace , Sonjay is a tough opponent . " Andy said .

" Sure thing , coach , " Grace said making Andy chuckle a little bit before both of them walked out to face Sonjay Dutt .

The match between Sonjay was interesting much like fighting Andy , Devine , and the Motorcity Machine Guns years ago as Dutt uses speed , daredevil moves and quickness on his feet just like the X-Division she knew used so well . Grace had to remember that she was just as quick using her speed to match Dutt ' s as the two had a match that the fans were very much in to , at the end of the match Grace was able to turn a move that Dutt was about to use into a way that she could bounce off the ropes and use the Liberator on Sonjay pinning him for the win . Grace actually had to breath before she stood up allowing the ref to raise her hand as that match took more out of her than the one in Raleigh .

" Nice job , " Andy whispered in her ear as he got in the ring with her as Grace turned and looked at Sonjay standing up now .

Grace looked at Andy for a moment and then the fans in the audience before walking over to Sonjay holding her hand out to him showing she had respect for the veteran wrestler as Dutt looked at the fans and Andy himself before shaking her hand as the fans erupted into cheers for both of them . Once the handshake broke Grace and Andy both left the ring back up the ramp as Douglas pulled her to him after they were behind the curtain .

" That was a great match and the ending made it even better . " Andy said .

" Thanks , I would like to show respect to those that came before me , " Grace said .

" American Kid , " Sonjay said .

" Yes , " Grace said .

" You definitely should compete in the X-Division someday . " Sonjay said .

" Thank you , I will definitely keep that option in my mind , " Grace said .

" So , now we head to Orlando before you go to Nashville for SAW . " Andy said .

" Who do you face in Nashville ? " Sonjay asked .

" Christopher Daniels . " Grace said making Sonjay laugh .

" You tell CD that I said that you will give him a run for his money , Grace . " Sonjay said .

" I will , " Grace said .

" Andy , " Sonjay said .

" Sonjay , " Andy said as they shook hands before Sonjay headed towards the locker room .

" Hey , Andy , " Grace said as she looked at the monitor once they had entered her own locker room .

" Yeah , " Andy said .

" First of all that was a better match and second Derrick is in the ring right now . " Grace said as they both looked at the monitor watching a better main event than the one in Raleigh .

" That was better , " Andy said .

" Oh yeah , " Grace said , not long after Derrick won his match , Grace went through clean up and getting back into normal close before getting her stuff together to be dismissed by the promoter .

" Andy , Grace , " Derrick called when he saw both of them coming out of the locker room to wait for their permission to leave .

" Hey , Derrick , what ' s the word on the streets ? " Grace asked .

" I don ' t know about the streets , but looks like everything is smooth sailing for SAW . " Derrick said .

" I heard that , what do you say , Andy ? " Grace asked .

" I say you definitely have momentum going into SAW , " Andy said .

" So , you ' ve had how many victories since the Street Fight , Grace ? " Derrick asked .

" I ' m 2 for 2 , " Grace said .

" Then you should do alright , " Derrick said .

" Yeah , but she ' s facing a tough opponent in Christopher Daniels . " Andy said .

" She ' s done well against the likes of Chase , took the beating after the Street Fight from David and Sigmon , and has gotten good momentum by winning her matches so far which one of those was just a few moments ago against Sonjay Dutt . So , I would say she maybe giving Daniels a run for his money in Nashville , Andy . " Derrick said .

" I will definitely give it my all , " Grace said .

" Alright guys and girls , good job tonight , you may leave . " The promoter shouted .

" He should really watch those windpipes , " Grace whispered to Andy and Derrick who snickered .

" Yeah , " Derrick said .

" So , where are you headed after this Derrick ? " Grace asked as they headed back to the locker room .

" To Knoxville to pick up my fellow King and then to Memphis for a show before heading to Nashville . " Derrick said .

" Shane Williams needs a chariot or something ? " Andy asked .

" Or something . " Derrick said making Grace laugh before the promoter came in to give them their payoff for the night .

After that they got ready to leave with Grace putting that paycheck in her pocket and grabbing her stuff .

" See you in Nashville , Derrick . " Grace said hugging the man .

" You too , American Kid , Andy I take it you will be with her ? " Derrick asked .

" Yeah , I will be , " Andy said .

" Then I will see you guys then , " Derrick said shaking Andy ' s hand before heading out .

" You too , bro , " Andy said .

Grace and Andy then left Tampa headed towards Orlando ready to get home after the first two matches Grace had now managed by Andy Douglas .

" How are you feeling ? " Andy asked .

" Exhausted , but good and ready to get home . " Grace said .

" Alright then , " Andy said .

They stopped and got something to eat before leaving Tampa and then went on to Orlando afterwards to check on everything with the Extended Family .


	16. Chillax

_A/N: Grace is doing really well in wrestling and now is only a few days away from facing Christopher Daniels in Nashville ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 16 : Chillax

 **Harris House**

Not long after leaving the arena in Tampa , Grace and Andy walked into the Harris House to see Jessie waiting on them .

" Where ' s dad ? " Grace asked .

" He tried to stay up , but the physical therapy went a little long today , so , he ' s already in bed . " Jessie said .

" Oh , " Grace said .

" So , how did she do ? " Jessie asked Andy .

" Very well , she will be ready for the match against Daniels . " Andy said .

" Good , " Jessie said .

Grace looking at the master bedroom door that belonged to her dad and Jessie wanting to tell her dad about what she experienced this week on the road with Andy .

" He may still be awake , " Jessie said noticing how quiet Grace was being .

" Yeah , " Grace said .

" Alright , I better go on home and check on Debra and the kids . Grace , we will talk over the match sometime tomorrow okay . " Andy said .

" Sounds good , thank you for this Andy . " Grace hugged him .

" Yeah , American Kid . " Andy said before telling Jessie bye and leaving for home .

" Go on in and see if he ' s awake baby . " Jessie said .

Grace looked at Jessie and then walked to the master bedroom door opening it making sure her dad was still awake as she heard the TV going in the room .

" Grace , " Chris said holding her hand out to him .

" Wildcat isn ' t pulling an all nighter ? " Grace asked walking over to her dad hugging him .

" I never pulled an all nighter like Storm and the Naturals as Cats value their sleep . " Chris said making Grace laugh .

" Okay , then , " Grace said .

" How did the last match go ? " Chris asked .

" I won , " Grace said .

" Good girl , who did you face in Tampa ? " Chris asked .

" Sonjay Dutt , " Grace said making Chris look at her .

" You beat Sonjay ? " Chris asked .

" I did , it was a really good match dad , you would have liked it . " Grace said .

" Yeah , and the fact that you were able to beat Sonjay says a lot and will prepare you for the fight against Daniels coming up . " Chris said .

" Only a few days away , are you going to be able to come up or will physical therapy get in the way ? " Grace asked .

" Storm said something about both of us coming up to watch baby . " Chris said .

" Okay , sounds good , " Grace said as Chris looked at her shoulder still taped up after she had gotten her tattoo .

" Grace ? " Chris asked .

" Andy advised me to keep it taped up during the match and then retaped it up afterwards . " Grace said .

" I see , " Chris answered .

" I love you , dad , " Grace yawned .

" I love you , too , little one , but now I think its time for you to get to bed and rest , Grace . " Chris said as Jessie walked in .

" Yes sir , night . " Grace said .

" Good night , Grace , " Chris kissing her on the forehead .

" Night Jessie , " Grace said .

" Night , " Jessie said .

" Oh , I saw Aunt Gail at Gas Chamber Ink and she said they would be back soon and that she has some new tricks or moves or something like that to talk to you about . " Grace said to Jessie .

" That ' s my partner , " Jessie said with the infamous Snow Leopard death glare .

" Yeah , " Grace chuckled as she left the room before Jessie got any ideas .

" Ooo , feisty , Snow Leopard , " Chris said as Jessie laughed kissing her Wildcat before getting ready for bed herself .

" Five more weeks of therapy , Chris , and then you will be free . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , I know , " Chris said .

 **Douglas House**

Andy walked into his house not long after dropping Grace off at the Harris house , he looked around seeing the lights already off as he locked the front door and walked into the master bedroom to see Debra asleep as he put his bags down in the corner of the room . Andy smiled as he walked over to her giving his wife a kiss on the forehead and then on the cheek making her smile and look at him .

" I wondered when you would be home , " Debra said pulling him to her as Andy gave her a bigger kiss on the lips .

" I just got in , " Andy said .

" Uh huh , " Debra said .

" The kids already in bed ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , did you know about our son having a crush on a girl ? " Debra asked .

" Oh , I know , " Andy chuckled .

" He has invited her to the barbecue Saturday . " Debra said .

" Good , I advised him to not wait on asking her out and telling her how he felt . " Andy said .

" You sure he will be alright with this girl seeing as he is still so young and everything that has happened lately ? " Debra asked concerned for her son .

" I think I have seen him go through a lot in the last five years , I ' ve seen him take on a fight that he shouldn ' t of had to be in against Biohazard and Trifecta , I saw him go through this deal with that coach and those boys at his school , and I say that Andy Jr. definitely will be alright with this girl and I don ' t have any problems with him dating Angela . " Andy reassured her .

" Alright , if you ' re confident then I will be as well , Vampire Lord , " Debra said making Andy chuckle .

" Yeah , let me go and check on the kids . " Andy kissing her again .

" Hurry back , " Debra wink making the man smile big .

Andy left the master bedroom going upstairs to check on the kids , he first went into Talia ' s room not seeing her in there looking a little confused before he went to Andy Jr. ' s room looking in his room seeing Talia asleep on the bed snuggled up next to her brother .

" Dad ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Hey , " Andy walked in .

" Talia , had a nightmare and was having a hard time sleeping so I brought her in here . " Andy Jr. said knowing his dad was wondering why Talia was in his room .

" It ' s okay , bud , " Andy said .

" Angela is going with us to the barbecue , Saturday . " Andy Jr. said .

" Yeah , your mother told me , " Andy smiled .

" She said that her dad wouldn ' t be back until after the summer , " Andy Jr. said .

" That ' s apart of his job , son . " Andy said .

" But , you maybe gone a week and come back , so , why does it take so long for her dad to come home ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" I can ' t tell you , maybe you should asked someone who has been apart of the military all of these questions so you will understand what is going on , Fangs . " Andy asked .

" Maybe I will , I just hope that Saturday will cheer Angela up , she seems really down a lot when he ' s gone , dad . " Andy Jr. said .

" I ' m sure its hard on her whole family , but sometimes the best way for you to help someone is just by being there for them and listening to them when they need to talk about what ' s bothering them . If she wants advice then you give it , but if not then just leave it as it is and continue to be there for her , okay ? " Andy asked .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. said .

" Now , it ' s time for sleep seeing as tomorrow is Friday and you still need to go to school , Fangs . " Andy said .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. said .

" I will take your sister back to her room , " Andy said .

" Okay , " Andy Jr. said watching his dad pick Talia up and leave his room before going to sleep .

Andy took his daughter back to her room , tucking her in for the night before kissing her on the forehead then going back to Debra so they could get some sleep themselves .

 **Next Day - Training Facility**

The next day out at AMW ' s training facility for the Extended Family and their friends Grace was talking to Chase about the SAW event and what happened during Grace ' s first days on the road with his Natural partner .

" So , Derrick was picking up King before going to Memphis and then Nashville for SAW ? " Chase double checking with her .

" That ' s what he said and I tell you that main event last night in Tampa was way better than the one in Raleigh . " Grace said .

" Well , it was Derrick , so , I would expect it would be , " Chase said .

" And if they had allowed Chase Stevens to have the main event in Raleigh then it would have been better , right ? " Grace asked .

" You are exactly right , Grace , see I knew I taught you well , kid . " Chase laughed .

" American Kid , " Grace corrected him .

" Yeah , " Chase laughed .

" So , what about you ? What are you going to be doing at SAW ? " Grace asked .

" Main event with Cassidy against David and Sigmon . " Chase said .

" Like only the Natural knows how right ? " Grace looked at Chase .

" You better believe it , " Chase laughed again .

" You know it would probably help the indies if we could find someway to clone you , but then again it maybe a crime to clone you and I don ' t think the world could handle two Chase Stevens in it . " Grace said making Chase crack up having to hold his sides from laughing so hard .

" That sounds like a nightmare , " Andy walked into the building with Talia .

" What does ? " Chase asked .

" Having two of you , " Andy said .

" Hey now , I just so happen to be your partner . " Chase said .

" That ' s the reason why I know that it would be a nightmare if we had two of you . " Andy said .

" Alright calm down , " Grace going to work out now that she was under the watchful eye of the Naturals .

" Grace is strong like daddy and Uncle Chase , " Talia said as she hugged Chase .

" Yeah , I see that , " Chase said .

" You ' re not worried about the match against Daniels are you , Grace ? " Andy asked .

" Not necessarily worried as in messing up or it being a bad match , but I am concerned about being able to keep up with CD . " Grace said .

" Have you been doing anything to get ready ? " Chase asked .

" I started this morning with watching tapes , " Grace said .

" Tapes are good , " Andy said .

" Yeah , but what should I remember about fighting Daniels ? " Grace asked .

" That he ' s tough , fast , and one who has perfected his craft over the years . " Chase said .

" You coming off of a victory against Sonjay will help you deal with some of that speed that Daniels uses and the X-Division style , you have the toughness of the AMW in you to help with that part , and the unpredictability factor you ' ve picked up from Chase , so , you should be good to go . " Andy said .

" Hmm , Derrick is kind of unpredictable , too . " Grace pointed out .

" That is true so you ' ve had two people that are unpredictable to learn from . " Andy said .

Talia began laughing as Grace got finished with the work out making the three look at the little one chasing a butterfly that had flown into the building .

" Talia , what are you doing ? " Chase asked .

" Trying to catch the butterfly , Uncle Chase , but he won ' t stay still . " Talia laughed as she tried to catch it , but the butterfly moved again .

" Duh , Uncle Chase , " Grace chuckled .

" Hey , " Chase said .

" The innocence of a child ' s curiosity is fun to watch . " Andy said as Chris came wheeling into the facility .

" Yep , " Grace said hugging her dad .

" Physical therapy go okay ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , I have five weeks to go now . " Chris said .

" Don ' t worry dad , you will get there and then we will bust KHAOS wide open . " Grace said .

" Yeah , I still need to strangle one of them , " Chase getting in the ring making Grace look at him grinning deviously .

" Uhm , " Andy looked at Grace as she walked into the ring with Chase .

" Hey , Stevens , " Grace said .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" This ring isn ' t big enough for the both of us . " Grace looking at him like she wanted to spar with Chase to prepare herself for the upcoming match .

" Yeah , so , you want to try and mix it up again with the Natural . " Chase said .

" Well , I need a chance to spar with someone before I face CD , so , what do you say ? Or are you scared of the American Kid ? " Grace asked .

" Then let ' s do it , " Chase said .

The two started sparring in the ring with Andy and Chris watching as Storm walked in looking at Chase and Grace in the ring .

" Haven ' t they settled the feud between the Tennessee Connection and the Saints ? " James asked .

" They ' re just sparring , Cowboy , " Andy said .

" Oh , " Storm said as Talia started laughing against as they looked at her now with the butterfly on her nose .

" Look , he landed on my nose . " Talia said making them laugh .

" Talia , you have a butterfly on your nose , " Leia said as she walked in with her dad , Edward , and Daniels .

" Yeah , look , " Talia laughed as Chase and Grace stopped sparring and got out of the ring .

" You guys tired out that quickly ? " Daniels asked .

" I can ' t show you my secret weapon before our match , Fallen Angel . " Grace said .

" Beware of sarcasm from this one , Daniels , " Chase warned .

" Just like a certain , Wildcat , " Daniels said .

" It ' s a Harris family trait . " Chris and Grace both said making them laugh .

" Hey , whose that with Fangs ? " Grace asked as Debra walked in from picking Andy Jr. up from school with some girl by his side making them all look curiously at the two except for Andy .

" Hey guys , this is Angela , a friend from school . " Andy Jr. said .

" Is she your girlfriend ? " Talia asked her brother .

" What ? " Angela asked looking at Andy Jr. as Andy looked at Talia .

" Angela this is my little sister , Talia , I didn ' t say anything about girlfriend . " Andy Jr. said to Angela .

" Can I tell you a secret Talia ? " Angela asked .

" Yeah , of course , " Talia said excited .

" I think your brother is kinda cute , " Angela said making Andy Jr. blush .

" Well , I don ' t know about cute seeing as he is my bubba , but he is really awesome if I do say so myself . " Talia winked .

" You ' re turning red there Little Natural . " Chase chuckled .

" Angela this is my dad ' s best friend and partner and mine and my sister ' s godfather , Chase Stevens or Uncle Chase to us . " Andy Jr. said .

Grace looked at Andy Jr. with a slight smile knowing how bad the issues had been when she got home from Alabama months ago , but seeing one of her brothers in the Extended Family looking happy with a girl he liked made Grace happy seeing the relief he was getting now that the problem had resolved .

Andy Jr. introduced Angela to the rest of the ones in the training facility surprising her a little bit when he mentioned that the group was just a small part of TNA ' s Extended Family and that others would be there later and then at the barbecue the next day .

" Wait , so , you really are apart of a wrestling family ? " Angela asked Andy Jr.

" Yep , this family are the ones that built the foundation in TNA that still stands strong to this day , we call them the Extended Family and one day there will be the Inheritors to take over for them , meaning the second generation of the TNA family that protects what they started in Impact Wrestling . " Andy Jr. explained a little better to Angela .

" Amen to that brother , " Grace said .

" Vampire Warrior says it best , " Edward said .

" Shooter , my man , " Andy Jr. high-fived his buddy .

" Where are the rest of the brothers at ? " Edward asked looking at Chris .

" Jessie was picking the twins up from school and Team Canada was talking to D ' Amore who got in touch with Christian Cage about Nash trying to figure out how to track where Kevin has been since the last time he was seen in WWE . " Chris said .

" Huh ? " Angela asked Andy Jr.

Andy Jr. looked at his dad and Uncle Chase wondering if telling her about the issues that could often plague the family including the KHAOS deal that was currently causing them problems was a good idea . When his dad nodded for him to go ahead , Andy Jr. took Angela to the side and explained everything as best he could hoping it wouldn ' t scare her and let her know while that the family was great to be around that it could also get dangerous if the people that thought they could take over TNA or take down the family ever got to close to them . Andy Jr. even explained the fact that Chris Harris had been one of the last victims of KHAOS and that was the reason his leg was bandaged up and the reason that he was in a wheelchair at the moment .

" So , I have to be careful if I do choose to be around your family ? " Angela asked .

" Yeah , " Andy Jr. said hoping it wouldn ' t scare her away .

" It ' s they same thing I have to deal with do to my dad ' s job , so , I don ' t have a problem with it , " Angela said .

" You sure ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Yes , I ' m sure , Fangs , " Angela kissing Andy Jr. on the cheek making him blush again as his heart rate spead up .

" What ? " Dakota asked as he and Petey walked into the training facility seeing this with Fangs and Angela as Andy slightly chuckled at his bashful son .

" Dakota come here , " Andy Jr. said .

" Yes , bro , " Dakota said .

Andy Jr. introduced Angela to Dakota to each other hoping the only one who felt like a brother to him and the girl he liked very much would be nice to the other and get along okay .

" Hmm , let me give you some advice on Andy Jr . " Dakota offered .

" Fury , " Andy Jr. said a bit worried about what his partner would say about him to Angela .

" Don ' t worry partner I have your back , " Dakota said .

" What advice ? " Angela asked .

" Fangs , right here is a very good guy , he can be a bit sensitive at times , he ' s very funny , and he ' s a Vampire Warrior 24/7 , but still a very good guy and really dependable , so , don ' t be afraid of him because he will take care of those he cares about . " Dakota said before walking away whistling to himself as he went to talk to Edward .

" Awe , you have a good friend there , Fangs . " Angela said .

" Oh , I ' m very aware , " Andy Jr. said happy about what Dakota said about him .

Andy Jr. then introduced Angela to Petey before glancing at his father who gave him a slight smile that told him he was doing good with Angela giving him even more relief . Cassidy and Bobby came in not to long after also getting introduced to Angela before Chase talked Cassidy and Beer Money into a sparring session so the Hotshots could prepare for their match in Nashville at SAW.

" If Uncle James and Uncle Bobby are suppose to be acting like David and Sigmon then the Hotshots are in trouble . " Grace teased .

" Grace Harris , " Chase and Cassidy both looked at her .

" That would be me . " Grace said making Edward and Dakota laugh .

" Seriously ? " Chase asked .

" Hey , you always have that one heckler in the crowd to drive you crazy , so , I was just making sure you two could stay on task without getting distracted by the hecklers . " Grace said .

" Chris , what have you been teaching her ? " Cassidy asked .

" Sarcasm and charm , " Chris said .

" If that ' s what you call it , " Chase said .

" Chase , do remember that she just got back from a trip with your other partner managing her , so , who knows what she picked up from Andy . " Bobby reminded him .

" Andy , " Chase said making Andy look at him innocently .

" You are definitely not innocent . " James said .

" No , he ' s a Natural , " Talia said .

" That ' s right Princess Talia , " Andy said picking up his daughter hugging her .

" Yay , " Talia cheered .

" Your sister is cute , " Angela said quietly to Andy Jr.

" I know , " Andy Jr. said .

" You seem protective over her , Fangs . " Angela said .

" She ' s my little sister and I have seen some pretty bad things , so , I don ' t want any of those bad things to hurt her . " Andy Jr. said .

" Why ? " Angela asked .

" Because family is suppose to take care of each other and a big brother is suppose to take care of their little sisters . Of course in this family we all take care of each other and depend on the other , it ' s what not just my family was built on , but the Naturals family , the Extended Family , and the entire TNA foundation was all built on a locker room treating each other as a family and taking care of the needs of those that have been apart of the Impact and their families . Once someone is truly apart of the TNA family , then they will always be apart of the family unless there is absolute betrayal involved . " Andy Jr. explained .

" Has there been betrayal in Impact ? " Angela asked .

" There has in the past , " Andy Jr. explained to her the issues that happened five years ago with Trifecta and Biohazard to make her understand what he meant .

" You guys deal with some pretty serious stuff . " Angela said .

" We have to , to protect the family and to make sure Impact stands for those who would be apart of TNA in the future in order to keep the dream and vision alive of Jeff Jarrett ' s and those that saw fit to bring TNA into existance and make it grow into what it is today . " Andy Jr. told her .

" You two seem to be having an interesting discussion . " Chase said looking at them .

" Uncle Chase , is our resident joker , so , watch out for mischief and mayhem from him , Angela . " Andy Jr. said .

" Really ? " Angela asked .

" Two of my best qualities . " Chase said .

" Huh ? " Angela asked .

" Mischief and mayhem , sshh , don ' t tell anyone . " Chase said making Angela laugh .

" See I told you he would make you laugh , " Andy Jr. said .

" You did , " Angela said as she hugged Andy Jr. making him smile .

" Good man , " Chase said patting his nephew on the back before walking off to talk to Andy .

" So , what is the indies , these guys keep talking about ? " Angela asked curiously .

" It ' s wrestling lingo for independent wrestling , " Andy Jr. said .

" Independent wrestling ? " Angela asked again with a questioning look on her face .

" It ' s wrestling that isn ' t apart of the big companies like TNA or WWE , most wrestlers start out on the independents before they are contracted to the big companies and once you leave one of the big companies and don ' t end up retiring , then you become a free agent . Meaning a wrestler who isn ' t attached to a company any longer and is free to hire again without legal issues getting in the way . " Andy Jr. said .

" Retiring , do wrestlers actually retire ? " Angela ask .

" Some do , but its not easy as wrestling and living on the road is always apart of you once you get it into your system , it kind of becomes apart of who you are and engraved in you . Some wrestlers don ' t fully retire , some just become inactive and only wrestle at certain events or every now and then for the fans . Others become trainers , promoters , run training camps and schools for wrestlers , become managers , or even commentators or interviewers , "Franchise " Shane Douglas who managed my dad and uncle at one point helped teach Grace how to fight and will hopefully be my trainer once I step foot in the business , my dad while he is still an active wrestler is currently managing Grace , and Jeff Jarrett who is also still very active is the founder and one of the promoters for TNA itself . So , while we may retire or become inactive , professional wrestling is always apart of us and we always find ourselves caring for the business and trying to help it even after we are no longer in the ring . " Andy Jr. said .

" You sound like my dad , he always talks about how the military is in his blood now and that protecting our freedom is apart of who he is , but sometimes I always wonder if that is really the reason or if he is ashamed of his family , the daughter he left home with a quadriplegic mother and neglecting aunt who thinks I ' m trash . " Angela whispered to Andy Jr. a little saddened .

" Angela , I . . . " Andy Jr. said looking at his dad wondering if now was a good time to say anything remembering what he had said the other night .

" Please say something , " Angela said .

" Angela , I really don ' t know what to tell you as I never had a parent in the military that ' s gone months at a time , a parent with a disability , or even a neglecting caregiver , so I don ' t understand what you are going through . My dad maybe gone a week at a time if that long and I know that he will be home at the end of that week , I also know that my mom ' s okay , and that if I need anything that I have other family to help me if something comes up . So , I don ' t want to hurt you by saying the wrong thing , but do know that if you ever want to talk or need someone to listen that I am here for you and if you ever need a safe place then my family will never hesitate to help you either , Angela . " Andy Jr. said hoping it would at least make her feel better .

Angela looked at Andy Jr. for a moment before putting her arms around him hugging the Little Natural for what he said .

" Thank you , I don ' t understand why you are so good to me , but thank you . " Angela said .

" I care about you , Angela , " Andy Jr. said still a little nervous to fully say how he felt do to the issues with the coach and those boys from his school even though it had been taken care of by his dad and the court system .

" Fangs , what are you trying not to say ? " Angela seeing his eyes , it was like he was holding something back from her , either out of fear or concerned he may say something that would scare her .

" Come , I need to speak to you away from listening ears . " Andy Jr. said as he and Angela stepped out of the training facility to talk .

" Andy ? " Debra looked at him concerned as she watched the two walk out of the building .

" Baby , they will be okay , " Andy said .

" How can you not be concerned ? " Debra asked .

" Because I have already spoken to him about everything and I know that he ' s smart enough to not get caught in anything he shouldn ' t especially after the issues he already had at school . Debra , I understand that you are concerned about the trouble he could get into after we know what he has already been through , but we can ' t always hold his hand or keep him from living his life . If one of us were to step in now when nothing is wrong and not let him have some sort of relationship with someone he likes then he may never find the one he is suppose to spend the rest of his life with and then it wouldn ' t be his fault , but ours . " Andy said .

" But , " Debra said .

" Do you remember when we first meet ? " Andy asked .

" Of course , " Debra said .

" Do you remember the mess I was back then do to my own personal issues ? " Andy asked .

" I do , " Debra said .

" You were the one who pulled me out of that and trust me when I say that since then you have helped me become who I am now , you ' ve helped me become a great husband to you , a great father to our two wonderful children , and you even helped make me a better wrestler . You give me the strength to continue and you became apart of the dream I had as a kid , so , trust me when I say that letting Andy Jr. learn what he needs to on his own is necessary and the best way to do this . " Andy said .

" And what if he needs help ? " Debra asked .

" Then we help him and hope that he will use the advice we ' ve given him and what we have taught him in the moments when he needs to make a hard decision or needs help . " Andy said putting his arms around his wife .

" Okay , " Debra said lightly punching his arm .

" Hey , " Andy chuckled .

" Sorry , I didn ' t have a newspaper to whack you with . " Debra said making Andy laugh .

" I love you , " Andy kissing his wife .

" Ay , not in public , " Dakota looked at the two .

" Ay ? " Grace asked .

" Do remember that he ' s Canadian , Grace . " Edward said .

" True , " Grace said .

" Watch it , " Bobby and Petey both said .

" Bobby , Petey , you know I love you guys . " Grace said .

" Who wouldn ' t love Canadians , as we are loveable people ? " EY asked walking in the training facility .

" Uncle Eric says it best , " Dakota said .

Andy Jr. and Angela walked back into the training facility at that moment , Angela was looking at Fangs with a little sympathy , but shook it off after he told her that he didn ' t want people pitying him or treating him any differently than they had before the incident at school .

" Bubba , " Talia hugging her brother .

" Sweet , Princess Talia , " Andy Jr. said to his sister .

" Princess , what kind of princess are you Talia ? " Angela asked .

" Vampire Princess , " Talia said .

" Yes , " Andy Jr. cheered as Chase and Debra looked at Andy .

" What ? " Andy said .

" Now you ' ve converted two of them , " Debra said .

" Is your whole family into vampires ? " Angela asked Andy Jr. curiously.

" Well , Dad is the Vampire Lord , Mom ' s a Vampire Queen in denial , I ' m Fangs the Vampire Warrior and Talia is the Vampire Princess , the rest of them haven ' t got the idea yet . " Andy Jr. explained .

" The rest of us are not as cuckoo as you and the Vampire Lord . " Petey said .

" Vampire Queen in denial ? " Debra asked her son as Andy laughed .

" Meaning you haven ' t accepted the path of the vampire yet , even though you live with them . " Andy Jr. explained making Andy laugh harder .

" Little Natural has a point , Debra , " Chase said .

" Hush , " Debra teasing an evil look at Chase making him hide behind Cassidy .

" Chase , getting into trouble again ? " Traci asked as she and Katie entered the building .

" You know how Chase is , Traci . " Debra said .

" Trouble , " Traci said as Katie giggled .

" Ladies , " Chase said .

" Chase , " Traci and Debra said making Katie laugh even more .

" Giggles , " Chase hugged her .

" Huh ? " Angela looked at Andy Jr. who introduced her to the rest of the ones who had shown up including Jessie , Rosie , and the twins who came in not long after Traci and Katie did .

" What ? " The Twins asked when they heard that Andy Jr. had a special friend .

" Exactly what we said , " Dakota and Edward looked at the twins .

" Guys , chillax , " Andy Jr. said .

" Chillax ? " Rosie asked .

" Yeah , you know chill and relax , chillax , " Andy Jr. explained .

" Okay , then , " Rosie said looking at Andy .

" I don ' t know where he got that from , " Andy said .

After everything going on had been talked about including if any of them had seen or learned anything new about KHAOS since finding out that Kevin Nash was behind the evil group that was bothering the Extended Family this time around , the majority of the group left back to their own homes .

 **Harris House**

After getting cleaned up from the work out in the training facility , Grace was watching tapes on Daniels seeing as he was her next opponent at the SAW event in Nashville . Daniels was going to be another tough opponent for her to face like Chase and Sonjay had been in the past , but Grace knew she was ready to give it everything she got to prove herself to another member of the family and a veteran in the ring . Daniels was a special wrestler in the fact that he ' s never had a bad match against anyone and always has great chemistry and skills in the ring that made the ones against him step it up to his level guaranteeing that the match would be special both to the two competitors and the fans watching the match .

Storm , Bobby , Andy , Chase , and Cassidy had stuck around a little after everyone else had left the training facility earlier to help her get even more ready with new skills and tricks of her own that would help her face the Fallen Angel . Grace wished that her dad was able to help , too , but knew she would have to wait until after he was finished healing from the accident KHAOS had caused which injured the Wildcat and left him unable to get in the ring at the moment .

" Grace , " Chris said wheeling into the side den area that was apart of the new house they had moved into after the Biohazard and Trifecta situation five years ago .

" Yes sir , " Grace looked at him knowing that he and Storm would be at her match in Nashville as well .

" You watching tapes on Daniels ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir , when was Shane suppose to be back ? " Grace asked .

" Tomorrow afternoon , why ? " Chris asked her .

" He mentioned before he left that he knew a way to help me with increase my speed and quickness , so , I was hoping he would help me with it before my match against Daniels . " Grace said .

" You can always ask him when he gets back tomorrow , Grace . " Chris said .

" I ' m happy that you and Storm will be there at the match , dad . " Grace said .

" You know we like watching you wrestle baby , " Chris said .

" I know and Cowboy likes a rowdy crowd . " Grace added .

" Always , " Chris chuckled .

" Supper is ready , " Jessie called .

" Come on , Grace lets go eat and then you can return to figuring out the details in your next match . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said hugging him before they went to eat supper .


	17. SAW Nashville

_A/N: Aw, Andy Jr. has a girlfriend and Grace has a hard match coming up against the Fallen Angel to prepare for ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 17 : SAW Nashville

 **Saturday Afternoon - Harris House**

The entire family and a few close friends gathered at the Harris house for the annual barbecue that took place within the family ever since the days after Aces & Eights had been defeated . This was a way for them to be close , hang out , and talk about family things without the stress of issues harming them or dealing with some evil group that were causing the family problems , so , it was always a welcomed time of peace for everyone .

" If I relax anymore than I am now then I will go to sleep , " Storm said looking at Jessie who was doing the cooking since Chris was out of commission at the moment with his broke leg .

" Around Chase is a bad idea , Cowboy , " Cassidy said making Chase look up at his name being mentioned .

" Chase knows by now if he messes with me while I am sleeping he will finally realize how it feels to be bald after I catch him and handcuff him to something with Cat ' s enforcers . " Storm said .

" You wouldn ' t do it , " RJ said .

" Yes , I would , " James said .

" James clipped a little of it as a warning back in 2004 when we were on the road and Chase decided it was a good idea to draw on the Cowboy ' s face . " Chris said .

" What ? " Katie asked .

" Why are we talking about this when I am not bothering anyone ? " Chase asked .

" Ask Cassidy , " Chris said as Chase looked at Cassidy .

" Just thought I would warn him , " Cassidy shrugged .

" Let ' s be honest here , because we all know that you probably shouldn ' t sleep around anyone of you in the locker room as pranks are bound to happen . " Debra said .

" So true , " Rosie agreed .

Grace looked at them shaking her head at the guys before going back to her conversation with the Franchise and Andy .

" We can work on it tomorrow , Grace , " Shane said after Grace asked him about helping her figure out how to boost her speed .

" Okay , " Grace said .

" So , is the speed issue the thing you are worried about in the match , Grace ? " Andy asked .

" I don ' t know if it ' s so much as a worry seeing as I ' m pretty quick on my feet as well , but I would like to improve there knowing who I have to face next and after the match with Sonjay last week . " Grace said .

" You did well in the match against Sonjay , " Andy said a little confused .

" I know , but I still felt like he was a little bit quicker than I was and seeing as CD isn ' t afraid to use the speed as well I would like to have a little improvement there so I know that I am going into the match with an even playing field as the Fallen Angel . " Grace said .

" Alright , we will work with you , " Shane said .

" Yeah , " Andy said realizing that Grace was wanting to learn and improve her skills , so , who was he to talk her out of it when everyone else that had came before her and even him had done the same .

" Look daddy , " Talia said who looked and saw a flower wreath on her head that she and Leia had made from the wildflowers they had found , Leia had one on her head , too .

" My little princess you look pretty , " Andy said making Talia smile and laugh .

" Come on , Talia , let ' s go put the other one on Chase , " Leia whispered to Talia .

" Okay , " Talia said as she and Leia ran over to Chase with the third wreath the two had made laughing .

" Those two are always so happy . " Grace said .

" The way kids should be , " Andy said .

" Nothing should take away or harm the innocence of a child . " The Franchise said .

" I agree , " Grace happy that the two girls never had to experience the pain she and Katie had to go through .

" What are you doing , little ones ? " Chase asked when he saw them approaching him .

" Making you pretty , " Talia said .

" Yeah , " Leia said as Talia put the flower wreath on Chase ' s head .

" Chase , you look cute , " Traci laughed as Katie giggled .

" Yeah , I know , " Chase winked at Katie , Talia , and Leia making the three girls hug him .

" Your Uncle Chase is really good with kids , " Angela said to Andy Jr.

" Oh yeah , he ' s always took good care of me when mom and dad had to be elsewhere and he ' s been really good with Grace , Katie , and Talia as well . " Andy Jr. said .

" Is it nice having someone that you can talk to even if you can ' t talk to your parents ? " Angela asked they were off to the side chatting .

" It is , but there isn ' t much that I can ' t talk to either my mom or dad about , infact most of the time I ask my dad for advice , but if I can ' t talk to them I know there are others I can depend on for advice like Uncle Chase , Aunt Traci , or if Pops . " Andy Jr. answered .

" Pops ? " Angela asked .

" Shane Douglas , " Andy Jr. said gesturing towards the Franchise .

" Oh , " Angela said looking at Andy Jr. still confused .

" He was once a manager and trainer for the Naturals , so , he ' s kind of like a father figure to them at least in the wrestling business and to myself , Talia , and Katie he ' s something of a grandfather , so , we just call him Pops . " Andy Jr. explained .

" I understand , " Angela said .

" Alright , food is ready , " Jessie said .

" You do good my sexy , Snow Leopard , " Chris pulling her down to his level kissing her .

" Dad , " Rosie and the twins groaned .

" Just when I thought they did that when I was on the road and here we go again , " Grace gagged .

" Kids , " Jessie looked at the four who all backed up waiting for the Snow Leopard to pounce.

" Well , you four definitely have a brain in your heads , " Chase said as Grace gave him a look that said don ' t give Jessie any ideas .

Soon , everyone had food and was sitting around talking about different things just like a family should not caring that KHAOS was after them as they needed this peaceful moment before something else happened .

" So , Friday is the match between Grace and Daniels in Nashville , " Bobby said .

" Yep , " Grace said .

" I ' m ready , " Daniels said .

" Any secret weapons going to be used in this match , guys ? " Cassidy asked .

" Maybe , " Daniels said .

Grace started whistling as to not give anything away making all of them look at her .

" I love all of you , but don ' t expect me to tell you guys my secrets , well except for AMW and Andy . " Grace said .

" Why Andy ? " Petey asked .

" Because he ' s my manager , " Grace said as she high-fived Andy .

" Oh , " EY said .

" Grace , you ' re a keeper , kid . " Devine said .

" American Kid , but sure , whatever that means , " Grace shrugged confused .

" Meaning you know how to hang with the best of them . " Chase said .

" Oh , well , I have been learning from the best , so , I would hope I could hang with you guys . " Grace said .

" Give her credit for being honest . " AJ said .

" And accurate , " Frankie said .

" That ' s my girl , " Chris said .

Andy Jr. and Angela were off to side still deep in conversation with things that the two were interested in getting to know the other better .

" Wait , so , you already work out and train for wrestling ? " Angela asked him .

" Wrestling , fighting , taking care of the family , " Andy Jr. said .

" For how long ? " Angela asked .

" For the last five years , I started when these two groups Trifecta and Biohazard attacked and caused the family some problems after Dakota and myself got paired together as partners. " Andy Jr. said .

" So , you and Dakota are like a tag team ? " Angela asked .

" We are a tag team , Angela , Dakota and I are the Dynamic Duo . " Andy Jr. said .

" Dynamic Duo ? " Angela asked .

" That ' s the name of the tag team , " Andy Jr. smiled making her laugh as Andy looked at them .

" I ' m surprised you look so calm , " Grace said quietly to Andy .

" Huh ? " Andy asked .

" Watching Fangs with Angela , I thought you would be over protective like dad is over my siblings and me . " Grace said .

" I ' m protective , but I also realize that my kids will eventually have to make their own paths in life which includes who they will one day build a family with that makes them happy . " Andy said .

" I think dad would want us to be happy with a family , but that never kept him from being over protective especially of myself and Rosie . " Grace said .

" Partly because your dad has seen and experience some pretty bad things happening to all of his children and trust me when I say I ' ve seen some bad things happen to Fangs , but I also know what it ' s like to be in a bad spot and have someone you love make everything better and change the way you look at life in a positive way . " Andy explained .

" I hate that we always have to go through these issues , it seems like we wouldn ' t have so much stress on our shoulders if KHAOS and those like them would just leave us alone , dad would be able to wrestler right now , and we wouldn ' t have to watch our backs so much do to someone trying to attack us without looking . " Grace sighed .

" We all do , but sometimes we don ' t always get what wish for or what we want , Grace , sometimes we have deal with both the good and the bad as it comes and at times one comes more than the other . " Andy said .

" It ' s still a pain to deal with at times , " Grace said .

" Just deal with wrestling for now and then when KHAOS shows themselves we will help the family put this enemy to bed with the rest of them . " Andy said .

" Put them to bed , Andy , when I get my hands on Domino he may need more than a bed for what he ' s done . " Grace promised looking at her dad still in the wheelchair wanting to get vengence for what Domino did to her family , friends , and herself.

" Be careful with your anger , Grace . " Andy said looking at her a bit concerned before walking off .

Grace looked at Andy for a moment , she always respected his wisdom and the fact that he was her manager and one of her brothers in wrestling made them close . But , Grace knew that stopping Domino and the things he had been involved in was one of her top priorities along with wrestling and putting KHAOS down .

" You seem deep in thought again . " Shane said .

" Its nothing , " Grace knew what her mission was and why it was so important to her .

" You would tell someone if you were having problems again and not hold anything back from us like you did in the past , Grace ? " The Franchise asked .

" I ' m not holding anything back from anyone that they don ' t already know about me and that ' s getting through this match against Daniels . " Grace said .

" Grace , don ' t do anything stupid , " Shane warned her .

" Like what ? " Grace asked .

" Like challenging Domino to a match or something . " Shane said .

" Shane , I respect you , but not dealing with Domino after SAW would mean going against who I am , " Grace said before walking away from The Franchise to think alone .

Shane ' s eyes met Chris who knew something was up with Grace as both of them looked at Andy who was thinking the same thing which was what the American Kid had planned .

 **Following Evening Afternoon - Nashville, Tennessee - SAW Event**

The days after the barbecue , Grace used every opportunity she could get to train and prepare herself for the match against Christopher Daniels , she had Shane , Andy , the Motorcity Machine Guns , and Devine who was feeling better after the attack on him from KHAOS help her improve on her speed , she had sparring sessions in the ring against Chase , Cassidy , James , and Bobby to practice and workout for the match , Eric and Petey came around to help get her ready to face another X-Division genius in the ring , her dad gave her all the advice he could , she watched tapes on Daniels to get at least a game plan going into the match , and she study film and watched past matches including her own to see if she could add anything to her arsenal to give her an edge in the match . By the time she was in Nashville and backstage for the event , Grace felt truly ready to face Daniels that night .

" Grace , you ready to face , Christopher Daniels ? " Andy asked .

" Ready as I ' ll ever be , as the time for the match is now . " Grace said getting ready to go out to the ring .

" Just remember what you ' ve been taught so far , " Andy said .

" I will , " Grace said looking at the monitor as Derrick and King won their match .

" Now that ' s how you score a victory , " Chase said as he and Cassidy were there watching as well .

" Things are looking up tonight , " Cassidy said .

" Those guys out there in the ring were definitely looking up at the lights when we were done with them . " King said as they walked into the backstage area .

" Alright boys , stand back and let me show you how it ' s done . " Grace said .

" Did you get the pep talk out of the way ? " Daniels asked as he approached them .

" Manager , client privileges , sorry we can ' t say anything , " Grace said jokingly making them laugh .

" Grace , Grace , Grace , always with the sarcasm , " Frankie said behind Daniels .

" Uncle Frankie , are you going to be out at ring side , too ? " Grace asked .

" No , Andy and I both agreed when we first got here today that we would not be out at ring side that way you two could have a match without any interference or anyone helping you . " Frankie said .

" Really ? " Grace asked Andy .

" Yep , " Andy said .

" So , what happens if KHAOS shows themselves like in Miami with me ? " Grace checking to see what the game plan would be for tonight if something happened .

" Then you guys will have us as back up and the others watching nearby . " Chase said .

" Looks like everything is in order , " Daniels said .

" Grace , Daniels you guys are up , " One of the stagehands called to them .

" See you out there , American Kid , " Daniels said walking to the curtain .

" You letting him go first ? " Derrick asked .

" Age before beauty , " Grace said making them chuckle .

 **The Ring**

The fans got settled in for the match that was about to take place out at the Fairgrounds of Nashville , Tennessee , first **Wings of the Fallen Angel** played in the arena announcing the arrival of the Fallen Angel, Christopher Daniels to the ring making the audience erupt into cheers surprised to see Daniels . Once Daniels had his prematch moment in front of the Nashville crowd , **I Will Not Bow** played as Grace came out also to the approval of the fans , but they weren ' t nearly as loud with her as they had been with Daniels . Grace knew that the Fallen Angel was not only a fan favorite , but a veteran with years and years of experience not having a bad match with anyone every time he stepped in the ring .

Grace took off her new ring coat while looking at Daniels trying to read him before the match started good , the announcer then took time introducing both to the crowd , and the referee explained the rules which was the first to get a pinfall or submission won and to keep the match clean . After the announcer stepped out of the ring , the ref called for the bell and the match began with the two locking up and Daniels quickly throwing Grace back a little just to show her he had strength that was just as effective as hers and just as useful as his speed . When Grace shook off the shock of being thrown back by Daniels , she knew then this was going to be a long , interesting , and challenging fight .

This match proved different than the others Grace had in the past , even the ones against Chase during the Tennessee Connection and Saints feud and the match against Sonjay in Tampa , Florida was different than the match she was in now against Christopher Daniels . In the matches against Chase , she had one of the Saints either teaming with her or in her corner meaning that someone was watching her back or was there to tag out when she got tired or needed a breather . In the match against Sonjay very recently she had Andy out there at ring side as her manager giving her confidence to keep going , but here she was now alone facing Daniels needing to rely on just herself which was a very different feeling indeed .

The beginning of the match seemed to be going entirely in Daniels favor as he seemed to beat her at every turn and move she did , he was quicker than her and stronger than her , but luckily for Grace she had more resilience than most people helping her to not give up . One thing Grace also had was a great mind and her ability to use her mind to think several steps ahead of everyone else gave her more options to aid her as the match continued . Daniels went to do a Splash type move from the top rope while Grace was down , but she was able to roll out of the way causing the Fallen Angel to land on the ring canvas instead of her . Grace was grateful for a moment to breath before she realized that she needed to change her tactics from what she had been doing in the match to one more suitable for the match against Daniels .

The match from then on went much like the X-Division matches Grace had seen growing up around the Impact Zone and watching TNA for years . It was fast paced , non - stop energy , with no limits to what Grace or Daniels could do in the ring , every move was met with the appropriate response from the fans who were in awe of the match they were putting on until the match was drawing to its final hours where both of them were just about spent , but were not giving up the fight to the other as that would mean giving up the match as a whole .

The end of the match saw Daniels try to put Grace away with the Angel Wings , but Grace got her arm up before the ref ' s hand came down for three . Grace then tried to get a submission win by using the Sharpshooter on Daniels , but he was able to get to the ropes causing her to break the hold . Daniels then used the STO Takedown he was famous for before going for the BME (Best Moonsault Ever) only to have Grace move out of the way again causing the Fallen Angel to land on his feet finding her waiting on him as he turned around Grace used the Liberator on Daniels with the help of the ropes spearing the man just like she had done to Sonjay Dutt in Tampa . Grace quickly pinned the Fallen Angel relieved when the referee ' s hand came down for three realizing that she had now beaten Daniels in a great match on her own without anyone there to help her or to give her confidence out at ring side .

Grace backed up to the ropes as she listened to the fans erupt into roars of cheers and applause for the match that was just put on . The applause was a mix of admiration for Grace ' s clean victory , respect for Daniels , and appreciation for what both of them showed tonight in front of the fans . She looked around at the fans as she finally stood up allowing the ref to raise her arm in victory before he left the ring leaving her and Daniels alone as Grace looked at the Fallen Angel . Daniels ' eyes met her own as they both realized that they put on a great show for the fans who ended up cheering as the two embraced before Christopher raised her arm in victory himself before leaving her in the ring . Grace then called for the microphone wanting to speak to the fans as Andy came out and joined her in the ring after giving her an embrace himself .

" Nashville , " Grace said in the microphone making the fans come alive once again .

" I see you guys are rowdy , I would expect nothing less from this great Tennessee crowd , some of your great kinsmen have taught me that wrestling isn ' t just sports , its a lifestyle , and its a connection between wrestler and fans , if it wasn ' t for you the fans who come out and support us every night when we step in this ring then wrestling wouldn ' t be here and none of us would have the opportunity to live the dreams we had as kids to follow in the footsteps of the great legends that paved the way for those like me to put on a great show for you . A year ago I stepped foot into the ring for my first match in the business I fell in love with as a kid . I stepped foot in the business that my father took me to when I was growing up which allowed me to experience the wrestling world at a young age and I quickly realized that this was the moments I wanted to have when I dreamt of being a wrestler . To be able to show the veteran wrestlers and to you the fans that I have the heart , soul , and determination to take care of and help grow the business that they loved while keeping the idea that humbleness , a never say die attitude , hard work , and belief in myself will help keep professional wrestling around for years to come so you the fans and future wrestlers can enjoy later on down the road . And trust me when I say that this is just the start of what you have seen from the American Kid . " Grace said getting another roar of cheers from the fans as Andy looked at her approvingly .

After that they made their way backstage where the guys applauded her once she walked through the curtain at first to the shock of Grace , but then she quickly gave a humble smile realizing that they were appreciative of the match and the after match speech .

" Great match , American Kid , " Derrick said .

" One worthy enough for this Nashville crowd . " King Shane said .

" Thanks guys , " Grace looked at the two .

" Excellent match , " Frankie said .

" Celebration is in order tonight , " Cassidy said .

" You made the Extended Family proud . " Chase hugged her .

" You did good , Grace , " Andy said .

" American Kid takes after a certain Wildcat we all know , " Daniels said not bummed at all that he lost to Grace .

" You guys are awesome , " Grace said to her friends .

" That match was incredible , " James said as he and Chris came into the backstage area .

James picked Grace up and gave her a big bear hug happy at how well she did in the match .

" Aw , Uncle James , I see the Cowboy is excited again , " Grace hugged him .

" Always , " Storm said .

Grace then looked at her dad who motioned for her to come to him .

" Yes sir , " Grace said walking to him .

" I am so proud of what you did tonight baby . " Chris hugged her making her tear up a little to hear her dad say he was proud of her .

" Thank you for coming up to watch me dad , " Grace said .

" You know I would always watch after you , Grace . " Chris said .

" I know , but tonight I felt like I had two of you watching out for me , " Grace said finally showing him the tattoo she had gotten the previous week .

" Grace , " Chris said seeing the angel tattoo with In Loving Memory of Aubrey ' s name wrote up under the angel making the Wildcat tear up a little as James , Chase , Cassidy , Frankie , and Daniels saw the tattoo themselves hoping it wouldn ' t upset Chris .

" You ' re not upset are you ? " Grace asked hoping he wouldn ' t get angry .

" No baby , just a little surprised , why did you ? " Chris asked .

" After all I have experienced up to this point , the times I ' ve prayed to her before a match , and asked her for guidance and to watch after me . I felt like it was right to have a part of her with me at all times , so , I had this angel put on me to remind me when things get a little rough that mom would always watching over us . " Grace said making the guys from the Extended Family all smile and/or tear up as Chris hugged his daughter tighter this time .

" Uhm , Hot Shots don ' t you two have a main event to get to ? " Storm asked .

" Yep , yep , " Cassidy said .

" Let ' s go Cassidy , " Chase said as his and Grace ' s eyes met before the two walked out for their own match against David Young and Sigmon .


	18. Changes

_A/N: Grace won her match against Daniels and now on to the next step in her career as a professional wrestler ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 18 : Changes

 **Orlando , Florida - Chase and Traci ' s House - Friday Evening**

A few days had passed since the events at SAW , Chase and Traci currently had the house to themselves since Katie was off at the Harris House hanging out with Grace and Rosie for the weekend .

" It has been awhile since we had the house to ourselves . " Traci said .

" Yeah , Katie really wanted to go and spend time with Grace and Rosie . " Chase agreed .

" It ' s been awhile since she has seen Grace , " Traci reminded him .

" Grace has become apart of wrestling which means being on the road has become the norm for her . " Chase said .

" So , since we are alone tonight , what do you want to do , Chase ? " Traci asked .

" I thought about starting out with dinner and a movie , then seeing what the rest of the night unfolds , dear , " Chase looking into Traci ' s eyes who smiled as her husband ' s blue eyes made her heart melt .

" Alright then , " Traci said .

" Stay here , " Chase kissed her and then got up going to the kitchen .

" What are you doing ? " Traci called to him .

" Wait and find out , " Chase called back .

" Sneaky , " Traci said .

It was a little while before Chase called for her to come into the kitchen which had a really good smell coming into the room making her get hungry as her stomach growled .

" Chase , what did you . . . do ? " Traci asked when she saw dinner was ready for the two of them .

" Well , while you were gone to help Jessie and Debra at the Impact Zone earlier , I thought I would surprise you with dinner since you always surprise me when I get home from being on the road . " Chase said .

" Aw , honey , you didn ' t have to do this , " Traci said hugging Chase .

" I wanted to , " Chase said holding her before they sat down to eat together , he surprised her further with wine .

" It ' s been awhile since you decided to break out a bottle of wine . " Traci said .

" It seemed like a good idea . " Chase said knowing that he was trying to get Traci to relax .

After dinner they watched a movie together , Traci relaxing in Chase ' s arms as he rubbed her shoulders and occasionally kissed on her lovingly .

" You ' re in a different mood tonight , " Traci finally said to him .

" I just want you to not worry about anything tonight . " Chase said .

" So , what are we going to do after the movie ? " Traci asked .

" I ' ll think of something . " Chase said .

" Hmm , " Traci said as Chase moved his hands to her back rubbing it gently .

" Feels good ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , " Traci said .

By the time the movie was done , Chase had finally figured out what he wanted to do next to try and make the night special for his wife .

" What are you thinking ? " Traci asked seeing the look on his face .

" Come on , " Chase said taking her hand after dealing with the TV after the movie went off and leading her into their bedroom .

" Chase ? " Traci asked .

" Wait a moment , " Chase said going back to lockup the house , so , the two wouldn ' t be bothered by anything .

" Chase , " Traci said as he went into their bathroom and got things ready in there for them finally coming back to her leading her into the bathroom as she saw the bath ready for both of them to relax together .

" You want to relax with me , beautiful ? " Chase asked .

" Of course , " Traci said .

They both ended up in the Jacuzzi together with the jets going which helped both of them relax more in the hot water . Chase once again held , kissed , and caressed his beautiful wife as Traci enjoyed the feeling he was putting her through as she relaxed further from his touch happy that she had a wonderful , loving man who took care of her .

" That feels good , Chase , " Traci said as he rubbed and massaged her shoulders , neck , and back then kissed her shoulders , neck , and back afterwards making her shiver as pleasure went through her body at Chase ' s touch .

" I ' m happy you are enjoying yourself , Mrs. Stevens . " Chase said .

" Mmhm , " Traci chuckled a little .

" Are you relaxing ? " Chase asked .

" I am , but I have to ask , what do you have planned to finish off this night of surprises ? " Traci asked .

" If I told you then it wouldn ' t be a surprise baby . " Chase said .

" What a tease you are , Chase . " Traci said making him blush .

" What ? " Chase said .

" Awe , are you turning red ? " Traci asked .

" I bet we can see how much of a tease I really am . " Chase said finally leaning down to kiss her lips starting out light until it became passionate as he drew out the kiss until she was just about breathless .

" Okay , " Traci said .

Before Traci could say much more Chase had her turned over and him on top of her in the Jacuzzi kissing her breathless again letting the heat and passion rise between them .

" You want to have some fun now ? " Chase asked her as she smiled at him .

" If this is what you mean by fun then I wonder why you waited for so long to get started , Chase ? " Traci asked .

" I wanted you to relax before we got this far into the night , " Chase said kissing her again .

" Mmmm , " Traci moaned enjoying the taste of her husband as he slipped a tongue into her mouth brushing the roof of her mouth getting another shiver of pleasure from Traci and an additional groan letting him know what he did was right for her .

" I love you , " Chase said .

" I love you , too , " Traci said .

Chase finally had her in a relaxed state and decided now was the right time to enjoy themselves without any worry or problems , they first had sex there in the bathtub , before Chase decided it was time to take it to the bedroom .

" So , there ' s more ? " Traci asked .

" Baby , you better believe there ' s more to come tonight for us as we haven ' t even gotten to the main event , yet . " Chase declared making her laugh .

" And we all know that the Natural is the best Main Eventer in the world . " Traci said .

" It ' s all true , I am the King and you are my Queen , " Chase told her as he looked her over as she smiled when his blue eyes met her own eyes .

" I like being the Queen , because the queen always gets what she wants and what she wants more than anything is her man to pleasure her tonight . " Traci said .

" I will definitely do that tonight , " Chase said kissing Traci on the lips again and then on the neck as he picked her up and laid her on their bed not breaking until he decided to climb on top of her .

" My muscle man , " Traci said as he went back to kissing his way from behind her ears down her neck getting moans of pleasure from her .

Chase knew what he was hoping for tonight , but he had to keep her calm and from stressing out like she had done in the past and maybe just maybe both of their wants would come to life that night . He worked over her body traveling southwards giving her pleasure as he went using both his educated fingers and his warm mouth to touch particular areas that sent Traci into a frenzy and longing for what was to come , but she waited for it to end as she enjoyed every moment and wanted to draw it out for as long as possible between them .

" Chase ! " She gasped rather loudly when he at one point messed with her boobs and then again when he was pleasing her special area getting simple chuckles and more loving as a response to her calling out his name as he was more focused on pleasing her instead of answering knowing she was having good feelings by the sounds Traci made .

He continued to use his hands and mouth to pleasure her personal area letting his fingers play with her button getting more moans and groans of pleasure as she was no longer able to speak with Chase meddling with her . It didn ' t take to long for him to replace fingers with his mouth until she had enough and called him to look at her .

" Chase , " Traci said .

" Yeah , " Chase said now looking back into her eyes .

" This feels kind of one sided , babe . " Traci said .

" Huh ? " Chase asked looking at her confused .

Traci grabbed Chase pulling him closer to her as she kissed him and then used her strength and leverage to flip both of them over to where she was on top , at first surprising Chase until he remembered that she was the first Knockout in TNA .

" Wow , I ' ve never been woman handled before , " Chase said laughing .

" I guess there ' s a first time for everything . " Traci said before she kissed him working her way from Chase ' s head , down his chest , and over the abs first .

Traci took her time on his chest and abs allowing her hands , mouth , and tongue to caress , kiss , and trace the contours of the muscles on Chase ' s body getting a moan from him .

" Damn , " Chase said enjoying the feeling of her messing with his chest and abs as he laid back and let her work .

Traci spent time on Chase ' s chest and abs giving them more attention with her mouth licking over each muscle before she moved on to another organ that needed much attention. Traci put her hand on that organ stroking it getting heavy breathing from Chase as he closed his eyes to keep from losing control as he was very sensitive from the adventure in the Jacuzzi earlier .

" Ah fuck , " Chase sighed making Traci chuckle this time .

" You alright ? " Traci asked .

" I ' m just dandy , honey , ah FUCK ! " Chase said as she put her mouth on his hard member which was quickly getting harder and difficult to keep from going off .

Traci sucked and licked him for awhile until he was bucking in pleasure trying to keep control as she put her hand on his leg to keep Chase still .

" TRACI ! " Chase finally screamed himself .

" Yeah , " Traci said after she had made him let a load off .

" Damn , " Chase breathed as she came up to look at him .

" You okay ? " Traci asked .

" Yeah , " Chase said as he kissed her tasting himself on her lips as they flipped back over with him on top .

Chase finally slid himself into Traci making her moan as the two started making love not stopping at the first climax , but letting the two make up for the time Chase had been on the road and for the times when the two hadn ' t done anything . It was awesome for the both of them as the heat continued to rise until neither one of them said a thing and all was heard was the hard breathing and moans of pleasure from both as they enjoyed the love of the other . Chase loved the fact that she was finally relaxing to the point where this wasn ' t a chore as it meant more when they finally did come to the final climax and then laid there in bed with the lights off holding onto each other .

" Chase , " Traci finally said after the silence got to the point where it was almost deafening for the two of them .

" Yes baby ? " Chase asked looking down into her eyes the best he could while it was dark .

" Thanks for tonight , I haven ' t relaxed and enjoyed myself like that in awhile . " Traci said .

" You ' re welcome , " Chase said gently stroking her hair lovingly until both of them went to sleep after the wonderful night together .

 **A Week Later**

A week after Chase and Traci had their night alone , Chase was gone once again on the road as Katie was left alone with Traci .

" Mom ? " Katie asked as she got up Saturday morning not seeing her in the kitchen like she normally did in the mornings .

" Yes , " Traci said from the master bedroom .

" Are you okay ? " Katie asked as she noticed that Traci looked ill .

" Yeah , I ' m fine , I just had a bit of a rough morning , sweetie . " Traci said getting up .

" You sure , should I call dad ? " Katie asked .

" No baby , I ' m fine , we need to get ready to go to the Impact Zone . " Traci said .

" Okay , " Katie said still a little worried , but going back into the kitchen to get breakfast while Traci got ready .

Not long after they were at the Impact Zone , Katie was in the lounge with Rosie and Grace who had gotten back Friday from another road and wrestling trip with Andy as he brought Talia in as Andy Jr. walked in with Angela behind them .

" Katie , " Andy looked at her seeing a worried look on her face .

" Yes , " Katie said looking at Andy .

" You look like you want to talk , " Andy said .

" I do , but dad isn ' t here . " Katie said .

" I ' m here to listen if you need me , too . " Andy said .

" Okay , " Katie said as she followed Andy out of the lounge room .

" What do you need to talk about ? " Andy asked .

" I ' m worried about mom , she wasn ' t feeling well this morning and she didn ' t seem any better when we got here . " Katie said .

" Hmm , I ' ll go check on her , okay . " Andy said .

" Okay , " Katie said .

Andy went down to the locker room area knocking on the door to the office Jessie , Traci , and Debra normally used waiting for an answer .

" Yes , " Debra said opening the door .

" Is Traci in there ? " Andy asked .

" No , she was in the Knockouts Locker Room talking to Laura . " Debra said .

" Okay , what ' s going on that I don ' t know about ? " Andy realizing something was up .

" It ' s personal Andy , " Jessie said .

" Personal ? " Andy asked .

" As in between her and Chase , " Debra said .

" But , you girls know what is going on , too , don ' t you ? " Andy asked Jessie and Debra .

" A little bit , " Jessie said .

" But not full details , " Debra added .

" Okay , you know what I will go and see , Traci , " Andy said .

" Andy , " Debra said .

" Yeah ? " Andy asked .

" Don ' t press the issue to much if she says leave it alone , " Debra said .

" Fine , but what do I tell Katie ? " Andy asked .

" Katie ? " Debra confused .

" She ' s worried about Traci , " Andy said .

" Tell her to wait until Chase gets home . " Debra said .

" Okay , " Andy said before leaving to the locker room .

Andy knocked on the door to the Knockouts Locker Room where Laura poked her head out seeing Andy .

" What ' s up ? " Laura asked .

" I was looking for Traci , " Andy said .

" What do you need , Andy ? " Traci asked .

" Are you okay ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , I ' m fine , why ? " Traci asked .

" Katie , said you weren ' t feeling well today , " Andy said .

" I ' m okay , Andy , I promise I will say something later , but I want to wait and talk to Chase first . " Traci said .

" Okay , " Andy said .

 **Chase and Traci ' s House**

Chase walked in the door Monday afternoon not seeing Katie or Traci , he walked into the master bedroom seeing Traci on the bed watching TV .

" Hey , " Chase said putting his stuff down on the chair in the corner .

" Hey , Chase , " Traci held her hand out to him .

" What ' s wrong , I didn ' t see Katie or you waiting for me to get home ? " Chase asked taking her hand .

" Katie was in her room doing homework , but I need to talk to you first . " Traci said .

" What happened ? " Chase asked seeing the look on her face which looked like it was glowing .

" We are going to have a new addition to the family , " Traci said making Chase look at her and then her stomach .

" Are you ? " Chase asked hoping she wasn ' t playing with him .

" I ' m pregnant , " Traci said .

" What ? When did you find out ? " Chase asked taking her into his arms .

" Saturday , I was feeling a little ill , so , I talk to Laura and she had me take a test that said I was pregnant , we are having a baby , Chase . " Traci said .

" Wow , " Chase said kissing her .

" Yeah , you ' re going to be a dad again . " Traci said .

" And you a mom , " Chase said .

" We need to tell Katie , " Traci said .

" We will at dinner , Traci . " Chase said happy with news she gave him .

Chase went upstairs after he was done putting his stuff up to talk to Katie who was sitting on her bed after finishing her homework , she looked a little worried and upset .

" Hey , Giggles , what ' s wrong ? " Chase asked sitting next to her .

" Mom ' s ill and no one will tell me what ' s wrong , " Katie said .

" She ' s not ill , but she has been going through some changes lately . " Chase said .

" Like what ? " Katie asked .

" Come on , let ' s go down to dinner baby and then we will tell you what ' s going on , Katie . " Chase said .

" Okay , " Katie said walking down with Chase .

After dinner , Chase and Traci explained to Katie what was going on with Traci trying to get her to understand the changes going on with the family .

" Wait , what is going on ? " Katie asked .

" Your mother is having a baby , you will be a big sister , soon . " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Traci said .

" Then why were you so ill , Saturday ? " Katie asked .

" My body is changing so the baby will be ready when the time comes , Katie , so , I maybe a bit ill somedays . " Traci said .

" Okay , " Katie still really not understanding , but didn ' t want to press the issue .

 **Training Facility**

The next day at the training facility Grace was working out with Andy , James , Bobby , and Cassidy when Chase and Katie walked in .

" Hey guys , " Chase said .

" Chase , Katie , " Bobby said .

" What are you guys doing ? " Chase asked .

" Helping Grace get ready for a tournament in Mexico , " Andy said .

" Mexico ? " Chase asked looking at Grace as she sat up looking at Stevens .

" Yeah , for AAA , " Grace said .

" What tournament ? " Chase asked .

" For the AAA Title , " James said .

" I got the call before we came home during the weekend . " Grace said looking at Andy .

" So , I could be looking at the next AAA Champion . " Chase said looking at Grace .

" Could be ? Not could be , Chase , will be , you will be looking at the next AAA Champion , bro . " Grace said as Chris came limping into the training facility on crutches .

" Yeah , wow , Cat you ' ve done lost your wheels . " Chase said .

" The doctor told me I need to be moving around without it now , so , I am only to happy to be done with that thing and on to the next stage of healing . " Chris said as Katie looked at Grace like she wanted to talk .

" Come on , Katie , let ' s allow these guys to talk . " Grace said as she and Katie walked outside .

" Sure , " Katie said .

" What ' s going on with Katie ? " Chris asked .

" I think she is having a little difficulty understanding a new development with our family , she wanted to talk to Grace instead of us about it . " Chase said .

" What new development ? " Andy asked curiously .

" I guess it wouldn ' t hurt to say anything since Traci already told the girls , uhm , Traci and I are having a baby . " Chase said making Andy ' s jaw drop in surprise .

" Well , Andy is speechless . " Bobby said .

" Wow , a little Chase , who knew , " Cassidy said .

" So , you guys are adding another addition to the Naturals ? " James said .

" Yeah , " Chase and Andy both said high fiving the other .

" Hmm , so , what ' s going on with Katie ? " Chris asked .

" I don ' t think she quite understood when we told her the news , so , I was hoping Grace maybe able to talk with her better than we could . " Chase said .

" Katie hasn ' t been in a situation like this before , so , she could be a little confused after being with those people for so long . " Chris said .

" So , how did Grace become okay with having siblings after her situation ? " Chase asked .

" Chase , you have to remember that Rosie was already here when we found Grace , so , it wasn ' t anything new to her when the twins came . " Chris reminded him .

" Yeah , so , what do I do ? " Chase asked .

" Explain to her that nothing has changed between you guys just because you are having a baby . " Chris explained to Chase .

" Okay , " Chase said .


	19. Anniversary Disaster

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 19: Anniversary Disaster

 **Outside of the Training Facility**

" So , what ' s on your mind , Katie ? " Grace asked once they were outside of the training facility and away from everyone else .

" There ' s somethings going on with my family that I don ' t really understand anything about , " Katie said .

" What ' s going on ? " Grace asked curiously .

" Mom ' s pregnant , " Katie said making Grace look at her .

" Chase and Traci are having a baby ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , mom found Saturday and then I did after dad found out when he got home last night . " Katie said with an anxious look on her face .

" Why do you look worried ? " Grace asked .

" Mom and dad said there would be changes in the house , so , I ' m worried about the changes . " Katie said .

" Katie , when a baby is on the way and when one comes into a home , there will always be changes , but they ' re not bad changes . " Grace said .

" So , they will still love me the same ? " Katie asked .

" Of course , Chase and Traci love you , you are their daughter and they wouldn ' t want anything happening to you and the new baby will love you as well . " Grace said .

" You sure about that ? " Katie asked .

" Of course , and trust me when I say that Chase and Traci will need your help taking care of the new baby , because Chase can be a nut sometimes . " Grace said .

" Naturally , " Katie said making Grace laugh at how easily it came out .

" See you are already a big part of their family , the Naturals ' family , and the Extended Family , so , don ' t think it will be any different when the new baby gets here , Katie . " Grace said .

" Okay , thanks Grace . " Katie said hugging her .

" Yeah , now come on so I can harass the new father and see if he is up to the challenge of taking care of a newborn . " Grace said .

Katie laughed as they walked back into the training facility seeing the guys chatting .

" Chase , " Grace said .

" She told you , " Chase said .

" Yeah , she told me . " Grace said .

" Who would of thought that Chase would be qualified to give offspring . " Storm said .

" But can he handle newborns is the million dollar question here ? " Grace asked .

" Well , he ' s done okay with Junior and Talia , " Andy said .

" That ' s pretty true , " Grace said .

" Hmm , " Chris said .

" What ? " Grace asked her father .

" I will never forget the time when you were really little and we had you at the old Asylum and left you with Chase . " Chris said making Chase look at him with a smile.

" Huh ? " Grace asked confused .

" Storm and I had to go and get some stuff for your mother . " Chris said .

" Aubrey , was a make up girl back then for TNA . " Storm explained .

" And ? " Grace asked .

" I left you with Chase figuring you would be okay , due to your mom being extremely busy that day and Andy hadn ' t gotten there yet either . " Chris said .

" What happened ? " Grace asked .

" Chase let you have chocolate and you were covered in it when I got back , your mother saw you before I could clean you up and I ' m pretty sure she was about ready to kill Chase . " Chris said .

" Yeah , Andy came close to having to find a new partner . " Storm said .

" I wasn ' t the most brilliant person back then . " Chase said looking at Katie who was giggling .

" So , Chase really has been looking out for me since the beginning ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , our extra set of eyes . " Chris said .

" Now she is our extra set of eyes around here . " Andy said making Grace smile a little .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" Are you still keeping the kids tonight Chase ? " Andy asked .

" Of course , " Chase said .

" Huh ? " James and Bobby asked .

" It ' s my anniversary , " Andy said .

" Oh , you and the lady having a night out ? " Cassidy asked .

" Something like that , " Andy said as Debra walked into the building with Andy Jr. , Talia , Angela , and Dakota .

" So , I got all five of the kids tonight ? " Chase asked looking at Katie .

" Yep , consider it practice . " Andy chuckled .

" Yeah , congrats on the news Chase . " Debra said patting the man on the shoulder before putting her arms around Andy .

" Huh ? " Andy Jr. and Dakota asked confused .

" There is another Natural on the way . " Katie said making Fangs ' jawdrop as he looked at Chase .

" You and Aunt Traci are having a baby ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Yes , we are , Little Natural . " Chase said .

" Wow , " Dakota said .

" Baby , " Talia said .

" Alright , you have the kids , Chase ? " Andy asked .

" Of course , " Chase said .

" Then we ' re off , " Debra said .

" Yeah , you kids behave . " Andy looked at his two kids .

" We will , daddy . " Talia said .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. said .

" Help Uncle Chase with your sister . " Andy said .

" I will , " Andy Jr. said hugging his sister making her laugh .

" Bubba , " Talia said .

" Later guys , " Debra said as she and Andy left the building .

" So , which one of you wants to continue to help me train ? " Grace asked the guys .

" I ' ve got you , " Cassidy said .

" Alright then , honey bear . " Grace said making Cassidy blush as Chase started laughing .

" The honey bear returns , " Chase said .

 **Later That Night**

After a night out for their anniversary , Andy and Debra were on their way home for some alone time since Chase had their kids for the night . Unbeknownst to Andy they were being followed by Horn and Stone in order to ambush them with more of their crew up ahead ready to stop the couple from going home .

" Domino , is everything ready ? " Ryan Stone asked on the phone .

" We are all set to stop them , just stay back until we are ready for the ambush and don ' t give yourselves away . " Domino said .

" No problem , " Ryan said .

" I will leave a present for Chase , " Ron glared through the windshield .

" Keep your head on the mission and forget about Chase for a moment , Ron . " Domino ordered making Ron looked at Ryan who shook his head to warn the man to not piss Domino off or bad things would happen .

It wasn ' t long after that when Andy and Debra found themselves being stopped by a car blocking the road .

" I have a bad feeling about this , " Andy said .

" Come on , maybe it ' s just someone having car problems , " Debra said looking at the serious look on Andy ' s face .

" Debra , call Chase and get back up here , " Andy said as another car came up behind them blocking their car in .

" Sure , " Debra said calling Chase .

Ron and Ryan got out of the car behind them making Andy realize what was going on as Domino and three new members of KHAOS got out of the car in front of them .

" KHAOS , " Debra said .

" Looks like an ambush , " Andy said trying to think of all the ways for them to get out of the situation , but only coming up with the fact that he had to keep them from hurting his wife .

" Andy ? " Debra asked before he turned around and roughly kissed her .

" When I get out you lock the door and let Chase know what ' s going on , and do not , do not unlock or get out of the car for any reason . " Andy said giving her a look that said now was not the time to argue with him .

" Okay , be careful , " Debra said looking at him worried .

Andy got out of the car as Debra continued to dial Chase ' s number looking at the members of KHAOS ready to fight if necessary .

" You should have stayed in the car , Andy . " Ron said .

" I ' m not afraid of you , " Andy declared .

" Maybe not , but it still would have benefitted your health if you had stayed put Natural . " Domino said as they began to circle Andy .

" Hmm , maybe he is just as stupid as that pathetic son of his . " One of the other guys said revealing himself to be the P.E coach that had abused Andy Jr.

" I will break you for touching my son . " Andy growled .

" Really now , " The gang boys were with them as well .

" I really want to see you try . " Ryan said .

" Your son was a good hobby for a while maybe I will turn my attention to your daughter next . " The coach said making Andy look at the man with rage as he launched himself onto the coach and started fighting the man as the others joined in pulling Andy off and taking turns giving him a beating .

 **AMW ' s Training Facility**

Grace , Cassidy , Chase , and the Franchise were finally finishing up in the training facility with helping Grace get ready for the big tournament in Mexico .

" I will definitely be more than ready to become AAA Champion . " Grace said .

" Just remember what you ' ve been taught Grace and you will get there . " Shane said .

" I will remember . " Grace said just as Chase ' s phone rang .

" Hello , Debra , we ' re on our way , " Chase said as Andy Jr. looked at his uncle as panic seemed to spread across the man ' s face while he was talking to Fangs ' mother .

" What happened ? " Andy Jr. asked as his uncle hung up the phone .

" KHAOS ambushed your mom and dad on the road home , Cassidy take Katie , Talia , and Angela back to the Harris House , then grab Storm and Bobby , send word to King , Derrick , and the rest of Team Canada to meet us there . " Chase order before explaining where exactly Andy and Debra were hold up at on the road by KHAOS .

" We ' re going after them ? " Dakota asked .

" Yes , come on , " Chase said as he looked at Shane Douglas and then Grace who followed him out to his car with the Dynamic Duo as aid to help Andy and Debra .

 **On The Road**

Andy was beginning to get exhausted from this six against one attack from the members of KHAOS that he was trying to keep back from the car that his wife was in with the doors locked to keep the enemy from getting to her .

" What ' s wrong , Natural ? Can ' t handle a little beating ? " Stone kicking Andy in the stomach making the man double over as Ron gave him another kick in the side making Andy really go down .

" Andy , " Debra called about to unlock the door .

" No , don ' t come out here , I can handle it until help gets here . " Andy said standing back up breathing heavy still glaring at the enemies around him through glossy eyes.

" I will give you credit for guts boy , but you certainly don ' t have a brain in your head , do you ? " The coach asked .

" Just like that son of his , " One of the gang boys added .

" I will definitely make sure to leave you alive and just to the point where you will need a hospital bed . " Domino said as he looked at Ron and Ryan who held Andy back by the arms .

Andy began to struggle to get his arms free until Domino punched him in the stomach again and again until Domino finally punched Andy in the face a couple of times .

" Hold him , " Ron said looking at Domino .

Domino did so as Ron took off his belt and looked at Ryan with a grin .

" Not to much as we need him alive . " Domino looked at Ron .

" Sure , I will just leave him for Chase to remember me . " Ron said as he began beating Andy with his belt causing the man cry out .

" Hold on , Ron . " Ryan said as he pulled up the back of Andy ' s shirt .

" Now give it to him , " Domino said .

" My pleasure , " Ron said as the beating with the belt continued making Andy really cry out at the feeling of the leather against his bare skin .

Before Andy could pass out a car came speeding into the area carrying Chase , the Franchise , Grace , and the Dynamic Duo .

" Dad , " Andy Jr. said as they spotted the members of KHAOS beating Andy .

" Come on , " Chase said as he lead the charge against KHAOS as he jumped on Ron once he had reached them knocking him out as Grace took care of Ryan and Shane dealt with Domino .

Andy now on the ground backed up until he was against his car as Andy Jr. and Dakota checked on him .

" Dad , are you okay ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Yeah , where ' s your sister ? " Andy asked .

" With Chris and Jessie , " Andy Jr. looked at his dad beat up .

" Well , well , what do we have here if it isn ' t the little wrestler here to rescue his old man , " The coach said .

" I will make you regret touching my dad and scaring my mom you jerks . " Andy Jr. said as he pulled out his new bandanna tying it onto his head .

" Ooo , you are so big and bad with that bandanna on your head punk . " One of the gang boys said .

" I have news for you its not the bandanna that makes me big and bad , it ' s protecting my family , " Andy Jr. said as he started fighting first with one of the gang boys and then the coach as Dakota took the other gang boy .

" I will take you out boy , " The coach said .

" That ' s Vampire Warrior to you , " Andy Jr. said focusing his attention fully on the coach as he kept punching the man in the face over and over , the rage that had been building in Fangs since all the crap started at his school was finally being dealt with as he remembered the things this coach made him do , the threats to his sister , and now the attack on his parents .

" You were my best project kid , you could have been special but you lacked the drive for it and because of that your dad had to suffer in your place . " The coach said as Andy Jr. had backed off a little to breathe .

Andy Jr. looked at his dad battered and bruised and then looked at the coach thinking about what he ' s done and what he just said Fangs picked up a metal pipe and began using it on the coach until the guy was bloody and knocked out after the rage began to leave the Vampire Warrior began screaming like a wounded animal to get out the last bit of frustration .

" Fangs , " Dakota and Grace both called as they let their guard down for just a moment to see Andy Jr. on his knees and the coach down with blood on his face , but the two ended up get knocked down themselves because they lost focus .

" You two stay on task until help gets here . " The Franchise said .

" Right , " Grace and Dakota agreed .

" Sounds like your friend snapped . " Domino said to the two .

" Like you will when were done , " Grace said kicking Domino in the gut before giving the guy an uppercut to the jaw making the guy stubble back until Derrick kicked him in the back of the head .

" You guys look like you could use some help . " Cassidy said as he and King took the two gang boys from Dakota to give them a breather .

" Thanks , " Dakota said .

" Yeah , kid , " King said .

" Storm and Team Canada are on their way . " Cassidy said .

" Good , " Chase said as he headbutted Ron into his nose .

" Fangs , " Grace said letting Derrick deal with Domino as she went to her friend as he started to move towards the coach again ready to hit him with the pipe before Grace stopped him .

" Grace , let me go and deal with this creep . " Andy Jr. said .

" You already did , don ' t turn yourself into these creeps by going any further , brother . " Grace said .

" But . . . " Andy Jr. started .

" Your dad needs you , " Grace said making Fangs look at his father as Andy looked at him and then the down coach seeing anger on his son ' s face that he had never seen before .

" Andy Jr. enough , it ' s enough son , you ' ve dealt with what you had to now don ' t hurt yourself by taking a path you don ' t want to go down . " Andy said making Andy Jr. finally settle down as Storm and Team Canada showed up to help as the members of KHAOS high-tailed it with Ryan Stone helping the coach escape .

" Fangs , " Dakota said .

" I ' m okay , " Andy Jr. said as Chase knelt down beside Andy .

" Are you okay ? " Chase asked .

" I ' ve been better , " Andy said .

" Why didn ' t you stay in the car and wait for us to get here ? " The Franchise asked .

" Because I couldn ' t let them hurt my wife . " Andy said .

" I swear everyone of you I trained are crazier than the next . " Shane Douglas shook his head .

" Except for me , " Grace said as Debra got out of the car coming to Andy hugging him as the guy grimaced in pain .

" You are probably the craziest , Grace . " The Franchise said .

" What ? Says who ? " Grace asked .

" Says me after you speared a guy off of a building five years ago . " The Franchise said .

" Oh , that , well yeah , " Grace said scratching her head trying to look innocent .

" Are you okay ? " Debra asked hugging Andy just as Chase and Cassidy helped him up .

" I will be , I ' m sorry our night got messed up , Debra . " Andy said .

" Hush , it ' s not your fault just don ' t scare me like that again . " Debra said .

" Impossible with this family , " Eric said .

" You ' re pretty crazy yourself , EY . " Grace said .

" I know , it ' s an awesome position to be in . " Eric said as Andy Jr. looked at Dakota who was staring at him concerned .

" What Dakota ? " Andy Jr. asked curiously .

" Are you going to be alright ? " Dakota asked .

" I don ' t know , I ' m concerned about what came over me , " Andy Jr. looked at the ground where a little bit of the coach ' s blood had been left after KHAOS retreated .

" You ' ve been going through a lot lately , maybe you are just stressed and then add in all of the stuff the coach and those gang boys did and what the rest of KHAOS did to the family . " Dakota said .

" Yeah , but I ' m still concerned about this rage I feel inside of me . " Andy Jr. said looking at Dakota again as The Franchise looked at the two before they heard Andy cough as he knelt back down on the ground and blood came out of his mouth .

" Internal bleeding perhaps . " Storm said .

" I ' ll be alright , " Andy went to stand up again before nearly falling over as Chase and Cassidy caught him .

" I think a hospital maybe better , bro . " Devine said .

" Yeah , " Andy said before passing out from exhaustion and the damage done to his body from the fight with the six members of KHAOS .

" Andy , " Debra cried worried .

" Dad , " Andy Jr. looked at his mom and uncle as an ambulance was called to take Andy to the clinic .

" Damn , " Grace said after the ambulance left .

" You okay ? " Storm asked .

" I ' m not hurt if that ' s what you mean , but I am pissed . Let ' s go we need to get to the hospital and check on , Andy . " Grace said before looking at the Franchise as she got in the car with Shane and Storm seeing as Chase and Cassidy was dealing with Andy ' s vehicle and Chase taking Andy Jr. to the hospital since Debra had rode in the ambulance with her husband .

" What ? " Shane Douglas asked her .

" Did you see what happened with Andy Jr. ? " Grace asked .

" The rage , yeah I saw it , it ' s not any different than when you use to bottle up your emotions five years ago which made you reckless . " Shane said .

" He has been under a lot stress that a kid his age should have to go through . " Storm said .

" You could say that about all of us kids in the Inheritors , but still it seems this time around a lot of pressure has been put on Fangs ' shoulders and he ' s not very good at handling it . " Grace said .

" Grace , all of you are going to have to deal with issues of your own in time and some of you are going to deal with it in different ways , you were reckless , Rosie anger, and Andy Jr . has this rage bottled up in him from all of the stuff that ' s gone on just since he started back in school after winter break . " Storm said .

" Yeah , that ' s true , hmm , " Grace thought .

" What are you thinking kid ? " Shane asked .

" Uhm , first of all . . . " Grace started .

" Yeah , yeah , I know , American Kid . " Shane said making Storm chuckle and shake his head .

" Weren ' t you training the Dynamic Duo ? " Grace asked the Franchise .

" Between myself , D ' Amore , and Petey at the moment , but sure , why do you ask ? " Shane asked curious .

" I was wondering if the training would help Andy Jr. manage his rage like it did with me being reckless five years ago ? " Grace asked .

" Grace , your training to keep you from being reckless was us teaching you how to fight better and where you weren ' t being a fool as a self-taught fighter it ' s not the same thing Andy Jr. is dealing with right now . Rage has to be dealt with differently and I assure you I will work out a way to help him manage it , but for now let ' s check on Andy . " Shane said .

" Alright , I will let you handle it , but I have one more request of you , Shane . " Grace said .

" Name it , " Shane said .

" I think we need to go ahead and start what we talked about with the Inheritors and I ' ve talked it over with the rest of the kids , but we need someone that ' s been helping both the Inheritors and the Extended Family to act as an aid to the Inheritors like Booker T and Sharmell has been for the Family or even as Raven and Aries did in the past when we needed additional backup . " Grace explained .

" I see where you are going with this and you kids are smarter than we give you credit for , so , what is your request with this explanation , Grace ? " Shane asked as Storm listened carefully and curious as to what the kids had been up to lately .

" We were wondering if you would be our aid ? " Grace asked .

" I think its a great idea , " Storm said .

" Seeing as I have already had a hand in training three of you , I guess it would be a good idea , hmm , like I said you kids are sure smarter than your adult counterparts including this Tennessee Goof here . " Shane said .

" Hey , " Storm said as Grace chuckled .

" I except the idea , Grace . " Shane said .

" Perfect looks like the Inheritors are ready to begin . " Grace said .

" Yeah , but some of your Inheritors that are already apart of the family are not yet ready to join due to age like Talia and Leia . " Shane said .

" Of course , I wouldn ' t have them join yet , even thought they are already official members due to family and we will have another addition coming in nine months . " Grace said .

" You would be talking about Chase and Traci ' s future addition ? " Storm asked .

" That would be the one . " Grace said as they pulled into the clinic .


	20. Level-headed

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 20 : Level-headed

 **The Clinic**

The family had once again gathered at the clinic this time to check on Andy after KHAOS ambushed him and Debra on the road earlier , Debra was actually in the room with him and Laura checking on his condition .

" Damn it , " Grace growled in the clinic waiting room frustrated from all of the attacks on her family and the recent ambush on Andy and Debra .

" Grace , " Chris said to his daughter .

" Sorry , I ' m frustrated . " Grace said sitting next to him .

" I know , but don ' t lose your cool , baby , you need to be level-headed for them . " Chris said looking at Andy Jr. and Talia .

" Yes sir , " Grace said putting her head on his shoulder .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" No , I ' m pissed . " Grace said looking at the door to the room Andy was in and then looked at Chase who was pacing the floor .

" Was there any messages left behind by KHAOS like the previous attacks ? " Bobby asked Devine .

" We haven ' t found anything yet , but the Motorcity Machine Guns went with Bentley to find out . " Devine said .

" Maybe the message was in the attack . " Grace thought outloud .

" Meaning ? " Chase asked turning around looking at Grace .

" It just seems like this attack was planned out to the point where it feels personal . " Grace said .

" Grace , don ' t talk about things you don ' t know anything about . " Andy Jr. snapped before walking off making Grace look at him shocked at his attitude towards her .

" Fangs ? " Dakota asked following him making Talia look at her brother and Dakota walking off before she started crying .

" Talia , " Chase picked her up .

" Uncle Chase , I want my daddy . " Talia said as Grace looked at her and Chase before glancing back in the direction the Dynamic Duo went wondering what happened tonight .

" It ' s okay , Grace , everyone is frustrated . " Shane whispered to her .

" Franchise , is Nash trying to tear apart this family by turning everyone on each other ? " Grace asked curiously .

" It certainly seems like it , " Shane said looking at her as Laura and Debra came out to the waiting area .

" How is he ? " Chase asked as the Dynamic Duo came back .

" He ' s battered , bruised , and will definitely need rest from the attack , but he will be okay . " Laura said .

" Andy Jr. your dad wants to see you . " Debra looked at her son .

" Yes , ma ' am , " Andy Jr. said walking into the room where his dad was at .

" Daddy , " Talia said .

" It ' s okay baby , daddy will be okay , you can go and see him when he gets done talking to your brother . " Debra said as Chase continued to hold Talia .

" So , how long before he ' s better ? " Grace asked .

" He should be up and moving before the week is out , Grace . " Debra said .

" We need you to get that leg back in good condition , Cat . " Storm said .

" Tell me about it , " Chris sighed .

" Dad ' s lucky , he has nine lives . " Rosie said .

" I think I ' ve lost a few of them . " Chris said .

Andy Jr . came out looking at the ground as he sat next to Dakota thinking about what he and his dad just talked about in the room .

" You guys can go in to see him . " Laura said as Debra and Chase walked in with Talia as Grace looked at the Dynamic Duo again .

" Grace , come on , " Franchise said .

" Okay , " Grace said following them in .

" I didn ' t realize the party was in your room this time , bro . " Storm said .

" Don ' t make me laugh , Cowboy , my ribs are aching . " Andy said as they saw him now bandaged up .

" You okay ? " Chase asked .

" Been better , " Andy said .

" Don ' t you ever scare me like that again , " Chase said as Talia looked at her dad ready to cry again .

" Sorry , " Andy said .

" Daddy , " Talia said as a tear went down her cheek .

" Here baby , " Andy said as Chase laid Talia on her dad ' s chest as he put his arms around her she quieted down relieved to be hugged by her father .

" And here I thought you were the smartest one out of my trainees , Andy . " Shane said .

" I had my reasons for acting , Shane . " Andy said .

" Funny , I thought I was the smartest . " Grace said making them all laugh .

" And the craziest , " Chase said .

" I think I ' m tied with you , buddy . " Grace said .

" Yeah , Andy , I ' m officially taking your son and Dakota under my wing until I feel he is ready to deal with the issue with a clear head . " Shane said .

" You think you can help him deal with this rage in him ? " Andy asked .

" I think so , " Shane said .

" Then do what you think is best , just don ' t let him miss any school , Shane . " Andy said .

" No problem , I will train him on weekends . " Shane said .

" How bad did they hurt you ? " Grace asked .

" I ' ve been through worse just fighting your dad , kid . " Andy said .

" American Kid , crazy manager . " Grace sighed .

" Yeah , and don ' t you think about getting out of your training for the upcoming tournament you are in just because I ' m hurt right now or I will kick your tail . " Andy said .

" Wouldn ' t dream of it , Vampire Lord . " Grace said making Andy chuckle .

 **Training Facility**

Later that week Grace was in the ring training with Phantom and Steve who happened to be in town since Andy was healing from the recent attack from KHAOS and some of the others being busy .

" Man , I ' m still lacking in speed . " Grace complained .

" Grace , maybe speed isn ' t the answer . " Phantom said .

" But , most of the ones that I will be in the ring against during the tournament will be quicker than me . " Grace said .

" Yeah , but remember you rival Andy and many of the others in the X-Division making you already one of the fastest people in the business . So , maybe you should focus on building your strength up making you both fast and tough for your opponents . " Steve said .

" Hmm , maybe you two are onto something . " Grace said scratching her head as Storm and Andy walked into the building .

" Who took the last beer out of the fridge outside ? " Storm asked .

" Chase did this morning . " Grace said .

" See I told you your partner never replaces them . " Storm looked at Andy .

" It ' s not my problem . " Andy said eating on red jello .

" I will be the problem if you are eating my red jello , bloodsucker . " Grace teased making Andy look at her .

" Jessie gave it to me . " Andy said .

" What ?! " Grace asked in shock looking at Jessie as she walked in the door .

" I felt sorry for him , " Jessie said .

" B-b-but , " Grace said .

" You ' ll be alright . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , " Grace said as AJ walked into the building as well giving her an idea .

" Is Chase out there ? " Storm asked .

" No , why ? " AJ asked .

" I need to give him a talking to , " Storm said making AJ look at him confused .

" Chase didn ' t replace the beer after taking the last bottle out of the fridge . " Grace said .

" I should have known , " AJ said .

" Uhm , are you going to be here long AJ ? " Grace asked .

" I will be , why ? " AJ asked .

" I just realized that I ' ve never had the chance to spar against you . " Grace grinned innocently .

" Do you want to ? " AJ asked .

" Yes , it could be a good test for me . " Grace said .

" Test ? " AJ asked her .

" To see if I ' m prepared for the tournament in Mexico , " Grace said .

" Then let ' s spar . " AJ said .

 **KHAOS Headquarters**

At KHAOS Headquarters , the Boss , Kevin Nash was giving Ron Horn a stern talking to about his obsession with Chase Stevens.

" You need to let the issues with Chase go until after we deal with Jarrett and Sting . " Nash ordered .

" That wasn ' t our agreement , we had a deal that as long as I take out members of the Extended Family that you would give me Chase and I have more than upheld my end of the bargin . " Ron said .

" They ' re steps that needs to be taken before I give you Chase and we are no where near the proper time to do so , so how about you continue on the path I set you on and I will get you exactly what you want , Horn . " Nash said .

" Fine , I will give you what you want , but be warned Nash that when I find it necessary to do so I will take Chase for myself and leave you in the dust . " Ron said before leaving Nash ' s office .

" Ron , where are you going ? " Ryan asked approaching his partner .

" You can stay here if you want , I ' m done with KHAOS . " Ron said .

" More of this obsession with Chase , Ron , when will you get it through your thick head that this deal we have with Nash is much big than you ' re need to take out that Natural you want so much . " Ryan tried to explain to Ron .

" Stone , let me make something perfectly clear to you , there is nothing I care more about than making Chase pay for stabbing me in the back and taking some snot nose brat under his wing instead . I ' m out of here and if you want to stay then stay , but if you are going with me then we start the plans to go after Stevens tonight . " Ron said looking at Ryan .

" I can ' t man , I have a good thing going here and so do you , but do what you want . " Ryan said .

" Fine , " Ron said before leaving the headquarters .

" Who needs him ? " Domino asked walking up behind Stone .

" He ' s my partner , " Stone said .

" Was your partner , if he doesn ' t want to work with us then he doesn ' t get to enjoy the spoils or any partnership . " Domino explained .

" Sure , what does the Boss need us to do now ? " Stone asked .

" You are going to Mexico to observe Grace and see what she does in the tournament down there , don ' t engage and don ' t get involved in any kind of match , we need eyes on her . I ' m staying here to keep an eye on the Extended Family and to make sure our plans are ready to go at a moments notice . " Domino said .

" Will do , how do you want me to handle observing the Harris girl ? " Stone asked .

" No one ' s going to think twice about a fan wearing a mask down in Mexico , so , why don ' t you take a random luchador mask and pretend to be a fan that ' s come by to watch the show . " Domino advised .

" I ' m on it , " Stone said walking off to pick up what he needed for his next mission .

 **Harris House**

Grace was now back at home after sparring with AJ , cleaned up and watching tapes on everyone in the tournament , she focused mainly on the first step in advancing in the tournament and winning that AAA Title . When Chase walked in their eyes met before he went to speak with Chris , Storm , and Andy making Grace look down wondering what happened after the attack on Andy to make her greatest friend turn on her .

" Don ' t worry Cowboy I replaced your beer . " Chase said .

" Good , " Storm chuckled .

" Storm was preaching earlier , " Andy said .

" Chase didn ' t replace my beer , " Chris said in a whiney voice .

" Hey , whose side are you own , Cat ? " James asked his partner .

" The Harris side , " Chris said .

Grace looked at her computer noticing she had a message from Cledus with a bunch of information about the operation that John Sanders dealt with and how deep it ran before telling her to not come back to the jail as he didn ' t have much time left to live . She looked up at AMW and the Naturals wanting to tell them , but then she saw Chase ' s eyes meet her own eyes which told her that he was still pissed off at her for some reason . Grace waited until Chase was focused on AMW and Andy again before sneaking out the backdoor going to the training facility , she needed to get some frustrations out before she went crazy .

" Where ' s Grace ? " Chris asked looking at the table then at the opened door .

" She was watching tapes , " Andy said approaching her computer left there reading the message .

" What has she gotten herself into now ? " Chase asked .

" You two having problems ? " Storm asked .

" Nevermind that , what ' s on her computer ? " Chase asked .

" Cledus sent her a message from jail , looks like he sent information on what Sanders was doing and he ' s dying . " Andy said .

" He was ill when we visited the jail , he wouldn ' t say with what just that he didn ' t want us getting to close to him , so , he sent all of the information to us through the warden . " Chase said .

" Looks like he sent the rest of that info to her . " Chris said .

" His way of confessing everything before he dies ? " Storm guessed .

" I guess anything is possible , but where would Grace go ? " Andy asked looking at the door as Chase walked out and headed to the training facility finding Grace in it sitting in the ring deep in thought .

" Why didn ' t you say anything about Cledus contacting you back at the house ? " Chase asked .

" Don ' t you dare come in here ready to preach to me when you haven ' t spoken a word to me since the attack on Andy and Debra , " Grace looked at him with tears in her eyes as he stepped in the ring with her .

" . . . After you wanted to declare that the attack on both of them was personal . " Chase interrupted .

" It is personal , Chase , KHAOS has attacked us so much that all of us are ready to turn on the other and they did that by using people that have problems with us individually to attack the people we love man . You told me at the start of this thing to use my head and that ' s what I ' m doing , so , believe me when I say if that ' s the reason you ' ve turned on me then I will gladly stop , because I couldn ' t stand you being pissed because of something I did . " Grace said .

" Grace ? " Chase asked .

" You promised you would never give up on me , you promised that you would always have my back , so , don ' t break that promise now , not when I need you ' re guidance the most , bro . " Grace said as tears fell down her face as she hugged him hoping he would come back to her .

" Grace , I ' m sorry , I shouldn ' t be taking my anger out on you , but I feel so up against a wall now that I don ' t know what I ' m doing with all of this . " Chase said .

" We do what we do best Chase , we fight like a family to defend our family , just like you taught me to do . " Grace said .

" Then maybe you should share with us the info , Cledus gave you . " Chase said .

" I haven ' t even looked over it myself , yet . " Grace said .

" So ? " Chase asked .

" I may send everything to MMG and Devine to look over while Andy and I are in Mexico , then we can deal with it once we get back . " Grace said .

" Alright then , " Chase said hugging her .

Grace and Chase walked back into the Harris House after their talk in the training facility between Chris and Storm ' s properties with Chris looking at Grace worried .

" Dad , I ' m okay , " Grace said knowing how over protective he can get .

" All my years in the ring and my four kids scare me to death the most . " Chris sighed .

" I love you , too , dad . " Grace putting her arms around Chris .

" Alright , I will be by to pick you up in the morning , Grace . " Andy said .

" Okay , " Grace said .

" You have every tip you need as far as going south of the border ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , I ' ve gone over everything with dad , mom , Cowboy , Andy , AJ , Daniels, Uncle Frankie, Papa Jeff , Shane , Phantom , and now I ' m getting it from you . " Grace said .

" Alright , let ' s go Chase so they can get some rest . " Andy said .

" Right , Grace , bring home the gold kid . " Chase said .

" American Kid , " Grace said as the Naturals left the house .

" Big week waiting for you , little one . " James said .

" I know and I ' m ready , Uncle James . " Grace hugged the Cowboy .

" I know you are , but don ' t forget who you are and to keep your cool no matter what happens in Mexico , darlin . " James said .

" I will never forget who I am , Cowboy . " Grace said .

" Good , Chris , I will see you tomorrow , " Storm said .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" Good luck , Grace . " James said .

" Thanks , " Grace said before Storm left for the night as well .

" You have everything ready to go to Mexico , baby ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir , " Grace said as she shut her computer down .

" Do me a favor ? " Chris asked .

" What favor ? " Grace looked at her dad .

" Don ' t worry about KHAOS while out in Mexico , just focus on the matches and everything will be fine okay , Grace . " Chris said .

" I promise , dad . " Grace said kissing him on the cheek .

" Now go on to bed as you need to get up early tomorrow . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace hugging him before taking her computer upstairs with her and going to bed so she could get some sleep before she had to fly to Mexico in the morning .


	21. Mexico

_A/N: Grace is off to Mexico ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 21 : Mexico

 **On The Plane to Mexico**

" What are you laughing at Andy ? " Grace asked looking at her traveling companion laughing at how much she was holding on to the seat during take off .

" You white knuckling it over there , I ' m surprised that you are afraid of flying . " Andy holding his ribs .

" I ' m not afraid of flying , Vampire Lord , it ' s the taking off and landing I have a problem with . " Grace said calming down once the plane levelled out .

" Didn ' t you go to Puerto Rico with Chase ? " Andy asked .

" And Derrick , they laughed at me too . " Grace said .

" I bet , " Andy chuckled .

" I ' m good now , " Grace shook her head .

" You don ' t look worried today . " Andy said .

" I ' m not , I ' m excited . " Grace said realizing that this tournament in Mexico was a big opportunity for her to show how far she had come in her wrestling career .

" About the tournament ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , this is when I get see how far I ' ve come since dad and Cowboy trained me . " Grace said .

" Just remember to do your best and everything will be fine , Grace . " Andy said .

Grace looked at Andy with confidence before looking out the window next to her wondering what it would be like to hold a championship belt .

 **Chase and Traci ' s House**

" So you finally got to meet Angela ' s parents , Little Natural ? " Chase asked as Andy Jr. was helping him put the crib together for the coming addition to the Stevens ' family .

" Yes , it wasn ' t as bad as I thought it would be , " Andy Jr. said as he looked at Talia looking at Traci eating pickles and ice cream like it was gross .

" How do you eat that stuff ? " Talia asked curiously .

" It ' s called cravings , Talia . " Traci said .

" You can call it whatever you want , but I ' m calling it yucky . Uncle Chase are you eating this stuff too ? " Talia asked as Katie was laughing at the look the little one gave Chase .

" No , definitely not , Princess Talia . So , why did you think Angela ' s parents were going to be bad to meet ? " Chase chuckled at Talia before looking back at Andy Jr. to continue their conversation .

" Her dad is in the military and I was afraid if he didn ' t like me then I would get shot or something . " Andy Jr. whispered to Chase .

" Oh , yeah , that ' s true , but as long as you remain yourself and be good to Angela they will love you no matter what , Little A . " Chase said .

" Even that grumpy aunt of her ' s that seems content with making Angela miserable ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" You can ' t please everyone , but you still need to show that you will be a gentleman to Angela and that you will take care of her . " Chase explained .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr . said .

" So , where is Angela ' s mother ? " Chase asked .

" She ' s there with them at the house , but she was in a car wreck when Angela was little and hasn ' t been able to walk since then , so , Angela ' s aunt stays with them to tend to Angela ' s mom and be there when Angela gets home from school . But , she ' s not very nice to Angela , always complaining about her and calling her brat . I don ' t get it , when dad ' s gone you don ' t do that to me or Talia , so , why does this lady feel like she has the right to be mean to Angela ? " Andy Jr. asked looking at Talia .

" Some people just have a chip on their shoulder and feel it ' s best to make others miserable so they don ' t feel as bad or something like that , it maybe that Angela ' s aunt resents something or something tramatic happened to her , I don ' t know , but all you can do is be there for Angela and maybe that will help the both of you . " Chase said .

" Do you talk to your parents about this stuff , Fangs ? " Traci asked .

" I do , Aunt Traci , but sometimes it ' s good to get a different opinion than mom and dad ' s especially when I need to see things from every side of the same coin , I ask Pops hard questions too . " Andy Jr . said .

" Speaking of Franchise , when are you going out there to him ? " Chase asked .

" I ' m already going out there on weekends with Dakota , on some Saturday afternoons he has us working with Coach D ' Amore though and Petey has been out there as well . " Andy Jr . said .

" So , you two are really being trained . " Chase said .

" Yes , Pops said something about having one of the tag teams within the family come out to help us . " Andy Jr. said .

" Really ? " Chase asked .

" Of course , he also said that he wouldn ' t take you and dad from your busy schedules this time with you on the road and dad managing Grace . " Andy Jr. said .

" I see , " Chase realizing what Shane was doing .

" Chris is coming upon his last week of therapy , " Traci said .

" Yeah , which is good as we need him on the frontlines to help deal with KHAOS . " Chase said .

Talia started yawning like she was sleepy .

" Are you tired little one ? " Traci asked .

" A little , " Talia said .

" It is about time for your nap , " Andy Jr. said .

" Nap , only babies take naps and I ' m not a baby . " Talia said .

" Here we go with you getting fussy again . " Andy Jr. said once the crib was put together .

" I ' m not fussy , bubba , " Talia said as Andy Jr. picked her up and sat in the rocking chair in Chase ' s living room with his sister .

Chase watched as Andy Jr. got Talia to go to sleep as he rocked her .

" Hmm , I may need to hire you as babysitter some nights , buddy . " Chase said .

" Dad says I have the magic touch . " Andy Jr. said quietly as he laid Talia on the couch letting her sleep .

 **Harris House**

" Almost there , " Chris sighed relieved he only had a few more therapy sessions left before he could start getting back in shape to wrestle and to help the family combat KHAOS .

" Good , I need my other partner back in action . " Storm said drinking on a beer as the Wildcat ' s cell phone rang .

" Hello , " Chris answered the phone .

" Bet it ' s Grace . " Rosie said walking into the room .

" So , you guys landed in Mexico , okay , good that means you two won ' t have to deal with any members of KHAOS alone if they show up . " Chris said .

" Maybe she will bring home the belt . " James whispered to Rosie .

" Okay , be careful both of you , " Chris said before he ended the conversation and hung up the phone .

" Grace and Andy landed in Mexico ? " James asked .

" Yeah , they were at the first event when she called . " Chris said .

" Wrestlers have to fight even after they take a long flight to where ever they are going ? " Rosie asked .

" All the time , " Chris said .

" So , what was the first event ? " Storm asked .

" Battle Royal , they wanted to get down to the final eight out of fifteen or something like that . " Chris explained .

" So , the final eight would make up the rest of the tournament meaning she has to go through three more matches to get the championship . " Storm said .

" Who was with Grace and Andy ? " Rosie asked .

" Konnan and Homicide , " Chris said .

" Meaning they have back up if KHAOS wants to pull something , " Storm said .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" Good , " Storm said as Jessie walked in the door with the twins .

" Hey , " Jessie said .

" Hey , Grace called to let me know they landed . " Chris said .

" Which means you are not worrying yourself to death . " Jessie said making James and Rosie laugh .

" Oh , my lady is being sarcastic . " Chris sighed .

" She ' s a Harris too , dad . " Rosie said .

" Exactly baby , " Jessie said kissing Rosie on the forehead making CJ and RJ laugh .

 **Mexico**

After the first match in the tournament , Grace and Andy finally got to their hotel with Grace on a high after she made it through the Battle Royal as one of the final eight in the match meaning she advanced to the next stage of the tournament for the AAA Title .

" Final three in the match isn ' t a bad place to end up in a Battle Royal , " Andy said .

" It ' s even better knowing I secured a spot in the rest of the tournament . " Grace walked into the room with Andy after getting cleaned up .

" Are you worried ? " Andy asked her .

" No , I ' m actually excited and exhausted from the match tonight . " Grace said as Andy noticed that she did look tired .

" Long flight and a match afterwards , I ' m surprised you handled it so well . " Andy said .

" Your partner told me one time while going to Puerto Rico that I would have days where I will have to wrestle even when I feel like I ' m about to fall over . " Grace said as a knock came at the door .

Andy checked the door seeing Konnan and Homicide outside letting them into the room .

" Hey , guys , " Grace said .

" Are you two going out ? " Homicide asked .

" To celebrate ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , " Konnan said .

" I ' m not allowed to drink , " Grace said .

" The age limit is different here , Grace , " Homicide said .

" I ' m aware , but I promised my parents that I wouldn ' t until I was 21 , so , I ' m not drinking . " Grace said .

" Andy ? " Homicide asked .

" I may stay here with Grace , but where can we get something to eat ? " Andy asked .

Konnan and Homicide gave them a few places before saying their goodbyes for the night then leaving .

" Did I say something wrong ? " Grace asked Andy .

" No , you are just different than most of the people that are apart of the business . " Andy said .

" By not drinking ? " Grace asked .

" By keeping a promise to your parents and not endangering your honor . " Andy said .

" Oh , okay , let ' s go and get some food , " Grace said .

Andy and Grace went to eat before coming back to the hotel and going to bed to be ready for the next day and the next stage of the tournament .


	22. Weary Travelers

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 22 : Weary Travelers

 **Week Late - Training Facility**

A week after Grace and Andy went to Mexico they walked back in the door of the training facility to find Chase and Storm helping Chris to get back into ring shape after KHAOS broke his leg in the wreck .

" Weary travelers are home . " Cassidy said when he saw them .

" Yeah , " Grace said as she looked at her dad back in the ring .

" What ' s that on your shoulder ? " Storm asked as Andy gave Chase a brother hug .

" Oh , this ? Well , you know it goes well with what I ' m wearing . " Grace holding up the AAA Championship .

" You won the tournament ? " Cassidy asked .

" No , Cassidy , I took it off of a bum walking down the street . Of course , I won the tournament and the Championship on my shoulder . " Grace said making AMW and The Naturals laugh at her sarcasm .

" She becomes champion and then she gets cockier . " Chase said .

" Sarcasm doesn ' t go away just because you have a little extra weight to carry around , Chase . " Grace said .

" I have a champion for daughter . " Chris said hugging her .

" Aw , dad , I see you are getting back in the ring , " Grace said .

" Yeah , I ' m done with therapy and now I can get back to fighting . " Chris said .

" I ' m disappointed in you , Chase . " Andy said .

" Why ? " Chase asked .

" You forgot to mention that Grace was afraid of flying . " Andy said .

" Oh yeah , did she white knuckle it all the way to Mexico and back ? " Chase asked chuckling .

" Naturals don ' t make me kick both of your tails , " Grace glared at the two .

" Daddy , " Talia running to her dad when she saw him in the building as Rosie and Katie walked in .

" Hey Princess , " Andy picking her up .

" Yay , you ' re home , " Talia said .

" Have you been good while I was away , baby ? " Andy asked .

" Yes sir , Bubba and I spent part of the week with Uncle Chase while mommy was helping Mrs. Jessie and Aunt Traci . " Talia said .

" Yeah , your son was a big help putting the crib together . " Chase said .

" You are already putting a crib together and haven ' t even painted the room yet ? " Storm asked .

" I can ' t paint the room until we know the gender of the baby . " Chase said .

" So , why are you putting the crib together now ? " Chris asked .

" Traci ' s orders , " Chase said .

" Oh , " AMW said .

" Whatever the wife says , goes , " Andy said .

" Good point , " Chris said .

" You ' re going to do good Chase . " Storm said .

" What do you mean ? " Chase asked .

" Helping Traci before and after the baby gets here . " Chris said .

" It ' s not like this is the first time I ' ve raised a kid or helped take care of a kid . " Chase said looking at Katie , Grace , and Talia .

" No , but it is the first time you ' ve experienced having a pregnant wife , brother . " Andy said .

" True , " Chase said .

" I don ' t get it . " Rosie whispered to Grace and Katie .

" Me either , it must be a guy thing . " Grace said .

" Yeah , definitely a guy thing , " Katie said making the three girls laugh .

" What are you three laughing at ? " Cassidy asked .

" Guys are weird . " Rosie said .

" Yes , they are and remember that when you get older . " Chris said .

" And dad is the weirdest . " Grace added making Rosie chuckle .

" Hey , " Chris said as jaw dropped open .

" Love you dad , " Grace and Rosie both said .

" My girls , " Chris said putting his arms around both of them .

" Aw , " Grace and Rosie said .

" So , now that everyone is back in the U.S. we can get to that meeting Jarrett wants the entire family at to deal with Nash and KHAOS . " Storm said .

" Yeah , I need to talk to MMG and Devine as far as that information Cledus sent me before the trip to Mexico . " Grace said .

" Did anyone follow you guys to Mexico ? " Chase asked .

" No , we didn ' t see anyone , " Andy said .

" Meaning that they are keeping quiet about what they are doing . " Shane Douglas said as he walked into the building with the Dynamic Duo .

" They ' re planning which means we should be planning a way to deal with whatever they are coming up with next . " Grace said .

" Precisely , " Andy said .

" And with dad back in shape , " Rosie said looking at the Wildcat .

" It means everyone is back in action to deal with KHAOS . " Grace said .

" Meaning they ' ve waited for to long to make a big move on us . " Chris said .

" And the Dynamic Duo is coming along very well , " Shane said looking at the boys .

" We ' re ready and willing , " Andy Jr. said .

" Ready and willing indeed partner , " Dakota said as they high-fived each other .

" Team motto and all , " Grace said .

" The future of the tag team division is alive and well in us , Grace . " Andy Jr. said .

" You better believe it , " Dakota said .

" Hmm , " Rosie said .

" What ? " Grace asked .

" I ' m not exactly incapable at bringing the fight myself . " Rosie said .

" Don ' t worry sis , we need you to rough up these weirdos , too . " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Rosie said with a devious smile .

" Oh boy , " Andy Jr. said .

" You ' ve gotten Rosie riled up , Grace . " Dakota said .

" Good , because a Harris that ' s ready to fight is the worst possible situation our foes could get themselves into . " Grace said .

" I love these kids , " Chase said .

" Naturally , Uncle Chase , " Talia said making them all laugh .

" That ' s my girl , " Andy said .

" I fight , too . " Talia putting her mean face on .

" Hey now we have a wild one here , " Dakota said .

" I believe you baby , but you ' re not old enough or big enough for fighting just yet . " Andy said .

" But , we will need you one day to lend us your aid little one . " Grace said .

" Yay , " Talia cheered .

" You ' re so happy . " Andy Jr. said picking up his sister .

" Bubba , " Talia hugging her brother .

" Alright , lets contact the rest of the family and get this meeting started , so , we can put these issues in a deep , dark hole like the ones we ' ve dealt with in the past . " The Cowboy said .

" Jarrett and the others should be here soon . " Shane said .

" And I have an open challenge to throw out as well , " Grace said making Shane , AMW , and the Naturals look at her .

" To who ? " Cassidy asked .

" Domino , " Grace said making Shane shake his head .

" You ' re not going to allow that right there to go to your head are you , Grace and start making foolish decisions ? " Shane asked touching the belt on her shoulder .

" No , I ' m taking out Domino before he has a chance to strike as I haven ' t dealt with the damage he caused to my shoulder months ago and I still haven ' t dealt with him going after Chase to get to me . " Grace glared at Shane before leaving the training facility .

" Where did that come from ? " Storm asked .

" No clue , she was really calm coming home . " Andy said as Chris looked at the door his oldest daughter left from as Chase starred at the door concerned .

" Hmm , " Chase said looking down at the floor wondering what was going on with Grace before following her out the door .

" Chase ? " Cassidy asked .

" Let them be , " Chris said .

" Chris ? " Shane asked .

" Chase knows what he is doing and I ' ve trusted him for along time with Grace ' s well being . " Chris said .

Chase followed Grace to the field not far from the training facility which had a pond on it that the Cowboy often used for fishing . When he walked up to her sitting in the grass he noticed she was deep in thought as he sat next to her .

" Do you think I ' m being foolish , too ? " Grace asked as she glanced at him .

" I think you have your reasons for doing the things you do , like the rest of us , but I also know you can be a bit reckless when it comes to protecting this family . " Chase said .

" That ' s my job , Chase , above everything else when evil shows themselves I am suppose to protect the family and KHAOS is evil so I will help stand against them starting with taking out Domino before things get worse . " Grace said .

" Can I ask what your thought process is behind going after Domino first ? " Chase asked .

" He ' s the one that seems to be ordering KHAOS when they are out causing us problems , so , it seems best to go after him first . Plus I still need to get him back for messing with my favorite big brother and all of the other times Domino has pissed me off . " Grace said .

" Favorite big brother ? Who would that be ? " Chase asked confused .

" You , " Grace said poking Chase in the arm .

" Sweet kid , just promise me you won ' t go overboard with going after Domino and if you need help you will let one of us know . " Chase said .

" I promise , Chase , " Grace said .

" And ? " Chase started thinking about it .

" And what , Chase ? " Grace asked .

" I was wondering if you would help keep an eye on the new baby like you ' ve done with Talia and Leia ? " Chase asked looking at her .

" Chase , you know I would like you and Andy have done for me . " Grace said .

" Then I have peace of mind with you helping us , Grace . " Chase said hugging her .

" Yeah , brother . " Grace said as she looked down at the AAA Championship she now held .

" And as far as that belt , you did good American Kid . " Chase whispered in her ear .

" Thanks Chase , but I wouldn ' t have got very far without the help of the family . " Grace said .

" It has just as much , if not more to do with your hard work, as it does the help you have gotten from the family . " Chase said .

" I understand that , but shouldn ' t I be grateful to those who have helped me get this far , Chase ? " Grace asked .

" Yes , you should , but don ' t forget the work you put in yourself , little one . " Chase advised her .

" I won ' t , " Grace looked at Chase happy he was still advising her when she needed it .

" What ? " Chase asked seeing her looking at him .

" Andy approaches . " Grace said seeing the other Natural from the corner of her eye .

" You ' re good kid , " Andy chuckled .

" American Kid , dear manager . " Grace said making Chase chuckle .

" You forgot , partner . " Chase said .

" Yeah , Jarrett and the others are here , we ' re going to have the meeting at the Harris House . " Andy said .

" Good , it ' s about time we talk over kicking this dumb ass group out of our lives like the rest of the groups we ' ve had to face . " Grace standing up to walk to her house as Andy stopped her .

" Grace be careful , please . " Andy said .

" The only ones who needs to be careful is Domino and the rest of KHAOS for pissing me and the rest of the family off , Andy . " Grace said with meaning before walking home leaving the Naturals there Andy looking at Chase .

" Is she going to be okay ? " Andy asked .

" I think she is more than okay , Andy , I think Grace isn ' t any different from the rest of us in the family . " Chase said .

" Reckless ? " Shane Douglas asked as he approached .

" Willing to deal with some group trying to harm the family , I think we forget that Grace has seen the worst this family has dealt with and she is ready to deal with what we had to in the past . " Chase said making the two look at him .

" Chase ? " Andy asked .

" Does anyone be sides me remember Aces & Eights , Trifecta , or Biohazard ? " Chase asked shaking his head .

" No , " Shane said .

" Or what about the people that tortured the poor kid ? " Chase asked .

" No , Chase , " Andy said .

" Then let Grace do what she has to , she knows that if she needs someone to have her back the family is here , but that doesn ' t mean we get in the way of her doing what she has to do . " Chase said before the three of the left to the Harris Home themselves .

" We understand , Chase . " Andy said .

" Good , " Chase said .


	23. Hide Away

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 23 : Hide Away

 **Harris House**

After the meeting with Jeff Jarrett and Sting , Grace was fuming because she had been told to stand down and wait to fight Domino but that was far from what she had planned for the one who had targetted her and her family to get back at her and to start this whole KHAOS deal .

" I ' m still calling him out for my next match . " Grace said defiantly glaring at everyone especially Jarrett and Sting who surprisingly to her had been the ones that wanted her to stand down the most when everything they had done had been to help the Extended Family help defend what TNA stood for which wasn ' t any different than what she was doing , but she also had family members to protect that had already been hurt by Domino and his involvement with KHAOS .

" Grace , if you start poking too much at the main guys of KHAOS then Nash will see you as a threat and go after you . " Jarrett said .

" Let him , I will take him on too and I know the people I have watching my back . " Grace said looking at the family .

" Grace , " Sting said .

" No , I know what I ' m doing . " Grace said before walking out the door of the house .

" What ' s gotten into Grace lately ? " Devine asked .

" Everyone is getting in her way , " Chase said disapprovingly .

" You want her hurt ? " Eric asked .

" No , I am willing to give her the same respect for what she is capable of that she gave to all of us years ago . " Chase said .

" What are you talking about , Chase ? " Daniels asked .

" I ' m talking about her having to see what we had to go through when facing Aces & Eights and Trifecta the first time , she was there when Petey and I were ran off the road by Trifecta and she was there when they kidnapped Cat , she was also there when Biohazard and Trifecta teamed up , and dealt with the issues they caused standing beside us which helped us put away both groups . Grace knows what she is doing because she has already been taught by us what to do , none of you have watched her grow on the independents like myself or even Andy has , and if there ' s one thing I know from the training she received out at the Franchise ' s place five years ago and the training from AMW a year ago it ' s that Grace has the capability to defend herself and fight anyone who may threaten her . " Chase said .

" Still she should wait . " Jarrett said .

" None of us waited when it came to defending the family or TNA , so , why should she wait now ? " Chase asked .

" Because Nash is a different animal than anyone else we ' ve had to face , Chase . " Shane Douglas said .

" Not really , " Chase standing up to follow Grace out the door .

" Chase , " Andy said following him .

The Naturals spotted Grace off to the side of the house talking to A1 about something as they approached them .

" They won ' t allow me to if I don ' t go now , " Grace said .

" Are you sure about this , Grace ? " A1 asked .

" Yes , " Grace said .

" What are you two planning ? " Andy asked .

" Naturals , " Grace said looking at them as Chase realized what she was about to do .

" You ' re leaving ? " Chase asked .

" To find answers to taking down Domino before things get worse and I don ' t think the others would allow me to go especially dad . " Grace said .

" Neither would I , " Andy said making Chase look at him as Grace stepped in front of her manager .

" Andy , " Grace said .

" Grace , I ' m your manager and I don ' t approve of the way you are handling this situation . " Andy not really wanting her to go .

" Andy , I ' ve enjoyed our adventures together since you ' ve become my manager , but you have a big purpose now than following me around and making sure I don ' t get into trouble . The family needs you more than ever now and so will the Cowboy once my dad realizes I ' m gone , he ' s gone need you and Chase to help deal with the Wildcat ' s temper . And we both know that the soon to be father here is going to need your guidance even more in the coming months on how to deal with a newborn . " Grace said .

" But , " Andy said as Grace hugged him .

" I will be alright , dear brother , and I will be home when this is all over . " Grace said .

" I guess you can go , just you come home safely . " Andy said .

" Of course , are you pissed , Chase ? " Grace asked looking at Stevens .

" No , Grace , I realize what you are doing and I don ' t have any plans to stop your or hold you up , little one . " Chase said .

" Why do I feel like there ' s about to be some words of wisdom from you , Chase . " Grace said making Chase chuckle .

" Sarcastic as hell and all , promise me you will take care of yourself and if you find a situation where you need help you give someone close by a call that will help you . " Chase said .

" I promise and I ' m not doing this alone anyways , Chase , " Grace looked at the road where Steve and Phantom were waiting with Lance Hoyt .

" Dallas , " The Naturals said .

" Don ' t worry guys , I will look after her . " Lance said .

" Good , with you having her back I feel a lot better about this . " Andy said .

" You better go American Kid if you don ' t want to be stopped by someone else . " Chase said .

" Yeah , you three take care of the family and keep an eye out for KHAOS . " Grace said hugging Chase .

" We will , " Chase said .

" Here , this is everything you need to know . " A1 handing her a piece of paper with instructions plus info that MMG and Devine went through that had been passed on to her from Cledus .

" Thanks you and send my thanks to our research team . " Grace said .

" Sure , " A1 said .

" Good luck , baby girl . " Andy said making her smile .

" Thanks , Vampire Lord . " Grace said before riding off on the motorcycle A1 had just given her with Lance , Phantom , and Steve following her .

" She ' ll be okay , but what do we tell Chris and the others ? " Chase asked .

" You ' ve got this , " Andy and A1 both said as Chase ' s jawdropped as he stared at them .

 **Off The Road**

After awhile of riding , Grace and her companions finally turned off of the main road headed to the place A1 had told her about when Phantom stopped them .

" Look near the water . " Phantom said as they looked at the small creek they had come to not long ago that ran along the road seeing a man laying at the edge of the creek just out of the water .

" That looks like . . . " Steve said .

" Ron Horn , " Grace said as they ran over to check on him .

" Wasn ' t this the guy that ' s been obsessing over Chase ? " Lance asked .

" Yes and he helped cause the wreck that broke my dad ' s leg . " Grace said as she checked his pockets finding a note in his jacket .

" So , what are we going to do with him ? " Steve asked .

" Take him with us , " Grace said as she read the note .

" But , he ' s an enemy ? " Phantom said confused .

" Maybe , but according to this he is also an enemy of KHAOS now , looks like his obsession with Chase ended badly in the group . " Grace handing the note to Lance to read .

" They went after him , because he chose to leave the group in order to continue his pursuit of Chase . " Lance read .

" Sounds like A1 years ago with Aces & Eights , " Grace said .

" Except that was to stop a situation from getting worse , where Ron ' s leaving KHAOS was for selfish reasons . " Lance said .

" Still , I wouldn ' t feel right leaving him here to die or for KHAOS to finish him off , plus if they betrayed him even if he is still obsessed over going after Chase he may still be willing to give us information on KHAOS which could help us deal with Domino much quicker than we had planned . " Grace said .

" Alright , looks like his leg maybe hurt . " Lance said moving his pants leg around seeing a gunshot wound .

" You think they did this ? " Phantom asked .

" Possibly , this Davey Richards we are meeting up with has some medical training , so , he should be able to deal with this . " Lance said picking Ron up putting the man on the ATV he had been using .

" Let ' s go , " Grace said as they rode on to the hideout A1 had told them about to use as a base of operations to keep an eye on the family and KHAOS .

" You guys are a little late . " Davey said as he came out to meet them .

" We had to pick up a stray who needs medical attention , Davey . " Lance said showing him Ron ' s leg .

" Bring him in here and I will see to him . " Davey said as Lance took him into a medic room Richards had set up .

" Good , let ' s see what this place , A1 told us about has to offer as far as aiding in our mission . " Grace said looking at Steve and Phantom .

" You sure it ' s a good idea leaving Lance and Davey alone if Ron wakes up ? " Steve asked .

" Ron ' s not a match for the big man from Dallas and Davey is a fellow wrestler like us , plus he ' s not gonna be using that leg for a little while and it ' s hard to fight two professional wrestlers with a badly injured leg and energy drain from being in the creek . " Grace said .

" Let ' s go , " Phantom said as they went to check out the place .

 **Harris House**

" And you three just happened to let her go along with this without considering the idea that she may get hurt ? " Chris asked the moment the Naturals and A1 told him that Grace had left .

" I will take full responsibility for her going if I have to Chris , but I also know that if it was you , you wouldn ' t allow anyone to stop you from doing what is right even if it means risking yourself to defend those you love . " Chase said as Harris looked at him .

" Chase , " Chris said .

" I believe in Grace and so should you . " Chase said .

" Dallas is helping her if it makes you feel any better . " Andy said .

" I will trust her to do the right thing , she always has in the past so why should now be any different . " Chris said .

" I swear this kid has more of you and Aubrey in her than I would have thought possible when I first saw her . " Storm said .

" American Kid , " The Naturals corrected the Cowboy making his jawdrop as Chris and A1 laughed .

" Looks like the Naturals done figured out her name and she isn ' t even her to witness this grand occasion . " Bobby said .

" We take care of our girl , " Andy said .

" Naturally , " Chase said .

" She maybe apart of your Natural enterprise , but at the end of the day she is still a Harris and she still my daughter . " Chris said in a matter of fact tone .

" Don ' t worry Chris , she will always belong to you and be our dearest sister . " Chase said .

 **Hide Away**

At the new base , Grace walked into the room with Lance as Davey was still working on Ron ' s leg after KHAOS shot him for deserting the evil group .

" How ' s it coming ? " Grace asked .

" Davey got the bullet out of his leg and is patching him up now , he ' s lucky we found him when we did . " Lance said .

" Then he owes us , " Grace said .

" Let ' s hope he sees it that way Grace , " Lance said .

" I know , but right now he is our best lead to Domino and KHAOS . " Grace said .

" What are you hoping to give this guy ? " Lance asked .

" A chance at redemption , " Grace said .

" What if he doesn ' t take it ? " Lance said .

" Then I will deal with that when it comes . " Grace said .

" You have a strange way of trying to make allies with people . " Lance said .

" Well , we also have one thing in common . " Grace said .

" And that is what ? " Lance asked .

" We both have been mentored by Chase Stevens , " Grace said .

" If that ' s what you are going on Grace , then you may want more than that , " Lance said .

" If there is one thing Chase and my dad has taught me , it ' s to give someone a chance to redeem themselves even if they may not seem worthy and that ' s what I will do here with Ron Horn . " Grace said looking at Ron on the table still being worked on by Davey Richards .


	24. Redeeming Qualities

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 24 : Redeeming Qualities

 **Hide Away**

When Ron Horn woke up in the Hide Away that was set up as a base for Grace and her companions the first thing he did was freak out due to not knowing where he was at after being attacked by his former fellow KHAOS colleagues .

" Hey , where am I ? " Ron asked panicking .

" You ' re safe , so , relax before you wake the rest of my team they need it before having to face your former buddies . " Grace said sitting at a table in one of the corners of the room that they were keeping Ron in at the moment .

" You , " Ron said going to get up but finding himself handcuffed to the bed he was in .

" My dad ' s favorite foreign object comes in handy wouldn ' t you say ? " Grace asked as she got up and moved closer to Ron .

" Yeah , what do you want from me ? " Ron asked trying to back away as much as he possibly could .

" To give you this , " Grace giving the note left behind for him from KHAOS .

" This is ? " Ron asked as he read the note .

" It was left in your pocket , just the same as the notes lefted behind by the rest of KHAOS when you guys would attack one of my family members . " Grace made it clear to him .

" But , Nash and Domino both said I could go and nothing would happen , " Ron said .

" Look , I don ' t know what happened between you and the rest of KHAOS and I don ' t know enough of what happened between you and Chase in past , but what I can say is that your former bosses don ' t care about you in anyway whatsoever . " Grace said .

" Where did you find me ? " Ron asked not wanting to talk about Chase .

" The creek on the way here , looks like they left you for dead after shooting you in the leg . " Grace said as Ron looked down at his bandaged leg .

" How ? " Ron asked .

" One of my team members has a medical background , he fixed your leg , so , you can thank him later . " Grace said .

" So , what now ? " Ron looked at Grace .

" I give you three options , " Grace said .

" Huh ? " Ron asked as Dallas walked in .

" Option 1 : I send you straight to prison for running my dad off the road breaking his leg and for ambushing Andy and Debra before my trip to Mexico . " Grace said .

" But . . . " Ron said .

" Option 2 : You help my team deal with your former KHAOS buddies which means you payback your debt from my team saving your ass , during which you maybe given the chance at redeeming yourself , and after all of this is over you get to go on your way freely as long as you leave Chase alone . " Grace making the last bit perfectly clear to him .

" And the third option ? " Ron asked .

" Option 3 : Once your leg is healed , I let you go and you can figure out how to survive on your own , and one day down the road I may come calling to collect on the debt you owe me , but you still in no way whatsoever go after Chase . And trust me if you do go after Chase after we saved your ass then I will let the big Texan here deal with you then pass you off to the rest of the family , so , they can have their way with you during which you should pray they don ' t leave anything left of you for Chase to deal with himself . " Grace said .

Ron looked at Lance for a moment , then at Grace , before looking down at the bed going over the options in his head , his obsession with Chase , and now hatred for KHAOS growing inside of him conflicting with each other .

" You look like you need a minute to think all of this over ? " Grace asked .

" I will take Option 2 , I will help you deal with KHAOS , but there is no way I can guarantee what I will or won ' t do when I see Chase at the moment . " Ron looked at her .

" You . . . " Lance went to throttle the guy before Grace stopped him .

" At least he is being honest , so , don ' t strangle him . " Grace said taking the handcuff keys out of her pocket looking at them deciding on what she was about to do hoping everything went well .

" Be careful , Grace . " Lance said .

" I will , but I am also giving him a chance to prove himself . " Grace said as she undid the handcuffs restraining Ron to the bed .

Ron looked at her shocked that Grace didn ' t allow Lance to hurt him in anyway not understanding why she was being so forgiving when Grace had every reason to hurt him bad for harming the Extended Family .

" Get him some food and let Davey come in to check his leg . " Grace said .

" Sure , " Lance said .

" You owe me , " Grace looked at Ron .

" I will pay my debt . " Ron said .

" We will see , " Grace said as she and Lance left to allow Davey to check on Ron ' s leg .

" That was surprising . " Lance said .

" Yeah , I thought he was going to pounce on me when I removed the handcuffs . " Grace said .

" Don ' t worry , I have your back . " Lance said .

" Thanks Big D , happy to have my own protection detail around here . " Grace said making Lance laugh at her .

" Andy and Chase says you ' re sarcastic like your dad , and now that I ' m witnessing it for the first time I have to say they didn ' t warn me enough . " Lance said .

" They shouldn ' t have warned you at all so it would have come as a surprising feature of the American Kid , I will have to scold those crazy Naturals when I see them again . " Grace making both of them laugh this time .

 **Clinic**

At the clinic Chase ' s mouth was hanging open as he watched the ultrasound on Traci as they were finally able to find out what gender the baby was going to be and what Laura told them made the both of them happier as Chase still stared at the screen .

" You have to excuse Chase , he ' s excited about everything . " Traci chuckled at her husband as Laura couldn ' t help to laugh at the comical expressions Chase was making .

" A boy , I ' m getting a son , " Chase said finally raising his arms like he had just won a match making both girls laugh even harder .

" Yes honey you are getting a son , so , now we can name him and you can paint his room . " Traci said .

" I ' ll recruit my nephew . " Chase said .

" And the name ? " Laura asked .

" We will talk about that on the way home . " Traci said looking at Chase who was looking at her curiously .

 **Stevens ' House**

On the way home from the clinic Chase and Traci talked about the name for their baby boy who was still waiting to arrive to meet them and by the time they got home they had agreed to the name with Chase nearly in happy tears at what they were naming their son .

" So , you do like it ? " Traci asked as they walked into their home .

" I love it , baby . " Chase said as he hugged and kissed her .

" But , let ' s wait and tell the family the name once he is born . " Traci advised him .

" Okay , " Chase said getting her reasoning behind the idea .

 **Hide Away**

" How is he ? " Lance asked as Davey came back into the main room of the Hide Away after checking on Ron ' s leg .

" He should be up and around in a couple of days , it ' s a good thing that bullet didn ' t enter a bone or it would have taken longer for him to recover and he would have needed a hospital to repair the bone itself . " Davey said .

" So , will he help us ? " Steve asked .

" He will , but only time will tell if he truly is on ourside or if he will let his obsession with Chase consume what redeeming qualities Ron still has left in him . " Grace said .

" If he has any redeeming qualities left to begin with . " Phantom said .

" True , but we need to give him a chance to show us what he is going to do instead of just speculating , so , he can help us deal with KHAOS for now and once we run into the family and he has to see Chase then we will deal with whatever issues it may cause to occur . " Grace said .

" We will follow your lead , Grace . " Davey said .

" So , we let him give us the info on KHAOS now ? " Steve asked .

" Let him eat first and once he recovers his strength we will get him to tell us what he knows . " Grace said .

 **KHAOS H.Q.**

Domino walked into the main part of KHAOS Headquarters to talk everything over with Nash alone as to get a game plan on their next move against the family .

" So , Grace is back from her trip to Mexico ? " Nash asked .

" Yes sir , meaning Andy Douglas is back as well and it seems like Grace has left the family with a group of her own to try and deal with us , Ryan just brought back the info saying he saw Grace and three guys on motorcycles leave the area that AMW calls home unfortunately he was unable to follow them to where they are hiding out . But , we do have men working on finding them as we speak , sir , and they will report back to me when they have a definite location . " Domino said .

" Good , we will deal with the other members in the family until Grace and her company can be found . " Nash said .

" Yes sir , I am also happy to report that the deserter has been dealt with properly and his body is now deep in one of the Florida waterways never to be found again . " Domino added to his report .

" Good , don ' t let Ryan find out what happened to his former partner , it may lead to more dissension within the ranks and we don ' t want one bad apple spoiling the whole bunch , Domino . " Nash ordered .

" Yes sir , should I go and give the men an update on the orders against the Extended Family ? " Domino asked .

" Go ahead , you ' ve been dismissed . " Nash said .

" As you command , Boss . " Domino said before leaving .


	25. Gone Away

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

 _A/N : People are going to hate me for this chapter , but it will help the events of Southern Comfort later on._

Chapter 25 : Gone Away

 **Harris House**

" So , the baby is a boy ? " Storm asked .

" Yep , we ' re getting a boy , " Chase said .

" Yes , I ' m not the only guy coming up to carry on for the Naturals . " Andy Jr. said excited .

" He ' s more excited than you are partner . " Andy said looking at his son .

" I here you , " Chase also looking at the Vampire Warrior .

" Hey , have any of you seen my dad ? " Rosie asked running into the house with Katie behind her .

" What ' s wrong Rosie ? " Chris asked walking into the room when he heard her come in .

" Uncle Frankie is at the training facility with Edward and Leia he ' s asking for you and he doesn ' t look so good . " Rosie said panicked .

" Come on , Storm , " Chris said as AMW left the house the Naturals looking at the girls .

" What ' s going on ? " Chase asked .

" Don ' t know he just asked for dad . " Rosie said .

" If it ' s KHAOS , they will have to answer to me . " Andy Jr. poking his chest out like he was Superman .

" Heh heh , you ' re kind funny looking when you try to act tough . " Katie said laughing at Little Andy .

" Girl don ' t mess up my image . " Andy Jr. said .

" The image of someone who just escaped from the loony bin . " Rosie said making Andy Jr. glare at her .

" Don ' t talk about Pops like that Rosie . " Andy Jr. growled .

" Kids , " Andy said getting Rosie and Andy Jr. break it up .

" Jeez , this is the reason I ' m getting grey hair . " Andy said .

" Really , " Chase looked at his partner as Katie started laughing uncontrollably .

 **Training Facility**

AMW walked into the training facility to see Frankie sitting on one of the bleachers in the building with his kids trying to comfort him .

" Kazarian , " Storm said when he walked up to him .

When Frankie saw the Cowboy he got up and put his arms around the man sobbing hard making Storm look at Chris wondering what was going on .

" Edward ? " Chris asked .

" Mom left , " Edward whispered so his dad wouldn ' t hear them .

" What ? " Chris asked looking at Frankie .

" She ' s gone , " Kazarian said .

" Edward take your sister to my house while I talk to you dad , buddy . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , Uncle Chris , come on Leia , " Edward said picking his sister up and taking her to the Wildcat ' s house .

" Alright , you want to talk to us now ? " Storm asked .

Kazarian handed Chris a note left behind by Maria , Chris had to read it several time to make sure he understood what was going and then passed it to Storm while looking at Frankie surprised at what his sister had done .

" She ' s leaving for ROH ? " Storm asked .

" Maria wanted to leave for ROH after the Biohazard deal was done , but I couldn ' t just up and leave Impact , my brothers , or the tag team with Daniels . Then when KHAOS started up she tried to get me to leave again , but I couldn ' t leave considering what they have done to members of the Extended Family and KHAOS attacked Daniels and Bentley two of my brothers . So , after these creeps ambushed Andy and Debra she said something about ROH one more time and then when I got up this morning I found that note saying she was leaving me and then kids for ROH with this laying next to the note . " Kazarian said holding Maria ' s wedding ring .

" Damn , " Chris said .

" I ' m sorry Chris if I had been a better husband maybe she wouldn ' t have left or maybe if I had gone to ROH like she wanted me , too . " Frankie said getting ready for the Wildcat to tear him apart .

" Kaz , this isn ' t your fault brother , you did everything for her , Maria shouldn ' t have ran off like this knowing good in well what this family stands for . " Chris said .

" But , what do I tell the kids ? " Kazarian asked crying harder .

" The truth man , but not where it will scare or upset them . " Storm said trying his best to get Kazarian to calm down .

 **Harris House**

Edward walked into the Wildcat ' s House carrying Leia making the Naturals , Rosie , Katie , and Andy Jr. look at him curiously and concerned .

" What happened ? " Rosie asked .

" Mom left us with dad for ROH and she is not coming back . " Edward said making Andy and Chase look at each other shocked .

" What ? " Andy Jr. asked looking at his dad .

" Mommy , I want mommy , " Leia started crying and trying to get out of Edward ' s arms making it harder for him to hold her .

" Easy Leia , " Edward said .

" No , I want mommy , Edward , " Leia said breaking free from his arms going to run out the door , but Andy Jr. caught her .

" You can ' t run away , someone could get you out there little one . " Andy Jr. said making Edward sigh in relief .

" But , mommy ? " Leia looked into Little Andy ' s eyes as she continued to cry .

" We found out she was gone because Leia was crying this morning as mom normally gets her up . " Edward said ready to cry himself , but not knowing if he should with Leia upset .

" KHAOS , " Rosie growled .

" It ' s more than that Rosie , " Chris said AMW and Kazarian walked into the house .

" Daddy , " Leia said finally breaking free of Andy Jr. running to her dad .

" It ' s okay baby , we just have to move on , " Kazarian said .

Katie looked at Chase not really understanding what was going on , but knowing it was bad as he looked at her .

 **Stevens ' House**

Later that day after telling Traci the news who was just as shocked as the Naturals had been when they heard , Chase was sitting in their living room with Katie watching TV while Traci was going through stuff they had gotten for the baby .

" Dad , what happened today ? Why did Maria leave ? " Katie asked trying to understand .

" Honey , it ' s hard to explain , but Frankie and Maria had different ideas on what they wanted to do and Maria couldn ' t except Frankie ' s need to stay here and help the family while she couldn ' t stand being in constant danger and have these problems we face happen , so , she left him for ROH . " Chase trying to explain to her the best he could .

" ROH ? " Katie asked .

" Ring of Honor , it ' s another big wrestling promotion , sweetheart . " Chase said putting his arm around her .

" Like TNA and WWE ? " Katie asked .

" Kind of , but not as big as TNA and definitely not as large of a company as WWE . " Chase said .

" Oh , you won ' t ever leave will you ? " Katie asked .

" Never baby , not you , not Traci , and not your brother who will be here soon . " Chase kissed Katie on the forehead making her giggle .

" Good , I love you , too much , " Katie said snuggling with Chase .

" I love you , too , Giggles . " Chase said making her laugh again .


	26. Russian Roulette

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 26 : Russian Roulette

 **Hide Away**

" You ' re feeling better , " Grace said walking into the room Ron was using to get his leg back in shape .

" Do you need something ? " Ron asked .

" Yes , I need information on KHAOS . " Grace said making Ron look at her wondering .

" One question first , " Ron said .

" What is is ? " Grace asked curiously .

" Are you gonna hurt Ryan ? " Ron asked .

" It all depends on what happens when we find KHAOS . Why ? " Grace asked .

" He ' s my partner and I ' m pretty sure he had nothing to do with them attacking me . " Ron said making Grace realize that he wasn ' t much different from those within the Extended Family when it came to defending partners .

" I will try to save him , but I can ' t guarantee the Extended Family will stay their hand especially after what you two did to my dad and Andy . " Grace said .

" I will tell you what I know about KHAOS . " Ron said .

" In here with the rest of my team . " Grace said as they walked into one of the bigger rooms of the Hide Away that was being used to plan against KHAOS.

" Your team doesn ' t like me much , " Ron noticed the looks he was getting from Lance , Steve , and Phantom .

" It has nothing to do with like , more on the lines of we don ' t really trust you . " Steve said .

" You did attack my brothers , " Lance said .

" Easy guys , " Grace said .

" You are going to tell us what you know about KHAOS ? " Phantom asked .

" Yes , everything , " Ron said .

" Then let ' s get started . " Grace said .

 **Chris and Jessie ' s Room**

" Have you spoken with her ? " Jessie asked later that night while laying in bed next to Chris .

" Grace or Maria ? " Chris asked .

" Both , I guess , but I was asking more so on Maria ? " Jessie asked .

" I called after Frankie and the kids left , I got a lot of bullshit from her about taking sides and to not call back if I wasn ' t going to see it her way . " Chris said .

" What ' s her problem ? " Jessie asked .

" I have no idea , " Chris said .

" I would never leave you and the kids behind , Chris , " Jessie said hugging the Wildcat like she wasn ' t going anywhere .

" Good , because I would go crazy without you here to calm the animal in me . " Chris kissing Jessie .

" It ' s a hard beast to tame , but I know exactly what to do , " Jessie said satisfied making Chris laugh .

" Yes , you do , my beautiful Snow Leopard , " Chris said .

" So , have you heard anything from Grace ? " Jessie asked changing the subject .

" I haven ' t , but A1 said she was underground at the moment with the rest of her team trying to figure out where KHAOS is located and how to deal with them properly . " Chris said .

" You don ' t seem very worried like you have been in the past . " Jessie noticed .

" Because , I know Grace will do the right thing and in the hands of Lance Hoyt , she is safe with someone I can trust . " Chris said .

" Wise old Wildcat is getting wiser everyday . " Jessie said .

" Sarcastic as hell tonight are we , " Chris said .

" We are , " Jessie agreed .

" Come here , baby , " Chris said pulling her closer as the Wildcat kissed her and flipped both of them open .

" Meow , big man , " Jessie said .

 **Hide Away**

" So , they just randomly chose who they were going to attack ? " Grace asked .

" Yes , except for Andy , that was planned completely by Nash and Domino , " Ron said .

" Even the attack on my dad was random ? " Grace asked .

" And you , " Ron added .

" Chase , EY , Daniels , Devine , Bentley , all of them were random attacks , but they seemed planned out ? " Lance asked .

" With who Nash planned on attacking was completely random by playing a game of Russian Roulette with the names of each of the Extended Family , he threw the names into a machine designed to randomly pick one of the names , would set how many he wanted to attack , and then let the machine do the chosing . Once the names popped up we planned the attack out itself , what we were going to use , where the location was going to be , how it was suppose to go down , and who was suppose to set up the attacks themselves . All attacks weren ' t designed to kill , but to maim , so , that way we could watch you come back from the damage until Jarrett and Sting decided to come to the rescue so Nash could do to them what he did to Triple H during the Aces & Eights Crisis . " Ron explained .

" How long has Nash been planning this ? " Grace asked .

" Since before the Aces & Eights Crisis , he wanted to see how weakened TNA and the Extended Family could become before attacking you guys , but Trifecta and Biohazard got in our way before we could come to power sooner . Nash didn ' t want to make the same mistake as the groups in the past that have gone against the Extended Family and find themselves like Aces & Eights , Trifecta , and Biohazard . Aces & Eights made a mistake of going after everyone in TNA while primarily focusing on those that had been apart of Fortune and those connected to Fortune and TNA as a whole , Trifecta focused primarily on going after AMW and those connected with your dad and Storm , and Biohazard focused on you and those responsible for freeing you from Sanders and Cledus . KHAOS had one focus and only one , take out the Extended Family and let Nash deal with his own issues with Jarrett and Sting . " Ron said .

" So , how did Cledus know Domino ? " Grace asked curiously .

" They were the first , " Ron said .

" The first ? " Phantom asked .

" To be kidnapped by Sanders and abused in the way Grace and Katie were , Domino , Cledus , Gayda , and I think there was one other boy with them , but Domino never mentioned him by name were the first to be taken hostage by Sanders . " Ron said making Grace look at him .

" Why not mention the last boy ? " Grace asked .

" I think he was there first and the one to receive the worst of the abuse Sanders could give , he was sold to someone out of the country once Sanders no longer had use for him , but Domino said the boy ended it during transport . " Ron said making Grace look down in sympathy .

" There ' s nothing you could have done , Grace , " Phantom said .

" I know , but doesn ' t make me feel any less bad about it . " Grace said .

" Domino , was never actually touched , but he was beaten badly , so , badly that the very mask he wears hides his identity and the hurt he felt back then . If anything he is the exact opposite of you , Grace , where you chose to help people get out of the situation you were in and to overcome what happened to you , Domino chose to embrace the hatred and pain which has made him into the monster behind the mask and trust me when I say you haven ' t seen the worst of his violent side . " Ron explained .

" What about Gayda ? " Grace asked .

" She became a paranoid , delusional bitch , who wants what she wants and will do anything to get it to the point where she will hurt anyone in anyway possible to get exactly what she wants . " Ron said .

" Explains why she took you away from your dad and the abuse to your dad during the Trifecta situation eight years ago . " Lance said .

" Yeah , " Grace said .

" Cledus was abused to the point where he became needy and chose to stay with Sanders due to John being all Cledus knew , the kid was very young when he was taken , probably younger than Katie and definitely younger than you were . " Ron said .

" Cledus is dying in prison from some disease , he wouldn ' t say what though , just that he wouldn ' t let Chase or me get to close when we went to see him at the start of this whole KHAOS mess . He sent me the rest of the stuff on Sanders operation not to long ago which the Motorcity Machine Guns and Devine were checking on for me while I was in Mexico with Andy , they may have something or it maybe in the box of information they already sent me before we came out here . " Grace said looking at Lance .

" Do you know where KHAOS is hiding out ? " Lance asked testing Ron ' s loyalty to them .

" I know the front entrance that everyone apart of KHAOS uses , but if you don ' t have the code to get in , you will run into the traps Nash and Domino set up to keep out trespassers . As far as the second entrance that Nash and Domino uses , I think it comes in from the ocean side , but I don ' t know where the entrance is locate . " Ron said .

" I take it since you are no longer apart of KHAOS that your code has been terminated ? " Steve asked .

" Probably , " Ron answered .

" I think we may know someone who could check into those traps , but we need to get eyes on that second entrance , it could be possible for us to go in and deal with KHAOS on their own turf instead of using the Impact Zone or Asylum this time as Nash knows both places very well . " Grace said .

" Motorcity Machine Guns and Devine to check on traps ? " Lance asked .

" Yeah , and then we need some stealthy eyes to look into that ocean route into the place , " Grace said .

" I think Aries ' crew could deal with that . " Lance said .

" That ' s a great idea . " Grace said .

" Then we are moving out , " Steve said .

" Yes , Steve , Phantom , I need you to go give the updates to the Extended Family , so , the Guns and Devine can get started on those traps . I will take Lance , Davey, and Ron with me to go see Aries about lending us a hand with finding the back entrance into KHAOS Headquarters , but let the family know to wait on attacking KHAOS until we can fully deal with the issues at hand . " Grace said .

" Alright , then we have a direction to go in now . " Lance said .

" Yes , let ' s move out , " Grace said .

" If you double cross us out there , I will mangle you . " Lance promised Ron .

" I here you , " Ron said .

With that Grace ' s team moved out Steve and Phantom headed out to see the Guns and Devine while the others went with Grace to seek out the help of Aries and his brothers that had helped them in the past .

" Would these guy try to hurt Ryan like they did me ? " Ron asked .

" If they felt like he was against them or pulling away from KHAOS then I would put it past Nash or Domino to do so , Ron . " Grace said .

Ron looked at her and then realized that the only way he could help his partner was by sticking with Grace .

 **KHAOS H.Q.**

" Still no word on Grace ' s team ? " Nash asked Domino as he walked into the main area of the headquarters .

" Nothing sir , they must be very deep underground wherever they are hiding out at , but we will widen the search and keep our team that ' s out in the field now on the issue . I ' m going out there now to make sure said team isn ' t falling down on the job , sir . " Domino said .

" Send Ryan first with a group to get the Extended Family out of our hair , before you go out there Domino . " Nash ordered .

" As you wish , Boss , " Domino said going to find Ryan Stone to give him his new instructions from Nash .


	27. EMP Launcher

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 27 : EMP Launcher

 **Impact Zone**

Grace and the three that had come with her to the Impact Zone was searching for Austin Aries to get the aid of his team to help find the back way into KHAOS Headquarters from the ocean to try and get an upper hand on the evil group .

" Grace , " They heard Chris call her making Grace sigh , she really didn ' t want to run into the Extended Family yet especially her dad .

" Yes sir , " Grace said as they turned around to see Chase Stevens , Derrick King , and Bobby Roode with her dad making her panic as they saw Ron with her and Ron ' s eyes locked with Chase ' s eyes .

" Don ' t think about it , " Lance warned Ron Horn giving the man a serious look that said he would tear the man ' s head off .

" Ron stand down , " Grace ordered making Ron look at Chase then at her .

" Sure Boss . " Ron said stepping back to where Davey Richards was standing .

" Grace ? " Chase asked .

" I ' m looking for Aries , where is he ? " Grace asked .

" In the locker room , " Bobby said making Grace look at Lance .

" I will go ahead , Ron , come with me , " Lance said .

" Sure , " Ron followed Lance .

" Davey help Lance keep an eye on him . " Grace looked at the other man seriously .

" Two of them , " Davey follolwed the two .

" Now what ' s going on and why is Ron with you ? " Chase asked .

" Ron owes me his life , so , he is paying his debt . " Grace said .

" Huh ? " Derrick asked confused .

" KHAOS tried to kill him , " Grace said getting stares from the four .

" What ? " Bobby asked .

" We found him in the creek headed out towards our hideout with a bullet in his leg and a note from KHAOS saying that he was out of their group so they had to end him . We took him in to get his leg fixed and get him back to full health , so , he owes me or I should say my team . " Grace said .

" Alright , " Chase said .

" Chase , trust me , brother . " Grace said .

" I trust you , it ' s Ron I don ' t trust , " Chase said

" I ' m aware , but he ' s been helpful since we found him , so , he will stay with us for now . He seems to have more of a issue with KHAOS right now than you or even me , so , I figure it ' s better to have someone they booted out of their camp with us as aid . " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Chris said looking at her .

" Dad , you are not freaking out , " Grace noticed .

" No , but if you don ' t come and give me a hug I will freak out . " Chris making her laugh before hugging him .

" I miss you , dad . " Grace said .

" You too , there ' s something I need to tell you though . " Chris said as he whispered something in her ear as Chase and Bobby looked at the two .

" What ? She left them . " Grace said in disbelief .

" Looks like it , I didn ' t want you finding out from someone else is the reason I ' m telling you now . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said as Lance , Ron , and Davey came back .

" We spoke to Aries , " Lance said .

" Will he do it ? " Grace asked Lance .

" He will , Ron , gave him the area that the back entrance should be located at , but told them that it was well hidden . " Lance said .

" Aries said they would keep an eye on it and let us know what ' s going on . " Davey said .

" What is going on ? " Bobby asked .

" Ron told us where KHAOS Headquarters is located . " Grace said .

" Really , " Chris looked at the man .

" But , the front entrance is trapped to anyone without a code to get in and the back entrance was only ever used by Nash and Domino . " Ron explained .

" And ? " Chase asked .

" The code I used to get in the front way was possibly terminated when they attacked me . " Ron said .

" So , we ' ve asked Aries to see if he and his team could find the back entrance and sent Steve and Phantom to the Guns and Devine to see if they wouldn ' t figure out these traps at the front entrance that way we could use both . " Grace told them .

" Aries came up with a thought though . " Davey said .

" Do tell , " Grace said .

" If the Machine Guns and Devine could get hacked into their systems to see as far as these traps , then they should be able to put Ron ' s code back into the system allowing us entrance without having to worry about traps . " Lance said .

" Not a bad idea , is it possible ? " Grace asked looking at Ron .

" It ' s possible and not a bad idea , " Ron said as they went to leave , but he quickly pulled Grace back from the door both of them falling back on the ground .

" Ron , " Grace said .

" Don ' t go out there , yet . " Ron said to the others as Bobby noticed a work van type of vehicle .

" What is that ? " Chase asked .

" We should be more worried about the device on top of the van , it doesn ' t work through building walls , but if you were outside it would cause some problems . " Ron said .

" What does it do ? " Davey asked .

" It scans the are outside for people then it sends an image to a satelite that can find you anywhere and then sends a message back to KHAOS Headquarters showing your location . It ' s how Nash and Domino finds people they want taken out of the picture or when someone goes into hiding as Nash doesn ' t like having a possible problem with people ambushing him . " Ron said .

" So , they are trying to find us now ? " Grace asked .

" Probably you and the rest of your team seeing as you went underground to find out about KHAOS operations , Grace . " Ron said .

" Thanks , " Grace said to Ron .

" Yeah , " Ron said .

" Let ' s hope that Steve and Phantom found the Guns and Devine instead of running into this thing . " Lance said .

" Hold on , " Grace said pulling her cell phone out calling Steve .

 **Training Facility**

" So , Grace wants us to look into these traps at KHAOS Headquarters ? " Shelley asked .

" Yes , we are thinking that we could ambush them in their own hide out , but we need to figure out these traps before going in . " Steve told the Guns and Devine .

" Sounds like a plan , we can certainly do that for her and then stop KHAOS from advancing their attacks on us . " Devine said .

" Did you get the location for the headquarters ? " Sabin asked .

" Here , " Phantom giving the note that said where everything was located to Sabin before Steve ' s phone went off .

" Hello , yeah , no we haven ' t , we will be on the look out , " Steve said telling Grace everything before hanging up .

" What ? " Phantom asked .

" KHAOS is looking for us , " Steve said .

" Do you guys need anything else ? " Phantom asked .

" No , you two go ahead and get out of here if he ' s after the two of you . " Devine said knowing about the Hide Away and Grace ' s mission from A1 .

" See you guys later . " Steve said as he and Phantom left for the Hide Away .

 **Impact Zone**

" That thing is still out there and we need to get back to Phantom and Steve . " Grace said .

" I have an idea , did you bring it Big D ? " Ron asked .

" Sure , " Lance handing the special made gun over .

" What ' s that ? " Chase asked .

" EMP , I ' m gonna knock out the electricity in that thing to blind it , now get me in front of the van , " Ron said .

" Come on , " Chris said leading them around to another side of the building where they could get in front of the van .

" Perfect , " Ron said sighting the approaching van with the EMP launcher .

" Ron , " Grace said .

" Lights out Domino , courtesy of Ron Horn , you son of a bitch . " Ron said as the van got just a little closer before he shot the EMP at the thing then pulled them all back inside of the building .

" What now ? " Davey asked .

" Ten seconds for the EMP to activate , ten minutes for us to get out of here . " Ron said as they ran to where the bikes were parked .

" We will see you guys later , " Grace said as they got on their rides .

" Grace , " Chris said .

" I love you , dad , and don ' t worry about me . " Grace said .

" Sure , " Chris said .

" Help Cowboy take care of this guy while I ' m gone , Bobby . " Grace pointed at her dad .

" I will , " Bobby said .

" Good luck out there , " Derrick said .

" Thanks , " Grace said looking at Chase .

" And you come back home safe when this is all over , Grace , because I ' m gonna need you to help look after my son for me . " Chase said .

" The baby is a boy ? " Grace asked .

" Yep , " Chase said .

" Come on , let ' s go , " Lance said .

" I will be home soon , " Grace said after she hugged Chase .

" Good , " Chris said before Grace and the three from her team took off for the Hide Away before KHAOS could get their truck back to working right .

" We need to get back to the others and give them the update on everything . " Bobby said .

" Let ' s go , " Chris said as they left the Impact Zone while KHAOS was still blinded .

 **KHAOS H.Q.**

" What happened to the satelite ? " Kevin asked Domino once he came in .

" Someone used an EMP on the van and blinded us around the Impact Zone , sir , we will get it back up and running soon . " Domino said .

" The only one around here that had an EMP is Ron Horn , " Nash said .

" Which means someone didn ' t do their job properly , I will deal with them . " Domino said leaving to deal with the problem .

" You better or I will deal with you , Domino . " Nash thought to himself .


	28. Blue Paint

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 28 : Blue Paint

 **Hide Away**

" Motorcity Machine Guns and Devine got the message and said they would look into everything for us . " Steve said once Grace and the group that went with her to find Aries got inside the Hide Away .

" Good , we need to put a stop to KHAOS quickly if they are going through desperate measures to find us . " Grace said looking at the ground thinking about their next move.

" Maybe we should figure out what we will do once the traps are figured out at the front entrance and the back entrance is found . " Lance said .

" Good idea , " Grace said thinking about it .

" What if we strike them in two different places ? " Phantom asked .

" As in use both entrances to trap them inside of their H.Q. " Steve said .

" We could do it if we work together with the Extended Family and the friends we have out in the world . " Grace said liking the idea .

" But , first we need to get Domino out of the way even if it is temporarily , so , his men won ' t have him to give them direction at the front entrance along with those traps guarding the entrance itself . " Ron advised them .

" I could call Domino out to face me . " Grace said .

" I thought you planning on calling him out for your next match ? " Lance asked .

" Change of plans , if I can take this joker out before then it will be even better for our efforts to take out KHAOS . " Grace said .

" Sure , but who is going into H.Q. to actually ambush KHAOS ? " Davey asked .

" Look we have the Extended Family to work with , the crew that hangs out with Aries , and I have you guys backing me , so , we can start from there , do , we know anyone else willing to help us ? " Grace asked .

" What about the rest of the Tennessee Connection or even David and Sigmon ? " Phantom asked making Grace and Steve look at the man .

" Not bad , plus dad and Jarrett may know someone else who will back us . " Grace added .

" So , " Steve said .

" Phantom can you get out of here and inform David and Sigmon of our plans without alerting KHAOS ? " Grace asked .

" Yes , I can . " Phantom said .

" Then go ahead , I need to talk to Chase . " Grace said grabbing a hoodie out of her bag and shades as Phantom headed out .

" You ' re going out there alone ? " Ron asked .

" Better alone than all of us being out there and get caught by KHAOS . " Grace said .

" So , what are we suppose to do ? " Davey asked .

" Go through the box of stuff Cledus gave me that the Guns and Devine already went through , if it ' s possible maybe there is a layout to KHAOS H.Q. that we can use to get around . Ron , may know the place well , but it doesn ' t mean we or any of our family and friends know their way around the place , so , it maybe best to have a map for the rest of us to study . " Grace said .

" Alright , " Steve said as Grace left the Hide Away .

 **Chase ' s House**

Grace arrived at Chase and Traci ' s place undetected by KHAOS and knocked on the door hoping to not be spotted going in as the door opened and Grace saw Andy Jr. and Dakota .

" Hey guys , where ' s Chase ? " Grace asked .

" Inside finishing up the room before Traci gets home from baby shopping with Jessie and Debra . " Dakota said letting her in .

" Who is it boys ? " Chase asked from upstairs .

" Just Grace , " Andy Jr. said .

" Just Grace , jeez shorty I ' m hurt . " Grace said things hadn ' t been right between them since the night at the hospital after the attack on Andy Jr. ' s parents .

" Alright cool it you two before Traci gets home and straightens both of you out . " Chase said walking downstairs making Grace see him covered in blue paint .

" Are you painting the baby ' s room or yourself ? " Grace asked .

" Huh ? " Chase asked .

" Your blue nose , Chase , " Grace said making Chase look at himself in a mirror before looking at Andy Jr. suspiciously making the little one smile innocently .

" Seriously , Little Natural . " Chase said .

" I couldn ' t resist the temptation . " Andy Jr. said making them laugh .

" And where ' s Katie ? " Grace asked .

" Shopping with the girls , " Dakota said making Grace look at him wondering before shaking it off .

" So , what are you doing here and where is the rest of your team ? " Chase asked .

" Phantom went to give David and Sigmon a message for us and the others are looking for blueprints to KHAOS H.Q. " Grace said .

" I thought our mutual friend told you everything about their headquarters . " Chase looked at her .

" He did , but if we go in there to deal with them not everyone has this information or knows the layout of the headquarters , so , I thought it was best to see if we had anything to help . " Grace said .

" Okay then , so , what do you need ? " Chase asked .

" I need you to get in contact with the Tennessee Connection , we need the back up if the plan is to work . " Grace said .

" Okay , anything else ? " Chase asked .

" Neutral ground to talk out this plan with everyone else . " Grace said .

" Impact Zone , the Clinic , and the Training Facility is the only neutral ground we have ? " Chase said .

" Impact Zone would work if those searchers weren ' t looking for us , " Grace said .

" Then let ' s use the Training Facility , " Chase said .

" Even with who I have riding with me ? " Grace checked .

" Might as well test his loyalty now instead of when we ' re in the heat of battle , " Chase said .

" Fine , but what happens when everyone jumps on him ? " Grace asked .

" We ' ll deal with that when it happens . " Chase said .

" If you talking about Ron Horn working with you , then he deserves a beating for everything he ' s done to this family . " Andy Jr. said .

" The family already knows ? " Grace asked .

" Yes , they do , " Chase said .

" How can you work and forgive someone like that ? " Dakota asked .

" The same way as the family and Team Canada forgiving A1 years ago when he worked for Aces & Eights or when my dad forgave Dustin Rhodes for what happened during the Trifecta situation eight years ago . You think I don ' t understand or know what Ron has done , I get it , trust me with all of the shit I ' ve been through I understand . He and Ryan were responsible for running my dad off the road , I know Ron was apart of ambushing Andy and Debra , and he was there when they hurt my shoulder in Miami , so , don ' t begin to tell me what I already know . But , if I don ' t forgive Ron for what he ' s done and offer him the same redemption that was given to me years ago and that I gave Cledus for what was done to me , then I would turn into Domino and I don ' t need that , so , both of you need to cool it and trust me . And you need to let go of your anger Andy Jr. before it burns you up inside and turns you into the person you don ' t want to be . " Grace said making Chase look at the two and then at the American Kid .

" Grace , in here , alone , " Chase said looking at the Dynamic Duo .

" Sure , " Dakota said .

Grace followed Chase into the other room looking at him wondering if he was about to yell at her for siding with Ron .

" Chase , I . . . " Grace said before Chase held his hand up for her to stop .

" Why did you say if you didn ' t forgive Ron and Cledus then you would turn into Domino ? " Chase asked .

" Domino , Cledus , Jackie Gayda , and some other kid that was with them were the first kids that Sanders abused like myself and Katie . " Grace said making Chase look at her .

" How do you know this ? " Chase asked .

" Ron said that Domino told him and Ryan when they first joined KHAOS . " Grace said .

Chase looked at her for a moment .

" Cledus was abused to the point where he has the illness that ' s killing him . " Grace said .

" Grace . . . " Chase said .

" The other kid that Domino never mentioned the name of killed himself . " Grace said .

" Don ' t do this to yourself , " Chase said .

" We all know what Gayda has done . " Grace said .

Chase sighed .

" And Domino was abused like I was , but instead of finding freedom like I did from the pain inside of me , he embraced the pain and became this monster that ' s aligned himself with Nash and the rest of KHAOS . " Grace said .

" And you are not like Domino , you have family and friends that will have your back and stand beside you , Grace , so , you don ' t have to be like him . " Chase said .

" I know , but I also need this family to realize the reasons I do the things I do and to stop questioning my decisions , I know what I ' m doing . I ' m not a little kid anymore who needs a hand held through all of this , I know if I need help that I have the family to help me , but everything else I can handle . " Grace said .

" I understand , " Chase said hugging her .

" Big daddy , Natural should you be worried about your coming son ? " Grace asked .

" I ' ve got that handle , Grace , but with the rest of you kids having issues I need to be on my toes with you guys as well . " Chase said .

" Sorry that we ' re destracting the great Chase Stevens , but we are making sure you are ready to be a father to another Little Natural . " Andy Jr. said .

" My brother speaks the truth , we are helping you out . " Dakota said .

" I told you two to stay out , " Chase said .

" Whoops , " The Dynamic Duo said alone .

" Could you two pass along the message to Shane Douglas that we may need help from Raven ' s crew as far as dealing with KHAOS on the outside of their headquarters or anyone else Shane knows that would help us ? " Grace asked .

" We ' ll pass along the message . " Dakota said .

" And where is your dad ? " Grace asked Little Andy .

" Working out with AMW and Cassidy , he is trying to get back in condition since he was out with family problems and then managing you . " Andy Jr. said .

" A pumped up Andy Douglas is exactly what we need to deal with KHAOS . " Chase said .

" I agree , " Andy said walking in the door .

" Don ' t you ever knock ? " Chase asked .

" Nope , " Andy said .

" Andy is always making himself at home even if it ' s not his home . " Grace laughed .

" Baby girl get over here , " Andy said .

" Hey , Vampire Lord , " Grace hugging Andy .

" Now , why do you have paint on your nose , Chase ? " Andy asked .

" He did it , " Chase pointed at Little Andy .

" Keeping Uncle Chase on his toes before he has to experience a newborn baby . " Andy Jr. said .

" Good , he needs it . " Andy said .

" So , are you joining the Tennessee Connection now that you don ' t have to worry about me , Andy ? " Grace asked .

" Of course , " Andy said .

" Duh , " Chase said .

" Funny , but we need everyone at the meeting as soon as the traps are figured out , the second entrance is found , and everyone in the fight and any back up we may need has been alerted . " Grace said on a serious note .

" We will send word to the rest of the family . " Chase said .

" Sure and you two ? " Grace asked Andy Jr. and Dakota .

" We will let Pops know to send Raven the message and anyone else who could help us against KHAOS . " Andy Jr. said .

" Good , I need to get back to the others . " Grace said .

" Grace , take care of yourself . " Andy said .

" I will , " Grace said before leaving .

" What is she doing ? " Dakota asked .

" What she has to and it ' s nothing you guys should be questioning or doubting as Grace has never let anyone of us in the family down or any of you kids . " Chase said making the Dynamic Duo look at him before looking at each other .


	29. Jumpy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 29 : Jumpy

 **Days Later - Training Facility**

After messages came in from Aries , Phantom , the Guns and Devine , and everyone else willing to help the family put an end to KHAOS , everyone gathered at the Training Facility set up by AMW after the Biohazard incident was dealt with , the very same facility that Grace would be trained by them to wrestle . The first thing the majority of the family that hadn ' t heard anything yet was shocked at was Ron Horn walking into the building with Grace and the rest of her team .

" Interesting , " Bentley said .

" Please guys , I assure you he is here to help us , so , trust him as you would me . " Grace had come to trust him since he saved her from being spotted by the satelite device KHAOS was using now to locate the family .

" Sure , so , how about we get to this meeting ? " Storm asked looking at Ron and then the look on Grace and Lance ' s face knowing if both of them were relaxed around Ron that he must be okay .

" Okay , we got as close as we could to the front entrance of KHAOS H.Q. as we could without taking a risk of tipping off Nash , Domino , or any other KHAOS member that we were in the area . " Sabin said .

" And we can say for certain that these traps are triggered to go off on anyone who approaches the front , so , we hacked into their systems couldn ' t find anything on the outside of the headquarters to disarm the traps , but there is a switch in the control room that can deactivate the traps altogether . " Shelley added .

" Domino keeps an eye on the control room and if he is out of the office his best men are put in place , they answer only to him , I ' m not even sure if Nash has control over them or not . " Ron said making them look at him .

" I have plans to deal with Domino directly , call him out of the hideout to get one guy off of your backs so it shouldn ' t be much to deal with these men that answer to Domino especially after dealing with the problems we ' ve faced in the past . " Grace said .

" So , Grace sent me a message as far as hacking in to see if we couldn ' t place Ron back into the system and use the code they gave him to disarm the traps that way which is definitely possible if we blind them for a moment to what we are doing which is why we will need this back entrance. " Devine said .

" You still have that code on you ? " Phantom asked Ron .

" Never take it off of me , " Ron said .

" Which means we need to know about the back entrance ? " Steve said .

" Alright then you will need this . " Aries handing Devine a SD chip with a video on it .

" The back entrance is a sort of dock used to park a boat or jet skies at meaning we are going to need some craft used to traverse the ocean . " Elix said .

" Storm did have a boat until the last hurricane destroyed it . " Chris said .

" Somebody else knows someone who has a boat still in perfect condition . " Storm said looking at Jeff Jarrett .

" Oh no , I am not convincing my dad to let us use his boat when it could very well end up wrecked or worse . " Jeff said .

" Dude this is an emergency situation we are dealing with , I ' m sure daddy dearest will be fine . " Raven said .

" Yeah , but I won ' t be if something happens to it , " Jarrett said .

" You guys could use my boat , " EY said .

" Showtime to the rescue , " Petey said .

" Andy and I know where we can get a couple of jet skis from , " Chase said .

" Uhm , oh right , Jimmy , " Andy remembered .

" Exactly , " Chase said .

" Devon and Bubba Ray said if we need any assistance on getting transportation they can get it for you and I know they had a few boats and jet skis around as well. " A1 said .

" Darn , I thought I would get to drive that sweet yacht , " Storm said .

" I wouldn ' t let you have the keys to it , Storm , " Jeff said .

" So , who would be willing to go in the back entrance ? " AJ asked looking at the footage .

 **Harris House**

" Bubba , how long is the meeting with the grown ups going to take ? " Talia asked Andy Jr. impatiently .

" Don ' t know , they have to go over everything so we can deal with KHAOS for good , " Andy Jr. said looking at Angela .

" Oh , " Talia said .

" Do they normally do meetings like this ? " Angela asked .

" When it comes time to deal with the problems then yes , " Andy Jr. said .

" Talia , " Leia said .

" Yes , " Talia said .

" Look , " Leia said showing the flower she was coloring .

" Pretty flowers , Leia , " Talia said laughing .

" Yay , " Leia laughed , too .

" You girls are so happy , " Dakota said .

" Yeah , " Andy Jr. dozing off until Angela kissed him making the Vampire Warrior blush .

" I like it when you blush . " Angela said .

" Ew , you kissed him . " The Twins said .

" Harris boys hush , " Andy Jr. said when the adults came in .

" What are you kids talking about ? " Andy asked .

" They ' re kissing . " RJ said just as Fangs kissed Angela .

" Partner can you do that somewhere else ? " Dakota asked .

" No , " Andy Jr. said as Angela laid her head on his shoulder making the Vampire Warrior relax .

" But , " Edward said before Andy stopped them .

" Wow , " Chase whispered to AMW and Shane Douglas .

" That ' s what it took for him to get rid of his anger . " Debra said as the two walked outside to the Wildcat ' s front porch to be alone .

" You okay ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" With you I am , " Angela said .

" Good , then I will chase away your fears , Angela . " Andy Jr. said .

" I love you , " Angela said said snuggling up next to Andy Jr. feeling safe .

" I love you , too . " Andy Jr. said .

" Amazing isn ' t it , " Debra said to Andy inside .

" What is ? " Andy asked .

" How quickly he grew up after everything happened , " Debra said looking at their son .

" Yeah , I knew Angela was good for him . " Andy said .

" Yes , you did , I ' m so proud of my Natural . " Debra said kissing Andy on the lips .

" You two are as bad as my partner doing that , " Dakota gagged in agony .

" So , what happens when Talia starts getting interested in boys ? " Jessie asked .

" Not happening , " Andy said very firmly making Talia laugh at her dad .

" Well , that made him put his foot down . " Chase said .

" I swear any boy messes with my girl , Chase and I are going to hunt him down and strangle him . " Andy said assuredly .

" Exactly what he said as far as Katie , " Chase agreed .

" Will you stop getting loud , your son gets jumpy . " Traci groaned as she felt the baby kick her stomach .

" Sorry , " Chase said putting his hand on her stomach feeling the baby kicking making him happy .

" He gets jumpy everytime Chase gets excited about something . " Traci said .

" Welcome to carrying a child , Traci , " Jessie said .

" Yeah , honey , " Debra said .

" He ' s gonna be trouble , " Katie said .

" Just like his dad and uncle , " Shane said .

" Hey , " Chase and Andy said .

" That boys are trouble and the girls are angels in the Natural family . " Shane said hugging the girls making Katie and Talia laugh .

" Except when Talia gets fussy before her nap . " Andy Jr. walked back in with Angela .

" No I don ' t , " Talia said .

" Both of you don ' t like naps , " Andy said .

" Naps are for the weak , " Chase said .

" Exactly , " Andy Jr. and Talia both said .

" Don ' t encourage them , Chase , " Debra said .

" All of you are trouble , " Jessie said .

" You are starting to sound like Papa Jeff , mom , " CJ said .

" You did not just say that ? " Jessie asked .

" It ' s true , " Rosie and RJ said .

Jessie looked at Chris for some kind of help .

" He does say that all the time , " Chris said getting a towel thrown at him .

" I still wanted to drive that nice yacht he is always talking about . " Storm said grabbing a beer from the fridge .

" And if you don ' t stay out of my beer you will be needing a yacht to get out of the country . " Chris said .

" Boys quit bickering , " Jessie said getting looks from AMW .

" Yes ma ' am , " AMW said .

" Mom will straighten anybody out , " RJ laughed .

" Sshh , " Storm said to RJ .

" Don ' t give your mother any ideas , " Chris whispered in RJ ' s ear .

 **Hide Away**

Grace was pacing the Hide Away floor after the meeting thinking over everything that had been talked about as if an uneasy feeling was coming over her not sure if it was just nerves or if something was telling her that an issue may come up in the fight against KHAOS .

" Grace we need sleep to be ready for the fight tomorrow , " Lance said .

" I know , but I ' m restless , " Grace said .

" About ? " Lance asked .

" I guess the uncertainty of the fight with KHAOS . " Grace said .

" We will win , Grace , then everything will go back to normal . " Lance said .

" Yeah , thanks for your aid , Big D , " Grace said .

" Don ' t mention it , " Lance said .

" You should be apart of the Extended Family , " Grace said .

" You really mean that ? " Lance asked .

" Yes , I will recommend it to the family later . " Grace said .

" Thank you , " Lance said .

" Now it ' s time for bed , " Grace said going to her room in the Hide Away to get some sleep .

Grace looked at the angel tattoo on her arm that was in memory of her mother praying that she would give them strength tomorrow in the fight before sending a text to her dad as far as her idea of adding Lance Hoyt to the Extended Family and a good night before going to sleep herself .


	30. Rosemary

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 30 : Rosemary

 **Outside of the Back Entrance Into KHAOS H.Q.**

Aries and his team along with part of the family , Lance , Steve , and Phantom were all positioned outside of the back entrance to KHAOS Headquarters waiting for the orders to go in as soon as Grace called out Domino to fight her and the front entrance was free to go through without any traps going off .

" Are we safe to leave Ron with Grace and Davey ? " Steve asked .

" Like it or not , he has the code to the front entrance , " Lance said .

" Meaning not really , but we have to until we get in , " Andy Jr. said looking at Dakota .

" Easy guys , Grace knows what she ' s doing , " Shane Douglas said getting them to quiet down before the fighting started .

" Grace , Devine , are you guys ready ? " Aries asked on the radio .

 **Outside of the Front Entrance Into KHAOS H.Q.**

" Hang on we are putting in Ron ' s code now to see if our theory works , " Sabin said .

" Once we are inside , you guys proceed to the control room and disable the traps , " Devine said as Shelley let Ron put the last number to the code into the system .

" Got it , " Aries radioed back .

Not long after putting in the last code they were giving access to the inside of KHAOS H.Q. making them look at each other ready to put an end to KHAOS .

" Grace , go ahead and call out Domino . " Chris said .

 **Grace Harris**

" Yes sir , " Grace said taking the megaphone given to her by Andy to make her stand .

Grace took a deep breath before the mayhem began .

" DOMINO ! " Grace said as loud as she could in the megaphone .

A speaker not far from the headquarters and Grace answered her .

" Grace Harris , I don ' t think we ' ve had the pleasure of speaking to each other , " Grace heard the voice of Kevin Nash on the other end of the speaker .

" No , we haven ' t , but you sure know a lot about me and my family , " Grace said .

" I ' ve had the opportunity to work with many of the ones you call family in the past and I know you are advised by Sting and Jarrett , my old family if you will . " Nash said.

" Family doesn ' t turn their backs on you no matter what happens , and they certainly don ' t attack the other . You attacked Triple H during the Aces & Eights Crisis abandoning your family that was here defending a home you willingly excepted your role in years ago and now here you are ready to do the same thing to Jeff Jarrett and Sting . You ' re not a family member , you are just a big brat whose throwing a temper tantrum at never getting his way . Now I want Domino out here in a fight , without any referees or any ring to hold us back , I want revenge for the pain he caused my family . " Grace said .

" I don ' t . . . What are you doing ? " Nash asked .

" Taking the challenge , " Domino said with a menacing thought in his head .

 **Front Entrance**

The guys backed away out of sight as the front entrance opened and Domino walked out to face off with Grace in a fight .

" I hope she knows what she is doing fighting him alone , " Ron said .

" She does , " Chase said making Ron look at the Natural .

" Alright guys , Grace has given us an opening , those at the back entrance let ' s take it to KHAOS . " Jarrett said .

" What ' s the plan on taking out Nash ? " Elix asked .

" Let Sting , Franchise , and myself handle Nash , you guys deal with the rest of KHAOS and the headquarters , " Jarrett ordered .

" Let the battle begin , " AJ said .

" Aye , " Petey said as both their group and Aries ' team went in to take care of KHAOS .

" No Canadian jokes please , " Chase shook his head .

" Back up is on the outside when we open the doors , " Storm said .

" The control room will take some time to get to with Domino ' s men blocking the way . " Ron said .

" Let ' s hope that Grace can keep Domino busy for that long , " Andy said .

 **American Kid vs. Domino**

" Grace Harris , " Domino said as he stood in front of her ready to face her challenge .

" That ' s American Kid to you Domino , " Grace said .

" What do you hope to prove by challenging me like this ? " Domino wondered .

" To prove that I ' m nothing like you , I know what you are , where you came from , and why you got to be like this . You were a victim of Sanders just like me and I will show you that you don ' t have to live with evil in your heart just because you were apart of the hell they ' ve put countless kids through . " Grace said .

" You know nothing , so , instead of talking about it , why don ' t we fight . " Domino said as the two finally locked horns with the other .

The fight wasn ' t a wrestling match , they weren ' t in a ring and they definitely didn ' t have fans around to cheer them , no this was a fight , a fight that Grace had to win in order to give herself and her family peace . Fist flew as did hard kicks as Domino kicked Grace in the stomach making her go down holding the spot where Domino kicked her .

" What ' s the matter , American Kid , you talked tough early calling me out to fight and now you are going to stay on the ground ? " Domino asked as Grace was trying to stand up he kicked her again in the ribs making her grab them .

" Ow , " Grace said .

" You see , I have been fighting for along time , a lot longer than you sweety and you better believe when I ' m done with your family I will continue to fight . " Domino said .

" Then why did you let me win that day in Miami ? " Grace asked .

" I was ordered to stand down , but today I will make sure to end you . " Domino said grabbing Grace by her hair making her stand up before the man punched her in the face several times and then put his fist in her gut .

Grace tried to get out of the grasps of Domino , but he had a tight grip on her hair not letting go as he headbutted her in the face before throwing her to the ground .

" Is that all you ' ve got , " Grace said .

" What ? " Domino asked as she dared to mock him .

" I thought you were tougher than that , I ' ve been through more fighting Chase . " Grace said .

" How can you speak of tough when I ' m beating you down ? " Domino asked .

" You thought this was a wrestling match instead of a fight to defend my family , so , you didn ' t pick up on the ace up my sleeve . " Grace said .

" Ace ? " Domino asked .

 **Inside of H.Q.**

" Ace ? " The Naturals and Ron asked looking at Chris as they could listen into the fight between Grace and Domino .

" I don ' t know , " Chris said

 **American Kid vs. Domino**

" Yeah , the fact that you are scared of the other kid that Ron never told us about and the fact that he isn ' t really dead , " Grace said .

" How do you ... ? " Domino asked .

" He isn ' t a he , because Sanders would have wanted two girls to do with what he wished . It ' s how he works , I have a friend that was in prison that you may know of Domino , he passed on now and sent me everything on the operation Sanders had going on . So , I know that he had a girl working for him , so , I did some digging and found said girl . She just so happens to be friends with Steve , you know , everyone ' s favorite clown , I would like to introduce you to a dear friend of mine now , too . " Grace said as a girl in scary clown make up and red hair showed up .

" Rosemary , " Domino said .

" Domino , you should have stayed in Puerto Rico , that way the Queen of the Hive wouldn ' t have to ... destroy you . " Rosemary said .

" You see it doesn ' t take much for me to find your weakness . " Grace asid .

" We will detroy him ... together , " Rosemary said .

" Sure , sis , " Grace said .

 **Inside of H.Q.**

" You two brought Rosemary here without telling me ? " Phantom asked .

" We thought it would be best as a surprise , " Steve said as they helped Shane Douglas and Aries ' Team fight through KHAOS members to get to the control room .

" Whose Rosemary ? " Dakota asked .

" My girl and if you think I ' m Crazy then you haven ' t seen anything yet . " Steve said .

" Grace has been busy on the independents apparently , " Chase said .

" Before I even started managing her , " Andy added .

" And even before the Saints , " Phantom said .

" My girl , " Chris said knocking out another KHAOS creep .

" How many of these guys are around ? " Storm asked throwing another to the side .

" I don ' t know where Domino and Nash got the majority of them , but they answer to them and they are everywhere . " Ron said seeing the holding cell room .

" What ' s this ? " Andy asked looking at the door .

" It ' s where we were suppose to hold hostages , but we never got any . " Ron said

Chase opened the door making them see Ryan in one of the cells .

" Ryan , " Ron said going in to check on his partner .

" Ron , Domino and Nash said you were dead , " Ryan said .

" No , are you okay ? " Ron asked .

" I ' ve been better , my shoulders dislocated . " Ryan said .

" We ' ll get you out of here , " Ron said looking at the guys .

" Hang on , " Sabin said as Devine worked on the panel box to the cells until he opened the doors by hacking into the systems again .

" Thanks , " Ryan said .

" Come on , " Ron pulled him over to one of the tables in the room .

" What ' s happening ? " Ryan asked .

" We ' re taking out KHAOS , " Ron said .

" Oh , " Ryan said .

" Davey , can you do anything about his shoulder ? " Ron asked .

" Give me a minute and you may want to brace yourself . " Davey looked at Ryan .

" Sure , " Ryan said .

" Ready , " Davey said .

" Yeah , " Ryan said

Davey popped Ryan ' s shoulder back into place not to the pleasure of the other man .

" Son of a bitch , " Ryan said .

" That ' s my mama you are calling a bitch man , " Ron said .

" Shut up , " Ryan said .

" You good now ? " Ron asked .

" Yeah , let ' s go tear Nash a new one . " Ryan said .

" Let ' s continue on our way . " Daniels said .

 **American Kid & Rosemary vs. Domino**

" So , you rather side with a brat kid , than me Rosemary ? " Domino asked .

" American Kid , " Grace said .

" I ' d rather kick your ass and leave you in the dirt for the worms to eat on , Domino . " Rosemary said turning her head to the side like she was insane .

" I have your back , " Grace said to Rosemary .

Rosemary patted Grace on the head before both of them glared at Domino ready to put a stop to him .


	31. Felix

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 31 : Felix

 **Inside KHAOS Headquarters**

Sting , Jarrett , and the Franchise had already made it to Nash fighting off the men that were protecting him before finally being able to deal with the problem itself , the three were holding their own pretty well , but the big giant wasn ' t going down yet as he still had a lot of fight left in him .

" I don ' t know what you three planned on coming in here to deal with me instead of helping your little brats . " Nash said .

" Taking you down , Kevin , is the only thing I need to focus on as I believe in the Extended Family and their friends to get the job done . " Shane said .

" Franchise you were always a better talker than a fighter , " Nash said .

" Your point ? " Shane asked .

" You should have stuck to running your mouth and let the big boys handle the fighting . " Nash said getting punched dead in the jaw by the Franchise making Kevin stumble back .

" He looks pretty good from where I ' m standing , " Sting said going to use the Stinger Splash on Nash , but got caught and put on his back by the bigger man .

" You think this is a wrestling match , Sting ? " Kevin asked .

" Hey , big boy , " Jarrett said now trying to fight Nash on his own .

" Get out of here and run home to daddy , " Nash knocking Jeff to the ground as well .

After awhile of Nash getting the best of what they had to offer he had all three down and where he wanted them .

" Now to end you , starting with Sting and Jarrett , Shane you are just an added bonus . " Nash said going to put an end to Sting , but getting turned around and knocked out by someone else .

" Don ' t think so bitch , " Scott Steiner said .

" Steiner , dawg , you think this guy wants a piece of us , too , " Booker T said .

" Booker , Steiner , you two just earned youself the same end that they did , " Nash said .

" Good , then I can end you , " Steiner said as he dealt with Nash himself .

Nash was soon tied up in ropes preventing him from escaping and from causing anymore harm to the family .

" Alright guys , Nash has been caught thanks to some added assistance from Scott Steiner and Booker T . " Jarrett said .

" You telling me Shane couldn ' t knock these guys out , man he ' s getting soft , " Chase said before Andy could stop him .

" Don ' t make me bend you over my knee , Chase , " Shane said getting a gasp from Chase and snickers from the Dynamic Duo .

" Andy was thinking the same thing , " Chase said .

" What ? " Andy said as the power went out .

" They cut the power ? " Storm asked .

" Hold on guys , it was us , we had to open the control room door for Aries and Elix , " Devine said .

" We need someone at the top of the building to switch the manual overide when Aries and Skipper kills the traps at the front entrance . " Sabin said .

 **Main Area of KHAOS H.Q.**

" The top ? " Andy Jr. asked looking up at the big red switch at the top .

" Is it this red switch ? " Dakota asked following his partner ' s eyes .

" Yes , it is , " Shelley said .

" Dakota , come on , then you can send the ladder to the side down to me . " Andy Jr. said .

" Right , " Dakota said as Andy Jr. gave him a boost .

Dakota let the ladder down as the Vampire Warrior came up and the two climbed to the top .

" What are you two doing ? " Andy asked as they met the other part of the family at the top floor .

" They need the red switch flipped once the traps are dealt with , " Dakota said as Andy Jr. looked for a way up .

" Here , " Andy Jr. said seeing the path .

" A1 , do you mind ? " Dakota asked .

" Up you go kids , " Alistair let the two up as the climbed the beams now like it was a ladder .

" Don ' t slip , " Andy Jr. said .

" Yeah , long way down , " Dakota said as they finally made it to the switch .

" We ' re ready , " Andy Jr. said .

" Aries , Elix , get rid of the traps at the entrance . " Sabin said .

" Bye bye , traps , " Aries said hitting the button to make them self-destruct .

" That took care of them , " Ron said .

" Flip the red switch , " Devine said .

" Dakota , " Andy Jr. giving him a small boost .

" Got it , " Dakota said flipping the switch .

" Now we can turn the lights back on , " Shelley said as the place lit up again .

" Great , easy access to the front , " Ryan said .

" We need help out here , Domino has friends and a lot of them , " Grace called out .

" Someone go help Grace and Rosemary , while we round up the last of them , " AJ said .

" Ryan lets go , " Ron said running to the entrance .

" Go , help her , I ' m not really sure about the two , " Chris said looked at Chase .

" I ' m going , " Chase said .

" Wait up , " Davey followed Chase out to help Grace .

" Now let ' s finish up here . " Daniels said .

" Right , " Dakota agreed just as Andy cried out .

" Dad , " Andy Jr. looked around seeing the Evil Coach and the two guys he had a problem with in school .

" Fangs ? " Dakota asked .

" Let ' s take them out together , " Andy Jr. said holding his hand out to his partner .

" Yeah , " Dakota said grasping his partners hand before they went down to where Andy was dealing with the creeps .

" Get off of me , " Andy said as the coach tried to strangle him .

" Leave my dad alone , " Andy Jr. jumping off of a high platform onto the coach making the man fall back and go down to the ground hard as Dakota followed him with backflip off of the railing onto the other two .

" That was fun , " Dakota shook his head after he was up .

" Boys ? " Andy said looking at the two .

" Dynamic Duo , " Andy Jr. and Dakota said as they helped him up .

" Thanks , " Andy said .

" You think you three can stand up to us ? " The Coach asked .

" Now that you don ' t have a school to back you , a team to protected you , and the fact that you don ' t have a family to help you when your down , then I say we look pretty damn good from where I ' m standing , " Andy Jr. said tying his vampire bandanna into his hair ready to fight .

" I ' ve got the coach , you two take the other two , " Andy said .

" I will unleash all of the Canadian in me on to you , " Dakota said .

" That ' s my boy , " Petey said .

" Make us proud , " Bobby and Eric both said .

" Good grief , " AMW said .

" Your partners weird kid , " One of the gang boys said .

" Yeah , sometimes , but he ' s still my brother and I love the guy , Crazy Canadian and all , " Andy Jr. said as Andy and the Dynamic Duo took the three down with relative ease .

" They didn ' t even put up a decent fight , " Dakota said .

" At least they went down C.C. " Andy Jr. said .

" C. C . ? " Andy asked his son .

" Stands for Crazy Canadian , I came up with it on the fly , " Andy Jr. said .

" I like it , " Dakota smiled .

" The rest of the problems have been taken care of , let ' s get out of here , Andy , take the Dynamic Duo and go follow Chase and Davey to help Grace and Rosemary , Lance , Steve , and Phantom are coming to you now to help as well . " Shane said .

" Right , come on , boys , " Andy said leading the Dynamic Duo out to the front to help Grace and Rosemary .

 **American Kid and Rosemary vs. Domino**

" Look my crew is here to help me girls , what are you going to do now ? " Domino asked , they had both Grace and Rosemary down .

" I have friends coming , " Grace said .

" I ' m aware , that ' s the reason I will put an end to you right here , right now . " Domino said pulling out a gun and pointing it at Grace .

" Grace , " Rosemary said being held back by Domino ' s men .

" Get off of her , " Steve jumped on Domino ' s hired help with the help of Phantom .

" You okay ? " Ryan asked as he and Ron showed up to help .

" Grace , " Rosemary said as they saw Domino pointing a gun at Grace .

" Domino put it down , " Ron said going to help Grace .

" Don ' t move or I will pull the trigger , " Domino warned making them stop .

" I don ' t think so , " Chase said as he tackled Domino making himself , Domino , and the gun roll down the small bank behind the spot where Domino was standing .

" Chase , " Grace said .

" Ow , " Chase said going to stand up , but got pushed back down to the ground by Domino .

" Take ' s you awhile to get up old man , " Domino said .

" Shut up , " Chase said going to get up again , but got kicked in the face by Domino .

" You know it ' s kind of ironic how this all ended up , I started this thing by staging the attack on you first , Chase , because of my issues with Grace , your dear friend , and now here we are at the end of it . " Domino picking the gun up .

" You want a medal or something ? " Chase asked .

" No Chase , I want you to allow me the chance to see Grace suffer , just like my daughter suffered at the hands of Sanders and myself . " Domino said in his ear behind him .

" Chase , " Grace said sliding down the hill to where they were .

" Stay , " Domino said putting the gun at the back of Chase ' s head .

" What daughter ? " Chase asked .

" You have a daughter ? " Grace asked .

" You know her pretty well , you see when Sanders left her on the side of the road years ago , I was coming to pick her up as a sign that I was a good daddy to her after all of those years allowing Sanders to play with her , but instead it was you and your wife who picked her up . " Domino said .

" But , that means . . . " Chase said .

" Katie is . . . " Grace looked at Domino in disbelief .

" My daughter , " Domino pulled off his mask .

" Felix , " Rosemary said .

" Yes , Felix , you see Katie was my daughter with Gayda , you stole her from me , she was about to become mine again to give out to some other guy and you took her for your own . " Felix said .

" You ' re sick , " Grace said as her mouth dropped open .

" Not as sick as you will be when I take his arm for stealing what ' s mine , that ' s the punishment for stealing where I ' m from , " Domino said pointing the gun in his hand at Chase ' s left shoulder just as Andy and the ones with him showed up .

" Don ' t , " Grace said .

" I ' m a better father than you would ever be to Katie you monster . " Chase said .

" Maybe , " Felix said as he pulled the trigger .

" CHASE ! " Andy said as Ron tackled Felix .

" AH SHIT ! OW ! My shoulder , " Chase screamed out grabbing his shoulder where the bullet went in .

" Chase , " Grace kneeled beside him as Ron fought Felix himself knocking the gun away .

" Why don ' t you finish Chase like you wanted Ron ? " Felix asked .

" Because I don ' t take orders from you , bitch , " Ron said headbutting Felix in the face making the man ' s nose bleed .

" I will kill you , " Felix said .

" Not if I stop you first , " Ron kicking the man in the gut next before Lance came up from behind Felix slamming the creep down to the ground as Chris came out and put his handcuffs on the man .

" This isn ' t over , " Felix said .

" Yeah , it is , " Storm bashing his beer bottle onto Felix ' s head making the guy pass out .

" Chase , " Grace said with tears in her eyes .

" It hurts , " Chase said .

" Davey , " Grace said .

Davey checked Chase ' s shoulder seeing the bullet wound .

" He needs a hospital , now , " Davey said .

" Lance take him to the car and get him to Laura , I will call her to let her know to be ready , " EY said .

" Right , hang on Chase , bro , " Lance said as he lifted Chase up on his shoulders and took him to one of the cars .

" Andy , Grace , go ahead with Lance and help , " Shane said as they came out .

" Ron , Ryan , let ' s go , " Grace looked at the two .

" Huh ? " Ryan asked .

" Do as she says , brother , " Ron said as they followed her and Andy to go help Lance with Chase .

" I should beat this piece of shit , " Andy Jr. said looking at Felix .

" No you shouldn ' t , the fight is done , so , leave it be . We need to let the authorities deal with them , then go and check on Chase , " Jarrett ordered .

Once the authorities had come and gotten the members of KHAOS , the rest of the family and their friends head to the clinic to see to the condition of Chase Stevens .


	32. Freedom

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 32 : Freedom

 **Clinic Hospital Room**

Chase was finally waking up in one of the rooms at the clinic after having the bullet taken out of his shoulder after Felix had shot him before being taken down to finish the battle with KHAOS . He looked around at first expecting to still be out around KHAOS Headquarters , but seeing himself in a hospital bed in a room with Traci asleep on the couch in the room and Katie curled up next to him on the bed made him relax looking at the bandages on his shoulder feeling stiff .

" You okay ? " Chase heard Andy ask him looking over at his partner sitting in the chair in the room .

" I ' m not sure , I can ' t feel the pain in my shoulder yet , but I have a million thoughts right now going through my head trying to figure out everything I heard that monster say to me wondering if he was telling the truth or trying to get under my skin as a last ditch effort to get me off my game back there . " Chase said looking at Katie laying next to him .

" According to the information that the Guns and Devine was going through for Grace everything he told you and Grace is true . " Andy said .

" Even the stuff about . . . " Chase went to say putting his good arm around Katie .

" Her too , " Andy said .

" I don ' t know what to tell her ? " Chase said concerned if he said or asked the wrong thing Katie may not be okay .

" The truth is usually best , Chase , " Traci said waking up after hearing the boys talking .

" I know , but what ' s the best way without scaring or scarring her ? " Chase asked looking at the little girl he took in , Katie meant the world to him and protecting her was his top priority in life .

" You tell her that nothing has change between the two of you and go from there , baby . " Traci said .

" Yeah , " Chase said kissing Katie on the forehead causing her to stir .

" Dad , " Katie said blinking her eyes awake .

" Hey little one , " Chase said a little nervous .

" Are you okay ? " Katie asked .

" I ' m alright , " Chase said .

" Then why do you look so sad for is your shoulder hurting ? " Katie asked concerned .

" It ' s not my shoulder sweetheart , I need to tell you something and you need to listen carefully until I ' m finished , okay , " Chase said glancing at Traci and Andy before looking back into Katie ' s eyes .

" Okay , " Katie said confused and nervous .

Chase told her everything that Felix had told him about Katie being Felix and Gayda ' s real daughter , Felix leaving her with Sanders , and the real reason why she had been left on the side of the road that day Chase and Traci had picked her up .

" I know all of this , not that Felix was Domino , but that he ' s my biological father . " Katie said shocking the three of them .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" I was born in the house that Grace was kept in before you found her and I stayed there until Sanders moved me . Felix would make people pay him to have me for a little while and then come back taking me with him to someone else . Sanders was his highest paying client , so , John would have me for the longest amount of time . I ' m sure Felix must have seen Grace in that time as he was there at times when those people still had her which is where Felix ' s obsession with Grace started . Sanders was suppose to leave me on the side of the road that night you picked me up , so , Felix could come and get me since the house burned and you guys rescued Grace . As far as Gayda , I rarely saw her except when she came to watch them torture Grace and the days when you guys were fighting Biohazard and Trifecta . " Katie said .

" Why didn ' t you say anything when you saw Gayda back then ? " Andy asked .

" I wanted to forget them and forget that place and as far as I ' m concerned they are not my parents or my family , I was nothing to Gayda and just a way to make money for Felix . But , I am not the only child the two of them had . " Katie said .

" Huh ? " Traci looked at Chase .

" You have a sibling ? " Chase asked .

" Had an older brother name Max , he tried to protect me from Felix and the guys he would bring around . But , that made Felix mad to the point that he would beat Max and lock him in the Box . The Box was a small box built by Felix and Sanders , it had nails sticking in it so you couldn ' t turn around and very little air , we feared the Box , but Max dealt with it to protect me . Felix was trying to turn my brother into the same monster Felix was , but my brother held out until some people that Sanders knew brought a girl around . I don ' t remember the girls name , but I do remember Felix telling Max that if he didn ' t do as he was instructed then I would be locked in the Box for a week . Max did everything Felix told him to and when it was over my brother couldn ' t stand what he had done , so , when Felix transported him to Puerto Rico my brother escaped the cage he was in , found one of the guns on board the ship , and killed himself . I never saw brother again , they burned his body and left the ashes in the ocean , I barely remember what Max looked like , I don ' t have anything that belonged to him as we didn ' t have much , and I never got the chance to tell him how I felt . " Katie said crying on Chase as Traci and Andy looked at the both of them not knowing what to say .

" It ' s okay baby , it ' s okay , please don ' t cry , " Chase said putting his good arm back around her trying his best to comfort her .

" I just want to forget and move on , " Katie said .

" You can baby , no one is stopping you , " Chase said hugging her .

" But , Felix hurt you because of me , " Katie said as she cried harder .

" Katie , this isn ' t your fault , what that man did is not your fault , " Chase not really knowing how to calm her down .

" Come on , sweet girl , calm down , " Traci said trying to help Chase as Laura came in .

" You need to check on Chase ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , but if you need me to come back I will . " Laura said seeing Katie upset .

" Hmm , Chase , I have an idea that may help calm her down , " Andy said .

Chase looked at him for moment .

" Huh ? " Traci asked .

" I was suggesting let her talk to Grace and Andy Jr . while Laura checks on Chase , " Andy said .

" Yeah , I hear you , Katie , would that be okay ? " Chase asked figuring it was best if she decided it was okay .

" Yes sir , " Katie said .

" Come on , " Andy said helping her get off the hospital bed without hurting Chase ' s shoulder .

The others were outside the room looking worried as they waited to hear the condition on Chase as Andy and Katie came out of the room .

" How is he ? " Cassidy asked .

" He ' ll be okay , Laura was checking on him now . " Andy said .

" Katie , are you okay ? " Grace asked seeing her upset .

" No , " Katie shook her head .

" Come on , " Grace said taking her into another room .

" Son , do you think you could help Grace with Katie ? " Andy asked looking at Andy Jr . for assistance .

" Yes sir , if you think it would help , " Andy Jr. said a little confused before going to see what he could do to help Katie .

" What ' s wrong ? " Grace asked Katie once they were away from the others .

" Do you know about Felix and Gayda ? " Katie asked .

" As far as being you biological parents , I know , Felix said something about it . " Grace said as Andy Jr. walked in .

" Then you know the reason why Felix hurt dad . " Katie said .

" Katie , none of this was your fault and you know that Chase wouldn ' t blame you . " Grace said .

" But , what should I do about this bad feeling inside of me knowing that my father hurt Chase ? " Katie asked .

" You can start by remembering that Chase is your dad not Felix , " Andy Jr. said forcefully .

" Fangs , " Grace said .

" No offense Grace , but you are a little soft for this , " Andy Jr. said .

" Stop , you two stop fighting , you ' re family and shouldn ' t be fighting , " Katie said making the two look at each other .

" Katie , " Grace said .

Katie told them about her brother and how the last time she saw him they got into an argument .

" Stop fighting , its not worth fighting family . " Katie said making both of them look at her thinking about what she told them .

" Katie , " Andy Jr. said sitting next to her .

" Yeah , " Katie said .

" You ' re about to become a big sister and let me be clear there will be times when you fight and become aggravated with each other , but the one thing that never changes is that you remain family . " Andy Jr. said .

" You and Talia never fight . " Katie said .

" You should really ask my parents about that one , I may not fight with her in front of other people because I ' m more concerned with protecting her , but we have had our moments at home . " Andy Jr. said .

" And I know I ' ve been in disagreements with Rosie and the Twins . " Grace said .

" And this feeling guilty about what happened to Chase ? " Katie asked .

" What happened to Chase isn ' t your fault , but what you should do about it is use the experience to make you stronger . " Andy Jr. said .

" It ' s how we handle the situations we ' ve been in and it ' s how members of the family deal with the situations they ' ve been in . " Grace said .

" I understand , " Katie said .

" So , how was he in there ? " Andy Jr. asked as they went back to the family .

" He was okay , " Katie said .

" It is Chase Stevens , he will be back up and going crazy in no time . " Grace said making both of them laugh .

" You okay now ? " Andy asked Katie .

" Yes , Uncle Andy , " Katie said .

" Good , " Andy said .

" Well KHAOS is over even if we got out with one injury , " Storm said .

" Good riddance , " Eric said .

" This one will haunt me for awhile , " Daniels said .

" Now I can go back to what I do best , " Grace said .

" And that is what exactly ? " Shane Williams asked .

" Kicking ass in the ring , " Grace said .

" Grace if you curse one more time around the small kids I will grab your dad ' s belt , " Jessie said .

" Yes ma ' am , " Grace said .

" Considering how much the boys curse I think it ' s pointless to scold her , Jessie . " Debra said .

" I have to show that I ' m still in charge at some point . " Jessie said .

" Snow Leopard cracks the whip around here . " Chris said .

" Troublesome kids , " The Franchise said .

" Pops , you know you love us , " Talia said hugging the Franchise .

" I do , but don ' t tell the others , " Shane Douglas said as Laura walked out .

" How is he ? " Andy asked .

" Complaining and moaning about how he can ' t do anything strenious or be in the ring for a little while . " Laura said .

" Meaning he is still the Chase we all know and love . " Devine said .

" Naturally , " Katie said .

" That ' s my girl , " Chase as he walked out of the room with Traci shoulder bandaged and in a sling .

" Is it okay for him to be up and moving around ? " AJ asked .

" Yeah , he ' s good to go home , " Laura said .

" Thank you for coming to my rescue out there , " Grace said holding her hand out to Chase .

" Don ' t mention it , American Kid , " Chase said pushing Grace ' s hand out of the way before hugging her with his good arm .

" Chase , Grace , if you two don ' t stop scaring us we are going to start grounding both of you . " Traci said .

" Bending them over my knee is a better idea . " The Franchise said making the two back away .

Katie started laughing at the look on Chase and Grace ' s faces .

" My Giggles is back , " Chase hugged his daughter .

" And happy just like she should be , " Traci said .

" Yeah , " Grace said looking at Ron and Ryan waiting a little ways down the hall .

Laura had checked on both of them making sure the gunshot wound to Ron ' s leg was okay and that Ryan wasn ' t injured after they threw him in that cell back at the KHAOS Headquarters . Grace walked down to the two thinking about what she was going to do with them , she had promised Ron that if it was possible that she would help save Ryan and he had been saved . But , she had also told Ron that if he helped them without going after Chase or anyone else in the family then she would let him go freely and he had helped even taking it to Felix after the evil guy had shot Chase .

" Grace , " Ron said .

" Hmm , " Grace said .

" We ' re about to go to prison along with the rest of KHAOS ? " Ryan asked .

" If you agree to not going after my family then I will give you the same offer I gave Ron when I first brought him into my team . " Grace said .

" And that is ? " Ryan asked .

" I will give you the chance at freedom , " Grace said .

" I agree not to go after the Extended Family , " Ryan said .

" So , " Ron said .

" You held up your end of the bargain back there at the headquarters even taking on Felix after he shot Chase . " Grace said thinking about it .

" I . . . " Ron looked at Chase who was walking down to them .

" Chase , " Grace said .

" You protected her and saved me , I just wanted to say thank you . " Chase said looking at Ron with his hand held out .

Ron looked at Chase for a moment and then at his hand turning away with his head down thinking about everything that had happened .

" Ron , " Ryan said .

" I was wrong , " Ron said .

" About ? " Grace asked .

" I always thought Chase was stupid for taking you under his wing , all those days hearing someone else mention Grace Harris , the American Kid , because Chase Stevens thought she would be a great addition to the show . I was wrong about all of it , you were great , better than me but I failed to see it and ended up a worm for Felix and Nash to use . As I am right now , I ' m unfit to shake your hand Chase , so , understand if I refuse your hand . " Ron said .

" Whatever you say , " Chase said understanding .

" Are we free to go ? " Ron asked Grace .

" Yeah , here Ryan , Ron already has a motorcycle from helping us , so , you can take the one I was using . " Grace held the keys out to Ryan .

" Thank you , " Ryan said .

" Ron , you held up your end of the bargain , so , I will hold up my end , you both are free to go and do as you please , but don ' t attack the family or I will sick my family on you . Go on , get out of here both of you , your debts have been paid for . " Grace said releasing Ron from his service to her and letting Ryan go as well .

" Thank you , Ryan let ' s go , " Ron said as the two took off .

" Why did he not shake your hand ? " Grace asked .

" Because he needs to deal with understanding everything that ' s happened before he can except any forgiveness , Grace , " Chase said .

" Oh , I have a title to defend at the end of the week , Konnan just told me when we first got here . " Grace said .

" You sound miserable at the thought , " Chase said .

" Not miserable , I ' m just exhausted after the fight with KHAOS . " Grace said .

" You better be ready to defend that belt , " Andy ordered .

" Don ' t worry , Jello - Thieving Manager , " Grace said .

" Oh , here , " Chase said giving the red jello he had been hiding to Andy and Grace .

" Yes , " Grace and Andy said in triumph .

" You were suppose to eat those , " Traci said .

" I hate jello , it ' s Grace and Andy ' s thing . " Chase said as the two ate on the jello content .

" Yeah , but Andy and Grace goes crazy with them . " Debra said .

" Not my problem , " Chase said making Katie and Talia laugh .

" Good job all around guys , Nash has been taken care of and KHAOS is done . " Jarrett said .

" And I want to extend that good job to the new and improved Dynamic Duo who really came around in this fight . " Shane Douglas said .

" Jeez , Pops , you can always count on us , " Andy Jr. said as Angela kissed him making the Vampire Warrior blush .

" And I got an official name at the end of all of this , " Dakota said .

" And that would be ? " Petey asked .

" Crazy Canadian courtesy of my partner , " Dakota said .

" You ' re welcome , brother , " Andy Jr. said .

" Bubba , " Talia hugged her brother .

" Can we go home now ? " Rosie asked .

" Yeah baby , " Chris said walking outside A1 standing there waiting for them standing beside a sharp looking red , white , and blue motorcycle .

" Alistair what are you doing ? " Grace asked .

" I understand you passed your bike off to Ryan , " A1 said .

" He need it more than I did , " Grace said .

" I ' m aware , so , now this little beauty is all yours . " A1 said patting the motorcycle .

" What ? " Grace asked looking at her dad and then A1 .

" It ' s a thank you for doing so well to carrying on the ways of the family and for your efforts on the independents , we agreed to doing this after you left with your team to face KHAOS . We made sure it matched your American Kid color , so , this ride belongs to you , Grace . " Chris said giving her the keys .

" Thank you , all of you , " Grace said hugging her dad .

" Just don ' t let me catch you being stupid on this thing or staying out late when you have a match to get to or I will kick your tail . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , uhm , anymore incite on what we discussed over the phone ? " Grace asked .

" As far as an addition to the family ? AJ , you want to make the announcement ? " Chris asked .

" Do to how much he has helped us deal with Aces & Eights , Trifecta , Biohazard , and now with KHAOS and the fact that you are one of the origiinals like some of the rest of us , the Extended Family has decided to add you to our ranks , Lance Hoyt . Welcome to the family our dear brother . " AJ said .

" I would be honored and I won ' t disappoint you , " Lance Hoyt said with a bow .

" We have faith in you , Dallas , " Chase said .

" Yeah , big man , you ' re place in the family is well earned , " Storm said .

" Well , time to head for home , " Andy said .

" Even if we will be called back here soon , " Debra said as she and Jessie looked at Traci .

" Baby will be here soon . " Traci said .

" Son , I hope you are prepared to join the craziness of the family . " Chase said putting his good hand on Traci ' s belly before kissing his wife .

" Really , Uncle Chase and Aunt Traci , you have to put me through agony as well . " Andy Jr. gagged .

" Hush , Little Natural , " Chase said smacking him on the head .

" Ouch , " Andy Jr. said as Talia and Katie laughed .

After that the family broke off to go to their own homes happy that KHAOS wasn ' t around anymore to bother them .


	33. Jacob Chris Stevens

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own my OCs , Khaos , and the story itself . Domino is my new heel character while The Phantom is a face , so if you want to use them for anything else please ask ._

Chapter 33 : Jacob Chris Stevens

 **Month Later - Clinic**

" Well , here we are again , " Daniels said .

" Waiting at the clinic for a new member of the family to be born , " Kazarian said .

" Andy looks anxious , " Devine said as they glanced at Andy Douglas who definitely looked nervous .

" It ' s okay Vampire Lord , you know they will be okay , " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Andy said .

 **In The Room**

" Owe , it hurts , " Traci said breathing hard .

" Just one more big push and he will be here , " Laura said helping to deliver the new baby .

" Here , you can squeeze my hand if it will help dear , " Chase said giving her his hand .

Traci took it without thinking as she gave the last big push squeezing his hand nearly to death making Chase ' s eyes widen in pain before both of them looked at each other when they heard the sounds of a baby crying as Laura held up their son for both parents to see .

" He ' s here , after all of this trouble he ' s finally made it , " Traci said as Laura cleaned him off and handed the new baby boy to his mother .

Chase looked at the little baby completely speechless at first as the realization hit him that this newborn was his son he felt his eyes begin to water .

" Well little one , you made your daddy speechless for once in his life . " Traci said .

" Sorry , he ' s just so beautiful . " Chase said brushing his hand across the little one ' s soft cheeks before kissing Traci .

" Do you want me to let the family know ? " Laura asked .

" Yes , please , " Traci said as Chase nodded .

" Okay , " Laura said leaving the room .

 **Waiting Area**

Laura walked out to the waiting room to see the family waiting to hear the news on the Stevens ' family , Katie now looking just as anxious as Andy did at the moment .

" So ? " Andy asked when they saw her approach .

" Chase and Traci has a new baby , " Laura said .

" Yes , " Andy said .

" And someone else has a new little brother , " Laura winked at Katie .

" Yay , " Katie said .

" Good luck , " Grace and Rosie said making CJ and RJ drop their jaws open .

Soon the family were invited into the room to see the new baby all of the girls said awe as they saw him .

" So , you ' re the one I ' m having to share the Natural name with huh buddy . " Andy Jr. said .

" You better believe it , " Chase said .

" Katie , do you want to hold him ? " Traci asked looking at her .

" I never held a baby before , " Katie said a little nervous .

" Come here , I ' ll show you , " Chase said as he showed her how to hold the baby .

" See you ' re good at this , too , " Traci said as Katie held her new brother smiling .

" She is a Natural , " Talia said .

" They make you proud don ' t they , " Andy chuckled .

" Always , " Debra said .

" So , what ' s his name ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , you two haven ' t given us a name yet , " Chris said .

" We did a lot of talking and we came up with Jacob Chris Stevens . " Chase said making Shane Douglas look at him .

" Chris after ? " Grace asked .

" Candido , " Chase said making Andy look at him , too .

" It fits him , " Andy said .

" And it ' s a good legacy for the little one to carry the name with him . " The Franchise agreed .

" Alright Jake , you are going to have to help Dakota and me protect these girls , " Andy Jr. hugged Talia , Katie , and Angela .

" Go ahead and start laying on the nicknames , this kid will have a lot of them soon . " Rosie said .

" Especially with this family , " Edward agreed .

" Congrats , Chase , dear brother , just remember sleep is for the weak and you will be without sleep for awhile . " Cassidy said .

" Payback for that time he decided to bang on my door early in the morning after Junior was born . " Andy said .

" When did you start calling me Junior ? " Andy Jr. asked curiously .

" I don ' t really remember , " Andy said .

" It ' s cute , " Angela said .

" Don ' t encourage the old man , " Andy Jr. whispered to Angela .

" Jacob , you hear how these crazy people are son ? " Chase asked now holding his son .

" Don ' t scare him , Chase , " Debra said .

" But , you don ' t have worry too much around them and you ' ll probably fit in just fine little man . " Chase still talking to the newborn baby .

" The Inheritors just got a new addition , " Dakota said to Grace .

" He will definitely fit in , " Grace said .

" Can we see him ? " Talia and Leia asked .

" Sure little dears , " Chase said letting the two come over to see the new baby .

" Do you think , he will be friends with us ? " Leia asked .

" Of course he will , " Chase said .

" Yay , a new friend , Grace , " Talia said .

" Exactly sweet girl , " Grace said .

" What do you think Papa Jeff ? " Rosie asked .

" Just more of you to cause trouble , " Jeff said .

" You need to invent a new line , " Sting said .

" Doesn ' t he , " Team Canada said in unison making Jacob stir .

" Petey , make your boys pipe down before I call Coach D ' Amore . " Traci warned .

" Mom ' s protective , " Jessie said .

" I ' ll say , " Debra said .

" We have to call Gail and tell her the good news . " Jessie said .

" How did she miss all of this ? " Storm asked .

" Because she has been in North Carolina with the Hurricane , " Grace said .

" Really ? " Bobby asked now hiding behind Storm .

" Anyone else wants to hold him ? " Chase asked .

" His favorite uncle wants to hold him , " Andy said .

" Meaning me , " Cassidy said .

" Jeez , you two act worse than the kids , " AJ said .

" Grace , you first , " Chase said making both of them look at Grace .

" You sure ? " Grace asked .

" Of course , " Chase said letting Grace hold Jacob .

" Grace is good at this , too , " Dakota said .

" I ' ve had practice , " Grace said looking at Rosie and the Twins .

" And I know you had practice taking care of the kids around here , but can you help take care of this one , too ? " Traci asked .

" I would be honored , when you get older I promise to teach you how to beat your dad , little one , " Grace said .

" Something you couldn ' t do ? " Chase asked .

" We ' ll get our one-on-one at some point , Chase , " Grace said as the little one yawned .

After Grace had held the baby for a little while Andy and Cassidy had their chance to hold the little one both being named godfathers to Jacob . Once the godfathers had held him the rest of the family got their chance before heading home to give the new family some alone time with their little one .

" After all we went through to have you , you ' re finally here little man . " Traci said as Chase walked back in after making sure Katie was okay to go with Andy and Debra .

" I would like to think that someone was watching out for us through all of this , babe , " Chase said pulling out the pocket watch Shane had given him at his and Traci ' s wedding .

" Chase ? " Traci asked .

" It belonged to Candido , Shane gave it to me . " Chase said .

" Have you been holding onto it ever since I told you I was having problems ? " Traci asked .

" Yeah , I thought it my give us a little extra strength . " Chase said .

" I love you , " Traci said .

" I love you , too , Traci Brooks Stevens , and you as well Jacob Chris Stevens . " Chase kissed her and then his baby son .

 **Harris House**

" Grace , who are you talking to ? " Chris asked when he saw her talking on the phone .

" Yes , I will be there , thank you , " Grace said hanging the phone up .

" Who was that ? " Jessie asked Chris making him shrug .

" That was Nigel McGuinese , I ' ve been invited to wrestle for ROH . " Grace said making the two look at each other .

" Seriously , " Chris said as the smile crept up on his face .

" Are you going to take it ? " Jessie asked .

" I am , I think it would be a good way to further my career and prepare me for a bigger company . " Grace said .

" Like working for Impact ? " Chris asked .

" Exactly , but what if I run into , Aunt Maria there ? " Grace asked making the two look at each other wondering the same thing .

" Honey , you and your Aunt Maria are two different people , so , don ' t worry about what others would think if you decide to go . " Chris said .

" Still , I would like to talk this over with Uncle Frankie first , is he still at the training facility with Daniels and AJ ? " Grace asked .

" Yes , he is , " Jessie said .

" Alright , I ' ll go down there and talk everything out with him . " Grace said picking up her new motorcycle keys .

" Taking the new ride huh ? " Chris asked .

" I might as well , later , " Grace said .

 **Training Facility**

AJ , Daniels , and Kazarian were in the training facility with Storm and Bobby working out when they heard the sound of Grace ' s motorcycle pull up outside .

" That girl is loving her new ride , " James said .

" I am , send an extra thanks to A1 for me , Uncle Bobby . " Grace said as she walked in .

" Sure thing , " Bobby said .

" Uncle Frankie , can I speak with you alone ? " Grace asked .

" Sure , " Kazarian said looking at the others before stepping out with Grace .

Once outside Grace told Kazarian about the phone call she just received from Nigel McGuinese and her reasoning for wanting to go to ROH .

" Grace , you ' re not her and I couldn ' t blame you for leaving me or our kids anymore than I can blame your dad just because he is her brother . So , if you want to go to ROH because you think it would better your career as a professional wrestler then go , I ' m okay with it and I think you would be making the right decision . " Kazarian said .

" Thank you , " Grace said hugging Kazarian .

" No problem , now why don ' t you go and tell the rest of Fortune the good news . " Frankie said .

" Yes sir , hey Fortune , I got a new gig , " Grace called out as they walked into the building .

" Huh ? " Beer Money asked .

" I ' m going to ROH , " Grace said making them cheer .

" Taking that next step , Grace , " Daniels said .

" Make us proud , American Kid , " AJ said .

" I will , Phenomenal One , " Grace agreed with confidence .

 _A/N: KHAOS is official done now , I didn ' t plan it out this way , but surprisingly the last chapter for this story came out on Chase Stevens ' birthday which is ironic considering the last chapter had the birth of Chase and Traci ' s baby . I will be finishing up some more stories soon before working on anything new , the next one on the list to be finished is Storm Warning and then we will go from there , so , please be on the look out for it . Don ' t forget to read and review , thx._


End file.
